<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bait and Switch by MsMK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952302">Bait and Switch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK'>MsMK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>F/P/S-Cest [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Twins, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Because of twins switching places without partner's knowledge, Double spicyhoney, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Fluff, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, I tag in-chapter for relevant tags, Love Triangles, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, PLEASE READ EXTRA TAGS AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH CHAPTER, Romantic Comedy, Secrets, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Twin!Papyri, Twin!UF!Papyrus, Twins, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), eventual angst, no idea how long this will end up being</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stretch can never quite puzzle Boss out. It's almost like he's a completely different person sometimes. Sometimes he's a jerk who, at most, finds Stretch mildly funny.<br/>And sometimes, he's kissing Stretch on the back porch and starting a whirlwind of events that Stretch could never be prepared for.<br/>But who can ever be prepared for the kind of secret his newfound love interest is keeping?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Spicyhoney, UF!Papyrus/US!Papyrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>F/P/S-Cest [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hook, Line, and Sinker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131481">The Game</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashTheater/pseuds/TrashTheater">TrashTheater</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a disaster started entirely by ME realizing that I had a Twin!Mutt story and a Twin!Stretch story but NO TWIN!BOSS STORY<br/>Needless to say I somehow talked myself into fixing that I hope you enjoy this, I'm sorry it isn't xReader like my other twin stories but it seemed so perfect for SpicyHoney I couldn't resist</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If you asked his opinion, Stretch would say he's pretty good at reading people. He's usually able to pin down a personality fairly well from just an encounter or two, it's how he makes friends so easily and also how he gets his information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Boss. He'd never quite understood him. Ever since Boss and Red showed up for the first time out of the machine, it had been a bumpy rollercoaster of emotional whiplash and, despite knowing him for six months now, he was no closer to putting a pin on him than he'd been when he started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, it was like he was a completely different person than he was last week. The same bad joke could garner two very different reactions from the uptight skeleton, depending on the night. Some weeks he seemed to be a great listener, actively interested in Stretch's opinions on music and culture, and others he could go the entire night without ever greeting him, only speaking in short, clipped answers when directly asked a question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks, though, that maybe he's got it down a little bit. At least, he's been able to tell lately the kind of mood Boss is in when he arrives. If he's bothered to change out of his uniform (but never dressed down, always dressed snappily) then usually Stretch is in for a night of pleasant company, with Boss generally taking less jabs at Stretch's laziness and more likely to lend a hand in the kitchen. If he's still in uniform, then the stick is still firmly in the pelvis, and he's in for cold, clipped conversation and a scowl that seems permanent. He's also sure to get into it with him, seeing as Boss seems to take those nights as a opportunity to loudly complain about Stretch's lack of redeeming qualities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, though, even Boss' bad days aren't so bad. Even if he's sitting ramrod-straight in his chair, arms crossed as he watches the movie, he could still coax a smile out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One night, he even got him to laugh. At a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pun</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no less! Even on good days, Boss only ever groaned and rolled his eyes at Stretch's bad jokes. But something about his "bad" days seemed to make his funny bone easier to tickle, even if his laughter was quickly smothered behind a gloved hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One week went like so:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"what's blue and smells like red paint?" Stretch asked, leaning over the back of the chair Boss was sitting in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His counterpart stiffened, sighing as he placed his teacup back down on his plate. "WHAT?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"blue paint."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hint of a smirk, an aborted chuckle, hidden quickly by his teacup as he downed his drink. "YOU THINK YOU'RE VERY FUNNY, DON'T YOU?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"nah, but you do." Stretch snickered, leaning back. "you can laugh, it's okay, i like it when people laugh at my jokes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU ALSO LIKE IT WHEN THEY CLEAN UP AFTER YOU AND TURN A BLIND EYE TO YOUR DISGUSTING HABITS," Boss bit back, standing with his teacup and saucer. "I'VE NO INTEREST IN DOING EITHER, SO I'LL TRY TO KEEP MY LAUGHTER TO A MINIMUM, THANK YOU."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he left. Only for the very next week to go:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"what d'you call a mix between a helicopter and a rhino?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss paused in his scrubbing of the dishes, turning to look at Stretch with a withering sort of "don't you dare" manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"hell-if-i-know," he crowed. Boss rolled his eyelights with a scoff, shaking his head as he returned to the dish in his hands. "aw, not even a little smirk? i almost had you laughing last week, edgelord."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU MUST THINK YOU ARE VERY FUNNY."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i am. you've laughed at my jokes before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU MUST BE MISTAKING ME FOR MY BROTHER. GOODNESS KNOWS HIS SENSE OF HUMOR IS THAT LOW."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"red laughs at my jokes all the time," Stretch pointed out. "that isn't new. it isn't as fun."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That earned a bit of a smirk from Boss. "RIGHT. RED. IN ANY CASE YOU CAN GIVE UP ON ME, YOU WON'T WIN ME WITH TERRIBLE PUNS."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"do you want me to win you?" Stretch asked, browbone raising in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Oh</em>. Oh, that was a new look. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>new look. A slight flush of his cheekbones as he straightened himself, coughing and returning to his dish silently. If it weren't for how obvious he often made it that being with Stretch was the farthest thing from his mind, he would almost think that maybe it was...a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>, embarrassed blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next week he decided to poke into it a little further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"hey, edgelord. wanna make out?" He teased, earning nothing but a blank stare from Boss. "what, you said I won't win you with terrible puns, maybe i can win you over with my silver tongue."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"IF WE WERE THE LAST TWO PEOPLE IN ANY UNIVERSE, I STILL WOULDN'T KISS YOU," Boss said plainly, a hint of genuine distaste in his tone. "MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL INSTEAD OF BOTHERING ME."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that was a bust. He pouted somewhat for the rest of that evening, thinking maybe he was wrong to pick a bad day to test that limit. For a week he stewed in his rejection, taking it a little harder than expected--maybe it had been playful but, Boss was a handsome skeleton and pretty good company at least half the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was two weeks since he thought he had a chance, and one week since he'd been thoroughly turned down, and Boss was having a "good" day. He showed up in a clean button-up, sleeves rolled to the elbow. He helped Blue cook dinner, using the most of every ingredient. He helped set the table, and then, then he found Stretch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"DID YOU FINISH THAT BOOK YOU WERE READING?" He asked, setting a plate beside Stretch on the small table by the couch. He hadn't asked for a plate. But Boss always helps serve when he helps cook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"yeah, i did," he mumbled, twisting about his pull-tie as Boss took the vacant seat next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE PLOT TWIST? MY BROTHER THOUGHT IT WAS TOO PREDICTABLE, BUT I ENJOYED IT."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"red reads?" Stretch blurted, an air of genuine shock around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small chuckle. "RED, YES, RIGHT. MY BROTHER READS."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch hummed, surprised and interested. Funny that Boss was being so nice now, when last week he would have scoffed at the idea of serving Stretch's lazy ass his dinner for him. They continued idle chatter through the evening, and sometimes when he was getting too into it, Boss would pause and backtrack into listening quietly, and it wasn't until the end of the night, waiting by the back door for everyone to disappear into the machine, that Stretch even realized how much he'd been talking </span>
  <em>
    <span>at </span>
  </em>
  <span>Boss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"sorry for rambling," he muttered, remembering the last time he got caught in a rant about prose and syntax, only for Boss to go absolutely ballistic from sheer annoyance and boredom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"DON'T BE, I ENJOYED LISTENING. GOOD NIGHT, STRETCH."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"yeah, good night," Stretch agreed, a little smirk and a wave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss turned to follow his brother, before stopping, considering. Then, he slowly turned on his impressive heel, looking at Stretch with an unreadable expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"DOES THE OFFER STILL STAND?" He asked suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch blinked. "the...offer?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"THE ONE FROM LAST WEEK. TO KISS YOU," Boss said quickly. "I'D LIKE TO TRY IT, AT LEAST ONCE. IF THE OFFER STILL STANDS."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch stared dumbly at him, unlit cigarette tumbling from his hand to the porch in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the blush, and Boss took a deep breath. "NO. NEVERMIND. I APOLOGIZE FOR ACTING OUT OF LINE, I REALIZE NOW IT MUST HAVE BEEN A JOKE SO I'LL JUST--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squeaked as Stretch rushed forward, pulling him into a desperate kiss. Boss seemed to short circuit for a moment, eventually getting with the program and placing gloved hands on either side of Stretch's face to pull him closer, parting his teeth to let tongues tangle and oh, it was good, so good, and Stretch held the kiss for a long bit after he meant to, eventually only parting when he heard Red's sharp whistle from the shed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss stared back at him, his whole face crimson with magic as he released him, a look of shocked pleasure on his features. Stretch could only stare back, completely dumbstruck by what just happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A second, more impatient whistle seemed to jostle them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...I HAVE TO GO," Boss said finally. "THANK...YOU?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he was gone, along with Stretch's heart, and he wasn't sure exactly what to do with himself after that.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KISSED HIM."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus turned the page in his book, not even looking up and knowing exactly who was staring down at him disapprovingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"KISSED WHO?" He asked innocently, only for his book to be ripped from his hand by his brother, not Red but his twin, his own face scowling back at him. "I WAS READING THAT."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU HAVE ONE RULE," Boss hissed. His name was actually also Papyrus, for legal reasons, since nobody had any clue there were two of them but their older brother. But they'd long since stopped calling each other by their shared name, choosing instead for him to go by the easier nickname "Boss". Granted, it had only worked about as long as it took for Papyrus to get used to being called Boss in public, so the nickname "Edge" had come about for him, so Red could call for them separately without confusion within the safety of their home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"FUNNY, I DON'T REMEMBER THE RULE SAYING ANYTHING ABOUT NOT KISSING STRETCH."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"ONE RULE, EDGE!" Boss scoffed. "DON'T DO ANYTHING THAT COULD JEOPARDIZE THE SECRET!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WELL, I HAVEN'T," Edge insisted, standing and crossing his arms at his brother. "BUT YOU MIGHT IF YOU GO BACK AND PRETEND IT NEVER HAPPENED."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"NO! THIS IS YOUR MESS AND YOU WILL DEAL WITH IT!" Boss held out his phone. "THEY CANNOT KNOW THERE ARE TWO OF US. YOU CALL HIM RIGHT NOW AND TELL HIM THERE WILL BE NO MORE FUNNY BUSINESS LIKE TONIGHT, THAT IT WAS A MISTAKE AND YOU DON'T LIKE HIM THAT WAY."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'D REALLY RATHER NOT," Edge huffed, slapping the hand with the phone away. "MAYBE YOU CAN TURN YOUR EMOTIONS OFF, BROTHER, BUT I'VE NEVER BEEN BUILT THAT WAY. YOU'VE KNOWN I HAD IT GOOD FOR STRETCH FOR MONTHS NOW AND YOU'VE DONE YOUR BEST TO SABOTAGE IT BY BEING AN ASSHOLE TO HIM. BUT I WON, PLAIN AND SIMPLE. ACCEPT IT."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I DON'T HAVE TO ACCEPT ANYTHING," Boss growled, clutching the phone. "EMOTIONS OR NOT, YOU ARE DRAGGING ME ALONG WITH YOU INTO THIS. I'M GOING TO HAVE TO--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"ACT LIKE YOU LIKE HIM, YES. IS THAT SO HARD? PROTECTING YOUR LITTLE 'SECRET' THAT YOU AND SANS HAVE KEPT SO LONG?" Edge made a noise of frustration. "IS IT NOT ENOUGH THAT I KEEP UP MY KILL COUNT FOR YOU, TO MAINTAIN THE SAME <strong>LV</strong>? IS IT NOT ENOUGH THAT I SET ASIDE MY FEELINGS EVERY DAY TO BE </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU</span>
  </em>
  <span>? BECAUSE WE BOTH KNOW THAT CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD WAS NEVER </span>
  <em>
    <span>MY</span>
  </em>
  <span> DREAM, NOW WAS IT?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"DON'T. WE AGREED TO THIS," Boss hissed, hackles raised even as he appeared guilty. "WE SAID--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WE HAVE BEEN ONE PERSON FOR SO LONG, BROTHER. WE HAVE BEEN LIVING </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOUR</span>
  </em>
  <span> LIFE, TOGETHER. IS IT SO HARD TO BELIEVE THAT I SIMPLY WANT SOMETHING FOR ME?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss quieted, then, and Edge knew he'd won. It was true, that Edge was never as accustomed to Fell as either of his brothers. He never seemed to enjoy the fighting as much, and he never seemed to be able to train out those pesky emotions he's supposed to hide. Boss, on the other hand, excelled in it, to the point where the two of them had come to blows once or twice about Edge's desires versus what was best for the family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Family always won out. Edge always endured. And both Boss and Red knew that, wished it didn't have to be that way, wished they could give Edge a little more room to be his own person instead of a necessary carbon copy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. Now's the chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU," Boss scoffed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE </span>
  <em>
    <span>ME</span>
  </em>
  <span> DATE HIM, TOO."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The implied "but I guess I make you do a lot you don't want to do for me" was there, present in the fact that he was agreeing to this at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"IT WON'T BE SO BAD," Edge insisted, taking his book back from his twin. "AFTER ALL, YOU ACTUALLY <em>DO</em> FIND HIM FUNNY."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What Floats Your Boat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's up to Boss to lay down the rules of this little arrangement.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The response to this has been OVERWHELMINGLY positive and I can't even...thank you, thank you so much! I have a plan for shenanigans and hijinks but first let's take some feels and Boss awkwardly handling the situation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"--DO NOT ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS. DO NOT TOUCH MY CRACKED SOCKET. DO NOT CALL ME PET NAMES. DO NOT TOUCH ME WITHOUT WARNING. STAY ON MY--" Boss pulled Stretch over to his right and held him there fast with one hand. "--</span>
  <em>
    <span>RIGHT </span>
  </em>
  <span>SIDE. ANY QUESTIONS?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch reeled for a moment, taking in the lengthy monologue Boss had unloaded upon arriving. It took him a good 5 minutes to realize he was laying ground rules for their relationship, a very long list of ground rules, and Stretch just listened politely, taking an occasional drag of his cigarette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he stamped his cigarette out in the back porch ash tray with a thoughtful hum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"let me get this straight," Stretch said slowly, raising a browbone at his counterpart. "are you asking me out?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss stared at him for a moment, before crossing his arms. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WE KISSED LAST WEEK, SO I'M TELLING YOU THE TERMS OF THIS ARRANGEMENT."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"yeah, we kissed," Stretch chuckled. "that was pretty great. but usually, the ground rules for dating come </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> you ask someone to be your boyfriend. you're not my boyfriend yet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"OF COURSE I AM. LOOK AT ME." Boss gestured impatiently to himself, almost offended. "ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON'T WANT TO DATE ME?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch took the invitation, eyelights raking over Boss' body languidly. Those fuck-me boots he always wears are extra-shiny, every button on his uniform was polished, every zip zipped and every thread in place. He had clearly put extra thought into his appearance and it did not go unappreciated--it was the near-disbelieving scowl on his face that had Stretch melting, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That this egotistical piece of crap was capable of making his soul skip a beat was a mystery Stretch would probably need therapy to solve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled. "no, believe me, that's not what i'm saying."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"THEN I DO NOT SEE THE PROBLEM."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"the problem is, a kiss is just a kiss. you wanna stake a claim, you gotta ask…" Stretch looked him right in the sockets, smirking. "...</span>
  <em>
    <span>nicely</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anger flared in Boss' sockets, fist clenching and unclenching before finally, he closed his sockets and took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'd better </span>
  <em>
    <span>appreciate</span>
  </em>
  <span> me," he muttered, almost to himself, before opening his eyes and holding his hand out to Stretch. He waited, until eventually Stretch shrugged, flopping his hand on top of Boss'. "STRETCH. IN SPITE OF OUR DISAGREEANCES I HAVE TO SAY THAT YOU HAVE GROWN ON ME. BY WHATEVER CRUEL SENSE OF HUMOR THE FATES HAVE, IT SEEMS THAT THERE ARE...FEELINGS HERE."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"yeah, follow you so far," Stretch snickered. "and…?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss sighed, a grumble of annoyance under his breath, almost as if it were killing him to say this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>AND</span>
  </em>
  <span> IN RESPECT FOR THOSE FEELINGS I </span>
  <em>
    <span>APPARENTLY</span>
  </em>
  <span> HAVE, THAT YOU SEEM TO SHARE, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO BE MY...DATEMATE." Boss clenched his jaw, squeezing Stretch's hand slightly. "WHAT SAY YOU?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch shrugged. "i mean, alright."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"ALRIGHT?" Boss scoffed, then, to himself: "Should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanking</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. I'm far out of your league."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> we can talk ground rules," Stretch said, squeezing Boss' hand to get his attention. "i'm cool with boundaries. i respect that you were up front with them. i do, however, have questions."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss retracted his hand. "ASK AWAY."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"is the pet name thing set in stone? or is that negotiable?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss seemed caught off guard, clearly not having expected negotiations. "WELL...I SUPPOSE THAT DEPENDS ON WHAT YOU WISH TO CALL ME."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch shrugged. "i dunno. babe? lover? handsome?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss leaned back, contemplating the names. "THOSE ARE...ACCEPTABLE. I SUPPOSE."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch stroked his jaw thoughtfully. "arm around you during movies?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"ALSO BEARABLE," Boss agreed. "NO HAND-HOLDING."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"sit with you at dinner?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I DON'T SEE WHY NOT."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"gifts?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"GIVING OR RECEIVING?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"eh, both?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"FINE, I GUESS." Boss pointed at him. "BUT NOTHING LEWD."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"sex is off the table, then, got it," Stretch joked. "what about the bed, though?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss flushed, his hand flying up just a moment too late to cover his laugh. The honest chuckle blew Stretch away, so soft and filled with disbelief, as if he didn't think Stretch could make him laugh. The handful of times he's laughed, Stretch couldn't help but fall for him a little, and this time was no exception.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I THINK IT'S TOO SOON TO DECIDE THAT," Boss said, once his laugh was successfully stifled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...yeah, yeah, maybe." Stretch looked down at his shoes, smirking. He can't explain it--maybe it's the mystery, the fact that he'd never been able to pin down Boss' ups and downs. "well, uh, wanna head inside? can make you some coffee?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU, WHO HAS TAKEN LAZINESS TO AN ART FORM, WILL MAKE <em>ME</em> COFFEE?" Boss scoffed, crossing his arms with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"well, yeah, i guess if you're my boyfriend now then i can put in the effort," Stretch chuckled. "so, you want some?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"AS LONG AS WE'RE PRETENDING, MAKE IT TEA," Boss teased, following Stretch inside. He watched silently as Stretch pulled out the cup and ingredients, making a careful cup of black tea. When he was done and turned to ask what he liked to dress his tea with, Boss was looking at him with an unreadable face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"what do you like in your tea?" He asked, amused at the genuine confusion on his counterpart's, no, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend's</span>
  </em>
  <span> face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"BLACK IS FINE," Boss said slowly, reaching out to take the cup from him. "...YOU REALLY DID MAKE ME TEA."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i should probably be insulted by your lack of faith, but i </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> purposefully do less around the house when you're around to annoy you normally, so i guess i dug my own grave there." He cocked his head to the side, enjoying the contemplative silence as Boss stared at ths teacup. "...i could serve it with a kiss? boyfriend special?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That startled him, snapping into perfect posture with a wide-socketed look on his face. "THAT! WILL NOT BE NECESSARY! I THINK I HEAR MY BROTHER CALLING ME."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Boss turned on his heel, careful not to spill his tea, and marched off, leaving Stretch to shake his head in confusion and amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no idea what he was getting himself into, but...it was interesting thus far.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"HOW DID IT GO?" Edge asked, catching his brothers the moment the door closed behind them, his eyelights shining. "DID HE MISS US? DID HE KISS US?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"THERE WAS NO KISSING," Boss scoffed, pushing his twin out of the way to hang his coat. "WE DISCUSSED TERMS, HE MADE ME ASK HIM OUT PROPERLY--YOU OWE ME, BY THE WAY--AND HE MADE ME SOME TEA. THEN HE SAT WITH ME AT DINNER AND DURING THE MOVIE."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU'RE BORING," Edge scoffed, following him into the living room. "I SHOULD HAVE GONE."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"it was boss' week," Red said, a futile attempt to end the argument. "you guys take turns, that's the deal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"THAT <em>WAS</em> THE DEAL, BEFORE I GOT A BOYFRIEND," Edge argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"BEFORE </span>
  <em>
    <span>WE </span>
  </em>
  <span>GOT A BOYFRIEND," Boss corrected. "I'M THE ONE WHO HAD TO ASK HIM OUT."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"do i needta remind you two why exactly we do this?" Red asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"EDGE NEEDS A REFRESHER. CLEARLY," Boss huffed, crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I DO NOT!" Edge scoffed, stomping his foot. "QUIT ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW SO MUCH!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'M OLDER."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"BY TEN MINUTES!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"kids, please, quit fightin' before the neighbors hear ya," Red snapped, causing both twins to fall silent, crossing arms and giving him matching discontented scowls. "you both seem t'be forgettin' that we do this for a reason. do i need to remind you that 'captain papyrus' has the valuable ability to be in two places at once, to give counsel on a variety of different things, and is indespensable to the system here? what happens if they realize it ain't one person?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>THEY START TRYING TO DECIDE WHICH ONE IS DISPOSABLE</b>
  <span>," the twins repeated dutifully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"that's right. they try t'figure out which of ya's easier EXP, which of ya is weaker, which of ya can be used to leverage the other. an i ain't gonna take chances with the other verses yet, neither, we don't know what they would do." Red sighed, taking his jacket off finally. "edge, couldja please get me some coffee?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge nodded, shooting one last huffy glare at his twin before disappearing into the kitchen. Red turned to Boss, who was still scowling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I UNDERSTAND THE SECRET, BROTHER, I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I HAVE TO--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"listen, i know this is less than ideal and y'don't even like the little shit, but thanks for doin' this. i think we both know edge deserves a little happiness, he puts it aside for you an' me too much for my taste." Red patted Boss' crossed arms. "just endure it, okay? it'll motivate him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WHAT, NOT DYING ISN'T MOTIVATING?" Boss scoffed as Red wandered off to the kitchen. "YOU BABY HIM, SANS."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"no, i baby both of ya's," Red grumbled, accepting the cup of coffee Edge held out to him. "you two're gonna worry me into an early grave."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Sans," Edge said softly, patting Red's head gently. "I only wish my feelings were more convenient for you both."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'M GOING TO FINISH MY PAPERWORK," Boss sighed. "EDGE, GET SOME REST. IT'S YOUR TURN TO ADVISE AT THE CASTLE TOMORROW."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge sighed, setting down the tea he'd been about to offer Boss as his twin stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs, slamming their bedroom door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think I'm asking too much of him?" Edge asked. "I know he doesn't like being touched, and he doesn't like messy emotions. Asking him to be in a relationship for me...isn't it cruel?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"boss could use some messy emotions," Red scoffed. "it'll be nice t'see him focus on something other than paperwork. besides, you do so much for us here, it's just repayment."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That may be true, but here it's life or death, not a crush," Edge pressed. "I can't help but feel that maybe I got too overzealous. I've felt bad ever since I used our LV to argue he should help me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"don't feel bad, bro, we're all here just tryna make life a little better for each other, ain't we?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge was unconvinced. "Still...maybe I should talk to him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"feel free t'talk </span>
  <em>
    <span>at</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. y'know how he is." Red shrugged, waving Edge away, and Edge took the invitation and left, trudging up the stairs with the tea he'd made for his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door was closed, and he could just enter since it was also his room, but instead he took the time to knock, waiting until he heard the telltale snap of his brother inviting him in. He pushed the door open, spotting his brother at the desk. He approached slowly, presenting the tea first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A peace offering," he said softly, and Boss glared at him for a long moment before finally accepting it. "Brother, I know I disappoint you a lot--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I never said that," Boss snapped. "I don't resent you for being different."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you say, but it doesn't stop you being a total knob, now does it?" Edge scoffed, smacking his twin upside the head. "If you wish to be better than this place then maybe you should try </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> ignoring every emotion that isn't anger!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You cried this morning because one of your cinnamon buns came out lopsided," Boss pointed out, a smirk as he drank his tea. "I fail to see how that would help me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge pressed his fingertips to his temples with a frustrated sigh. Both of his brother's were so infuriatingly emotionally challenged, it was a miracle Edge was the way he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you think it gets tiring, bearing all the emotions in this house? You won't feel them, Sans won't feel them, so who is left but me? I'm tired, brother. I want you to loosen up and share the burden a little." Edge drew up the second desk chair, sitting beside his brother. "You find Stretch funny, yes? He tells me that 'I' laugh at his jokes sometimes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He has the same humor as Sans, only less vulgar. It's refreshing," Boss countered. "Don't worry, I'm not making it overly obvious."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's the thing! Dating Stretch doesn't have to be for only me, you know. You should enjoy it, too. You should be able to laugh if you think he's funny." Edge put a hand over Boss' paper, making him look up. "If you are doing this for me, I appreciate it. I know it's a lot to ask. But you should also consider what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> need or want from him, and don't be afraid to ask for it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You watch too many of Mettaton's psych shows," Boss sighed. "I'll think about it, but the best you get might be begrudging acceptance. Besides, won't you get jealous if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>bone</span>
  </em>
  <span> your boyfriend?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge groaned, making Boss snicker. "Maybe I will, but why don't we deal with that when it comes? As far as I'm concerned you have just as much of a right to him as I do, after all he fell for both of us, not just me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss rolled his eyelights, removing Edge's hand from his papers. "Go get some sleep, Romeo. You've got duties tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You sleep,too," Edge insisted, pulling on his arm until his twin finally got up with a sigh. "Paperwork can wait."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge fussed and hovered until finally Boss was in pajamas in his bed. Edge went next, flitting over to his own bed after turning the lights out. He snuggled into the blankets, a soft smile as he thought about Boss asking Stretch out, how annoyed he must have been to have to say nice things for Edge's sake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was almost asleep when Boss whispered into the quiet air: "What will you do if this doesn't work out?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge hummed, closing his sockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well...I guess I'll always have you, won't I?" He muttered back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His answer was a slight chuckle of agreement, then the quiet breathing of his brother sleeping.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The explanation for secret twins is here ❤❤❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rocking the Boat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Edge's turn to play with Stretch, and he is eager to do so. However, Boss' rules are still in the back of Stretch's mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am having too much fun playing with these twins TBH.<br/>I'd like to thank redtomatofan for always having A++ twin Papyri content and also Keelywolfe for being SpicyHoney royalty. I have the distinct pleasure of seeing these wonderful people comment on my works and it gets me so excited every time ❤❤😭😭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"HERE."</p>
<p>Edge frowned at his twin as he shoved a bag into his arms. He inspected it, finding a pile of movies they both liked to watch. "What's this?"</p>
<p>"LAST WEEK STRETCH KEPT GOING ON AND ON ABOUT HOW I NEVER SEEM TO ENJOY THE MOVIE THEY PICK, SO I TOLD HIM I WOULD BRING MY OWN AND THEY COULD PICK FROM THOSE." Boss crossed his arms. "AND HE ALSO TOLD ME HIS FAVORITE MOVIE IS GHOSTBUSTERS, IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING."</p>
<p>"Awfully thoughtful of you."</p>
<p>"I'M JUST GLAD IT'S YOU GOING SO I DON'T HAVE TO PRETEND TO LIKE HIM." Boss hesitated, as if he wanted to say something else, but ultimately seemed to decide against it. "...HAVE FUN."</p>
<p>Oh, Edge planned to. But it was nice to see Boss wishing it, anyway.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Stretch was tinkering at his work bench when the machine clanged to life, spitting out the Fell brothers--early, even by their usual standards.</p>
<p>"sup, ashtray?" Red teased, shoving him a little so his rolling chair rolled a bit back.</p>
<p>"sup, red?" He looked up at Boss--wearing something other than his uniform, which meant it was a good day. He deliberately smirked and dropped his voice seductively. "how's it goin', lover?"</p>
<p>"I'm doing fine, th…" Boss paused in his response, the pet name clearly registering a moment too late. He blinked owlishly at him, his face reddening rapidly. "I...! AM FINE!"</p>
<p>Stretch chuckled as Red rolled his eyelights, exiting the shed swiftly to escape the tragedy of his brother flirting. "just fine?"</p>
<p>"Well, I…" Boss looked at where his brother had disappeared through the door, smirking just a bit. "I'm better now that I'm here. And you?"</p>
<p>"i'm better now you're here, too," Stretch hummed, standing and setting aside the trinket he'd been working on. "gonna come inside? could make you some tea again, wow you with my basic survival skills?"</p>
<p>"I'd like that," Boss said, stepping a little closer. "But perhaps make it coffee? Cream and two sugars...I like it sweet."</p>
<p>The tone was strangely low, almost a purr, such a departure from the usual clipped answers he gets from him. And paired with those smoking crimson eyelights...Stretch swallowed a little as Boss started to walk past him. "yeah. me, too."</p>
<p>Stretch followed Boss inside, getting him a cup of coffee as requested. This time Boss seemed delighted more than surprised, accepting it easily.</p>
<p>"maybe you'll do the boyfriend special this time?" Stretch teased. He didn't expect anything to come of his teasing--Boss had made it clear last week that the kissing incident had been a fluke of confidence and he wasn't normally one for touch and kissing, at least not yet, as new as their relationship was.</p>
<p>"And what's that? Rainbow sprinkles?" Boss chuckled, sipping his coffee. Before he could respond with a reminder of what the boyfriend special was, he added: "It's lovely, thank you."</p>
<p>"OH, BOSS, YOU DRESSED DOWN TONIGHT!" Blue observed as he wandered in from the other room. "ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME COOK? WE'RE MAKING CHILI TONIGHT!"</p>
<p>"Yes, I can help with that," Boss said, turning to Blue. "Unless...you had plans, Stretch?"</p>
<p>Blue and Stretch locked eyes and had an entire silent argument in the span of seconds. Blue had an uneasy, apologetic smile as he realized he was totally encroaching on their time as a new couple, and while he didn't have anything particular planned, Stretch would also like Blue to <em> go away please. </em></p>
<p>"YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU'RE EARLY, SO, THERE'S PLENTY OF TIME FOR YOU TO HELP LATER! I'LL...GO TO THE STORE! I FORGOT SOME THINGS!" Blue exclaimed, whirling around to where Red was munching on some cookies no doubt swiped from the cookie jar on the table. "RED! COME WITH ME?"</p>
<p>"And for goodness sake, brother, use a plate," Boss sighed, exasperated as Red brushed the crumbs from his hands.</p>
<p>"why would i wanna go to th'store?" Red grunted.</p>
<p>"BECAUSE! I WILL! BUY YOU SOMETHING! A SNACK!" Blue insisted, grabbing Red by the hood and starting to robotically pull him from the room.</p>
<p>"okay, okay, easy on th'hood, y'had me at snack," Red grumbled, following the suddenly-frantic Blue.</p>
<p>Stretch buried his face in his palms with a groan. That was the most unsubtle let's-leave-them-alone he had EVER seen, and he was thoroughly embarrassed.</p>
<p>"i am so, so sorry," he sighed. "my brother is the least tactful person i have <em> ever </em> met sometimes."</p>
<p>"That's quite alright," Boss chuckled, moving into the living room. Stretch followed to sit beside him on the couch. For some reason, that seemed to surprise Boss. "Oh! You sat on my right side. You usually take the left."</p>
<p>"well it was one of your many rules, stay on your right side, right? maybe i'm lazy but i did say i'd put in some effort for ya."</p>
<p>"Many rules, yes, that does sound like...me." Boss huffed out a laugh and sipped his coffee. "I don't suppose you recall any more?"</p>
<p>"what, like a pop quiz?" Stretch raised a browbone at him and Boss shrugged, a smirk quirking up on his unscarred right side. "hm. well, there was no touching you without asking. we compromised on pet names, and i'm not allowed to give you lewd gifts."</p>
<p>"What?" Boss asked, as if disbelieving. When Stretch looked at him he quickly drank some more coffee. "I mean...yes, that's correct. Continue."</p>
<p>"uh. no touching your scarred socket?"</p>
<p>Boss hovered a hand over said scars, three thin cracks like claw marks. "...Yes. That's important."</p>
<p>"...can i ask how it happened?" Stretch asked, voice low as he leaned forward to catch his boyfriend's eye. Boss's hand snapped back to his lap, and he looked at Stretch with a conflicted expression.</p>
<p>"I'm…" He hesitated, drumming his fingertips against the mug. "I'm not supposed to tell that story."</p>
<p>"you don't have to! i was just curious." Stretch held a hand out as if asking to touch him, and Boss moved his knee to meet it. He squeezed Boss' knee gently. "we're dating now, so...you can tell me your secrets, if you want. i won't tell anyone."</p>
<p>"Hm. You've no idea how funny that is." Boss stared at his now-empty coffee cup, a soft look of longing on his face. "...We'll get there someday. Hopefully."</p>
<p>Stretch swallowed his disappointment. Boss has never really been that straightforward to begin with, he should have known that calling him his boyfriend wouldn't be enough to change that. Still, he thinks he's seeing more of him than he used to, a softness behind all that logic and bravado.</p>
<p>"yeah, someday. no rush, handsome." He patted Boss' knee, enjoying the crimson magic that suddenly flooded Boss' face, the somewhat dopey smile he wasn't sure Boss knew he was wearing.</p>
<p>Yeah, someday is fine, if today looks like this.</p>
<p>"I…! Brought movies!" Boss said suddenly, standing quickly. Still burning bright red, he hustled into the kitchen to set down the mug in the sink, returning with the bag he'd been holding when he came through the machine. "You said I don't enjoy the ones we watch, so hopefully you might want to watch some of these."</p>
<p>"you remembered that conversation?" Stretch chuckled. "it was just a throwaway suggestion in the middle of you ranting about the main character of last week's movie."</p>
<p>"I try to remember everything you say to me," Boss said softly. "Quite often it's what gets me through a bad day."</p>
<p>Oh. Well. It's Stretch's turn to blush, though that doesn't mean that Boss doesn't.</p>
<p>"think maybe...i could look at these later?" Stretch asked, pushing the bag away. "i think i owe you a kiss after that."</p>
<p>"I'd like that," Boss purred, leaning in from his end of the couch.</p>
<p>Stretch smirked, closing the distance before either of them could change their mind. While he had seemed hesitant, almost avoidant last week, Boss was clearly all for it right now. Maybe he just needed to be in the right headspace for affection, needed a Good Day.</p>
<p>Their first kiss had been desperate, confused, and all-too-brief, but this one...oh, this one was soft and eager, with Boss allowing Stretch a lot more control than he'd expected. He took it, reaching to Boss' waist and pulling him closer, delighted when his response was a quiet gasp and gloved hands gripping his sweatshirt and sliding behind his skull.</p>
<p>A miscalculation had them teetering and all Stretch could manage was to catch them as they fell against the couch, Boss beneath him grunting in surprise but only pausing for a sheer moment before pulling Stretch back down.</p>
<p>Oh, he liked this. Maybe, a little too much? As into it as Boss certainly seemed, and as excited and grateful as Stretch was, Boss had set firm parameters last week and the way Stretch's hands were already starting to wander seemed...wrong.</p>
<p>But he trusted himself to keep it PG, even if Boss <em> really </em> seemed into it. Keeping the previously stated limits in mind, Stretch turned off his worry, adjusting so less of his weight was on Boss--an out, should he need one. One arm on the arm of the couch, the other ghosting over the silken fabric of Boss' button-up, hovering, really.</p>
<p>The kiss was broken first by Boss sputtering out a laugh, leaning his head back as it reverberated through his ribs.</p>
<p>"You're so goddamned <em> gentle </em>. Do you think you'll break me?" Boss chuckled. "I hate to be the one to tell you, but I've been handled roughly my entire life, often against my will."</p>
<p>"yeah, well, not hoping to be exactly like what y'get at home, bossman," Stretch countered, sitting up on his heels. Boss followed, cocking his head curiously as he sat up as well. "an' i'm definitely not gonna do anythin' against your will. y'told me your limits last week, i'm not gonna push them just because i'm horny."</p>
<p>Boss raised a brow at him, a gloved hand drawing along Stretch's jaw in a way that made him shudder in surprise. Crimson eyelights observed him, smoldering and oh, Boss was <em> handsome </em>, so handsome, and they'd been playing games all night, for weeks really but Stretch had always assumed he was winning.</p>
<p>He'd been blind to Boss' strategy until he was in his arms.</p>
<p>"...My <em> hero </em>," Boss purred.</p>
<p>Stretch <em> melted </em>, oh, there's the finishing blow, how could he resist that smirk, that rich voice, the praise that hit the caveman part of his mind?</p>
<p>He closed his sockets as Boss kissed him again, back to the gentle fire, and it was a long moment before the kiss broke. He chanced a glance, the victorious smirk on Boss' skull proof enough that he looked as dazed as he felt.</p>
<p>"What <em> are </em> my limits, Stretch?" Boss asked, curious tone to his voice.</p>
<p>"you said it's too soon to talk about sex," Stretch repeated swiftly. "i think that's fair, i'm...maybe we should go on a date first? tomorrow. i could plan something."</p>
<p>"A date?" Boss asked, drawing one finger over Stretch's left socket, mirroring one of his own scars. "That does sound more like it. Going to wine and dine me proper, Hero?"</p>
<p>Stretch swallowed dryly, shoving his shaking hands in his hoodie pocket. "y-yeah. i'd like to try."</p>
<p>"I'd like to <em> see </em> you try," Boss mused. Both hands were now cradling Stretch's lovestruck face and he had never felt so…</p>
<p>Well. Controlled was a word, but he kind of liked it? The amused grin on Boss' face, the way the tables had turned so swiftly his head was spinning, he was pretty sure this was what it felt like to fall in love.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow doesn't work, I'm afraid. But I can do...Friday?" A gloved finger brushed over Stretch's cheekbone and he leaned into it so hard, so desperate for the attention it surprised even himself. "I'll take that as a yes, then."</p>
<p>"yeah, yes, friday," Stretch agreed readily. "i got nothin' needs doin' but you."</p>
<p>"Charming," Boss chuckled, and it sounded like he actually meant it--some nights, a flirtation like that would only earn a glare and an insult back. "Thank you for remembering all my rules and limits, I'm sure that...<em> I </em> haven't been the easiest to please partner so far."</p>
<p>Another kiss, before the sound of a key in the lock forced them to finally part and look at the movies as if they'd been doing it the whole time.</p>
<p>Stretch felt his face burning under the scrutinizing glare of his boyfriend's protective older brother, but Red must have seen the satisfied smirk on Boss' face because he said nothing.</p>
<p>Boss kept it up all night, the gentle touches, casual and inflammatory at the same time. He listened when Stretch explained his facorite points of tonight's movie (Ghostbusters--his pick, of course) and at one point there was some <em> scandalous </em> cuddling, and whereas last week he'd seemed almost uncomfortable with Stretch's arm around him, this week it was as if they'd been together for years, natural and comfortable.</p>
<p>And an oh-so-innocent hand on his knee to drive him wild the entire movie...was a nice touch, in more ways than one.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You <em> asshole </em>!"</p>
<p>Boss lifted his arms just in time to block the bag from swinging down against his skull, his fuming twin the clear culprit in the attack.</p>
<p>"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?" Boss hissed, gripping the bag handle to keep him from swinging again. "I WASN'T EVEN <em> THERE </em> TO MESS UP YOUR PRECIOUS DATE NIGHT!"</p>
<p>"Yes, you weren't even there and you <em> still </em> cockblocked me!" Edge used his free hand to shove Boss, and the altercation quickly turned into a grapple, both twins toppling to the ground as Edge pulled Boss from the couch with him. "A <em> list </em> of rules?! Have you ever <em> been </em> in a relationship before, you paper-pusher??"</p>
<p>"YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT," Boss growled, shoving Edge's face into the carpet and trying to get the upper hand. "AND OF COURSE I HAD TO GIVE RULES! GOODNESS KNOWS <em> YOU </em> WEREN'T GOING TO SET ANY PARAMETERS! YOU JUST THINK EVERYTHING WILL <em> WORK OUT </em> JUST BECAUSE YOU <em> LIKE HIM! </em>"</p>
<p>"No, you set rules because <em> you </em> can't risk having someone in your personal life besides me and Sans!" Edge accused, knocking his hand aside and effectively smearing the two drawn-on scars on either side of his real one. The grapple returned as they rolled over, knocking into the coffee table.</p>
<p>"don't break anything," Red called as he walked past the battle, stepping carefully over the abandoned bag of movies. A chorus of shouted "YES, BROTHER!" arose as he hurried off into the kitchen to avoid the whole thing.</p>
<p>"UNLIKE YOU, I DON'T <em> NEED </em> ANYONE BUT YOU AND SANS!" Boss grunted, hooking a leg over Edge's middle and attempting to twist out of his hold. "I DON'T NEED A BOYFRIEND NOR DO I WANT ONE! IF I'M GOING TO HAVE TO ENDURE HALF OF THIS RELATIONSHIP THEN I THINK I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SET A FEW FUCKING RULES!"</p>
<p>Edge twisted into Boss' hold, startling him just enough to get a good grip on him. A muffled shout of surprise clued him into the fact that he had successfully exploited his brother's blind side to gain the desired advantage.</p>
<p>He pressed gently enough to put pressure on Boss without hurting him.</p>
<p>"Stretch is a good man, you've said so yourself! He won't force you to do anything, he told <em> me </em> as much this very evening. Just say no! Don't make him second guess himself so much that <em> I </em> get diddly-squat!"</p>
<p>"AH, FUCK! GET OFF ME!"</p>
<p>Edge held fast. "Yield!"</p>
<p>"FUCK NO!" Boss growled, attempting to get an arm around his brother. "AUGH! I FUCKING HATE YOU SOMETIMES!"</p>
<p>"Yield and I will let you go!"</p>
<p>There was a frustrated noise from the older twin before the telltale sound of his palm hitting the floor twice, and Edge released him. They both collapsed, breathing heavy as they rolled away from each other to stare at the ceiling.</p>
<p>"WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY, ANYHOW? I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU'D BE PLAYING A LONG GAME OF HARD TO GET," Boss panted, sitting up on his elbows. "YOU LOVE OUT-STRATEGIZING PEOPLE."</p>
<p>"Yes, well--" Edge pushed himself up, unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt for air. "--it so happens that I <em> also </em> love kissing him, and in the moment that seemed priority. And to be fair, he is tantalizingly beautiful when he blushes like a lovestruck puppy."</p>
<p>"RULED BY YOUR HEART AS ALWAYS, AND NOW I NEED TO WORRY YOU'RE RULED BY YOUR PANTS AS WELL," Boss grumbled, standing and dusting himself off. He held a hand out to Edge, who begrudgingly took it and hopped to his feet. "WHAT IF YOU GET TOO CAUGHT UP IN THE <em> MOMENT </em> AND YOU SAY SOMETHING YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY? USE YOUR HEAD, I AM BEGGING YOU."</p>
<p>"Fine. I will use my head if you <em> promise </em> you will try to enjoy dating Stretch," Edge countered. "I will accept your rules and be more careful with my feelings, but you have to let some rules <em> go </em> and take a chance with <em> yours. </em>"</p>
<p>"PLEASE STOP TRYING TO INVOLVE ME SO MUCH IN YOUR RELATIONSHIP," Boss groaned, rubbing one of his temples gingerly.</p>
<p>"You're hindering my ability to enjoy it to the fullest, so no, I don't think I'll stop." Edge bent and picked up the bag. "When you can be passable as his boyfriend to the point where I can actually make out with him, then I'll leave you alone. I always put in 100% when I'm pretending to be you, don't I?"</p>
<p>"...FINE. I PROMISE THAT NEXT TIME I SEE HIM, I WILL <em> ATTEMPT </em> TO...LOOSEN UP." Boss pushed him slightly. "FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR THIRST, I WILL ENDURE."</p>
<p>"That's <em> all </em> I ask!" Edge huffed, holding his free hand up in surrender. "I promise, it will <em> not kill you. </em>"</p>
<p>Boss rolled his eyelights, angling towards the stairs. "<em> THAT </em> REMAINS TO BE SEEN." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The twins' dynamic is so interesting to play with, I can't help but add a little at the end each time! I'm going to start switching it up and having interacrions sometimes be from the present twin's point of view, too, but for now it's kind of fun to see what Stretch sees and add some twin time at the end</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sea Legs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's date day, but there's already a wrench in Edge's plans.<br/>Stretch's date plans are unexpectedly derailed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! A few warnings for this chapter so be sure to read them.</p><p>Warnings: panic attack, haphephobia (fear of touch/being touched), fear of crowds and PTSD, self-harm/self-mutilation described, injury described</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Boss was organizing his bookshelf when the argument broke out downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded like a good one, he thought idly, sliding his new copy of The Princess Bride onto the shelf, a gift Edge had brought back from Swap the other day for him. It had been a while since he'd heard Edge scream and stomp like a toddler, he always was prone to temper tantrums--a side effect of never truly getting to be a child, Boss would guess. Most people would think it spoiled behavior, but honestly if anything Edge had more right to complain than any of them. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> gets what he wants, but no matter how many times he has to swallow the word "NO" he always works up the courage to ask for what he wants again next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He admires his brother's tenacity. If it had been him, he would have given up years ago. And yet, it's Boss that gets everything he asks for--a shiny uniform, a place on the Royal Guard, recognition from Undyne and the king...Edge wasn't wrong when he said the Guard had always been Boss' dream and not his own. It seems entirely unfair that Edge never gets what he wants and, in fact, spends most of his time maintaining what <em>Boss</em> wants, and that's the long and short of why Boss is going along with dating Stretch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he can give his brother something he wants, maybe he could feel a little less guilty about enjoying his dreams and aspirations. Maybe he'll get to see his brother happy, for once, truly happy and without a complaint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss snorted as he found places for his Stephen King novels. He bets Edge would tell him that Boss only doesn't complain because he doesn't know what it means to yearn for something. That he wouldn't know his own desires if they bit him in the face. It's true that Boss has always been the calmer one, never as in tune with his feelings, always pushing what he did feel down for the betterment of others. But he refused to let Edge be that way, so let him throw a tantrum. If it keeps him from growing distant and cold and broken, then Boss will be happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he's seen Edge without that fire, he's seen him at his lowest, when he believes himself a tool for Boss, when he thinks all he is is a copy. Boss traced the scars on his socket with a frown, remembering how horrible it felt to hear his brother explain why he injured his own socket. "We have to match," he had said, and Boss could still hear the marrow dripping to the floor, could still feel the terror of watching him go to make a second scar. He was lucky Red had intervened, because he was frozen on the spot, unable to move or speak, and his twin didn't even cry, only calmly asked what he was supposed to do if not make two more scars to match, as Red applied pressure desperately to the injured bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Boss who had recommended drawing the other two scars on. He worked hard to make the drawings realistic, painted them on his brother's face every day dutifully. They were his way of apologizing, he thinks, of telling his brother he didn't want him to hurt for him. Edge always told him he could learn to draw them himself, but Boss refused--it was his fault he needed them, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today Edge had been humming when he painted them on, sockets closed in blissful patience as Boss painstakingly followed the lines he knew so well. He had a date today, he'd been told, and he couldn't help but smile just a bit at how happy Edge looked when he spoke of it. A date, that Stretch was planning for them (for him, but no doubt Boss would need to memorize every detail of what happened as well) and Boss hoped it was everything Edge wanted it to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The yelling downstairs was only getting worse, and he wasn't surprised when he heard boots stomping up the stairs. He didn't even look when Edge threw the door open, angry energy coming off of him in waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"IS SOMETHING THE MATTER, BROTHER?" He asked, sliding a few more books into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Red says there is an execution today, and since you did it last time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss turned to Edge, then, surprised. "BUT, YOUR DATE?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what I said!" Edge threw his hands up in exasperation, fuming. "He said I should cancel. Stretch has been planning this date for three days, I can't cancel! What if he hates me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO, I CAN DO THE EXECUTION. THERE'S NO REASON FOR YOU TO MISS YOUR DATE." Boss stood and gripped his twin's shoulder, eyelights raking over his face--flushed with anger and hot tears beginning to prick his sockets. "TAKE A DEEP BREATH."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you are not taking his place," Red hissed from the door. "it's edge's turn for execution, an' if you go then you'll go up in LV and he'll have to go find some schmuck t'dust to match ya. maybe a few schmucks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss inhaled sharply. Red had a point, he was dangerously close to going up in LV and an execution by order of the king might throw him over. The executions were the most righteous way to keep their LV matching, and he knows Edge hates having to seek out targets to kill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...EDGE…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge looked up at him in disbelief. "No! Not you, too, you're supposed to be on </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> side!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>AM</span>
  </em>
  <span> ON YOUR SIDE, LOVE," Boss reassured him, ducking into his field of vision as he turned away. "YOU DON'T WANT TO GO PICK FIGHTS, DO YOU?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge's shoulders drooped slightly as he tightened his crossed arms, casting his gaze to the floor. "...No. I do not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"THEN YOU HAVE TO GO. I'M SORRY."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But…" Edge sighed, his whole face falling as he realized this was one "NO" he couldn't get out of. "If I cancel, what's to say he won't be mad? I'm supposed to be there in an hour, that's terrible form in any world. And what if he decides not to reschedule because I'm a flake?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I DON'T HAVE THE ANSWER YOU SEEK." Boss patted his head gently. "IF I COULD TAKE YOUR PLACE, I WOULD."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization dawned over Edge's face. "That's it! You can take my place!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"we </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> discussed why he can't do the execution," Red growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! Not at the execution!" Edge looked at Boss hopefully. "You can go on the date!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OH, OH NO, I DO IT FOR MOVIE NIGHTS BUT--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, brother! I can't cancel, please just for one day? You said you would try!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss looked over at Red, as if hoping for a rescue, but he only got a pointed look that told him this wasn't something Boss could get around either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"BUT! YOU'LL BE WEARING THE UNIFORM!" Boss protested weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't wear a uniform to a date," Edge tsked, dragging him over to the closet. "You can wear my date outfit, or you can pick your own! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>we look good dressed down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss hummed, unconvinced. He liked wearing the uniform when he went to Swap--it was less to think about, and he knew he looked put together. The officialness of the uniform drew attention away from his scars and personality--he didn't have to talk to anyone if they thought he was scary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this was Stretch they were talking about, and talking was bound to happen one way or the other on a date. He supposed it was inevitable, especially if he were going to actually give it a fair shake as his brother requested. With a sigh he began to pick through the closet, ignoring his twin's set-aside date clothes. His twin enjoyed a very...eclectic...style, with his clothes being generally tight jeans and patterned shirts. He wouldn't put it past Edge to wear something bedazzled, or even to wear women's clothing should he be given a chance. Boss was plainer in his tastes, fine button-ups and pressed slacks. He went with jeans for the sake of not overdressing, but he wasn't about to wear the button-up with stars emblazoned on it, and he definitely wasn't pairing it with an ascot, of all things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless of the way he snubbed his brother's choices, Edge was still practically buzzing with appreciation when he held up his own choice--a plain gray sweater, light enough for the lingering late summer heat and thin enough to push the sleeves up comfortably if it was still too hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> that one," Edge agreed, and Boss smiled shyly, turning a bit. Sometimes he did need the push that his twin offered him. "Thank you for doing this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss chuckled, pulling the sweater on over his tank top. "FOR YOU I WOULD DO MOST ANYTHING. CLEARLY."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It was a mild day in Swap, and Stretch had dressed accordingly. Boss found himself staring, actually, having been surprised Stretch would bother to dress up at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it seemed that someone, perhaps Blue, had helped him pick an outfit that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> cargo shorts and an oversized sweater. He was wearing instead a tank top with an open button-up, in his signature orange, and was actually wearing jeans for once. His old converse had been shined and cleaned, and though his whole outfit was rumpled and wrinkled as usual, it seemed to work on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"lookin' good, handsome," Stretch offered, hands in his pockets. "ready for our date?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AS I'LL EVER BE," he answered truthfully. "YOU LOOK NICE. GOOD TO SEE YOU HAVE CLOTHING THAT ISN'T TWO SIZES TOO BIG."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"if i show off this figure too much, people will get used to it. gotta be mysterious," Stretch chuckled, ducking his head for Boss to follow him around to the front of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"DO I GET TO KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING?" Boss asked as he followed Stretch down the street, away from the sprawling suburb and into town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"that depends. will you let me port you there if you know?" Stretch asked, smirking at him. "otherwise this is gonna be a long walk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge is the one that gets sick when teleporting. It was nice of Stretch to remember that tidbit, but Boss had no trouble with that method of travel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"IT WOULD BE BEARABLE IF I KNEW WHERE WE WERE GOING, YES."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"there's an interactive museum on the other side of town. it's got all kinds of touchable science, tricks and gizmos and whatsits, aaaaand...puzzles."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puzzles. Boss likes puzzles. Edge is a strategist, but Boss is a solver--it makes for a deadly combination, but Boss doesn't get much chance to play around with puzzles outside of work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"THAT SOUNDS INTERESTING."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Boss blinked, taken aback by the look of sheer </span>
  <em>
    <span>joy</span>
  </em>
  <span> on Stretch's face as they paused on the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"really? you don't think it'll be boring? 'cause y'know, i </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> this place, but if you think it'll be boring--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO, I SAID IT SOUNDS INTERESTING," Boss chuckled, holding his hands up to stop Stretch before he launched further into his tirade of defending his choice. "I LIKE PUZZLES AND YOU LIKE SCIENCE. SEEMS LIKE THE PERFECT PLACE FOR US."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"awesome!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss sputtered as Stretch threw his arms around him in a hug, but couldn't get the protest out before they were spinning through the void together. He was left reeling when Stretch finally released him, his face lit up with excitement as he very nearly bounced on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING WITHOUT ASKING?" He hissed, regretting it immediately when whatever excitement he had been about to pour out died on his teeth, a barely-there flinch making Boss' soul drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. He's already messing this up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"sorry, sorry, i know," Stretch offered, placatingly sweet and apologetic. It was almost worse, Boss thought, looking around self-consciously to see if anyone was watching. He must look like an asshole. "i'll be more careful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO, I'M SORRY, I SHOULDN'T YELL." Boss sighed, crossing his arms. "I'M TESTY AFTER A SHORTCUT. PLEASE CONTINUE WITH WHATEVER YOU MEANT TO SAY."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"um, i was gonna ask if you want lunch first? or do you wanna get right to the museum?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss was hungry, he realized, but honestly, Stretch seemed so excited for the museum. "LET'S DO THE MUSEUM FIRST."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The right choice, apparently, because Stretch smiled wide, and it was a precious thing. He can see why his brother has a crush on Stretch, perhaps he sees more of this side of him than Boss does. Which is probably a testament to Boss needing to try a little harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed him into the museum, more of a warehouse than a proper building--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--from the get-go it was a cocophany of noises, lights, and people talking and laughing, an overstimulation nightmare for someone used to being to tuned into every individual sound. Instantly he was jumpy, unexpected noises coming from every direction. His eyelights couldn't keep up, too many things, too many people, how is he supposed to protect himself should any of them suddenly decide to attack?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"boss?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch's voice cut through the noise and he turned to him a little too quickly. He was gazing over at him in concern, one hand slightly outstretched as if deciding whether or not to touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT, WHAT?" Boss asked, impatient. The overwhelming noise fell into a dull background roar as he remembered this was Underswap, not Underfell, and it was very unlikely any of these children and families were plotting to kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you looked a little freaked out. you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'M FINE," he lied, crossing his arms protectively over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"if it's too much, we can go?" Stretch offered, gentle and understanding. "it's pretty crowded...i didn't think about it but if you're overwhelmed…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"BUT YOU'RE SO EXCITED," Boss argued. "IT'S JUST A LITTLE CROWD."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bristled as somebody brushed behind him, resisting every urge, every instinct. It was just a child, he told himself, a small child with a balloon shaped like a germ. He wasn't going to hurt him, he wasn't--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i'm gonna touch you, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ALRIGHT," he managed. Stretch's weight against him was comforting, a bit, and the void was a surprising boon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They emptied out somewhere, who knows where, Boss' eyes were firmly shut, listening. All he could hear was birds, the feeling of sunshine warming his bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally looked up, Stretch was crouched in front of where he sat, looking at him with worry in his features. They were in a park, somewhere close to the house if he remembered the scenery correctly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i'm so sorry," Stretch said softly. "i didn't even think, i mean, that's not new but, i didn't realize it'd be so crowded."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO, IT'S MY FAULT, I SHOULD KNOW BETTER. I'M NOT IN FELL SO I SHOULDN'T BE SO JUMPY." Boss ran a hand over his skull. "I'M SORRY. YOU PUT A LOT OF PLANNING INTO THIS AND I RUINED IT."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"no, no, it's fine, it's okay. it wouldn't be much of a date if you spent it on edge the whole time." Stretch was squeezing his shoulder, never having released him. Normally he would hate that, but it was a constant he needed right now. "it'll be better when school's out, i think half the people there were students on field trips. we can do lunch first and go back later?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss stared at him for a long moment. He'd seen Boss' discomfort so quickly, even though Boss is usually good at hiding weaknesses to be exploited. He can't help but think that if Edge was here, Stretch would be having way more fun--Edge isn't as hung up on touching or crowds, he thrives on positive attention, like a twisted Tinkerbell. Instead, Stretch gets Boss. He's probably, rightfully, thinking of ways to make fun of him for this, and for some reason that annoys him...saddens him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"IF IT'S FINE WITH YOU, WE CAN DO THAT," he said finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"course it is, lover," Stretch purred, one last squeeze of his shoulder before letting go. "sit tight, i'll get lunch."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Lunch was a picnic lovingly prepared by Blue. Stretch wanted to make it, but after the first handful of tries, he decided that giving his boyfriend food poisoning was a much less desireable outcome than just admitting he can't cook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He popped back to the house for the picnic basket, and then back to the museum to grab a pamphlet before he returned to Boss, still sitting where he left him, watching the ducks swim around the pond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"here, so you can decide which exhibits you wanna see. no more surprises," Stretch offered, handing the pamphlet over. Boss hesitated before taking it, an unreadable face as he looked it over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet until Boss finally piped up with one that caught his interest-- a 3x3x3 foot Rubik's cube that takes two sets of hands to solve. They talked about it for a bit, and Stretch found himself learning a bit more about Boss--he's good with formulas and numbers, for one. The conversation moved through the other exhibits, and eventually all the tension left from the initial panic had fallen from Boss' shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"THEY HAVE A WALK-THROUGH EXHIBIT SHAPED LIKE HUMAN INTESTINES," Boss pointed out, a chuckle escaping. "THAT SOUNDS DISGUSTING. AND INTERESTING."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"sounds like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>waste</span>
  </em>
  <span> of time," Stretch gibbed, polishing off his sandwich. Something like a snort escaped Boss, a smirk twitching on his skull. "y'know, a real </span>
  <em>
    <span>shitty</span>
  </em>
  <span> exhibit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he did chuckle, covering it slightly with the pamphlet, and Stretch's soul soared. It had been such a disaster date at the start, but oh, he's laughing at his jokes! That's a good start, a really good start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i don't think we should do that one. i just can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>stomach</span>
  </em>
  <span> gross things. an' that's the </span>
  <em>
    <span>long and short</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it. might have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ass</span>
  </em>
  <span>k someone to get me out of there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A genuine laugh, then, not even covered. "STOP! THAT'S TERRIBLE! I'M SURE IT'S AN INTRIGUING EXHIBIT!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"why would i stop?" Stretch asked, leaning closer. "you're laughing at my jokes. that usually only happens on your bad days."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chuckle died down to an amused smirk. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MY BAD DAYS?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh, uh, i just mean...on days where you seem grumpier, usually for some reason it's easier to make you laugh." Stretch shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed to have said it. "y'know, when y'don't have time to change out of your uniform, an' it seems like maybe you bring your work with you a bit? you're just a little more...aloof? but you laugh at my jokes, those days. and i like being able to make your bad days a little better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss went quiet, then, staring at the pamphlet. His smirk fell, and the tension started to return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU THINK THOSE DAYS ARE MY...</span>
  <em>
    <span>BAD</span>
  </em>
  <span> DAYS?" He asked, staring hard at the cover of the pamphlet. "AM I THAT UNBEARABLE ON THOSE DAYS?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh, oh no, that came out wrong," Stretch squeaked, waving his hands. "no! i like you all the time! even when you don't think i'm funny, or you yell at me for being lazy, you aren't unbearable. i like being with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I DON'T KNOW...I'VE NEVER BEEN PARTICULARLY <em>NICE</em> TO YOU ON THOSE DAYS. I THINK THAT COUNTS FOR SOMETHING," Boss muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"maybe you're a little grumpy those days but...i like you like that, too. maybe i shouldn't find it cute when you yell at me, and maybe it's messed up that you're funniest when you're 100% serious. but like, when you asked me out, and you argued me down like we were haggling at a flea market? how am i supposed to feel about that except to find it cute?" Stretch chanced a glance over at his date, who unfortunately was turned slightly away and difficult to read. "you're a little all over the place, i admit i've been frustrated before. i think i have you figured out and then you pull something so out of left field that i need to start over. but, whether it's mood swings or, or like, bad days, or even just you pulling my leg, i wouldn't have said yes when you asked me out if i didn't want it all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward until he caught Boss' eye, crimson pips full of trepidation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i like all your sides," Stretch said. "even the ones you might not like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU HARDLY KNOW ME," Boss scoffed, rolling his eyelights. "YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY PROMISE THAT."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"didn't say it was a promise, it's more like a fact," Stretch chuckled. "an' if you think i hardly know you, maybe you should try sharing about yourself. you're always listening to me, let me listen to you for once."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I DON'T KNOW…" Boss trailed off, eyelights dropping to the folded pamphlet. "I DON'T LIKE TO TALK ABOUT ME."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i gathered that when i asked about your socket scars," Stretch pointed out. "i won't ask questions if you don't want. you can just tell me something, anything you're comfortable with. favorite nice cream flavor or something, and i'll know you better than i did this morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss hummed, still staring at his pamphlet. "...I'M NOT SURE."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i know--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WAIT. I MEAN, I'M NOT SURE WHAT MY FAVORITE NICE CREAM FLAVOR IS," Boss said quickly, cheekbones tinged red. "I'VE NEVER HAD IT BEFORE."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh, of course he hadn't, Stretch hadn't realized but there's no way a place like Underfell would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice Cream</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and they'd never served it at movie night. They'd all talked about it like it was normal but Boss and Red never joined the conversation, never offered their input, and he was stupid not to have realized that sooner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"well, let's go get some, then!" Stretch said decidedly, standing and dusting himself off. He held a hand out to a bewildered Boss, who made no move to take it or get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"BUT...THE MUSEUM? IT CLOSES SOON AND YOU WANTED TO GO…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"and i </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanna see your face the first time you try nice cream," Stretch said, jiggling his hand pointedly. "and it isn't like we won't be able to go some other time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I FEEL BAD FOR RUINING ALL YOUR DATE PLANS," Boss sighed, finally taking his hand and standing gracefully. "I WANT YOU TO KNOW I DO </span>
  <em>
    <span>REALLY</span>
  </em>
  <span> APPRECIATE THE AMOUNT OF THOUGHT THAT WENT INTO PLANNING IT."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"like i said, lover, i'm only lazy when i'm doin' it to annoy you," Stretch chuckled, picking up the now-empty picnic basket. "c'mon. my favorite nice cream place is just around the corner."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p><span>"...AND THEN WE WENT TO THIS LITTLE PLACE THAT PROBABLY HAD 50 HEALTH VIOLATIONS I COULD SEE, AND I ALMOST TOLD HIM I WOULDN'T, BUT HE WAS </span><em><span>SO </span></em><span>EXCITED." Boss pulled his sweater over his head, neatly dropping it into the dirty laundry bin. "HE MADE ME TRY THEM </span><em><span>ALL, </span></em><span>AND MY</span> <span>FAVORITE I THINK WAS THE PISTACHIO, BUT YOU WOULD </span><em><span>HATE</span></em><span> IT SO I TOLD HIM IT WAS STRAWBERRY INSTEAD SO HE WOULDN'T FORCE YOU TO EAT IT NEXT TIME. YOU'D LIKE THE STRAWBERRY, IT'S VERY SWEET BUT NOT TOO INTENSE, IT'S CREAMY, LIKE...WHIPPED CREAM, BUT COLD AND THICK."</span></p><p>
  <span>Edge listened to his brother go on and on about the date, a small smile on his face as he scrubbed the dust from their armor. He wished he could have gone, of course, but...Boss deserved to look so content, to blush as he spoke of how softly Stretch talked to him when he had his episode. Maybe he hadn't opened up as much as Edge wants him to, but he was smiling and speaking fondly of Stretch, and that was progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually they would leave this hellforsaken world and be able to live somewhere nicer. Whether the surface or just in one of the other verses, Edge knew it would happen someday. When Fell didn't need them anymore, they would hightail it out of here, and Boss would need something to hold onto and someone to trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Edge decided the armor was as good as it would get. Still listening closely to Boss' details, he climbed into bed, exhausted, the broiling sizzle of fresh EXP churning his magic and making him tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HE THINKS I'M THE BAD ONE," Boss sighed, finally in his pajamas. "HE REFERRED TO ANY DAY I SHOW UP IN ARMOR AS A 'BAD DAY'. I ADMIT I WAS CAUGHT OFF GUARD BY HOW MUCH IT BOTHERED ME TO HEAR."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge rolled over, shock and disbelief on his face as he shot up from his pillows. "He said you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"DON'T BE SO DRAMATIC." Boss went to get in his own bed, but hesitated when Edge held open his covers. He didn't think long before joining him so they could whisper into the night. "HE SAID THAT I'M FUNNY, TOO. HE SAID HE WOULDN'T HAVE SAID YES WHEN I ASKED HIM OUT IF HE DIDN'T WANT ALL OF IT."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge sighed, relief rolling off his shoulders. He hated to think poorly of Stretch in any manner, really, but if he had insulted Boss that way he might have had a bone to pick next time he saw him. "I'm glad you had a good time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'M SORRY YOU DIDN'T GET TO," Boss muttered back, pulling the covers up higher to cover Edge's bare shoulders. "IF IT HAD BEEN YOU, YOU MIGHT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO GO TO THE MUSEUM."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt Stretch will hold it against us," Edge reassured him. "He gets panic attacks sometimes, so he understands. He was good to you, brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a soft glow in the dark room as Boss blushed. "YES. HE WAS VERY PATIENT. AND…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...and?" Edge pushed after a long moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss hummed, sockets closing slowly. "...YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL BOYFRIEND AND I'M HAPPY FOR YOU."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge smiled softly at him, even though he knew he wouldn't see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, brother," he muttered to the quiet air, earning a sleepy mumbled "SAP" in return. Then he petted Boss' skull until he was sure he was asleep, and not for the first time he wondered what would happen when Stretch found out there were two of them all along. Would he feel cheated? Blessed? Somewhere in between?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only hope it happened sooner than later. He won't say anything, he made that promise years ago, but if Red decided it was time...well, he hoped they could survive the fallout.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Boss. His Haphephobia is just debilitating enough to make a day out hard. Luckily Stretch is on the short list of Good Touch™ even if Boss isn't 100% aware of it.<br/>Hey Boss, we saw you were upset when you thought he didn't like you 👀👀👀</p><p>In case you guys are wondering, the museum mentioned here is based on the Exploratorium in San Francisco, CA, one of my favorite places of all time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stretch has a gift for his boyfriend, so he pays a surprise visit to deliver it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nautical term explanation: Caught Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea is basically "caught between a rock and a hard place", it means you're stuck in a bad situation with little to no way out. Trapped/caught between significant difficulties.</p>
<p>Warnings for this chapter: Self-doubt/poor self-image, jealousy and unhealthy idolization</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maybe it was a bad idea to show up in Underfell unannounced, but given that his boyfriend hardly ever seemed to answer his phone, Stretch didn't have many choices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The good news is, the door to the basement in the Fell house is conveniently on the inside, meaning he doesn't have to walk around the house and risk being seen. He holds the bag closer to his chest, hoping that Boss would find the gift cute, or at the very least thoughtful--the museum they were supposed to go to yesterday specialized in these little guys, and he'd planned to let Boss pick one at the end. Since they didn't get to go, he'd had to pick for him, and honestly he couldn't choose so he'd ended up with two. Hopefully Boss liked one of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knocked on the inside of the basement door--from what he knew of Fell, probably not a good idea to just barge in. He heard confused voices, before heavy footsteps came over to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red opened the door, looking surprised to see him. "stretch, what're you doin' here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WHAT!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch chuckled at the sound of cacophanous footsteps skittering up the stairs above him, his boyfriend loudly proclaiming he was "NOT PRESENTABLE!" before slamming the bedroom door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"caught 'im in his pj's," Red chuckled, finally pushing the door open enough for Stretch to step inside. "really, though, fuck're y'doin' here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i brought boss a gift, sort of an apology that we didn't get around to the actual date part yesterday," Stretch explained, holding up the gift bag. "i tried to call ahead, but…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"phone doesn't always work here," Red offered, closing the door behind him. "why dontcha take a seat in the kitchen, e...</span>
  <em>
    <span>boss</span>
  </em>
  <span> is makin' dinner, he'll probably need a taste tester."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"if boss is cooking it'll be a good meal, then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red chuckled, shaking his head, but chose not to disclose why he found that funny. Stretch took the lull in conversation as his cue to skitter into the mentioned kitchen, where a pot of something delicious was simmering unchaperoned on the stove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had only just sat down when he was startled by Boss, flying into the kitchen in a plain t-shirt and jeans, fussing with the heat settings and stirring whatever was bubbling on the stove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, Stretch, how are you?" His boyfriend chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I...I didn't expect you, so--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"it's fine, don't rush on my account, babe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sputtered laugh from his mate and he caught a hint of a blush. He loved how he blushed whenever he used pet names. For a moment longer, Boss didn't turn from the stove, focusing on the food in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not that it isn't lovely to see you, but, why are you here? Certainly you didn't come to Fell, of all places, just to say hello."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i brought you something from the museum. i was gonna have you pick one out yourself, but--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But we didn't get to go," Boss sighed, stepping back from the food. Finally he turned to him, one hand on his cheekbone as he cocked his head. "I'm sorry, again. You were so excited."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"don't worry about it," Stretch reassured him. "anyway, i couldn't choose, so i picked two. here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held the bag out to Boss, but for some reason he didn't move to take it. His hand, seemingly glued to his cheekbone, didn't even twitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right! Open it, yes, I will do that. But, um, first I...I need more tarragon for dinner! And it's in the pantry, so, I will...be right back!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He skittered from the room, hand never leaving his cheekbone, leaving Stretch confused behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was back swiftly enough, bustling in and...had he changed shirts, or was it always a long sleeve and Stretch hadn't noticed? He did notice, however, that he was tarragon-free. At least his hand had been freed from his cheekbone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"no tarragon?" He asked, and Boss looked at him blankly. "for dinner, you said you needed tarragon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"OH. RIGHT. WELL, WE ARE OUT. SO. IT WILL HAVE TO DO. IT WILL BE FINE." Boss eyed the stove warily, as if it might bite him. "ANYWAY, A GIFT. YOU HAD A GIFT, I HEAR?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"yeah, but, i think dinner is burning?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss made a noise, a half-groan, as he tentatively approached the pot, peering into it. "IT'S...FINE. PROBABLY."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave it a tentative stir and turned the heat down some more, before quickly stepping back, watching the pot as if his interference had made it explosive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"if you say so. okay, here." Stretch held out the gift bag, and this time Boss took it, removing the paper carefully to find the stuffies inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...WHAT IS IT?" Boss asked curiously, holding the two funny-shaped stuffies and inspecting them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"they're germs!" Stretch crowed. "the museum has a whole line of them, germs of all kinds. they're the actual shape of the germ, just blown up thousands of times to be big enough for a stuffie. the reddish one is a sore throat bacteria, and the pink one is mono."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss turned the Mono germ around. "WHAT'S MONO?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"some human disease people get from kissing, i think. look, they gave it little kissy lips," Stretch chuckled, pointing at the lips. "and eyelashes...do you like them?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I...LOVE THEM," Boss said genuinely, a soft smile on his face. "THANK YOU."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, he likes that face, oh...he'll have to commit it to memory because it's gone quickly, lost behind his usual unreadable expression as he gently set the germs aside to fold up the bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i'm glad you like them," he said, feeling himself blush. "but, i think dinner is still burning?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss looked over at the stove with a forlorn expression. "LET ME...CONSULT MY COOKBOOK!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran off, taking the germs with him, and Stretch was debating whether or not to follow him when he reappeared almost as quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, he was definitely wearing short sleeves now, and he had a bandage on his cheekbone, obscuring the bottoms of his socket scars. Maybe Stretch should drink some water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"how did you change so fast?" He asked, and Boss gave him another blank look. "you had long sleeves on a moment ago. and your cheek? what happened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was aching! My scars do that, sometimes, so I put a bandage on. It, erm, helps." He caught sight of the stove and gasped. "My stew! It's burning!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"told you so," Stretch sighed as Boss hustled past him to try and save dinner. "are you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine," Boss insisted, waving him off. "I hope you like well-done beef, because that's what this stew is going to be."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i like everything you cook," Stretch chuckled, leaning against the counter next to him. That earned him another soft smile, and oh, Stretch is a soft monster when it comes to that genuinely happy smirk. "you're cute when you smile."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not cute all the time?" Boss teased. "I'm offended."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you're even </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuter</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you smile," Stretch corrected himself as Boss pulled some bowls from the cupboard. "...four bowls?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have a guest. The guest is you," Boss chuckled, before pausing. "Uhm. And, Red likes two separate bowls for firsts and seconds. That way he can just, wrap it up for the fridge if he decides not to have seconds?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch nodded as if that made sense, and Boss seemed relieved. Who was he to question Red's weirdness? He always served up an extra plate to take home at movie nights too, so it tracked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have a seat," Boss insisted, placing the bowls around the table. "I'll go get Red so we can eat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch sat politely as Boss once again left the kitchen, not moving to eat the stew yet, even though it smelled pretty heavenly. Blue had drilled manners into him years ago, that you don't eat before everyone is seated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a few minutes this time before Boss returned once more, Red nowhere to be seen and once again wearing a long sleeved shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HAVE YOU SEEN RED?" Boss asked, and it was Stretch's turn to look at him blankly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you just went to get him for dinner," Stretch said dumbly. "also, pick a shirt and stick with it. are you tryna mess with my head?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss looked down at his shirt as if just noticing it. "JUST...TRYING TO KEEP YOU ON YOUR TOES. YOU KNOW, SEE IF YOU NOTICE IMPORTANT DETAILS. I'LL BE...RIGHT BACK WITH RED."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, gone. Stretch sighed, leaning back in his chair and drumming his fingertips on the table. Boss was sure acting strange, but to be fair he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> drop in unexpectedly. It was sure to fluster him, since he's usually so on top of things and doesn't really seem to like surprises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss returned with Red as promised, thankfully not sporting a different shirt this time. "I'M SORRY I BURNED DINNER."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"s'ok, babe, nothing we can </span>
  <em>
    <span>stew</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed a little, earning a look of surprise from Red, who turned his raised browbone on Stretch in wonder. Boss, oblivious, took his seat and Red followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"in fact, i'd say it was a job </span>
  <em>
    <span>well-done</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Stretch continued, earning another laugh covered by a gloved hand. "i've got no </span>
  <em>
    <span>beef</span>
  </em>
  <span> with how it was cooked."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"STOP! NO PUNS AT THE TABLE!" Boss cried, though smiling and hiding his mirth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"a genuine laugh from the master of resting bitch face," Red observed, shoveling some stew into his maw. "not bad, ashtray."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"thanks, i think humor is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>meat</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a good relationship."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss huffed out another laugh, a napkin covering his mouth to prevent stew from flying. "I'M SERIOUS!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"hi, serious, i'm stretch," he countered, and oh, there it was, a bark of joy as he held his napkin to his chest, his sockets closed as he laughed, unhindered. Oh, he loves it, he loves it, is he soft or what? "so cute."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I AM </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT</span>
  </em>
  <span> CUTE," Boss snickered, picking up his spoon again. "I'M 6 AND A HALF FEET OF PURE TERROR, THANK YOU."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"whaaat, no! you said earlier you were offended i didn't call you cute all the time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss hummed, and Red chuckled, watching them both. "I CHANGED MY MIND. SOMETIMES I MAY DO THAT."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"a lot of times," Stretch teased. "you also said you wanted t'keep me on m'toes, though, so i shouldn't be surprised."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"yeah, boss'll keep y'on yer toes, alright. fast enough t'be in two places at once, practically," Red snickered. "mood changes like th'weather."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss glared at Red, and the bowls shook slightly as Boss kicked him under the table. "SHUT UP."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"shutting up," Red chuckled, turning to his stew with a victorious smirk. "hey boss, couldja take that extra bowl upstairs to my room? i'd like t'talk to stretch an' then i'll leave you two lovebirds alone and enjoy my seconds upstairs."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"FINE," Boss said, obediently standing and grabbing the fourth bowl. "DON'T EMBARRASS ME."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"no promises."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss rolled his eyelights, setting his empty bowl in the sink and taking the full one with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"finally," Red muttered, pushing away his bowl. "alright ashtray, let's chat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"is this the obligatory 'older brother' chat?" Stretch asked. "cause i get it. but i'm not gonna hurt your brother."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"it is an' it isn't." Red raised a browbone at him. "have y'noticed anythin'...</span>
  <em>
    <span>strange</span>
  </em>
  <span> about my brother? things that maybe don't add up?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"well, yeah. but you don't need to worry, i'm prepared to handle all his ups and downs. i wanna be with him." Stretch hummed, choosing his words carefully. "even if he has some sort of split personality or something, i still want it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"that's good, that's really good." Red nodded, standing to put his bowl in the sink. "i'm not gonna say nothin' about it, i just wanna make sure you ain't gonna split when 'e comes clean. might be soon, might be never, but whatever it is you'll stick around?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"don't see what could be so bad i wouldn't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i need a promise, ashtray," Red growled, turning around and brandishing a spoon at him. "i ain't never seen boss laugh like that, not in his whole life, you get me? never seen any side of him i see when he's with you. we ain't got a whole lotta trust to share an' i needta know i'm not misplacin' it with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"alright, okay," Stretch held one hand up in surrender and used the other to cross his chest in an x motion. "i swear, whatever your brother's deal is, it won't affect how i feel about him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red relaxed, sighing, shoulders dropping as he lowered the spoon. "good. real good. seconds?"</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE WEARING A SHORT SLEEVE WHEN I WAS WEARING LONG SLEEVE," Boss huffed, trying not to rush too much as he repainted his brother's smeared scars. "QUICK THINKING WITH THE BANDAGE, THOUGH."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, it was a particularly wonderful lie," Edge chuckled back. "I was so upset when I smudged them while changing. We'll need to find a better setting spray."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"GODS, I WAS SO WORRIED I WOULD RUIN DINNER." Boss shook his head. "MAYBE I WAS A FOOL ALL THESE YEARS, TURNING DOWN YOUR OFFERS FOR COOKING LESSONS."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It turned out fine," Edge reassured him, leaning back once Boss set the brush down. "How do I look?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"LIKE ME," Boss offered. "...I WISH YOU DIDN'T <em>HAVE</em> TO BE ME."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If wishes were horses we'd own a ranch." His brother got up and stretched, stowing his empty bowl of stew in the old dumbwaiter for transport back to the kitchen later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'M SERIOUS, EDGE. THE MOMENT WE DON'T HAVE TO ANYMORE, YOU KNOW I WILL JUMP AT IT. RIGHT?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course you would, we all would," Edge said dismissively, rolling up the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt to the elbows. There, now they properly matched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I MEAN IT. THE GUARD, THE KING, UNDYNE, MY STATUS AS CAPTAIN. I WOULD GIVE IT UP IN A HEARTBEAT IF IT MEANT YOU COULD SAFELY BE YOURSELF." Boss stood and gripped his twin's hand, gentle, worried. "I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT MY DREAM IS NOT THE GUARD. MY TRUE DREAM IS YOU, HAPPY."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, they wondered how those without a twin must feel, as Edge pulled his brother close for a much-needed hug, clinging to him to hide the happy tears threatening his sockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't say such things," he chuckled, his hand cradling the back of Boss' head as he held him. "You just drew my face on, I don't want to smudge it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I DON'T WANT YOU TO LOSE WHO YOU ARE, EDGE." Boss pulled apart enough to look seriously into his eyelights. "I KEEP THINKING ABOUT YOUR SCAR--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> your fault--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"IT WAS. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP YOU FEELING THAT WAY." Boss hovered a hand near the scar, careful not to touch the drying paint. "I'M SO <em>GLAD</em> WE DON'T MATCH EXACTLY."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you called </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> a sap," Edge sighed. "It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You and Sans have both made it so I have time to find myself. And you've granted me my relationship with Stretch. I will be okay. You, happy, is my dream, too. And I hope it will be together. Why are you so emotional today?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME TO GET IN TOUCH WITH MY FEELINGS?" Boss teased, releasing him with a playful shove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did, but now it's weird." Edge shoved him back, and Boss chuckled, catching his hand, a playful slap-fight beginning. "Ah! Quit it! One of us needs to go downstairs and it should be without an extra bruise."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock sounded on the door, then, and they both froze as Stretch's voice carried through the door. "boss?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a moment, before--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold on!" Edge called back, before pushing Boss towards the closet. "Hide! Hide!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In the </span>
  <em>
    <span>closet</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Boss hissed quietly, resisting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"An apt metaphor, don't you think?" Edge teased, before shoving him into the closet and closing the door. He barely got out another protest before Edge turned and called out: "Come in!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened and Stretch wandered in, taking a moment to look around curiously. "so this is what your room looks like. two beds?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sometimes my brother sleeps in here with me," Edge said. Not a lie, really, his brother does sleep in here. Just not the one Stretch likely thinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"which one's yours?" Stretch asked, looking at the tidy bedspreads. Both an even, untelling gray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why? Hoping we can play in it?" Edge chuckled, a hand brushing lightly over Stretch's arm as he flushed a brilliant honey orange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i was just! curious!" He squeaked, trying to hide in his hood a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shame. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to play in it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, what a face. Edge isn't entirely sure what about Stretch caught his eye at first, but likely it was his facial expressions. So expressive, each and every thought and feeling telegraphed easily. It was new, seeing that face so expressive and open--it wasn't as if he got it much from Boss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have I ever told you that you're very pretty?" Edge asked, a gloved hand tracing up his arm to brush over his jaw lightly. "I wish I were half as pretty as you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch chuckled, nervous. "well, wish granted, you're easily twice as attractive as i am. even you said you were out of my league."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did, did I? You'll have to forgive that statement, I'm certain I was not in my right mind when I suggested it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i certainly don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind</span>
  </em>
  <span> the correction," Stretch joked, and Edge sighed. So pretty, and such terrible humor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A stifled chuckle from the closet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"what was--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"An old furby with dying batteries, pay it no mind," Edge said swiftly, using the hand on Stretch's face to turn his gaze back to him. "I never properly thanked you for the gift, did I?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you said thank you," Stretch offered, before clarity crossed his features at Edge's raised brow. "...</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge loved the way Stretch stuttered and stammered beneath his gaze, oh, what a sight. He chuckled, brushing his thumb over those blunt teeth before leaning in for a kiss, and Stretch shuddered, hands gripping at Edge's shirt as a startled moan escaped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss tried not to watch, through the slats in the door...but it was magnetic, watching his brother work was always interesting--Edge was a people person, and he knew how to tug heartstrings just right. He wasn't pulling out all the stops for Stretch, Boss knew that, he wasn't manipulating him--but he was very good at finding exactly what would make Stretch melt, Boss could see that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And...well, it worked. The same person Boss had always seen as a snarky opponent was so...compliant in Edge's hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is what Edge sees, he realizes. His brother's silver tongue and velvet hands bring out such beauty in Stretch. He was flushed with honey-sweet magic, pressed up against Edge with a slight quiver, and he may be taller but his bones were thin and beautiful in the low light of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd never really craved kissing Stretch before. He hates being touched, can't stand anyone but his brothers touching him, never thought that would change. Never thought he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> it to change. But oh, watching them, it reminded him of how comforting Stretch's weight had been during his panic, how he didn't absolutely hate it when they touched. In fact, he might say that he...</span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoys</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stretch's touch, just a little, and he wished, oh, he wished he could touch him the way his brother does, without a second thought, and he probably shouldn't be watching this private moment but he'd have to remember it later anyway, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. He would. So he leaned a little closer, careful not to touch the door, and he watched. He watched the way Edge caught Stretch's mouth, a soft groan of appreciation as their tongues tangled. He could see the smolder of his brother's eyelights through barely-open sockets, watching Stretch's gorgeous face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...this is what Stretch meant, when he implied that Edge was the "good days". He was softer, yet more confident. He talked to him without any hesitation, in full sentences with no fear. That touch, it made him melt, turned him to putty, something Boss could likely never hope to replicate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd never been jealous of his brother. He'd always thought Edge's good traits were his and that was how it was, nothing to be jealous of, just something to admire. But...he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> jealous, right now. He wished it were him out there. He would never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> wish that he didn't have Edge, but...maybe if he didn't, then there wouldn't be the heartbreaking knowledge that whenever Stretch finds out, he will definitely choose his twin over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On top of that, was the guilt. He shouldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> Edge's boyfriend so badly. He shouldn't...well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was funny, really. Edge spent so much time pretending to be Boss, and he hates it, but here Boss was, sitting in a <em>closet</em> of all places…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...wishing he were Edge.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The plushies are a real thing! They're made by a company called Giant Microbes and I used to have the Sore Throat one! They have way more than just germs, they have plushies of all sorts of injuries, diseases, blood cells, organs, and more.<br/>I remember going to the Exploratorium as a kid on field trips and spending so much time in the gift shop at the end just staring at the wall of plushies.</p>
<p>Also, looks like Boss is catching feelings 👀👀👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cry Me an Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's movie night, and Boss is acting even weirder than normal. Stretch might be in for a long night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISASTER CHILDREN AHOY</p>
<p>Warnings: Haphephobia, description of panic, panic attack, self-destructive emotions/behavior, self-hatred to an extent</p>
<p>My boys are getting to know each other on a deeper level</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stretch was looking forward to movie night this week. His prolonged kiss with Boss on Saturday had practically left him spinning, unable to wipe the dumb, dopey grin off his face as he hugged his own giant germ plushie (a common cold microbe). He'd been entirely useless the whole five days since, barely getting through his day job at the Bun Bakery and going home to daydream as his brother cleaned around him with no more than a sigh and a roll of the eyelights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was in love. He's pretty sure. He'd never considered it would only take a month to fall so completely head-over-heels for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boss</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people. But he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so lost</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the thought of him, the way he laughed at his dumb jokes cemented it on Saturday. Hearing that laugh, so free and full and honest, it was a level of emotion he hadn't realized he'd wished to see on him. And that kiss, oh, he had melted like butter under his fingertips. He's soft, so soft, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i think this is what love feels like," he sighed as Blue lifted his feet to vacuum beneath them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"LOVE FEELS A LOT LIKE YOU NOT HELPING," Blue teased, dropping his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"m'sorry, m'sorry, i just...he's so good, bro, so cute and sweet. how can someone be so shy and so confident at the same time?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I GAVE UP TRYING TO PUZZLE BOSS OUT A LONG TIME AGO," Blue chuckled. "YOU'RE THE </span>
  <em>
    <span>ONLY</span>
  </em>
  <span> ONE STILL TAKING NOTES, BROTHER."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"well, he's my boyfriend, i gotta have thorough notes, run tests and gather results," Stretch joked, finally standing and organizing a bookshelf to please his brother. "i can figure him out, i'm sure of it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET YOUR CHANCE," Blue said, glancing out the window. "THEY'RE EARLY AGAIN."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch eagerly glanced out the window to see Boss and Red emerging from the shed and oh, he was having a good day, he was dressed down, that meant he was in for...oh, more kisses like Saturday, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He looked up at Blue, holding a book in his hand. Blue sighed, waving him on, and he excitedly jammed the book into place, skittering into the kitchen and flinging the back door open just in time to see Boss raising his hand to knock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"hi, babe--woah!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch barely had time to dodge the instinctive attack his boyfriend threw, his only saving grace being the fact that Boss noticed at the very last second it was him and had grabbed him by the front of the sweater to pull him out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"heh, helluva greeting there, lover. kiss and make it better?" Stretch chuckled, mostly unphased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Boss...he was not nearly as unphased. His sockets were wide with very real fear, his hand knotted in the fabric of his sweatshirt as his eyelights ran over Stretch, the sting of a rushed CHECK washing over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finding him okay, Boss finally released him. "DON'T FUCKING STARTLE ME! I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"okay, okay, my fault, but y'didn't kill me, so, we're cool," Stretch said softly, holding his hands up. He laid a hand on Boss' arm, and he stiffened beneath the touch. He removed it just as quickly. "right, sorry, sorry. you okay? need to sit down?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss huffed, looking away, his face flooding with embarrassed magic as he pulled on his shirt to straighten the ruffled hem. "I'M...FINE."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was paired with an almost robotic pat on his arm, a slight grip and forced smile, and okay, this is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span> new realm of weird he had never seen on Boss. Not quite a good day, clearly, but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook it off, inviting them inside in an effort to get a change of scenery after the awkwardness. Red was eyeing Boss carefully, so at least Stretch wasn't alone in thinking it was weird. Boss followed him a little closer than usual and he tried not to get excited--he'd clearly just freaked him out pretty bad, enough to maybe push him into Bad Day territory, and he was going to let him reconfigure himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"OH, BOSS, ARE YOU HELPING WITH DINNER TONIGHT?" Blue asked, upon seeing his lack of armor. "WE'RE MAKING--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"no!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone turned to Red in surprise, his hands thrown out in apparent terror, and it was only a brief moment before he cleared his non-existant throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i mean. i'm gonna help tonight. boss should have some time with his boyfriend, yeah?" Red smiled, though it looked strained, and Blue shrugged, beginning to list off the help he needed and allowing Stretch and Boss to continue into the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i'm really sorry i startled you," Stretch reiterated, trying to stay on his right side with a bashful smirk. "i just saw you were coming and got really excited."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"IT'S FINE," Boss said swiftly, crossing his arms and looking to the side. After a moment, though, he seemed to rethink his posture, uncrossing his arms to hover awkwardly by his sides. "I MEAN...I'M ONLY GLAD I DIDN'T HURT YOU. I WOULD NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF I DUSTED YOU OVER SOMETHING SO TRIVIAL AS SAYING HELLO."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i can only imagine how bad you must have felt," Stretch mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was awkwardly quiet for a moment, Boss' eyes wandering as Stretch stared at his feet. It wasn't until Boss made a little noise of interest that Stretch looked up to see him holding the Common Cold plushie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU HAVE ONE, TOO," he observed, that same soft smile he saw when he gave him his gracing his face. "WHAT'S THIS ONE?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"common cold. i was pretty prone to colds when i was younger so i thought it was appropriate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...BECAUSE OF YOUR LOW HP?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch took a deep breath. Yeah, he probably should have expected that the moment he felt Boss CHECK him. "...saw that, did you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HARD TO MISS," Boss admitted. "I REALLY COULD HAVE KILLED YOU WITH THAT LITTLE ATTACK."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"it's fine, i'm not dead and i know better than to startle you again," Stretch said, rolling his eyelights. "i'm more resilient than my HP makes me look."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I SHOULD HOPE SO," Boss chuckled, nervous. "YOU HAVEN'T STUBBED YOUR TOE TO DEATH YET, SO I SUPPOSE I NEEDN'T WORRY. DO YOU STILL GET SICK A LOT?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"eh, once a season maybe? not like i used to." He shrugged, ready for a change in topic right about now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"RED GETS SICK A LOT," Boss said slowly, turning the cold microbe in his hands. "SAME REASON, THOUGH HE HAS TO WORK THROUGH IT IF POSSIBLE TO PREVENT...WELL. SOMETIMES I WONDER IF MAYBE HE WOULD BE BETTER OFF IN A WORLD LIKE THIS, WHERE HE DOESN'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT TAKING A SICK DAY."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch nodded, understanding. Low HP sucks and makes things hard. But Boss already knows what it looks like and how to treat it...maybe he won't freak out so much about Stretch's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His microbe invaded his vision, all bright blue bumpy fluff as Boss tossed it at his chest. He fumbled a moment and caught it, looking up at him in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WHOOPS. GUESS YOU'VE CAUGHT A COLD."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smug smirk was almost stupidly cute as Stretch laughed out loud in sheer surprise. "did...did you just pun at me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss hummed, clasping his hands behind his back. "NOBODY WILL EVER BELIEVE YOU."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"oh, gods, they won't." He held the plushie up to hide his blush a slight bit. "it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick</span>
  </em>
  <span> pun, though. didn't know you had it in ya to </span>
  <em>
    <span>cough up</span>
  </em>
  <span> a joke like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A genuine chuckle! Boss didn't even cover it, just shook his head and enjoyed it. Oh, ah, Stretch's nonexistant heart might burst, oh Gods, he is <em>so</em> cute when he laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the next half hour before others began arriving picking a movie from the pile he had left here last week, and Boss let out another pun or two along the way to leave Stretch in absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>stitches</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the absurdity of it all.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It's movie time. They picked one of Boss' favorites, and Boss should be excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as everyone gets settled in their spots, he's just nervous. He's been keeping up all night, he thinks, he even dressed down like Edge always does. So far he thinks that's the biggest factor in Stretch's good mood. They haven't argued all night, and his muttered puns have kept him smiling. He's managed to keep his sentences a bit longer, asked more questions, given a few more answers, and it's very obvious that Stretch has come to the conclusion that Boss is having a Good Day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it's...wonderful. It's not exactly like what he saw on Saturday, of course not, but it's better than he thought. Stretch is relaxed, smiling, looking at him fondly, instead of taking digs at each other or leaving him well enough alone. Speaking kinder and inquiring into Stretch's life was easy enough if he just thought of what his brother would do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But next was the part he wasn't so sure he could mimic. Stretch was already getting comfortable on the couch, setting up enough space for them to cuddle throughout the movie. He gathered they cuddled a lot closer on his brother's nights, surprise surprise, and he did honestly find the idea appealing in theory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's not so sure his body and mind will be on the same page should he put it in practice. He's already trying to talk himself down, trying to remember how nice Stretch's touch felt last time, how comforting his weight was. He tried to channel his brother, to remember how comfortable they looked pressed against each other, tried to push how much he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> that forward into his consciousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"it's free real estate, babe," Stretch chuckled, patting the couch beside him. Boss startled a bit, not having realized he was done with the nesting bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"RIGHT. OF COURSE."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could probably deliberate this for a long time, but...it's best to just sit down. So he does, and Stretch immediately makes himself comfortable, one arm slung over Boss' shoulders innocently. Chaste enough, and nothing he hasn't had before with him. Alright, this is fine. Maybe he can do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was 20 minutes into the movie and after the initial touch, it wasn't so bad. It reminded him of the date, that comfort on his shoulder. He trusted Stretch, and it didn't take much longer for him to begin to relax, even chancing to lean into Stretch a little more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch made a noise that could only be described as </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>, letting him lean in and happily pressing closer himself, tightening his arm around Boss' shoulders. Still good, still okay, he even felt...happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was halfway through the movie when Stretch got...adventurous. Traveling fingers drew Boss from his thoughts, and he went entirely still. Stretch's femur was pressed against his, his skull leaning slightly on top of Boss', and the hand of the arm around him was tracing small circles on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still good, Boss decided. Definitely not too much. Stretch's breath on his skull was grounding, reminding him that he was safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"doin' okay, lover?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss closed his sockets, suppressing a shudder at the low whisper, right next to him. It was accompanied with a squeeze of reassurance. "YES."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"good," Stretch hummed, and he felt him turn his gaze back to the movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his other hand...at that moment he chose to turn slightly, resting his free hand gently on Boss' right arm that was closest to Stretch's chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment it became too much was stifling, almost excruciating. That hand felt like literal </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire </span>
  </em>
  <span>on him, the panic rose in his chest completely unbidden and </span>
  <em>
    <span>how dare he</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel this way, dammit! He was enjoying it, he was, he was enjoying the touch and enjoying Stretch and--and--and….!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't realize how violently he pulled away until the lights clicked on and the movie paused, five pairs of eyelights swiveling to rest on him as he sat on, apparently, the complete other end of the couch. He tried to swallow his panic, but one glance at Stretch's bewildered and hurt face was enough to send him over, and since everyone was looking at him anyway, he might as well make a scene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" He growled, secretly delighting in the flinch that shuddered across his audience. The only one who didn't flinch was his brother, staring at him with what the others might see as a blank face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss knew it as all-too-penetrating, deciphering exactly what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss flinched away hard when Stretch reached for him, concern on his face, and oh, this wasn't how it was supposed to go--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCKING</span>
  </em>
  <span> TOUCH ME," he cried out, wrapping his arms around himself and backing away, knocking into a decorative table and sending a pile of coasters clattering to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red rose from his seat, his power eye flashing in a warning. "papyrus. outside."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezed his sockets shut, a noise of frustration the only vocalizations he could manage. No! He didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to leave, he didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be this way, and he never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted Stretch to look so utterly heartbroken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned and took off, obeying his brother without another thought. The back door slammed behind him, but not before he heard Blue accusingly asking Stretch what he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He plopped himself down on the porch swing, and Gods, he hadn't cried in literal </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but tears were threatening to spill and all he wanted to do was call his brother and blubber out an apology for fucking everything up, for failing to spend even </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> evening as him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red didn't come out right away, but it was just as well. He wasn't calming down, not in the least, and all he could do was hate, hate, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>himself for it all. It was only a small touch. They were already touching without incident! Why? What are these ridiculous limits?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch won't want to date them after that. He's failed not only himself but also his brother, in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing he thought he could give him, all because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>selfishly</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted a bit of it for himself. What is wrong with him?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"boss?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hung his head at the sound of Stretch's voice. Apparently his brother was taking so long to come out because Stretch had likely argued that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> should go check on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"hey, hey, it's okay, babe," Stretch cooed softly, hovering close but not reaching out to touch. He crouched in front of him, invading his field of vision with…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...something blue and fuzzy with big glass eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss chuckled in spite of himself, looking over the top of the Common Cold plushie and into Stretch's soft, understanding sockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch gave the plushie a little shake. "coldie here thinks maybe i shoulda been more careful back on the couch. what do you think?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I THINK COLDIE IS A STUFFED MICROBE AND DOESN'T HAVE THOUGHTS," he answered dryly. "AND YOU'RE BEING FAR TOO UNDERSTANDING TO BE REASONABLE."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you have some intimacy issues, sometimes, i know that," Stretch said with a shrug. "it doesn't bother me. but why force yourself if you weren't comfortable?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT WAS WHAT YOU WANTED," Boss blurted out. "MY 'GOOD DAYS' ARE SO MUCH BETTER, AREN'T THEY? NO UNIFORM, NO RESERVATIONS, CHARMING, WITTY--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"oh, woah, hey, no, stop, stop," Stretch said sternly, thrusting the plushie into his arms. "take a deep breath and hold him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling a little bit silly, he did just that, staying silent as Stretch moved to sit next to him on the porch swing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"if you were having a rough day, why didn't you say so?" Stretch asked softly. "i can't help you if you hide yourself from me. when i told you i never wanted to do anything against your will, i </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. even something like cuddling." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss swallowed, squeezing the microbe closer to his chest. No, this isn't right. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful</span>
  </em>
  <span> just now, Stretch shouldn't be blaming himself for not helping or for violating boundaries Boss hadn't properly set.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just once, I wanted to be the Good Day," he said softly, so softly, almost sounding just like his brother. That tear was finally falling, from his uninjured socket and because Stretch had kindly sat on his right he couldn't even hide it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So instead he buried his face in the plushie, unable to stop years and years of uncried tears from flowing forth in messy sobs. Every hurt he'd ever pushed down, every fear, every failure, they were all coming out, and he understood now why his twin cried so often--his tears must feel so light, when they only carry the weight of the problem at hand. But Boss' tears were bitter, regret and fury and painful unanswered wishes. They were filled with the memory of his brother injuring himself for him, of the first time he tasted dust, of the burn of his first LV, of the sight of Red getting beat half to death for stealing a bite of bread to feed his too-tiny younger brothers huddled in the alley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Stretch said nothing. He didn't touch him. But he didn't leave, either, and Boss' tears faded from bitter sobs to relieved hiccups over time, his very presence a comfort during what was easily his most embarrassing moment ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'M SORRY!" He gasped, between sobs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"don't be," Stretch answered immediately. "just let it out. i'm here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i don't, i don't hate you," he reassured him, a choke of emotion to his voice. "everyone has days like this. it's okay, they don't define you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>define him because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the bad day! He wishes he could shake him and scream the words in his face, could tell him right now that what he thinks is the result if a bad day is really just </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because he's a bad day wrapped in a stupid checkered shirt his brother picked out, doing such a foolish thing as </span>
  <em>
    <span>wishing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"when i said your armor days are your bad days, i didn't mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were bad on those days," Stretch continued, voice low and soothing. "i meant that you seemed more guarded, like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>a bad day. if you are having a day where it's harder to touch and talk, the last thing i want to do is pressure you to do those things."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't get it, but how could he? Still, it does make him feel a little better. His tears are all cried out and he pulls the plushie away to examine the damage, wiping at his face with the cuff of his sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...I THINK I KILLED HIM," Boss sighed, handing the microbe back, soaked with his magic and holding a purplish stain. Stretch took it gingerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"a noble death," Stretch agreed, setting the thing gently on the swing between them. "i didn't mean for you to think you were inadequate or somethin', with the bad day thing. i don't want you to feel like you have to hide how you're feeling from me. i signed up for you, all of you, and trust me when i say you'll eventually see some sides of me you might not like, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"AND IF THE GOOD DAYS ARE A FLUKE?" Boss sighed. "IF IT TURNS OUT THAT I AM USUALLY THIS, AND THERE'S NO OTHER REASON BUT THAT THIS IS ME?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i'd still wanna be with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held out his hand in between them, and Boss gently took it. Funny how he'd expressly said no hand-holding at the beginning of all this, but then again he hadn't been expecting to bawl his sockets out in front of him either so nothing was really going according to plan, now, was it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't convinced of Stretch's statement, but then, he knew the whole story and Stretch did not. It was comforting to know that Boss' shortcomings would not affect his feelings for Edge, though, and that went a long way to calming him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"this okay?" Stretch asked softly, squeezing his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YES. IT'S NICE," he admitted, squeezing him back. "IT WAS ALL NICE. THAT ISN'T THE PROBLEM. I WANTED TO KEEP CUDDLING, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>LIKED</span>
  </em>
  <span> EVERY TOUCH. I DON'T KNOW WHAT PUSHED ME OVER BUT I REMEMBER BEING FRUSTRATED BECAUSE I </span>
  <em>
    <span>DID</span>
  </em>
  <span> WANT IT, BUT FOR SOME REASON IT WAS TOO MUCH."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"it's haphephobia, right? a fear of touch?" Stretch hummed, looking thoughtful. "i admit i looked it up after our date. phobias aren't exactly logical, they don't really follow any rules, so i get why that would frustrate you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>DO</span>
  </em>
  <span> WANT TO TOUCH YOU," Boss said, squeezing his hand again. "YOU BELIEVE ME, YES?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"of course i do, lover. but do you maybe wanna...be more in control of the touching? i mean, maybe that's part of it? i had my arm around you so maybe you felt trapped or something? you can be big spoon when we go back in if that would help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss thought about it for a moment. It's true that the best touches were ones where Stretch warned him they were coming, or asked him. Perhaps being in control </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the issue after all, it would certainly track. And with his arm around Stretch, there wouldn't be much room for anything unexpected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"THAT...MIGHT HELP," he agreed slowly, eyelights glued to their entwined hands. He didn't realize he was leaning closer until Stretch did, too, and they were hovering centimeters apart, Stretch patiently waiting to see what he would do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned his skull against Stretch's, and it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not just okay. He wanted to kiss him, maybe, but he was afraid he couldn't match up to Edge, that display of finesse he'd seen back on Saturday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I WANT TO KISS YOU," he said quickly, almost without thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"then kiss me," Stretch purred, closing his sockets and leaning up expectantly. "you're in control, lover."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was. And he was grateful to Stretch for giving it to him. He closed his own sockets, bringing his free hand to cradle Stretch's jaw. A good touch, still good, oh, the way he leaned in was so good. It was a short kiss, a brief touch of teeth--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good. Still good. So good. His breath hitched and he pulled away, wishing he could have kept going but afraid of a repeat performance of earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"THANK YOU."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"anytime," Stretch sighed, and oh, that look...so sweet and flushed honey-orange. That's what he wanted, yes, that look of bliss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was worried for nothing. Stretch really did feel the same about his disaster self as he did about his better half, and that was...comforting and not. Confusing, maybe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch blinked slowly, before rising and pulling him gently by the hand. "let's head back in, yeah? you can be big spoon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss took a moment to grab the still-soaked microbe plush, hastening to stand with him. "YES. OKAY."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Red took a long drag of his cigarette, hidden in the shadow of the shed as he watched Stretch and Boss head back inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What's happening now?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>His brother's voice was desperate, concerned. Red supposed he would be, too, if Edge had called </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>to inform him Boss was bawling his sockets out on the porch with their shared boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"chill, everythin' worked out fine," Red reassured him, smoke curling from between his teeth. "they even kissed. they're headed back inside."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kissed?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Edge sighed on the other end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, thank the Gods. I thought he'd never get around to that. I'm used to him being dense as shit with feelings but really, this has been extreme."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"any idea why he went all sideways tryna be you tonight?" Red asked, a careful hint of accusation in his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"He's probably under the impression that Stretch likes me more than him,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Edge sighed on the other end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Or something equally self-destructive."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you'll take care of this when we get home?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please, Sans. What have I been doing our entire lives if not helping my brother with his emotional constipation?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHHH my Boss, my disaster child. He was supposed to be the calm, cool, collected one, but his lack of understanding of his own feelings and constant puahing of his own boundaries is really throwing him for a loop with Stretch.<br/>Hopefully he can be the cool guy again soon. He needs the redemption from his cry-fest</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Batten Down the Hatches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edge gets Boss to open up.<br/>Boss is a little under the weather from his strong emotions last night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nautical term: Batten Down the Hatches means to prepare for trouble or prepare to weather a storm of some sort.<br/>Some plot on the horizon my loves. Please mind the tags as follow:</p><p>Warnings: description of injuries, Gore, illness, fear for a loved one's life</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Brother."</p><p>"NO."</p><p>Edge followed his twin around the couch. "I want to hear about it."</p><p>"WELL, THAT'S LOVELY, BUT I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT," Boss countered, picking up the handful of things Red had left out. Normally it was Edge's prerogative to clean up, but he was in A Mood so he was doing it.</p><p>"Please don't shut me out, not now," Edge pleaded, gently palming his brother's wrist, careful not to close his fingers around it. "You had some sort of breakthrough, I can tell, and I just want to be here for it. I want to be a part of it."</p><p>"WELL, IT SEEMS THERE ARE CERTAIN ASPECTS OF ME THAT YOU MAY JUST NEVER FULLY GRASP, THEN," Boss huffed, though he stopped moving.</p><p>"What happened tonight?" Edge asked softly. "Tell me. You know I'm the one you can always tell."</p><p>Boss sighed, closing his sockets. "WHAT HAPPENED IS I TRIED TO BE YOU, AND I FAILED SPECTACULARLY AT IT."</p><p>"You don't need to be me, you've never needed to be me," Edge sighed.</p><p>Boss stared hard at the carpet, purposefully avoiding his brother's eyelights. "...MAYBE I <em> WANT </em> TO BE."</p><p>"Oh," Edge cooed, pulling his twin closer gingerly. Boss returned the hug, taking full advantage of the contact and burying his face in Edge's nightshirt. "Oh, love, don't say that. You are wonderful in your own right. I should know, I'm you 90% of the time."</p><p>"I'M NOT WONDERFUL, I'M BROKEN," Boss spat bitterly. "THE ONLY PLACE I'M ANY GOOD IS HERE, AND HERE IS BROKEN, TOO. I'M NOT MEANT FOR A WORLD LIKE THAT, NOT LIKE YOU."</p><p>"Maybe you are a little broken, brother, but so am I. So is Sans. Even Stretch has his secrets, I'm sure." Edge rocked him slowly, bouncing back and forth on his feet. "Did you cry it out? Does it feel better? A little lighter?"</p><p>A nod in his shoulder, and he hummed, closing his sockets and feeling the rise and fall of his brother's breathing. He hadn't seen Boss cry since they were very small. Those tears must have been bitter and full of pain, like a dam breaking and flooding the world. It's likely he won't be alright for a few days--that's alright, Edge will shoulder the burden of their combined duties the best he can, give his twin time to sort his feelings.</p><p>"You've had to be strong for so long, brother. But when it's just us, you can be weak," Edge reminded him, recalling the exact words Boss had said to him years ago, when he'd been recovering from his self-inflicted eye injury. "As long as I am here, I will protect you, I will shelter you, and I will provide the comfort you need. And if you have also found that in Stretch, you should count it as a blessing."</p><p>"I DON'T HAVE BERTH TO BE WEAK. NOT WHEN YOU AND SANS DEPEND ON ME."</p><p>"...Come here."</p><p>Edge pulled away, tugging his brother after him to sit on the couch, coaxing him until he lay with his head on Edge's lap, long legs dangling over the edge of the couch as he stared at the ceiling.</p><p>"WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSED TO SOLVE?" Boss chuckled dryly, but stopped when his brother's fingertips lay gently on his skull, tracing imaginary lines. </p><p>"I know Sans and I are the only ones who don't make you panic when you touch," Edge explained, gently tracing small, healed fracture lines. "So let me. And tell me what happened tonight. You can imagine it's Stretch, if that makes it better."</p><p>Slowly, hesitantly, Boss began to recount the whole tale. Edge hummed and nodded, tracing his fingertips softly over his skull, listening to everything and feeling his brother's emotions through their bond--hardly utilized, the bond they were born with, but this was one moment where it seemed Boss was letting him in, truly, and though they had done this before, it was usually anger or fear he was recounting, not want and need and disappointment. He sighed as the all-too-familiar feeling of inadequacy washed over him, shivered as the fear of hurting Stretch flashed through his bones. He felt the burning touch, the horrible frustration at a body that won't do what it was told…</p><p>...genuine amusement as Stretch tried to cheer him up on the porch. Dubious acceptance of his words, and oh, so much sorrow, and pain, and fear. He felt the weight of his tears on his own cheekbones, the flash of amusement that he had once mocked Edge for letting it out when it was clearly a better method than breaking down all at once.</p><p>Then he smiled softly as his brother fell silent, drifting gently asleep as he remembered the next part. Edge didn't need Boss to wake to know the rest, the link was still open, pouring into him, the tentative joy and spark of affection, the kiss, the way his brother's heart had leapt when Stretch looked just as sweet for him as he did with Edge.</p><p>The guilt that came alongside the pleasure of holding Stretch close in his arms, pleased with his body's obedience. The softening of his brother's soul when Stretch had smiled up at him momentarily from his spot against Boss' chest.</p><p>Edge hovered his other hand over his sleeping brother's face, before lightly tracing his socket scars with his pinky phalange. He wished he could squash that tiny bit of guilt, convince his brother it was okay to want things. But the link was still open, so he did what he could and thought right back at him.</p><p>Maybe it would be a while before his brother could hold Stretch as much as he wanted, but he could at least be comforted by Edge's own memories, whispered gently as he slept, and Edge could see the tiny smile as his feelings rushed over Boss. He usually didn't give back when they explored the bond--Boss didn't want Edge's emotions on a normal day, just to unload his own, but right now he needed to feel Edge's affection, his gratefulness. He needed to taste Stretch's tongue the way Edge had, feel his body pressed to Edge's bones without his own mind's pesky interference.</p><p>And lastly, as Edge adjusted to rest easy himself, he made sure to let his brother feel his happiness, his love, and to hear how badly he wished for him to be happy with Stretch as well.</p>
<hr/><p>As he expected, Boss took ill the next morning. Luckily Edge had suspected it might happen--emotions can affect a monster's health in many ways, it was akin to catching cold from walking in the rain.</p><p>He was able to stop Boss from rising in the morning, seeing his bones were dull and ashy. His weak argument was overshadowed by the rasp in his voice, and it wasn't long before Edge had coaxed him back to sleep.</p><p>"what're you doin' up?" Red asked as Edge came in, buckling his armor on and his scars painted on the best he could with his own hand--he would have to keep his distance, but then that was normal here. "it ain't yer turn today."</p><p>"Boss is ill from yesterday's emotions, I predict he will be that way for a day or two," Edge explained. "How do I look?"</p><p>Red's gaze hesitated on his painted scars, before shrugging. "nobody would notice but us."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>He turned to the stove, setting a kettle for morning tea and gathering something for quick chicken soup. The leftovers from last night's chicken bake would do fine in some broth, and he set it to simmer while he gathered the rest of what Boss would need to get through the day.</p><p>"take turns checkin' on 'im?" Red asked, mostly rhetorical but Edge nodded anyway. "a'ight. so long as you think he's okay then i guess i can't argue."</p><p>As soon as the soup was ladled into the crockpot and left on Keep Warm, Edge downed his tea, forced Red to drink a cup, and then they were off into the frigid morning, the artificial day of Snowdin clouded heavily by the choke of dust as usual.</p><p>It wasn't long before Dogamy and Dogaressa were loping alongside his long strides.</p><p>"Good morning, Captain."</p><p>"Good morning, Captain!"</p><p>"THAT IS YET TO BE SEEN," Edge responded flippantly. "TRAPS IN THE WEST?"</p><p>"Nothing unusual, Captain."</p><p>"Nothing West, Captain, not West!"</p><p>Edge hummed, gazing into Windows as he strode through town. "AND THE NORTH?"</p><p>"One was tripped," Dogamy answered.</p><p>"No dust, no dust," Dogaressa clarified. "Came to tell you right away!"</p><p>Edge stopped in his tracks. "NO DUST? YOU'RE CERTAIN? AND NO ANIMALS OR ANYTHING THAT MIGHT HAVE ACCIDENTALLY TRIPPED IT?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"We sniffed for squirrels, Captain!"</p><p>"THEN THERE WILL BE NO DELAY. GET DOGGO AND MEET ME NORTH FOR THE HUNT."</p><p>They assented, scurrying off, and Edge steeled himself, taking a deep breath. He locked gazes with Red, who gave him a wary nod.</p><p>It is foolish to go into a situation like this empty-handed, so he summoned a storm of bones to float near them.</p><p>The hunt was mostly fruitless. Even Doggo's nose couldn't pick up anything unusual. But Edge's hackles were well and truly raised, even as he was forced to call it off in favor of other, more pressing problems. He reset the trap to the best of his ability, and while he did it he had several strategies cooking in the back of his mind. He went with the strategy of stationing Doggo in the North for the day, with a new recruit (a bun barely out of his stripes, but faster than anyone else on the Snowdin team) who could run for him if Doggo saw any movement from the trees.</p><p>As a precaution he set a silent alarm on the traps to the North. Boss often thought it was a waste of magic but in this instance it may prove to be incredibly vital. Besides, Edge had always been better with strategically monitoring magic usage--small things like alarms are hard for Boss to maintain because they take too much attention, but Edge is very capable of running apps in the background in his mind.</p><p>With the North staffed and watched, he began his rounds, traveling from door to door to check in with families and deliver health checks to higher-LV residents. As they worked their way through, he discreetly sent Red home to check on Boss as he headed West to recheck the traps by the ruins.</p><p>As he tested the strength of the wires on a particularly savage device, he wondered if Boss was alright. He was certain if there was an issue Red would come get him, after all, he's the only one of the three of them that can heal. But it didn't stop him from worrying behind that mask of stoic disinterest.</p><p>The area by the ruins was silent, eerily so, as he worked his way through the traps and even made some layout changes--usually Boss did that on his days, and if anyone was watching they would definitely notice if the traps didn't change every other day and they would think security had gone slack.</p><p>As he approached the large stone door to the ruins, he wondered if Sans' friend was on the other side, waiting for a knock knock joke just as terrible as ever. She never spoke to him, and apparently not Boss either, but Edge had always been curious as to who exactly this friend of Sans' was.</p><p>It didn't help that his brother's memories and feelings were mixing with his own, just a little, from the bond link last night. He kept thinking about how kind and patient Stretch had been with Boss last night, and it was a struggle to keep the smile off his face.</p><p>He was lost in thought, a foolish endeavor.</p><p>He heard the snap of a twig just a moment too late.</p><p>…was there a fight?</p><p>Edge spat marrow onto the snow with a quiet curse, picking himself up off the ground. His memory was hazy, what just happened?</p><p>...the crunch of dust beneath his boot as he stood brought a little clarity to him, as did the ache in his skull.</p><p>And the burn of fresh LV in his chest, almost sending him back to his knees.</p><p>
  <em> Murderer. </em>
</p><p>Oh, why did it have to be Stretch's voice in his head? He stumbled back towards town, sticky marrow running down his arm and dust gumming up his new injuries. The track of a terrified Stretch played on repeat as he picked through the traps.</p><p>"Captain, Captain!"</p><p>"You've been missing for hours, Captain!"</p><p>Edge blinked, looking up at Dogamy and Dogaressa with a vague recognition, and watched their faces go from confused to terrified.</p><p>"Have I?" Edge said softly.</p><p>Red was there quickly, a crowd beginning to gather. Edge held himself tall, proud, even as Stretch's terrified voice burned into his soul. It was just the LV talking, he knew that.</p><p>"hey, boss, catch the big bad?" Red asked, but his smile was strained, his nonchalance forced. Did he have something on his face? Everyone is staring.</p><p>"I think so," he said, taking a step forward. Everyone but his brother took a large step back.</p><p>"hit 'em so hard you went up in LV," Red noted, and that confirmation was enough to disperse some of the crowd, whispers spreading as he staggered closer to his older brother. "you goofs object to boss takin' some time off?"</p><p>Dogamy and Dogaressa, normally so talkative, only shook their heads mutely, eyes wide.</p><p>"good. nobody disturbs us or i'll sic 'im on ya, got it?"</p><p>More mute nods.</p><p>Red gripped his shoulder, and they were gone.</p>
<hr/><p>Boss wasn't tip top, that was for sure.</p><p>But the soft cushion of good feelings his brother had supplied when he was drifting off last night had done the job to keep him from being truly lost to soul sickness, and the hearty chicken soup left for him was doing a fairly decent job of healing the rest of him.</p><p>Red had been by once to rouse him from bed, and the extra few hours of rest had proven enough to whiten his bones enough for Red not to worry.</p><p>It had been a few hours since Red had left, and the only information relayed to him since then had been that Edge was missing. It wasn't entirely unusual for Edge to wander off on his days, routine bored him to death and he liked to mix things up a little. If he wanted to be found he would be found, and that was all there was to it. Boss stamped down what little worry he had--</p><p>--until a searing pain ripped through his body, making him drop his coffee cup to clatter and spill on the floor. He doubled over in confusion as the pain dulled, what he could only assume was Edge's pain ringing through their bond. It must be terrible, <em> awful </em>pain to feel it here, with their LV they had stopped sharing pain a long time ago.</p><p>It was brief, too brief, and he was texting Red immediately with his concerns. Red responded with surprise, worry, and then radio silence, likely looking even harder for Edge. The fact he couldn't feel it anymore was honestly scarier than the pain--to be so painful to pass through their bond, and then so painful that Edge would shut it out completely--</p><p>Red appeared in the living room suddenly and Boss went completely still at the sight of his twin.</p><p>Mangled was...too polite a word. Sure, his limbs were intact, but lacerations littered all visible bone. His armor was dented all over, torn asunder in some places. One eyelight was dim, a tiny pinprick, and the other was blown out, diffused and huge in its socket. His fake socket scars were obscured almost entirely by marrow, leaking from...somewhere, he couldn't tell where.</p><p>He levelled a CHECK on him immediately, his soul going cold.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus</p><p>LV: 11 DF: 95 ATK: 85</p><p>HP: 879/3500</p><p>
  <em> A great and terrible opponent. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He doesn't remember what happened and doesn't feel a thing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"...EDGE?" Boss asked softly, approaching slow. He knew the new LV would have to be burning a hole in him, and probably was a factor in his complete pain-blindness. "EDGE, LOVE, DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?"</p><p>"I'm home," Edge said, voice soft. "Why is everyone so upset? And you, brother, how are you feeling?"</p><p>Boss looked at Red, who shook his head minutely. Don't say anything. If he's made aware of his condition, his HP could tick down even faster with panic. Boss swallowed dryly, straightening a little.</p><p>"BETTER. THANK YOU FOR THE SOUP."</p><p>Edge took a step closer, and both brothers sprung forward to stop him.</p><p>"What, what's the matter?" Edge asked, trepidation building in his voice. "You're scaring me."</p><p>"EVERYTHING IS FINE," Boss reassured him. "YOU'VE HAD A LONG DAY, AND YOU MUST BE TIRED. LET'S...YOU SHOULD LIE DOWN."</p><p>"Well, if I'm home for the day, shouldn't I make dinner?" Edge asked, bringing his hand to his cheek, smearing marrow as he cocked his head to the side.</p><p>"NO, NO, THERE'S STILL SOUP," Boss said quickly. "PLEASE, LOVE, LIE DOWN."</p><p>"Maybe I've gained LV, but I'm not broken," he chuckled. "Let me at least make some tea--"</p><p>Boss felt his resolve breaking, the freshness of his emotions from last night threatening tears as he very, very gingerly gripped his brother's bleeding bones. "PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU, LIE DOWN."</p><p>Edge stared at him a long moment, realization dawning on his skull. "...How bad?"</p><p>"IT ISN'T BAD," Boss lied. "JUST LIE DOWN."</p><p>"Don't lie to me," Edge said, going to grip Boss back--</p><p>He noticed the marrow on his hand, staining Boss' night shirt.</p><p>"IT ISN'T BAD," Boss repeated, a futile plea. "I PROMISE YOU WILL BE FINE BUT YOU NEED TO LIE DOWN."</p><p>Edge stared at his hand, at the marrow, and then at Boss' face.</p><p>Then his sockets extinguished, and Boss rushed to catch him as he swayed, unconscious and dropping HP quickly.</p><p>"HE NEEDS A HEALER!" Boss squeaked, positioning him on the floor and yanking his nightshirt off to try and staunch some of the flow of marrow.</p><p>"where the fuck are we supposed to get a healer, he <em> is </em>our healer!" Red cried, joining him in his efforts with a med kit pulled from his inventory.</p><p>"...STRETCH. HE CAN HEAL," Boss said quickly. "HE'S GOOD AT IT, TOO, HE HAS MORE MAGIC THAN PAPYRUS AND BLUE COMBINED!"</p><p>"you think he can even perform under these circumstances?" Red scoffed. "no offense but the honey bun ain't so emotionally stable to be completely unaffected by his boyfriend on a quick spiral to dust. and you won't be able to be around while he does it."</p><p>"DO YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA?" Boss snapped. "I MAY DISLIKE THE IDEA OF NOT BEING BY HIS SIDE AT THIS TIME BUT I FIND THE IDEA OF LIVING WITHOUT HIM COMPLETELY UNBEARABLE, DON'T YOU?"</p><p>"of course i do," Red growled back. "the idea of someone seein' him like this is just…"</p><p>"<em> WE </em> ALREADY TRUST HIM," Boss said sternly. "IF EVER THERE WAS A TIME FOR YOU TO DECIDE IF <em> YOU </em> TRUST HIM, IT WOULD BE NOW. HE'S DOWN 10 HP WHILE WE'VE BEEN TALKING."</p><p>Red shut his mouth with a click, a deep breath rattling in through his nasal cavity.</p><p>"fine. fine. but you gotta hide when 'e gets here."</p><p>Boss wanted to sigh, or maybe smack him, but all he could do is look forlornly at his brother's battered, lacerated face. "HONESTLY SANS, I COULD GIVE LESS THAN A SINGLE SHIT ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW, BUT IF IT MAKES YOU GO GET HIM THEN I WILL DO IT."</p><p>He was gone as soon as he agreed, and Boss let his frustration dissipate and turn into anxious energy. He wishes he had paid attention all those times Edge had tried to teach him to heal, but the process was illogical at best. It required conjuring up happy feelings, maybe memories, maybe vague thoughts, and quite honestly Boss wasn't very good at that.</p><p>But he sure was trying, right now, even though his magic was angry and rolling unpleasantly in his chest, itching to find whatever did this if his brother hadn't already killed it. He gave up when he watched the HP tick down one more point, worried that he might make it worse if there was only fear in the forefront of his thoughts.</p><p>Instead he leaned down, pressing his teeth to his brother's skull shakily. The good thing about his injuries is that lacerations are easy when they're fresh--the only reason he and Edge and Red had scars was because they had no healer to heal them properly, and when Stretch was done if he was up to the task, Edge would look no different than usual on the surface, even though the pain would stay as the wounds healed on a deeper level.</p><p>"I LOVE YOU, I NEED YOU," Boss muttered urgently. "YOU KNOW I'M A MESS WITHOUT YOU, SO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME OR ELSE I WILL FOLLOW YOU AND THEN WHO WOULD TAKE CARE OF OUR DISASTER OF AN ELDER BROTHER?"</p><p>Edge didn't respond, but Boss could feel his soul tingle through the bond. Everything would be okay. They've made it through worse together. There's no reason to worry because it's going to work out like it always does.</p><p>It has to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, ah, ah, its so scary! Poor Edge, so hurt and confused that he entirely blocked the altercation and the pain out. I wonder what got him...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Touch and Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stretch is recruited to help his injured boyfriend, who is fading fast.<br/>Red makes a decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nautical Slang: "Touch and Go" mean you are in a precarious situation. This refers to the situation a vessel would be in, in shallow water, when it touched the bottom but did not become grounded and was able to move off again.<br/>Warnings: Description of injuries, Gore, setting of limbs/broken bones</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a quiet, lazy day in Swap. Stretch kicked his shoes off as he closed the front door behind him, still wearing his apron from the Bun Bakery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been slow today, so they let him off early. Kind of a nice break, but he wishes they got more business--he can't keep taking early days if they're going to keep this house. His contribution might not be as big as Blue's, but it was still vital to keeping the place. They always manage but every day they send him early is starting to feel...well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In any case, he wishes something would happen in Swap for once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set his bag on the table, a second and a half away from hitting the couch for a long-awaited nap--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He yelped when someone grabbed him, the tingle of a shortcut a bare warning. In his living room, tugging insistently on his arm, was Red, wild-eyed and covered in marrow but no visible wounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"red, what the--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i ain't got time t'explain, need your healing magic, okay, honeystick?" Red asked, tugging him along through a forced shortcut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch reeled slightly as Red booted up the machine. "is everything okay? red??"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i'll be honest, no it ain't. be prepared for somethin' real ugly, boss needs ya on yer toes and collected, capiche?" Red shoved him through the machine before he could answer, and he tumbled through the other side and onto the cold floor of the Fell brothers' basement. "he's upstairs an' he's goin' fast, can you help?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i...boss, is boss hurt?" Stretch asked as he followed Red up the stairs. A chill ran down his spine when his only response was silence. "what happened? is he okay? is...is all that marrow--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red pounded on the inside of the door, waiting for a beat, which was unusual, but Stretch didn't dwell on it as Red was hauling him forward by the apron and into the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, he saw nothing out of the ordinary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he saw a trail of smeared marrow footsteps from the door, leading to the body of his boyfriend carefully laid out on the floor. He was all-too-still, terrifyingly so, covered in horrible wounds and oh, Stretch took a shameful step back--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red pushed him back forward, and that push was all he needed to be at his side, falling to his knees and hovering his hands over him rushedly. The lacerations across his body were clean, likely made by a very sharp weapon. A knife? No, they were too wide and deep on the bone for a knife. Probably a large sword, like something a KnightKnight would use. But what the hell was a KnightKnight doing in Snowdin?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"can you do it?" Red asked harshly, impatience and a tinge of fear in his voice</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"y-yes, yes, i can do it," Stretch stammered, levelling a CHECK on his unconscious boyfriend. No flavortext, as he was unconscious, and Stretch tried to ignore the number on LV...his boyfriend was a good man, he knew he was, and LV is just a number.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He focused instead on how dismally low his HP was, only in the 500s out of 3500. Stretch could never hope to have that much HP but it wasn't a testament to anything when you think of percentages. He lay a quivering hand on Boss' head, sticky with dark marrow and completely unresponsive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i'm here to help, babe," he whispered softly, closing his sockets. He could swear he heard sobbing somewhere nearby, but he pushed the thought away as he focused his green magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy thoughts were difficult to conjure with this devastation in front of him, but he could remember, at least, Boss' smile. The way he kissed him, held him, laughed at his jokes. Those were all good, better than good memories to start with. He opened his eyes and drew his pointer finger along one of the gouges on his face, green magic zipping it up with nothing but a shiny hair-thin line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"holy shit, you're good at that," Red mumbled in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch chuckled nervously, confidence a little boosted by the praise. He can do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved that finger down, first closing the wounds. His bones needed resetting, too, but that could wait until he wasn't actively bleeding. On top of the lacerations, as he removed the dented armor, he noticed several broken ribs, and some pretty severe bruising. He pulsed healing into the breaks but the bruising would have to wait, if he wanted to heal all these cuts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't dare let worry seep in. He had no room for that. Even if Boss was still completely unmoving, even if there were more lacerations than he thought, even if they were gummed up with dust and blood that wasn't his. He has a lot of magic, but with low HP he fatigues easily, and he can't afford to stop until he knows Boss will be okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i need a rag and water," Stretch croaked out. "gotta clean him up, see if i missed any cuts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The request was filled quickly, and he set to work cleaning him off as Red paced, worried eyelights boring into the both of them. Stretch hesitated when he swiped the rag over his face, coming away with not only marrow, but black paint, revealing only one of his scars on his socket to be real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chose not to question it. More pressing matters, and he could hear Red's relieved sigh as he glossed over the detail, rinsing and squeezing and dabbing until the water bowl was a muddy brown and Boss was mostly clean. He healed the last few cuts he had found without the camouflage of marrow to hide them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"red, he needs his knee realigned."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red nodded, and apparently that was something he was used to doing because his hands were in the right spot right away, and 1, 2, 3--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss whimpered as the bones snapped back into place, and then sighed as Stretch's magic soothed it. He let out a sigh of relief--he was near consciousness if he could react. That meant it was working. Stretch slowly lifted his right arm, turning it by the socket with gentle fingers as Asgore had once shown him, until the click alerted him that it was back in place proper. Boss only furrowed his brow and grimaced, but didn't wake, as Stretch gently laid his arm back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"the big stuff is done," Stretch panted, leaning back and wiping his brow. "i'd need to rest before i can tackle the bruising, and it's only surface-deep healing. he's gonna be tender as it actually heals properly. he's going to be out of commission for...days, maybe weeks?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"fine," Red agreed, almost too quickly. "we'll make it work."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sans?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them turned quickly to see Boss blinking slowly awake, groggy, eyelights...well, one was a tiny pinprick of dim light and the other a crimson star sizzling in the socket--he had a severe concussion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"heeeey, handsome," Stretch cooed softly, wiping his hands on his ruined apron before running one gently over Boss' skull. Those eyelights slowly roved over to him as he tried to relieve some of the concussion. "how's my favorite patient?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stretch…?...Where's my brother?" He asked, disoriented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"red's right here," Stretch reassured him. Red inhaled sharply, eyes flicking towards the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"whole family's safe," Red said finally. "thanks t'yer little boyfriend, here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss sighed, sockets clicking shut. With great difficulty he reached his arm up, and Stretch was quick to take the offered hand, leaning closer to place a soft kiss on Boss' teeth. He hummed in appreciation, squeezing his hand. But before Stretch could draw away, Boss tightened his grip, keeping him close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I don't make it, please take care of him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"what? don't talk like that, you're fine--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Promise me, Stretch," Boss said sternly. "He will blame himself. He will withdraw from you. Promise me you will not let him. Ever. No matter what happens, if I die here or a decade down the road."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"yeah, okay, lover, i promise," Stretch cooed. He gave him a CHECK, satisfied to see his HP ticking up. He'd been close to death so he supposes it isn't crazy to want some things taken care of if he can. "you're gonna be fine, though, </span>
  <em>
    <span>captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"let's get him up t'bed," Red said stiffly. "you got 'im?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"yeah, i got that," Stretch agreed. "he'll need something to eat--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"got that covered, you just tuck 'im in."</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Boss felt a little silly, hiding in the pantry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But mostly he felt guilty. He could hear them working together out there, and all he was doing was sitting here like a useless lump. It was a sigh of relief when his twin's soft voice rose through the room, and Stretch turned on his usual charm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stiffened when his brother asked for him, and it took all of his resolve not to barrel out there and fall into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not yet. He knows that. Not now, but when? Is it selfish that, even in this instance, he doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to reveal himself for fear that Stretch will choose Edge?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pantry door creaks open, and his older brother steps in, stopping in front of him. He only looks up at him with hopeful sockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"he'll be fine. stretch sewed 'im up real good and his HP is on its way north."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss let out a sigh and hung his head between his knees, one hand on his chest and the other sliding over his skull. "THANK GOODNESS."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"thanks fer hidin'," Red mumbled, kicking a loose potato chisp. "m'sorry you couldn't be out there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"IT'S FINE. NOT LIKE I'M NOT USED TO IT."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"shouldn't haveta be," Red sighed. "look. m'sorry i've been so tight-fisted about revealing yourselves. from what i just saw, i've got no reason not to trust stretch, or probably any of them over there. when you an' edge are both ready, i guess y'can tell them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss looked up at Red in surprise. "YOU MEAN THAT?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red shrugged in a noncommittal fashion. "jus' stretch an' them. no-one here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...I UNDERSTAND." Boss swallowed and took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge would be so happy. He could finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> be himself! Boss had to take the chance. His own feelings were...well, irrelevant. Edge will get to have his own identity, somewhere other than inside their house! He and Stretch were free to be together, and Edge could dress as he pleased and act as he pleased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"it's okay t'be worried," Red said stiffly. "but don't let it blind you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I KNOW."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"m'gonna head upstairs with some soup. i'll letcha know when i've convinced the honeystick t'leave so you can see edge."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Red was gone, leaving Boss alone in a pantry with only his thoughts to accompany him.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Edge couldn't remember much. Nothing about the fight, though Stretch's ramblings that it looked like a KnightKnight attack did sound...correct. But what was a KnightKnight doing in the ruins?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn't matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What matters is he's laying in bed, freshly cleaned, with his head in Stretch's lap as he gently petted his skull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nice. The tingly green magic felt lovely, clearing some of the muddled thoughts. He had a concussion, supposedly, according to Stretch, and beneath the neat little shiny lines he was still hurt. His ribcage was battered and his joints ached from being popped back into place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing that would make this better would be Boss. But Boss was probably downstairs, waiting for Stretch to leave. He understood, but it sucked--he wanted his twin, wanted him badly, at this moment. He's sure whatever his twin had seen before Stretch patched him up was haunting him as well…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"how are you feeling?" Stretch asked softly, his fingertips tracing circles aimlessly on his skull. "this isn't too much, is it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it's lovely," Edge hummed, closing his sockets and nuzzling a little closer. "Thank you for saving me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i would say anytime, but i'd rather you not make a habit of almost dying," Stretch chuckled. "that was pretty scary, babe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, I'm sorry, it's all my fault," Edge sighed, his own fingertips finding one of Stretch's hands and entwining gently. "I was...distracted. I shouldn't have let myself be distracted."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"shit happens. you're fine now, that's what matters. </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're</span>
  </em>
  <span> what matters."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge hummed, feeling the corners of his teeth twitching into a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...i should probably go," Stretch sighed. "it's gonna take some washing to get all this out of my work apron, and...your LV is still fresh, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge sighed, pushing himself upright. "Yes. You're right. It isn't safe." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he took the moment to steal a kiss, releasing Stretch's hand to draw gentle fingertips over his jaw. Stretch groaned and melted into it, his own hands coming up to hover lightly over Edge's cheekbones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You really are my hero," Edge muttered, reveling in that golden flush, those adorable freckles…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i love you," Stretch blurted out suddenly, before retreating from his grip and covering his mouth in embarrassment. "uh. i'm...uh…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You what?" Edge asked, disbelief heavy in his tone, his hand still hovering in the air where he'd been cradling Stretch's face just a moment ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i...i love you," Stretch repeated, with a chuckle. "probably a bit cliche to tell you right now, but i promise it isn't because you just almost died. we've only been together a couple months, but...yeah...i've been feeling it for a while."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"a-and not just! not just when we kiss or anything, i love </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you," Stretch clarified. "like, uhm, i love you on no-touch days, too, if that makes sense? and i love your laugh, and your smile, and when you turn me into jell-o with a kiss. i love watching you cook, and talking about books and music, and how much you love the little germ plushies. i love how hard you try and also the days where it's effortless, and i love...well, i love you with or without the painted on scars."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge brought a hand up to feel his face--smooth but for his real scar, the paint must have been wiped away when he was healing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you don't have to talk about it," Stretch said quietly. "i get it. gotta look tough, right? but you're plenty tough enough for me, either way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it's a slight bit more complicated than that," Edge chuckled, dropping his hand. "But I promise, when I'm ready to talk, you'll be the first I tell."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i hope so," Stretch said, fidgeting with the hem of his sweater and looking down. "anyway, um, you should lie back down."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch quickly moved from the bed, his gentle touch helping to lower Edge to the bed without tweaking his injuries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, too," Edge admitted, as he lay back down against the pillows. "Do you know what did it for me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch flushed even harder, that honey-gold practically overtaking his sweet freckles. "uh...no, what did it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The way you treated me last night," Edge said softly, remembering the way he had cheered Boss up, how gentle and understanding he had been. "I know I can be rough around the edges, pigheaded, maybe a little bit misguided at times. But you proved to me that you truly cared about all of me, and the moment I saw how hard you tried for me, how genuine you were...well. That's when I fell in love."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch smiled softly at him, gentle fingers caressing Edge's cheekbone. "well, that...</span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> i will happily do for you anytime, lover."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was drowsing slightly by the time Stretch left, and it wasn't long before his presence was replaced by a very familiar body, crawling into the sheets beside him and holding him close, so close. He barely got two words out to Boss before he was shushed, relief singing in every bone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"EVERYTHING WILL BE PERFECT SOON," Boss mumbled, nuzzling the top of Edge's skull as Edge curled closer, seeking the comfort of their bond, seeking the warmth of his bones. "FOR NOW, REST. AND THANK YOU, FOR NOT LEAVING ME."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge made a noise, desperate and almost offended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would <em>never</em>."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh Red gave the go-ahead!<br/>AND THE L WORD WAS USED AHHHH<br/>Poor Stretch, he'll probably never wish for excitement again</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. In the Offing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stretch is determined to be by his boyfriend's side during recovery, even if it's only an hour a day.<br/>On the bright side, he might just be figuring his boyfriend out a little.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nautical term explanation: In the offing -  imminent or likely to happen soon. “Offing” is that area of sea that can be seen from land, so when a ship was seen to be “in the offing” it would be expected to dock before the next tide. The adjective “off” in a sailing context means “away from”.</p>
<p>Was supposed to be longer, but I split it because the important part is going to be soooooo long</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stretch will never wish for excitement again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to explain why he was covered in marrow when he got home, and then had to deal with Blue helicoptering over him all damn day, taking his soiled clothes to be washed, making him lay down, turning the TV off and insisting he rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True, he was exhausted, both magically and emotionally drained from the experience. But rest was fitful, full of visions of Boss covered in injuries, full of pleading words requesting he take care of (him) if he were gone. Who is him? Red? That seemed likely, but in his dreams there were two of Boss, one dying and the other crying, and Stretch woke like clockwork every 20 minutes from such a nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quick phone call to Red was enough to calm him, though he got annoyed after the third or fourth one and told him Boss was just fine and he needed to chill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he managed to fall asleep for good, his dreams a noncommittal swirl of colors and voices. The next day he trudged into work with a half-assed excuse for his apron, as Blue hadn't been able to save it, but the Buns were understanding and simply gave him a new one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He phoned his shift in and the moment he was off he tried to call Boss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"HELLO?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"hey, babe, how y'feeling?" He asked, feeling his face flush as he began his walk home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"A LITTLE SORE, BUT ALIVE, THANKS TO YOU." </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was a pause on the other end and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I...! AM NOT SAYING THAT!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch chuckled, wondering what salacious thing Red was trying to convince him to say. "what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"NOTHING! MY BROTHER! HOLD ON--"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was some shuffling, what sounded like whispered arguing, and then--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sorry about that, love, he's been insufferable since the incident,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> his boyfriend chuckled on the other end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Hovering like a nanny and he won't let me get up."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"well, someone's gotta keep you in line if i'm not there," Stretch teased. "think i could come by later, see if i can reduce some of that bruising?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hmm...let you come over here and put hands on me in bed? I'm not sure there's more than one answer to that, love."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"for your bruises!" Stretch squeaked. "there won't be any funny business until you're actually healed!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bah! What a shame. What time?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i just got off work, gotta go home and eat something, so...a few hours?" Stretch offered, opening the gate in front of his house and fumbling to latch it one-handed behind him. "maybe bring some movies and have a little marathon?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll have to veto a long stay, unfortunately. Red says I need to rest and he isn't convinced I'll do much of it with you around."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"aw. alright, quick healing and then i'll be outta your proverbial hair."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Edge hummed as Boss painted his scars on, knowing full well they didn't need to do so today but doing it anyway. Mostly for Boss' nerves, Edge suspected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stretch knows about the scars," Edge said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I KNOW," Boss grunted. "I WOULD JUST FEEL BETTER IF THEY WERE THERE. EVEN IF HE KNOWS THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE MIGHT NOT ACCIDENTALLY CATCH SIGHT OF ME."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We could, and hear me out, just tell him, today."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"NO," Boss said firmly, shaking his head. "NO, I WANT YOU HEALED FIRST. I CAN'T RISK A NEGATIVE REACTION."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He won't hurt me. He loves me." Edge touched his brother's arm gently. "He loves both of us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss sighed, setting the paintbrush down. "I AM HAPPY YOU ARE HAPPY, LOVE, BUT I WON'T BELIEVE IT UNTIL HE SAYS IT AFTER KNOWING THERE ARE TWO OF US."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge wonders if his opinion would differ if Stretch had said so to him instead of Edge. Or maybe if Edge had not almost died. It wasn't hard to see that Boss was feeling even more protective than usual, even more guarded, with Edge having been injured. And Red giving them the green light had been both a boon and a curse, with Boss pretending he was all for it because he knows Edge wants it, but it was hard to hide the fear of rejection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hard to hide how much he truly loved Stretch, and how much he fought himself over it. Then again, there never was much Boss could hide from Edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what was another week or so, when compared to an entire lifetime? If being healed is what it takes for Boss to be comfortable with it, then Edge will wait for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then I will just have to believe enough for the both of us, won't I?"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The next week went by in such the same way. Stretch would get off work, give his love a call, head over for a little less than an hour to heal and steal kisses, and then head home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss being confined to bed rest meant he was actually texting back most of the time, and Stretch was eating it up. He was disappointed when he had to skip movie night--but he wasn't about to argue with Red when Boss could still barely get out of bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about being stuck in bed had also seemed to stick his personality. There had been no confusing mood swings or changes in demeanor, and he could only assume it had something to do with not being out and about in that world. He hadn't had a no-touch day since the incident. (He reminded himself to call it a no-touch day--he'll never forget his love's face when he said he wanted to be the good day, will never forgive himself for making any part of him feel unwanted.) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as luck would have it, it appeared that Stretch's heroic performance as an on-call surgeon had won him some trust and forgiveness, and all their conversations and interactions had been pleasant and filled with kisses. Boss was extremely cuddly, almost annoyed when Stretch would check in about touch, and he was his more...genial self every time Stretch visited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, he didn't find any of Stretch's jokes funny, lately, either, and while his groan of annoyance was strikingly adorable, he missed his laugh dearly. He also seemed only lightly amused by the germ plushies, and Stretch was mourning the loss of the adorable, shy smile. He was happy Boss was happy, and he loved the cuddles and kisses, but something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>missing</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his demeanor and Stretch couldn't quite put his finger on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After about a week and a half, he received an unexpected phone call halfway through his work day. He quickly asked for a break and skittered to the break room to answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"hey, babe, is everything okay?" He asked, shutting the break room door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, I'm fine,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he chuckled on the other end, his voice smooth as butter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Did I startle you by calling first?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch shrugged, even though Boss couldn't see him. "i mean, a little? i'm at work, so i thought there was an emergency."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry. I'll make it quick then. I just wanted to thank you for all the healing you've done over the last ten days. I'm up and walking as of this morning, and quite painless."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"that's great," Stretch sighed, putting a hand over his chest as he smiled softly. "gods, i'm so happy to hear that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I was wondering, since I am healed, if I might pay you a visit instead of you coming here?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Boss asked softly, and oh, that sounded...</span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I've been baking a bit this morning, something to thank you...and something important I'd like to talk about."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oof. Stretch pushed away the thought that this "important talk" was something negative, he had no reason to believe it was except for anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"important like...relationship-changing?" He asked tentatively. Testing the waters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The preferred answer would be no, but it wasn't the one he would get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I suppose that depends entirely on your reaction," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Boss sighed, sounding just as tentative. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I've no intention of it being a negative thing, if that helps. I'm only nervous that you will...well. Perhaps it would be better to save all this for the conversation. No sense giving us both more to worry about."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...yeah...i hope you know that doesn't help at all," Stretch chuckled, nervous. "but, uh, i get off at 4, so, meet me at home at like, 4:30?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, we will be there," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Boss agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We? Is he bringing Red, too? Oh, did he...did he develop some sort of issue with a part of him Stretch healed? Did he mess it up? Is that what he's worried about, that he ended up crippled and he thinks Stretch might not want him anymore?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Stretch?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch blinked, only just registering that Boss was still talking. "uh, sorry. what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I said I love you, and I'll see you soon."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"oh! yeah, love you, too, babe," he reassured him quickly. "so much. you know that, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I do," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said softly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"4:30."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"4:30," he agreed, and they said their goodbyes and he hung up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, holding his phone to his chest. He had a lot of things he could wonder, but...Boss still said he loved him, and he knows he loves Boss no matter what. So, all that's left is to finish his shift, get home, and accept whatever it is his boyfriend is so afraid of sharing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully he's still in one metaphorical piece by 4:30.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are we ready? Are we READY??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Letting the Cat Out of the Bag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's nothing in Stretch's notes about THIS.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nautical Slang: Let the Cat Out of the Bag: disclose a secret. This refers to the cat o’ nine tails, a whip made of rope with nine unbraided strands at the end, used to flog sailors. The “cat” refers to the scratches and wounds the sailors would incur from the flogging. The “cat” was kept in a bag and when it was brought out there was obviously going to be trouble ahead.</p>
<p>No flogging involved here<br/>You guys ready??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stretch doesn't run, as a rule, but he definitely hustled home after work, even going against Blue's rules and shortcutting straight into his room in an effort to save some time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His poor wardrobe received a lashing as he searched for an outfit. If he thought about it, this was something close to an actual date, and while smelling like cinnamon amd frosting wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his work uniform wasn't exactly suave. He discarded his work clothes in favor of a pair of jeans and a thin, well-washed orange hoodie with a picture of a cartoon bumblebee on it, something his father had given him once. He used to wear it all the time, but after his dad had died, he wanted to preserve it, and now he only wore it on special occasions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a moment to dash into his attached bathroom, scrubbing his face to rid himself of any flecks of frosting or sugar flakes. After some deliberation, he also brushed his teeth--can't hurt to be prepared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he was exiting his bathroom, there came a knock on his bedroom door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stretch?" Boss called through the wood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"come in!" Stretch called back, sitting hastily on his bed and trying, and likely failing, to look nonchalant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An effort that was, quite frankly, futile, because the moment Boss walked through the door, Stretch was pretty sure his jaw dropped to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss half-closed the door behind him, smiling at Stretch sweetly. He held a Tupperware of...something, but Stretch couldn't say he particularly cared what it was, not when Boss looked so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black jeans, that wasn't new, but these ones were torn and battered, and tighter (if that was possible) than he'd seen on Boss before. He wore a cropped t-shirt, black with a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>floral</span>
  </em>
  <span> pattern of all things, and a deep, wine-red cardigan that hung just below the pelvis. It was...gorgeous. And soft. And so unlike </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stretch has </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen him wear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chuckle broke his thoughts, as Boss reached out to gently help him shut his gaping mouth. "You're staring, Love."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"how can i not?" Stretch chuckled, standing quickly and gently touching the fabric of the cardigan. "just...wow. you look amazing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, what a blush, perfect crimson marking his love's cheekbones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I...thank you. That means a lot to hear you say that," he said softly, so softly, smiling shyly. "I've had this outfit picked out for...well, long before I knew you. I had hoped to wear it on the day that I was...finally allowed to be myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He motioned for Stretch to sit down, and he did, more than slightly confused but okay, whatever, his boyfriend is being open and honest with him in a way he's never been able to be? That's not bad. Finally be himself? Does he mean he wants to be...more feminine? Not that Stretch minds, of course, but he…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. Maybe he should just listen. That's a good start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure you have realized that my world is not the most...understanding," Boss started, setting the tupperware on Stretch's desk. "There are a lot of rules we must all adhere to if we wish to stay alive. For instance, at the very least, I could never dare to wear something like this outside the house in Fell."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i'd say that's a shame, but honestly i'd be pretty jealous if anyone else got to see you in that," Stretch deadpanned, earning a chuckle and another sweet blush from his boyfriend. "sorry. continue."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." Boss sat next to him on his bed, gathering his hands in his. "Stretch. I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i love you," he whispered back, swiftly. "i really, really do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," he snickered, before leaning in and kissing him softly. Stretch hummed, leaning into the kiss, only for Boss to pull away. "I love you, but I have to apologize. I haven't been entirely honest with you, and believe me when I say that if I could have told you from the beginning, I would have."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i believe you," Stretch said, and he did, why wouldn't he believe that? He's seen firsthand how difficult it was for Boss to open up. "whatever it is, babe, i'm here for it. be whoever you wanna be, boy, girl, doesn't matter to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss blinked in surprise, before a snort of laughter escaped him. One hand fluttered up to cover his laughter as he leaned back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Snrk...oh, oh no, Love, that's very sweet of you, but rest assured, I'm perfectly comfortable with my pronouns," he said, patting Stretch's hand he still held with a chuckle. "That's never been something I struggled with, thankfully."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"oh," Stretch squeaked, casting his gaze to their joined hands as his cheekbones burned with embarrassment. "yeah, i'll, uh, maybe shut up now. sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be, you're only eager to prove to me you love me, and I get that," Boss cooed, his free hand coming up to pat Stretch's cheekbone gently. "But love, I've known you were a good egg from the moment we met."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"but i was shitty to you kinda all night," Stretch chuckled, recalling their first interaction. There had been a lot of yelling and jokes at Boss' expense. He wouldn't call it the best first impression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you recall the </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> night we came?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"yeah, blue made me apologize for the first night. and you said it was only natural to respond that way to high LV and that you only wanted the chance for me to get to know you aside from the number," Stretch recounted. "you were...kinda way too understanding and soft about it, i felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad for my behavior."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right. Well, what if I told you that </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the first time we met?" Boss asked, hesitancy in his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch blinked at him, and man, confusion was a look today. "i...guess i'd have t'ask you to explain."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In Fell, I can't be myself outside the house. Outside, I am Papyrus, Captain of the Guard, and everyone calls me Boss." He paused, and Stretch nodded haltingly, showing he was listening. "But inside, I am this. I cry if my cinnamon rolls are lopsided. I throw tantrums the size of Texas. I let my emotions out, I enjoy strategy, teasing, and kissing, but most of all I fall in love with soft, wonderful men like you. I'm called Edge, not Boss."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch could only nod, certain that can't be the whole explanation. On the bright side, his "multiple personalities" theory is looking more and more likely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Boss is different. I'm sure you've noticed. He's more dedicated to the whole captain thing. It's his dream, really, I just help him live it." Boss--Edge? Stretch is still confused. His boyfriend took a deep breath. "He's a bit of an emotional tortoise. He likely talks to you in clipped sentences, he probably gets easily annoyed by most everything. He hates to be touched. He thinks your puns are hilarious, even if he tries really hard to cover it up. You know him, yes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"he thinks my germ plushies are cute?" Stretch offered, earning him a smile. "he doesn't like crowds and he usually wears his armor to movie nights. right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right! Exactly!" His boyfriend squeezed his hand. "Wait right here. I think it's time you met both of us properly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch had no idea what to expect when Edge left the room momentarily. Was he able to switch personalities like changing clothes? Or something equally impressive and confusing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> expecting, even in the slightest, was for his boyfriend to come back holding the hand of an exact duplicate of himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the second time that day, Stretch was gaping openly. There was, of course, his boyfriend, dressed so lovely today, with only his one real scar, but then there was also...well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wearing a plain gray sweater and jeans like their first date, his eyelights planted firmly in the ground, with all three scars over his socket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, Stretch," the lovely one said, giving a little wave. "My name is Edge, and it's lovely to officially get to meet you. This is Boss, and though he doesn't look it, he's happy to truly meet you, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch only stared, and when the silence went too long, the one that was apparently Boss looked up, and oh, he knew that face, he knew it so well, the scowl and hint of annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swiftly, robotically, Stretch stood up. Both versions of his boyfriend went completely still as he walked over to his desk, opening one of the drawers and withdrawing his notebook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He promptly began ripping pages out. Multiple personalities was out the window. Excessive trauma resulting in occasional haphephobia was out, too. None of the notes on </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> page make any sense anymore, so into the trash they go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"GOOD GOING, BROTHER, YOU BROKE HIM."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was the one who wanted to walk in together at the beginning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> insisted I explain first," Edge scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WELL, FIX HIM!" Boss hissed, and from the corner of his sockets Stretch could see one pushing the other closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, quit pushing, you Neanderthal! Stretch, Love? Are you alright?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"two," Stretch said softly, pulling the pen from the spine of the notebook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh...yes, there are two of us," Edge said, turning back to Boss and gesturing confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i didn't consider that possibility," Stretch clarified, scribbling in his notebook. "multiple, yes, but not personalities. if i missed a second one, who knows what i've missed? two beds! painted scars! if you consider the clues, and my own ignorance, factor in the theory of multiplicity--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"IT'S TWO. IT'S JUST TWO," Boss said impatiently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"exactly! there's two!" Stretch laughed, before turning, wide-eyed to Edge. "...two. two."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not sure how to respond to that," Edge chuckled. "I know this might not make much sense--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch grabbed Edge's shoulder, and Boss visibly bristled. "are you kidding? babe, this is the most sense you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> made!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge gave Boss a smug look. "I'd say this is a positive reaction, wouldn't you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HIS PUZZLE BRAIN IS HAPPY." Boss scoffed, crossing his arms. "GIVE IT A MINUTE TO SINK IN."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch looked from one to the other, gears beginning to turn. "two. identical, for the most part--oh! </span>
  <em>
    <span>twins.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"CAME UP WITH THAT ON YOUR OWN, DID YOU?" Boss chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up, its cute," Edge hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch turned back to his notebook. Pages and pages of puzzling out his boyfriend, writing down his triggers, his idiosyncrasies, trying to find a pattern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shakily, he wrote at the bottom of the last page: </span>
  <em>
    <span>twins.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"twins," he breathed, closing the notebook. "oh. twins. </span>
  <em>
    <span>twins.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YES, TWINS, WE UNDERSTAND."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge leaned over and punched his brother with a scowl. "Let him process."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twins. Haha. Stretch chuckled nervously, trying to push away the many, </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> mental images of him sandwiched between the two of them, grasping desperately for his logical mind, hiding somewhere behind all the confused feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twins. That meant, well...he'd been dating both, he had to have been, assuming they took turns coming here and, well, that visit to Underfell that one day before the incident made so much more sense now. It meant that everything this relationship was built on, all the little things he loved so much about his boyfriend, it was all split between the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge, the firecracker, whose touch lights him up, whose words are silky smooth and his tongue even smoother. He was the first kiss, he was the fire, he was the straightforward one who said he loved him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Boss. An emotional tortoise is right, he was so far inside his shell that Stretch didn't know what to think half the time. He was the one who asked him out, making Stretch haggle for hand-holding, trying so damn hard to cuddle even when his body didn't want to cooperate. A soft, hesitant kiss on the porch swing and a laugh that made Stretch's soul sing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Oh, he had...he had called Boss the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad days</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him? How could he...oh, he'd hurt him so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He'd forced him to feel less lovable than his twin, made him question if something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"SEE, HE'S CRYING NOW. I THINK WE SHOULD LEAVE."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Give him a minute, Love, he will tell us what's on his mind in time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch reached up, scrubbing at his traitorous tears. "i'm fine, uh, just...have some conflicting feelings."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge and Boss looked at each other, and Boss raised a brow as if to say he told him so. Edge sighed, stepping closer to Stretch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As I said, if I could have told you sooner, I would have. It was not my wish to deceive you, though I had a heavy hand in doing so," Edge admitted. "Please understand that the only people in all the worlds that know there are two of us are Red, and now you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"EDGE HAS SPENT HIS ENTIRE LIFE BEING SOMEONE ELSE," Boss said, speaking directly to Stretch for the first time. "BEING ME. MY ONLY WISH IS THAT HE BE FORGIVEN FOR WHAT WE HAD TO DO UNTIL WE KNEW WE COULD TRUST YOU."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"no, uh, i get that," Stretch said, waving it away impatiently. "i mean you explained it pretty well, so i can't be mad. but...i was dating both of you, and...boss. i said some terrible things to you. how can i expect you to forgive me after i implied you were...that you…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, unable to really bring himself to say it without tearing up again. He wanted to pull him close, apologize properly, but--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss shuffled uncomfortably under the pseudo-apology, eyelights darting around the room. "YES, WELL. IT'S FINE. I ONLY WENT ALONG WITH IT FOR EDGE'S SAKE ANYHOW, IT...DIDN'T BOTHER ME THAT MUCH."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...Oh. Stretch swallowed around the lump forming in his non-existant throat. He hadn't considered that possibility, either--that Boss had been dragged along, that he was only trying to keep up appearances, that he...didn't love Stretch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...oh. right," he managed, blinking away tears before he could embarrass himself further. "it's...it's okay. if i had known there were two of you, i suppose i might not have…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Might not have what? Fallen in love with both of them? Might not have gotten so overwhelmingly smitten with his cute smile and irresistable laugh? Might not have felt so horribly dumped when he realized Boss didn't feel the same?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Edge huffed, grabbing Stretch's hand. "No, no no, I did not wait 22 years to be myself only to watch the two people I love the most shoot themselves in the feet. No!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed Boss' hand and dragged him closer, before releasing him next to Stretch and darting for the door, slamming it behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss made a noise of distress, zipping over to the door and trying the handle. Stuck fast, it seemed, and he grunted in annoyance, banging on the wood. "EDGE! YOU SHITHEAD! LET ME OUT!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Edge called back. "You aren't coming out until you talk about your feelings!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU DO REALIZE THAT MEANS YOU'RE LOCKING ME IN HERE FOREVER, RIGHT?" Boss scoffed, and Stretch found himself stifling a laugh in spite ofhimself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If that is what it takes, then so be it! Stop lying to Stretch and for the sake of all that is good and holy, stop lying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'M NOT LYING TO ANYONE!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, and I'm the pope, I suppose?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss made a noise of frustration, slapping the door. "HAVE I </span>
  <em>
    <span>EVER</span>
  </em>
  <span> TOLD YOU HOW FUCKING </span>
  <em>
    <span>ANNOYING</span>
  </em>
  <span> YOU ARE?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only every day, dear brother."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WELL YOU ARE! AND WHEN I GET OUT THERE I'M GOING TO--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch burst into laughter, and Boss stopped in his tracks, looking at him with wide eyesockets. Stretch doubled over, wrapping his arms around his shaking ribcage, and Boss huffed, turning from the door and crossing his arms again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"IS SOMETHING FUNNY?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"yes!" Stretch wheezed. "ahaha! you're arguing like 5 year olds! holy shit!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I FAIL TO SEE THE HUMOR IN MY BROTHER LOCKING US IN A ROOM TOGETHER," Boss sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch chuckled. "well, guess you'll have to borrow my funny bone, then, because that was the funniest thing i've ever seen. in fact, you might say your guy's dynamic is a-</span>
  <em>
    <span>door</span>
  </em>
  <span>-able."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A startled laugh from Boss, and a groan of disappointment from the other side of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"but hey, if he's gonna hold the door closed until we talk it out, maybe we should take advantage of that and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pun</span>
  </em>
  <span>ish him," Stretch offered, graced then by a repeat performance of the laugh and groan, Boss' hand coming up to hide his smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, no," Edge whimpered on the other side. "Please just talk about feelings and spare me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I DON'T KNOW, BROTHER, HE MAKES A GOOD POINT," Boss said dramatically. "I CAN'T EXACTLY </span>
  <em>
    <span>SHUT HIM OUT</span>
  </em>
  <span> ON THAT ONE."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch covered his laugh as Boss smirked, the angry groaning of Edge getting sarcastically louder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"guess we're </span>
  <em>
    <span>locked in </span>
  </em>
  <span>on a subject." Stretch shrugged, delighting in the way Boss snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"IT APPEARS THE WHOLE DAY </span>
  <em>
    <span>HINGES</span>
  </em>
  <span> ON THIS, YES," Boss supplied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Somebody kill me, please," Edge muttered, barely audible through the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch snatched his microbe plushie off the desk, stepping closer to Boss and tapping him on the shoulder with it. "c'mon boss, edge just wants you to stop giving me the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold shoulder</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Oh, he really laughed at that one, and the smile was back as he reached over to take the plush. He was blushing, just a bit, and looking away, anywhere but Stretch's eyelights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...talk to me," Stretch pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"THERE'S NOTHING TO SAY," Boss said, fidgeting and turning the toy around in his hands. "MY BROTHER LOVES YOU AND YOU LOVE HIM. I WANT HIM TO HAVE THAT AND I APPROVE, WHOLEHEARTEDLY."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you sure it's whole-hearted?" Stretch pressed. "because i'm not convinced, tough guy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss stared at the microbe as if he could bring it to life with his thoughts. "...MY FEELINGS ARE IRRELEVANT. HE'S THE ONE THAT HAD A CRUSH ON YOU, HE'S THE ONE YOU WANTED FROM THE BEGINNING. I AM JUST...A CASUALTY. YOU LOVE MY BROTHER, NOT ME, AND THAT'S FINE, AS LONG AS HE IS HAPPY."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you really believe that, don't you?" Stretch said softly, his soul falling. "that i don't love you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME," Boss scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i know you," Stretch said, laying his hands on the plushie, barely brushing Boss' gloves. "i know you hate crowds, that your favorite movie is rush hour. i even know you </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> me your favorite flavor was strawberry but it's actually pistachio."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss looked up at him in shock. "HOW--?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"because i was watching you, enjoying every little face you made, and i didn't understand at the time, why lie?" He chuckled, sliding his hands gently over Boss'. "but i get it now. you wanted to pick something your brother would like."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"ANYONE EVER TELL YOU THAT YOU ARE TOO SMART FOR YOUR OWN GOOD?" Boss grumbled, eyes glued to where Stretch had his hands on his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"plenty of times," Stretch shrugged. "let me be straight with you, okay? this whole thing is...crazy. i thought i was falling in love with one guy, but i really fell in love with two."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY THAT JUST BECAUSE MY BROTHER IS LISTENING," Boss insisted. "IT'S ALRIGHT IF YOU ONLY LOVE HIM, HE'S MY BETTER HALF FOR A REASON."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch inhaled sharply. Okay, he asked for that. "i know i probably didn't help by referring to you as a...bad day. i didn't know the weight of my words at the time, but that's no excuse. edge isn't better than you, he's just different, and there are some things that i fell in love with that only you can give me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU'D BE AN IDIOT TO PICK ME OVER HIM," Boss said, trying a different tactic. "WE CAN HARDLY CUDDLE, OR KISS, OR EVEN HOLD HANDS."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"firstly, i don't remember saying anything about choosing one of you over the other," Stretch said sternly. "i think you two owe me after all the lying to at least consider letting me have you both."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss blinked surprised, confused, and flushed deep crimson. "B...BOTH?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine with it," Edge called through the door helpfully, making Stretch snicker a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"TWO BOYFRIENDS IS A LOT OF WORK," Boss said slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"told ya i'd put in the effort for you, didn't i?" Stretch asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"BUT MY PHOBIA."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i don't mind it," Stretch purred. "i'll get there someday, with the touching, what's the rush? besides, babe, i've been holding you for the last five minutes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss looked down, surprised to see that Stretch had, in fact, been gently holding him by the waist for a bit. Stretch watched his face as he closed his sockets, waiting to see if it was too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"THAT'S ENOUGH," Boss said suddenly, and Stretch stepped back, removing his hands immediately. Boss held the plushie closer to his face, obscuring it a bit. "I'M SORRY."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"no, don't be," Stretch insisted. "see? i'm still here, i still want you. edge is on board. what do you want, boss?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I WANT…" Boss inhaled, squeezing the microbe closer to his face, his voice slightly watery. "I WANT TO LOVE YOU!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door flew open behind him, and Edge pulled him into his arms. Boss held him fast, burying his face in that wine-red cardigan and shaking slightly as Edge gently petted his skull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You did perfect," he muttered to him. "Let it out, Love, you did it, it's alright."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch collapsed in his spinny chair, suddenly exhausted, and once again staring at two boyfriends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge looked over at him, sincere gratefulness in his sockets, and Stretch felt so many emotions watching them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he could do was laugh, making both of them look over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"twins!" Stretch squeaked mirthfully. "twins! what the fuck!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, dear," Edge chuckled. "Seems we're back where we started."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"NOT QUITE," Boss hummed, leaning in and whispering something to his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch was still laughing when suddenly there were hands on his femur, Edge leaning in with those bedroom eyes. A weight pushed down on the back of his chair, Boss leaning in himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's so funny, Love?" Edge purred. "You're in big trouble."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"trouble?" Stretch chuckled, nervously looking up at Boss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"DOUBLE TROUBLE, I AM AFRAID," Boss said solemnly. "YOU'VE SIGNED UP FOR AN INDETERMINATE AMOUNT OF TIME BEING <em>DRASTICALLY</em> OUTNUMBERED."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"wha--oh!" Stretch reeled back slightly as Edge pressed forward, kissing him passionately, and he made a weak noise of pleasure and shuddered as Boss pressed his teeth to his temple, successfully sandwiching him and allowing Edge full control. He could feel the gentle sticky wetness of Boss' drying tears, and oh, he was still confused, shock wearing off and reality setting in and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...he has two boyfriends, he thought as he whimpered, tangling with Edge's talented tongue. He has two vastly different, wonderfully unique boyfriends, and oh, yes, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> outnumbered but hey, when has anything in his life ever been entirely fair? He shuddered as Edge drew away, kissing him on the brow, grateful, gentle Intent washing over him as Boss mirrored the movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If this is the kind of unfairness he has to endure he will happily take it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh I did it I did it! My boys!<br/>This isn't finished, I still have ideas, but I suppose this can be a reasonable conclusion for part 1.<br/>Stretch took that rather well, yeah?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Foot Loose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edge is finally free to be himself, but Stretch is concerned about Boss.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh ok, technically the story is done but I have a lot of ideas for a second arc so I'm going to go ahead and write it.<br/>Some talk of death in this chapter so be warned.</p>
<p>Nautical saying: free to do as one pleases. The lower edge of the mainsail is called the “foot”. If this is not attached it will hang or fly free and be much more difficult to control.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stretch wasn't the only one clued in for very long. The twins revealed themselves at the very next movie night, and though it would have been fun to join in on the charade, Stretch was secretly happy they came to him separately first--hearing it in front of everyone would have been a nightmare and a half, but since he already knew it kinda felt like he was showing off, just a little, every bit the proud boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WE'RE SO HAPPY YOU FEEL COMFORTABLE TELLING US!" Papyrus exclaimed loudly, grasping Edge's hands in happy solidarity. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! TWO EDGY ME'S FOR THE PRICE OF ONE!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you could say we're </span>
  <em>
    <span>twinning </span>
  </em>
  <span>the jackpot," Sans interjected, making Stretch snicker as both Papyrus and Edge groaned loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU WERE DATING TWO PEOPLE AT ONCE!" Blue said to Stretch. "NO </span>
  <em>
    <span>WONDER</span>
  </em>
  <span> YOU COULDN'T PUZZLE THEM OUT, BROTHER!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i think i was on the right track, mighta got there eventually," Stretch shrugged. "but even if i didn't get to be a puzzlemaster, i think i still win."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i was kinda worried about tellin' everybody, but they seem t'be takin' it alright," Red sighed, sitting down in one of the armchairs. "...feels nice, kinda."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze wandered over to Edge, and Stretch followed it, joining him in appreciating the sunny smile on his face. It was easy to tell that he was flourishing under the attention, basking in the feeling of finally being </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His outfit wasn't as flamboyant as last time, just his usual decorative button-up, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>gone ahead and worn a matching headband, and it framed his soft smile so nicely that Stretch wouldn't dare complain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, the only issue that he could see, and this was only something he noticed because he'd been watching for it, was that Boss was hanging back, letting everyone fawn over Edge. Stretch understands that it's Edge's time to shine, and Boss wants to give him his big reveal, but it had very quickly gone from "politely stepping back" to "watching Edge do everything he can't" and Stretch needed to halt that train before it left the station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"hey, handsome, how's the view from the couch?" Stretch asked, popping into his moody boyfriend's field of view. Boss looked up at him as if surprised he was speaking to him, which had sadly been entirely too common these last few days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"IT'S LOVELY. EDGE DESERVES THIS," he said, and the glance he threw at his twin was legitimately fond and happy for a second. "I ONLY WISH HE COULD HAVE HAD IT SOONER."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you know, edge has been here just as many times as you have," Stretch reminded him, sitting next to him on the couch. "he's never </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>been kept from being himself here, at least not any more than you have. this is kinda your party, too. get to know the real boss, without edge."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I WOULDN'T DARE," he said, appearing as if actually shocked and offended at the suggestion. "HE HAS GONE THROUGH SO MUCH BEING ME ALL THE TIME, I COULDN'T POSSIBLY TRY TO TAKE ANY OF THIS FROM HIM."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"okay," Stretch shrugged. "but, seeing as that leaves you free as a jaybird, maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>i</span>
  </em>
  <span> could spend some time gettin' to know you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sweet blush formed quickly on Boss' face. "BUT YOU SHOULD BE WITH EDGE."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"edge is mingling fine without us. come on, follow me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss rolled his eyelights but followed anyway, patting his brother on the shoulder and receiving a sunny smile in return. It was enough to put a smile on his own face, seeing Edge like that, and he almost missed Stretch slip out the back door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stuck his head out, scanning the backyard and finding his boyfriend waving to him from the porch swing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WHY THE PORCH?" He asked as he sat down, and Stretch blushed, shoving his hands in his sweatshirt pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"we had our first kiss here, didn't we?" He asked. He pointed to the steps. "there with edge. and here on this swing with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HOW DO YOU REMEMBER EVERYTHING SO CLEARLY?" He chuckled, leaning back on the porch swing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"trained myself to notice minute details ever since i was a kid," Stretch shrugged, looking away slightly. "i...needed that skill. reading body language and remembering everything. comes in handy when you only have 5 HP."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"BUT YOUR WORLD IS SO...SOFT."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"yeah, to an extent. but there are still bad people. there are still kids who don't realize their own Intent," Stretch said, drawing his legs up onto the swing and wrapping his arms around them. "hell, a strong breeze might </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill me one day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"THAT'S NOT FUNNY," Boss huffed, scowling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"yeah, but if i don't laugh about it, then my only other option is to be scared, and i'm not really feeling being scared of everything." Stretch rested his head on his knees, looking out over Blue's garden, bathed in moonlight. "would you believe that i used to be an angry person?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"IT WOULD BE HARD TO IMAGINE, AS YOU'RE SO UNDERSTANDING NOW," Boss admitted, playing with the hem of his sweater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i used to be angry all the time. especially at my dad. i think i subconsciously blamed him for my shitty HP. nobody knows, not even the doctors, how i got stuck like this. when blue was born, he had 10 right off that bat. already better than me. i tried so hard to hate him, especially because mom didn't make it through his birth," Stretch explained, eyelights casting down to the tips of his converse. "but dad told me that we should celebrate what we have instead of being upset about what we don't. and blue's magic matched mom's perfectly, so every time i looked at his dumb smile all i could see was her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"for a while i resented him, and i was mad at dad for loving him so much. i had once been an only child, with two doting parents, and now i was a big brother with a broken-hearted dad. and i was grieving, too, missing my mom, and babies need so much attention that i was pretty much left to handle it on my own. i don't blame my dad anymore but how's a kid supposed to process that sort of thing?" He paused, before looking at Boss. "...though i guess you don't know what it's like to be an only kid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"NEVER HAD A CHANCE," Boss agreed. "EVEN IF WE DIDN'T HAVE RED WE WERE BORN TOGETHER. TWIN SOULS, EVEN, BONDED AT BIRTH."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"m'little jealous. think things woulda been easier if i'd had a twin to share the burden with."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"SOMETIMES HE ANNOYS ME BUT OVERALL I CAN'T IMAGINE MY LIFE WITHOUT HIM," Boss said, glancing behind him through the window to see Edge, now talking boisterously with Blue. "I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HIM. AND RED. BUT YOU'RE SAYING YOU DIDN'T FEEL THAT WAY FOR BLUE?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"not at first. when he was a baby, i was only 4 or 5. i didn't really understand why dad needed to spend so much time with him. and when he started moving, he would chase me around the house with his bone attacks, laughing all the while as dad dove to try and block me from being dusted. he explained to me a few times that babies don't understand Intent and everything, but it didn't stop me from hating him, thinking he was trying to kill me on purpose," Stretch sighed, shoulders drooping. "by the time he was old enough to listen to reason, i wanted nothing to do with him. our first argument was when he wanted to tag along with me and 'dyne, but i pretended i didn't even know him. pretty silly since we were the only skeleton family around, but it got him to go away. when i got home i got into it with dad about it, well, about that and also some dumb shit i'd gotten into while i was out, and i got so angry. i just yelled at him and yelled at him, unloaded everything i'd been feeling since blue was born, accused him of loving blue more, accused him of resenting me for my low HP. biggest fight we ever had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"after i finished yelling at him i just left. didn't even put on my coat, like an idiot, and of course it was cold. i kicked snow around the edge of town for a while before i started to feel the chill, and by the time i came home i was shivering. dad wasn't home, he worked nights, but blue was there, sitting on the couch, and the first thing he did when i came in was jump up and pull me inside, bundle me up on the couch and curl up against me to help me warm up. only seven years old and already taking care of me." Stretch smiled softly, fondly, as if remembering the feel of Blue in his lap that night. Boss wanted to wrap him up, too--but he refrained. "an' i cried. i'd done nothing but hate this kid for seven years and he had nothing but love and respect for me. he even worried about me, even after i was so mean to him. dad used to say that things changed that day, and i think he's right. i'd let out all my anger and they both still loved me. still accepted me, even though i thought i was broken. suddenly i didn't really have much reason to be angry anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WHERE'S YOUR FATHER NOW? I'VE NEVER HEARD YOU TALK ABOUT HIM."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"he fell down a few years back. i was 17, blue was 12. an accident, nobody's fault but fate. sometimes i wish he was still here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss let silence reign for a long moment as he thought over the story he'd just heard. He never knew their parents and Red never spoke of them. As far as any of them were concerned, Red </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>their parent, had done all the things a parent should.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He supposed there were some hurts Stretch had experienced that Boss had not. The pain of losing a loved one, though he briefly thought he might a few times, had luckily never been a grief he'd had to endure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i think that's when i started taking notes," Stretch said, filling the silence. "physical notes about people's behaviors. i wanted to understand people instead of be angry at them, wanted to be kind and patient like my dad was. so i wrote it all down and asked myself later what would make </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> act that way. inadvertently got really good at reading people, to the point where i could put a pin in 'em pretty much first or second day." Stretch chuckled, closing his sockets with a grin. "but then you two, masquerading as one, had to come in and screw up everything i thought i knew. thought i was going crazy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'M SORRY," Boss said swiftly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"nah, don't be, i'm happy you caught my attention. after all, i'd say it worked out in our favor, wouldn't you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he was looking up at Boss, then, soft eyelights full of warmth, and oh, he felt so loved and appreciated under that gaze. "YES, I THINK SO."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A comfortable silence, and Boss left it that way, smiling down at his hands in his lap. Maybe he's not so good at the touching, but listening he can do. It feels nice for Stretch to open up to him like this, it goes a long way to making him feel special, even if he was supposed to be the one talking and sharing about himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"wanna go on a date with me?" Stretch asked suddenly. "whenever your next 'off' day as captain is. i'd like to plan a date that you'll actually enjoy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss was quiet for a moment, wondering if he should tell him he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> like the last date. But, he decided, that Stretch would argue it, especially since he'd been so adamant about making up his "bad day" comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'D LIKE THAT VERY MUCH," he said finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"good," Stretch hummed, sitting up a bit. "think maybe we could seal that deal with a kiss?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I WAS HOPING YOU'D ASK," Boss chuckled. Stretch scooted a little closer, his hand resting on the swing between them innocently as he leaned in, and Boss took the chance and set his hand on top of it, closing the distance, drawing his fingertips gently up Stretch's arm to his cheekbone, light as a feather as he kissed him, letting the warmth wash over him in waves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, he loves it. It's just as good as the last time, in fact it's better because he's getting better with touch. The soft noise of contentment that escapes Stretch is enough to make him groan in return, and Stretch even chances a tiny swipe of his tongue, testing, and it's honey-sweet and perfect and Boss wants more, more gentle touches and more soft noises. The sounds Stretch and his brother makes don't sound like this, they're more desperate, and the way Edge holds him so tightly...he's seen enough of his brother's technique the last few days to know that he'll never be able to replicate it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that's alright, because Edge doesn't see Stretch like this, either. This is just for Boss, hesitant and slow and kind, something Edge doesn't need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he can't do much more than this, can't touch Stretch the way Edge does, can't hold him for very long or make him melt with well-placed touches, but he can, for once in his life, be the soft twin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boss is so much softer than he seems ahhh my soft boi<br/>How long before Edge realizes Stretch talks to Boss more 👀👀👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. *Shiver My Timbers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stretch gets a taste of what this relationship will look like, from jealousy to being ganged up on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhhhhhh the smut is here itcs happening<br/>I'm not changing the rating, but chapters with smut will be marked with an asterisk (*)</p><p>Smut: threesome, oral sex, praise and worship</p><p>Nautical saying: Shiver my timbers – an oath expressing annoyance or surprise. It is not certain whether this was a genuine sailor’s oath or just a literary invention, but by the 14th century the meaning of “shiver” was to “break into pieces”. So in a nautical context it would mean “if so and so happens let my boat break to pieces!”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I want a date!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch blinked up at Edge, who was standing with crossed arms and a face so upset it was almost funny. "i'm sorry?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boss tells me you're planning a date for him," Edge explained with a scoff, as if it should be obvious what his damage is. "I want one, too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch chuckled, setting down the pillows he'd been arranging for tonight's cuddle puddle. "aww, babe. are you jealous?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on his face was hilarious, a hint of betrayal and, honestly, his more expressive boyfriend belonged on a soap opera sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't I be? Boss got the last date, too, even though I admit that was beyond your control," Edge huffed, his scowl deepening. "Are you implying I shouldn't get one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"no, i'm implying you have to do what i told your brother to do," Stretch snorted, one hand coming up to gently caress Edge's face, who huffed and turned away. "gotta ask me nicely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked a lot younger when he pouted, so unlike his usual suave self. This must be the famous Texas-sized tantrums he'd been hearing so much about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I shouldn't have to! You should treat us fairly on your own!" Edge insisted, stomping one heeled boot slightly. "Why should I have to ask for what Boss is offered freely?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"relax, babe, take a deep breath," Stretch cooed, coaxing his arms apart and pulling him in for a hug, a hug Edge begrudgingly accepted. "i offered it freely to boss because he has trouble asking for things. i guess i've yet to have that problem with you, so i didn't consider it. m'sorry, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge hummed, disbelieving, but laid his head on Stretch's shoulder anyhow, closing his sockets. "...It's fine. Maybe I shouldn't have taken it so hard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"this is new to all of us, okay? forgive me if i'm not a mind reader, i'm still trying to figure out which traits go with who," Stretch said softly, brushing his fingertips over Edge's cheekbone. "we can do a date, too. i've got a good idea for yours. when's your next day off?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow is Boss' turn as captain," Edge said quickly, pushing away slightly so he could smile up at Stretch, all his brattiness gone now that he'd gotten what he wanted. Sigh. Stretch will have to figure this bratty side out sooner rather than later. "Can we do it then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"don't see why not. i get off at 3."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wonderful! I look forward to it!" Edge sang, leaning in to capture his mouth in a kiss before finally releasing him to bounce off towards the kitchen. "I'm going to make some popcorn! Be right back!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch shook his head with a chuckle, picking up another pillow. Somehow, the emotional whiplash is </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span> knowing there are two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'M SORRY."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"fuck!" Stretch squeaked, yeeting the pillow clear across the room in surprise. He whirled around, seeing his other boyfriend caught between surprise, worry, and a chuckle at his reaction. "jeez, i outta put a bell on you two. what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I SAID I WAS SORRY," Boss answered, tipping his head to indicate the direction Edge had left. "SEEMS I INADVERTENTLY GOT YOU IN TROUBLE."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"yeah," Stretch chuckled, retrieving the abandoned pillow. "he always like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ONLY ON DAYS THAT END IN 'Y'," Boss muttered, taking his usual spot on the leftmost end of the couch. Stretch followed, sitting on his right and letting Boss get comfortable. He hummed in appreciation when Boss pulled him in, and readily leaned against him. Then he adjusted a few pillows, spreading out just enough to make a comfy space for Edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge gave the both of them a bit of a funny look when he came in with the popcorn, but whatever protest he had died on his teeth when he saw how comfortable Boss was with his arm around Stretch. Stretch patted the couch and opened his arms, inviting him, and Edge did not delay any further, handing Boss the popcorn bowl and getting settled in his new spot, and oh, much closer than Stretch had expected, and he made a weak noise of surprise when Edge dropped practically into his lap, shifting until he was comfortable with his back to Stretch's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be the littlest spoon for now," he sighed dramatically, but his hand on Stretch's knee was more than enough to prove he didn't mind it one bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"GET ANY FURTHER INTO HIS LAP AND WE'LL NEED TO APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE ELSE," Boss teased, earning a chuckle from his twin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me? What about you with that scandalous arm around the shoulder? For you it's practically pornographic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"alright, settle down, you two, before i'm forced to call the game," Stretch mumbled, but he was grinning wide as he wrapped his arms around Edge and leaned back against Boss' chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sure bicker a lot more than he expected, and he kept the amusement at it to himself. It was nice to see a different side of them. It was nice to cuddle and be cuddled, a happy Stretch sandwich he was, and the juxtaposition between the gentle kiss to the top of his head from Boss and Edge wiggling purposefully in his lap had him feeling some kinda way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"quit wiggling or i'll pop a boner in front of god and everyone," Stretch muttered right against Edge's head. A quiet snicker told him that was exactly the intention. "little shit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge turned his head to mutter right back, his long fingers curling around the pull-tie of Stretch's sweatshirt. "We could skip the movie and take this to your room if you're worried about the audience, love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"don't tempt me," he growled back, hands squeezing Edge's hips. "that would be suss as fuck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, they're all watching a movie. I bet they wouldn't even notice us leave." Long fingers played with the hem of Stretch's shorts, delicately brushing his bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"your brother would notice," Stretch offered, only for Edge to look up, past him, and smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, he's invited, of course. But that's up to him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smothered laugh vibrated through Boss' chest and consequently through Stretch, and he shuddered at the thought of the two of them trapping him upstairs, playing with him like cats and a mouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I THINK HE LIKES THAT IDEA," Boss purred, and Stretch huffed and reached down to adjust himself, his magic having formed an insistent cock to press against Edge's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so," Edge hummed, pressing back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"fine, fine, upstairs," he growled as he kissed Edge's head. "both of you keep it down, i don't want red up my ass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YES, THAT </span>
  <em>
    <span>WOULD</span>
  </em>
  <span> BE THE WRONG BROTHER," Boss joked quietly, causing Edge to cover his mouth and shake silently with laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Snrk. Disgusting, Boss," he said, shaking his head before delicately getting up, silent on his feet as he exited the room without turning a single head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss nudged Stretch. "GO ON."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you coming?" he whispered as he got up, and Boss nodded, gesturing with his head for him to get a move on already. He somehow managed to keep from tripping over himself in his excitement, shortcutting to avoid the creak of the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he was in his room, Edge was upon him, kissing him eagerly, and he could only groan and scramble for his senses as his hands traveled over his sweatshirt, gently exploring. He gasped in surprise as gloved fingertips ended up beneath his shirt, brushing against sensitive vertebrae and ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh," Stretch groaned, stumbling back against his desk as Edge followed, a teasing grin decorating his scarred face before he kissed him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge liked him like this, so compliant, and soft, turning to mush beneath his fingertips. His brother was taking his sweet time as usual but Edge had plans for that, too, and he purposefully reached out through their bond, feeling the usual wall that closed off Boss' emotions. He let it all go, forgetting about it, sharing every thought and feeling with his twin without delay, and whenever Boss decided to let him in he would feel everything Edge felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh, fuck!" Stretch groaned as Edge trapped him against the desk, hands steadying his hips as he pressed close, and Edge could taste those words on his tongue, affection and warmth traveling through his bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and closed, and Edge broke the kiss, delighted when Stretch went for his neck instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked pointedly over at Boss. "Care to join us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss glared at him, but he felt the moment he let down his walls and chuckled at the way his face immediately flushed, hand coming up to rest above his sternum, above his soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know the loveliest part of being bonded, Stretch?" Edge purred, drawing Stretch's face up with both hands and smirking as he gazed into half-lidded sockets. "If we want, we can share emotions, even share sensations, no matter where we are. Perhaps my brother can't touch you like I can, but he can experience it through me, and perhaps one day he'll get used to it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP," Boss scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No? Well, turn it off then." They stared at each other for a long moment, and when nothing happened, Edge smiled at him. "I thought not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you know, i thought after the initial shock, that it wouldn't be so crazy, but somehow i'm still running a mental record of the word 'twins!' over and over and over again," Stretch snickered. "so i touch you, and boss can feel it? and it'll help him get over touching me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up and kiss me," Edge chuckled, and Stretch did just that, and Boss watched in amusement as they wrestled for dominance. It felt nice, the warmth, the tingle of affection, the ghost of a touch that doesn't make him panic. He holds his breath as Stretch and Edge topple to the bed, and he inches closer, the heat of the moment washing over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They look good together. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> good together. Boss kneels close by the bed, unable to take his eyes off of the two of them as Stretch pins Edge by the wrists, a shudder running through all three of them as their pelvises grind together through clothes, magic sparking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss takes a chance, he reaches out to touch, his hand running over Stretch's skull, and Stretch breaks from Edge's kiss to lean up, kissing Boss as gently as he can, and it's so opposite of what he was feeling through Edge that he's caught off-guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Edge sighed softly, his hands fluttering over his chest and his sockets closing. "Oh, my. That's...that's so nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch, clearly thoroughly lost and more than a little wound up, leaned back on his heels to catch his breath, breaking the kiss. It gives the twins berth to lock eyes, and oh, what Stretch wouldn't give to know what goes on in their minds-- whatever it is, they both seem to enjoy the thought, and Stretch is clearly just along for the ride as Edge sits up, grabbing two fistful of his sweatshirt and pushing him over backwards. Stretch flails, only to be caught by Boss as Edge rearranges to be on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you bein' biggest spoon again?" He asked Boss, who chuckled, gently circling his fingers around Stretch's wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SOMETHING LIKE THAT," he purred as he held Stretch's arms behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh! Stretch jumped as Edge reclaimed his attention, running hands up his femurs, dipping beneath his shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this alright, Love?" Edge asked softly, tracing his thumbs in circles on his femurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh, hell yes," he groaned, his head lolling to one shoulder. He lifted his hips to allow Edge to pull his shorts down, and then, there it was, he was hanging out in plain view of both boyfriends for the very first time. His excited magic was standing tall from his pelvis, and both twins made noises of contentment and awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AS THEY SAY, SPEAK SOFTLY AND CARRY A BIG STICK," Boss rumbled to Stretch with a chuckle. "IT'S ALWAYS THE QUIET ONES."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a lovely color," Edge sighed, fingertips ghosting over it just barely. Stretch shuddered at the contact, oh, it had been a long time since he'd had a bedpartner. "Oh, my, so sturdy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"for the first fime in my life i have no idea what's about to happen, and i can't say i mind all that much," Stretch squeaked, leaning heavily back against Boss, who nudged him until he could kiss him again. "mmm...oh, fuck, what did i do to deserve you two?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A lot, actually, would you like a summary?" Edge asked, gripping his cock and making him curse quietly. "Let's start with the way you treated my brother any time he needed a friend. Your patience, your understanding, your...soft heart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU FORGOT KIND, CARING, AND ACCEPTING," Boss added. "THE EFFORT HE PUTS IN, JUST FOR US, EVEN THOUGH TWO BOYFRIENDS IS A LOT OF WORK."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's about time we gave back, don't you think, brother?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ohhh, sweet merciful heavens," Stretch groaned, hips bucking into Edge's grip. Edge smirked and gripped it harder, gliding his hand up and down the honey-orange shaft. "wait, wait, boss, boss, are you okay? it isn't too much?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OH I AM </span>
  <em>
    <span>PERFECTLY</span>
  </em>
  <span> FINE," he breathed, nuzzling Stretch's face. "DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT ME."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know when to stop," Edge reassured him, tapping his chest, indicating the bond. "Trust us. This may surprise you, but we've had this planned for some time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Stretch could question that, Edge leaned down and throated his clock swiftly, making Stretch curse loudly, muffled then by Boss' own mouth, gentle and sweet as his tongue shyly swiped over Stretch's, all spicy sweetness, and Stretch could only groan and strain against where Boss held his wrists down. Oh, this was...this was beyond anything he could have imagined himself. The lovely, shy kisses paired with Edge going absolutely ham on his cock with a clever tongue and well-placed fingers--oh, oh, whatever he'd done to deserve this, he'd do it again, in a heartbeat, and it wasn't long before he was absolutely lost in ecstasy both twins groaning in appreciation as he pumped his release into Edge's hot mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ah, ah, fuck," Stretch whined weakly, overstimulated as Edge licked away whatever was left with obscene noises Stretch would dream about for years to come. "oh, you, i, oohhh--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HUSH," Boss commanded, and Stretch did just that as Edge sat up, wiping the remains of amber magic from his chin as he smirked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Careful with him, brother," Edge warned as Boss released his hands, letting him fall forward into Edge's grasp. "You two have a very special bond."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"that's my line," Stretch protested. "oh!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped as Edge took hold of his limp magic, a single stroke exciting him all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU DIDN'T THINK HE WAS FINISHED, DID YOU?" Boss chuckled, once more at his back. The open channel of Edge's feelings was helping to embolden him, touch seeming less foreign as he pulled Stretch to sit back against him. It would only last as long as this little charade, he knew that, and it wouldn't go so far as to allow him the luxury of pleasing Stretch himself. Even their bond had its limits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this...this was nice. A taste of what could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i?? don't know?" Stretch gasped. "i've never--oh! ooohhhh…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge hummed as he gently worked Stretch's magic, leaning in to claim his mouth. Boss could feel it, the give of magic pulsing beneath his brother's fingertips, how close they could be, and he wanted it, greedily took what his brother offered in this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd wager there's twenty more minutes of movie time left," Edge hummed against Stretch's teeth. Stretch could only hum back, attempting to recapture his mouth. He indulged him with a long kiss, before muttering: "Let's make those twenty minutes count, yes, Love?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YES, LET'S," Boss agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch could only nod along, not trusting his voice to form words, and Edge went to work. By the time they made it back downstairs, Stretch was thoroughly jelly-legged, and Edge was grinning wide. Boss was smiling shyly, and he found that holding Stretch a little closer on the couch was easier than he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch counts himself a damn lucky skeleton.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this, it was an accident 🤷</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Smooth Sailing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stretch takes Edge out on a date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff, full sails ahead!</p>
<p>Warnings: body dysmorphia, body image issues</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stretch slouched in the chair, replaying a funny commercial in his head over and over as he waited. He hated clothes shopping, it was his least favorite errand, that's why most of his clothes came from online boutiques or Amazon.</p>
<p>But he came here for Edge, not him, so the least he can do is suck it up and take his waiting like a man. It was the perfect date--take him to the mall and let him pick out some outfits, no pretending to be anyone else, just picking what he wants for himself and Stretch gets to see him in more wonderful outfits. Afterwards they'll head to the beach and enjoy the sun, something Edge had talked about a few times back when he thought they were one person. He was looking forward to walking along the beach hand in hand, maybe finding a secluded spot to make out, and oh yes, it's gotten to daydream time and he's enjoying the show--</p>
<p>A displeased noise from Edge's changing stall caught his attention, quiet as it was, and he sat up. "babe? everything okay?"</p>
<p>"...I'm fine," he called back, unconvincingly.</p>
<p>Stretch stood, striding over to the door and leaning on it a bit. "you don't sound fine. talk to me."</p>
<p>"I just...I don't know. It doesn't look right."</p>
<p>"you took a lot of clothes in there, handsome, you'll have to be more specific," Stretch joked. A disgruntled noise told him his humor wasn't appreciated. "let me in, maybe i can help."</p>
<p>"If I don't like how it looks, why would I let you see it?"</p>
<p>"because i love you very much and my love does not hinge on your outfit being impeccable 24/7?"</p>
<p>A sigh, and he heard the lock click. He slipped into the tiny room, latching the door behind him.</p>
<p>"alright, let's see what you think is such a…" He stopped, blinking, taken completely aback. "...disaster."</p>
<p>Edge huffed, putting his hands on his hips. His outfit was...wow. A sheer blouse beneath a black velvet pinafore, a zipper going all the way down the front. It was a short skirt but he had gray leggings on, and honestly he had never imagined Edge in a dress but he certainly had a lot of ideas now.</p>
<p>"See? You can't think of anything nice to say, it's terrible." Edge sighed, hugging himself self-consciously. "I don't know why I thought it was a good idea."</p>
<p>"no, no wait," Stretch said, lightly touching his shoulders. "i only didn't say anything because i didn't know what to say. you look <em> amazing </em> in that."</p>
<p>"I don't believe you," Edge grumbled, turning around and facing the mirror.</p>
<p>Stretch hummed and stepped up behind him, gripping his hips and pulling him close. "alright, well, why don't we start with what you don't like about it?"</p>
<p>Edge rolled his eyelights, but obediently looked in the mirror. "I don't know. It's too feminine...it's so delicate and pretty. My scars ruin it."</p>
<p>"you're delicate and pretty when you wanna be," Stretch informed him, nuzzling the side of his head and making him blush. "i think your scars make the whole thing even prettier."</p>
<p>"The skirt, it…"</p>
<p>"highlights your long legs? is cute? is daring and adventurous just like you?"</p>
<p>Edge shifted uncomfortably. "Well, the colors."</p>
<p>"black an' gray is your usual thing. or we could try it in red, green, or blue."</p>
<p>His boyfriend huffed, staring daggers at his reflection, clearly out of excuses. He stomped his foot in frustration. "It just doesn't look right! <em> I </em> don't look right!"</p>
<p>"ah. i see what the problem is," Stretch hummed. "you don't like it because you don't look like boss."</p>
<p>Silence filled the changing room as Edge stared at him in the mirror, realization dawning on his face. His hand came up to gently trace his scar, just the one today, no fake ones, and he felt a little better when he covered the whole socket and scar with his hand.</p>
<p>Maybe...maybe that <em> was </em> the issue. He's spent so long being his brother that he had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he simply <em> wasn't </em> him. Dreaming of how he could be when he got to be himself had always been a hobby, almost a silly fancy, never expected to happen or at least not this soon. All his visions and ideas seemed great on paper, but he hadn't been prepared to look in the mirror and just see...Edge.</p>
<p>"you don't look like boss, you look like edge," Stretch said, leaning his head to rest on Edge's shoulder. "see that? that's all you, babe. and you look amazing."</p>
<p>He hesitated to agree. It seemed wrong, somehow, but maybe in his mind, even the most flamboyant visions still looked like Boss wearing the outfit. Maybe it's because he looks at Boss a lot more than he looks in the mirror, but it seems he...has a skewed vision of what he is supposed to look like, just slightly, just enough to bother him.</p>
<p>"You really think it looks good?"</p>
<p>"i think if we had gotten to that bit in the relationship yet, i'd fuck you silly right here," Stretch said honestly, earning a laugh from Edge. "yeah, it looks awesome. boss would <em> never </em> wear that, but that isn't a bad thing. it's like that outfit you wore the day you guys told me there were two of you--something only you would wear, like i got to see you for the first time."</p>
<p>"Okay, alright, I get it, it looks nice," Edge chuckled, rolling his eyelights. "If you like it so much then I suppose I'll get it. But I can't wear this to the beach so we'll have to keep shopping."</p>
<p>He chuckled at the strained look of fake enthusiasm on Stretch's face. Bless his lover's heart for planning a date he would hate for Edge's sake, it was kinda fun torturing him like this.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, love, I'll pick something that's worth all this," Edge muttered, turning to capture his mouth, and Stretch pressed back feverishly, a small moan escaping him as his blunt fingertips explored the velvet of the new dress with appreciation.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Oh, it <em> was </em> worth it.</p>
<p>Stretch happily followed his baby from the parking lot down to the sand, enjoying every second of him in his new outfit. Playful black overall shorts paired with a striped crop top? His baby was hot, so good, so cute, and Stretch is a soft, soft monster. Gods, he was even wearing a floppy sunhat and he had never been more appreciative for his more adventurous boyfriend's love of androgeny.</p>
<p>Like a skeleton version of the Goth GF meme. Except better because he was Stretch's.</p>
<p>"Oh my God, is that--!" Edge stopped, turning to Stretch in surprise. "Is that the ocean??"</p>
<p>Stretch chuckled and nodded, enjoying the glee on his face as he stared at the open sea.</p>
<p>"And that goes forever?" He asked softly as Stretch took his hand to lead him further into the sand.</p>
<p>"sort of. it goes to the next continent. but a long, long way, yeah." He dropped the bag and umbrella he was holding when he thought they had a good spot. "wanna get closer?"</p>
<p>"To you? Always. To the ocean, well, I'll give that a few more minutes," Edge chuckled. "It's vastness is slightly intimidating."</p>
<p>Stretch knelt to begin pulling things out of the bag and his inventory. "yeah. did you know 90% of the ocean is unexplored? there could be anything in there but scientists haven't bothered to look."</p>
<p>"Not helping, Love," Edge snickered, popping a kiss to the top of his head. "I see a snack shack over there. I'll go get us something to eat."</p>
<p>He craned his neck up with a whine until Edge came back for a proper kiss, and then he set to work as Edge went off. He had a blanket big enough for two and a big umbrella, a cooler of sodas, a couple beach balls, a bucket and shovels...he really wasn't sure which beach trope his boyfriend would want to explore first. He was hoping for splashing around in the waves, but he'd be happy to wait until he was more comfortable.</p>
<p>When he finished setting up, he looked around to see where Edge was in the process of food. It looked like he was waiting for his order, standing by the snack shack like the beautiful vision he was.</p>
<p>There were also a few guys over there, monsters and humans, and they were chatting. Seemed innocent enough, but when Edge laughed at something one of them said, Stretch frowned. Okay, well, Edge was the ever-so-charming personable one, so it's probably just habit to get along with strangers. He didn't miss how he never showed them his back even when his number was called.</p>
<p>Still, this is the first time they've really gone anywhere but the house successfully. There's nothing stopping that little voice in his head that says Edge might find someone else out here. Someone more charming, someone whose humor he appreciates. After all, when all he saw every week was Fell and the motley crew on movie night, his options for escapism into a relationship were limited to pretty much him, Blue, Papyrus, and Sans. He still has a hard time understanding why he got chosen over the other three, honestly, and when put up against the rest of the world? He didn't stand a chance.</p>
<p>He stood quickly when one of the guys touched Edge's shoulder, casual contact that would have thrown Boss into a panic.</p>
<p>He was there in a blink of an eye, pulling Edge back against his chest.</p>
<p>"don't touch what's not yours, thanks," he growled at the guys, who took a step back at his sudden appearance. He couldn't see Edge's face. He hoped it was amused.</p>
<p>"We were just telling her how good she looks," one of the humans said with a scoff. "Don't be uncool, bro."</p>
<p>"<em> he </em> does look amazing. <em> and </em> he's got a boyfriend, so fuck off." He waved his other hand as if to convince them to disperse, and slowly they did, casting him sour glances as they left. "fucking vultures."</p>
<p>A chuckle from his boyfriend caught his attention again, and he hummed in pleased surprise when he turned around and kissed him, hard, both arms tangling around his neck. He teetered momentarily before wrapping him up, kissing him back passionately, one socket cracking open to watch the group of guys finally turn and properly leave.</p>
<p>"That was adorable," Edge purred when he pulled away. "I love it when you play hero."</p>
<p>"...uh-huh," Stretch said dumbly, earning him another kiss.</p>
<p>The man at the snack shack called their number impatiently one more time, and Edge stepped away to grab it. He'd apparently ordered himself a smoothie, and Stretch a plate of chili-cheese fries, which he devoured half of before they even made it back to the blanket.</p>
<p>"so whaddya wanna do first? we could build a sand castle, go see the tidepools, play in the water. i think there's volleyball happening somewhere."</p>
<p>"What's a tidepool?" Edge asked, cocking his head curiously as he sipped his smoothie.</p>
<p>"when the water recedes it leaves pockets of water in the rocks and there's a bunch of little sea creatures that live in them," Stretch explained. "like anemones, sea stars, barnacles, that kind of thing."</p>
<p>He chuckled at the excitement on his face, so tidepools it was. It took some doing to find one not surrounded by kids, and Edge made funny noises when the anemone touched his hand.  After tidepools they built a sand castle, but when tide came in, Edge abandoned his post, hightailing it to dry sand as Stretch watched the waves decimate their defenses. They took some time playing Keep-It-Up with the beach ball, tried to build a sandcastle again, and then--</p>
<p>"babe, it's the only thing left," Stretch chuckled, holding Edge easily as he drew his feet up to avoid the waves gently bubbling onto land. His boyfriend had practically climbed him when he suggested trying the waves as the daylight began to dwindle, and Stretch calmly walked the both of them to the edge of the water where the small waves were licking his feet.</p>
<p>"I! Will get there!" He squeaked, cautiously going to put his foot down but hastily drawing it back when another wave came in.</p>
<p>"it's just water."</p>
<p>"A lot of water. Vast water. Deep water." Edge pinched him gently as he chuckled. "Don't laugh at me!"</p>
<p>"sorry, but it's funny! you're the one who always talked about the beach."</p>
<p>"Talked about it. Yes, it's romantic, isn't it? But seeing it in person is different."</p>
<p>"so if i make it more romantic, you'll step down?" He asked, voice low and enticing, enjoying the soft blush that dusted his skull.</p>
<p>He could be smooth when he wanted to be, as evidenced by the fact that Edge leaned in for a kiss. He hummed and kissed him back, the ocean washing over his bare feet, the sun setting over the sea, and Edge sighed and melted against him and oh, oh, it's so nice, he never gets tired of kissing him, feeling those gentle hands on his cheekbones.</p>
<p>He only gets a small gasp as he finally lowers Edge to the wet sand, and he kisses him once more as a wave rolls over their feet.</p>
<p>"see? not so bad," he purred, and Edge smiled up at him, his eyelights so soft and sweet.</p>
<p>"You're right. It's perfect," he sighed, leaning in for another kiss, more soft touches, gentle love washing over them both. "I love you."</p>
<p>Stretch could only manage a dopey smile and another kiss. "i love you, too."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"It was perfect," Edge sighed, laying his head on Boss' shoulder as he worked on a crossword. "Oh, Boss, I hope your date tomorrow is just as perfect."</p>
<p>His brother chuckled, leaning his head to rest on top of Edge's. The bond was open, he was trying to block it less when not on duty, trying to open up more, and it paid in waves of contentment from his brother, the happiness he'd always wished Edge could have. He was so happy for him, it was so lovely to feel it, so pure and light on his soul.</p>
<p>"I CERTAINLY HOPE SO," he agreed, ignoring his reflexive nervousness. He knows his date will be planned just as carefully, with working knowledge of his insecurities and issues. He knows he won't be forced into uncomfortable situations with a lot of people, but he also mourned the idea that he would never have that kind of experience like his brother did. He wants that, romance and playfulness.</p>
<p>But for now he would look forward to tomorrow, and enjoying something planned for him by their wonderful boyfriend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fluffy goodness and Stretch being a good boi once more. Poor Edge, being himself isn't as easy as he thought it would be.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hand Over Fist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Boss' date day, and as luck would have it, nothing is going according to plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hand Over Fist: making steady progress. Refers to quickly pulling a rope hand after hand to raise a sail or secure a line.</p>
<p>Warnings: Themes of depression, anxiety, haphephobia, disordered eating</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boss was ¾ of the way prepared for his date when he got a message from his twin, out there being Captain but still taking the time to ask him if he'd heard from Stretch today.</p>
<p>He hadn't, now that he thought about it. Ever since Edge got his own phone and the beans had been spilled about there being two of them, he always received messages from Stretch throughout the day, both in a group chat with Edge as well as personally. Especially on days he had off, he received even more messages, silly pictures or funny little questions.</p>
<p>He'd assumed that today was only different because he didn't want to spill the beans about the date he had planned, but it was strange not to have heard from Stretch yet. He sent a quick message, something simple, confirming the time he was supposed to be there today.</p>
<p>He got nothing in return. </p>
<p>Well, it's possible he's still at work...but he finished getting ready with a bit less enthusiasm than before. What if his date with Edge yesterday had made him...rethink? What if he liked it so much that he had decided not to date them both, that he only wanted Edge? What if, after a day like he'd heard his brother speak of, he didn't feel like spending a day accommodating Boss and his stupid phobia?</p>
<p>When he finally got a message back, his soul sunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Stretch</strong>: i'm so sorry. i can't. please don't be mad.</p>
<p><strong>Boss</strong>: I AM NOT MAD.</p>
<p><strong>Stretch</strong>: i'm sorry</p>
<p><strong>Boss</strong>: DON'T BE SORRY.</p>
<p><strong>Stretch</strong>: you're mad</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He isn't mad. No, actually, he's very much not mad, as he sits on the edge of the bed it's actually all he can do to keep from crying.</p>
<p>He'd tried to avoid this very thing, but wasn't it Stretch who had said no way? Wasn't it Stretch who had convinced him that he loved him?</p>
<p>Another message tone, and he took a deep breath. He'd allow Stretch his explanation, at least, even if he knew what it may say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Stretch</strong>: please don't hate me</p>
<p><strong>Boss</strong>: I COULD NEVER HATE YOU.</p>
<p><strong>Stretch</strong>: please don't dump me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well. That made him pause. He typed back, then hit backspace. Typed, erased...then finally:</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Boss</strong>: AREN'T YOU THE ONE DUMPING ME?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence. The little picture moved, showing he'd read it. Typing. Typing. Pause. More typing. That's a lot of words if he was going to say "no". Finally there was no more typing, but a message never came.</p>
<p>Instead, the screen lit up with a picture of Stretch making a dumb face, wearing a stupid sweatshirt (that Boss very much hated and didn't at all secretly adore) that said "orgasm donor".</p>
<p>He hit answer.</p>
<p>"...HELLO?"</p>
<p>Silence. He almost hung up, but--</p>
<p>
  <em> "don't hang up." </em>
</p>
<p>"I'M NOT." He waited a moment, and then sighed. "IT'S FINE IF YOU WANTED TO DO THIS OVER TEXT. I'M A GROWN MONSTER, I CAN TAKE IT. I WOULD JUST LIKE TO KNOW WHY YOU FOUGHT SO HARD FOR ME LESS THAN A WEEK AGO ONLY TO DO THIS NOW."</p>
<p><em> "i'm not...m'not dumping you, please, that's not it--" </em> A wet noise moving away from the phone. His voice sounded strained, hoarse. <em> "i just...i'm not...myself today. i had a good date planned, i promise, can we just...do it another time? please?" </em></p>
<p>His voice was pleading. Soft. Sad. It's what Edge sounded like when he had spent all day crying and was trying to cover it up so as not to worry him.</p>
<p>"THAT'S FINE, MOVE IT TO WHENEVER," he said, letting out a sigh. "I'M COMING OVER ANYWAY."</p>
<p>
  <em> "i can't--" </em>
</p>
<p>"STRETCH. LAST WEEK YOU ASKED ME WHAT I WANTED. DO YOU REMEMBER THAT?" He waited for the weak 'yes' on the other end. "AND I SAID I WANT TO LOVE YOU. I DIDN'T SAY I WANTED TO LOVE YOU ONLY AT YOUR BEST. I AM COMING OVER."</p>
<p><em> "...okay." </em> A sniffle, a sigh. <em> "the back door is, um...it's unlocked." </em></p>
<p>He bit back a lecture at that, he knew on the best of days it would fall on deaf ears anyhow. He and Blue were both far too lax with security, something Boss had trying to train out of them both since they met. Today, though, it would prove a boon, as it would allow him in without bothering Stretch further and without breaking anything.</p>
<p>He muttered a quick goodbye and then texted Edge he was off to Swap, which seemed to appease his twin's worry. He hurried down the stairs, through the basement door (bolting it behind him as had become habit if they were leaving the house empty) and through the machine. His hurried steps left sizable dents in rain-softened grass and he made a mental note to apologize to Blue as he wiped and discarded his boots by the door.</p>
<p>Stretch wasn't downstairs. Downstairs was completely unmolested by his boyfriend's usual quirks--no butts in the ashtray, the remotes were still lined up nicely, no blanket slung messily over the couch. No, upstairs is where he must be, so that's where Boss went, knocking softly on Stretch's door.</p>
<p>No answer, but the door creaked open just a bit, the tingle of blue magic proving it was as good as an invitation.</p>
<p>He took it, creaking it open further and slipping in, clicking it shut behind him.</p>
<p>At first, he thought the room was empty.</p>
<p>Then he noticed that the pile of blankets and sheets at the end of the bed was sporting some delicate white phalanges, barely peeking out.</p>
<p>He removed his jacket, draping it over the back of the chair, and moved to sit next to the bed, his shoulders and head barely rising above the mattress. He said nothing, did nothing, only waited.</p>
<p>Slowly, slowly, the bundle of blankets inched closer. He pretended not to notice when Stretch's eyelights peered out from beneath the depths of cotton comfort. </p>
<p>"DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?" He asked, finally glancing over as Stretch's whole skull became visible. It was clear he'd been crying, and his sockets were heavy and dark with unrest, meaning he must not have slept well.</p>
<p>"i don't know," Stretch managed.</p>
<p>That's his fault, that was the wrong question. "IS IT A PROBLEM YOU WANT SOLVED OR IS IT JUST HOW THINGS ARE RIGHT NOW?"</p>
<p>Stretch seemed to think on it, sockets closing. "...the second thing."</p>
<p>"HAVE YOU EATEN?" A small shake of his skull. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO REQUEST ANYTHING PARTICULAR OR DO YOU JUST WANT ME TO PROVIDE?"</p>
<p>A shrug, so it was "provide", then. Boss leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead and oh, he pressed into it <em> so hard </em>, he wanted to be touched so badly...he made the trip downstairs to the kitchen quick, finding a lunch helpfully left for Stretch by Blue. Peanut butter and honey sandwich...yes, that did seem like him. As he made his way back up the stairs he can't help but think that Edge would be more suited for taking care of Stretch right now.</p>
<p>He put the plate of food on the bedside table and didn't make a big deal of it. From his experience watching Edge take care of Red when he got into a funk, he knew that harping on him to eat was only going to make it go in the opposite direction. Instead he climbed onto the mattress, sitting up against the headboard, and tried to think of his next move.</p>
<p>He didn't need to think that hard, it was obvious what Stretch needed was physical comfort. He wasn't great at that, of course, but perhaps the barrier of blankets would help? He reached over, gently tucking in the blankets. Stretch shifted and made a small noise of surprise when his newfound cocoon was gathered completely, almost as if he were gathering sheets for the wash, just...with Stretch still in them.</p>
<p>Yes. This will work, he decided, settling the bundle of blankets and sheets in his lap. Stretch moved a little, and curious eyelights were soon peeking at him from inside his blanket burrito.</p>
<p>"QUESTION?" He teased.</p>
<p>Stretch's gaze lingered on Boss' arms around him, and then flicked back to his face. Worried about it being too much. "...i'm sorry."</p>
<p>"DON'T BE," he insisted. "I CAN DO THIS MUCH FOR YOU. REST."</p>
<p>No explanation for the situation was offered, nor did Boss try to gain one. They simply sat, in silence, until eventually those tired sockets closed, the sheets pulling tighter around him as he leaned heavily into the embrace. And if a blanket shifted every now and then, Boss ignored the urge to shudder. It's fine, with the blankets. It's no more cuddling than movie nights.</p>
<p>He doesn't know exactly how long he sat there, cradling his boyfriend burrito, only that it was long enough for the sun to sink down behind the houses nearby. He didn't dare move, even when his phone buzzed, didn't want to wake him and especially didn't want to wake him by yeeting him across the room if that tiny movement made him panic.</p>
<p>Finally, he stirred, sockets blinking open groggily, looking up at Boss with unfocused eyelights.</p>
<p>"GOOD MORNING, SLEEPYHEAD," Boss said softly, grazing a kiss upon the top of his skull. "FEELING BETTER?"</p>
<p>A soft hum from the blankets, and a muffled "...yes."</p>
<p>Then he tried to move, a soft noise of distress when he found the blankets wound too tightly to properly do so. Boss chuckled, gently hefting him out of his lap and to the side so he could slowly emerge.</p>
<p>"what...it's dark?" Stretch looked from the window to Boss, wiping at the dried tear stains on his cheekbones with his sleeves. "i must have slept for hours...you could have gone."</p>
<p>"I QUITE LIKE HOLDING YOU, IF I CAN HELP IT." Boss indicated the tray of food, but made no demand.</p>
<p>Stretch took the sandwich, nibbling at the crust as he sat next to him against the headboard. "thanks for staying. sorry i didn't do anything but sleep."</p>
<p>"IT LOOKED AS IF YOU NEEDED IT, AND I WAS HAPPY TO HELP," Boss reassured him. "DID YOU STAY UP TOO LATE LAST NIGHT?"</p>
<p>Stretch shook his head. "nightmares. kept me from sleeping much."</p>
<p>He stopped himself from his first instinct, which was to snappishly ask what he could possibly have nightmares about. That was something he might have done, once, before he had grown so overwhelmingly fond of Stretch. His boyfriend needed support and a bendable metaphorical ear, not snarky disbelief.</p>
<p>"I'M SORRY TO HEAR THAT," Boss said with an understanding nod. "IS THAT ALL?"</p>
<p>Stretch cast his gaze down, staring at an indiscernable spot on the floor. </p>
<p>"got up an' tried to function. too much anxiety about messing it all up, that you wouldn't like your date after hearing about edge's date yesterday. worried you wouldn't show or that i would do something to trigger you--not that i mind, at all, that you have your phobia! just...worried i wouldn't be good enough at accommodating it, if that makes sense." He sighed and scrubbed at his face with his free hand. "finally I thought, maybe i should take a nap, try to feel better and try again? only, i still couldn't sleep, and then you texted me and i just felt so much worse."</p>
<p>Boss hummed, giving Stretch a wide silence. He didn't want to talk too soon, interrupt his train of thought or seem like he was covering up any feelings. When Stretch simply returned to eating his sandwich, he carefully tried to pry a little more.</p>
<p>"DID THE NAP HELP?" He asked. Stretch nodded, reaching for the glass of water on the bedside table. "YOU KNOW, IT'S MY JOB TO HELP YOU WHEN YOU ARE AT YOUR LOWEST. AND I GOT TO HOLD YOU, WHICH IS BEYOND ANY OF MY EXPECTATIONS, EVEN IF IT WAS THROUGH A BUNDLE OF BLANKETS. I'D SAY IT'S BEEN A FAIRLY SUCCESSFUL DATE."</p>
<p>Stretch looked up at him forlornly, and Boss chuckled. "noooo, please don't count this as a date! i had something so awesome planned, not 'stretch-breakdown-hour'."</p>
<p>"TOO LATE." He laughed, reaching up and gently wiping a crumb off his cheekbone with his gloved pinky. "I WAS ONLY PAYING YOU BACK, YOU KNOW. YOU WERE SO UNDERSTANDING WHEN I HAD A PANIC ON OUR FIRST DATE. ALLOW ME TO RETURN THE FAVOR."</p>
<p>Oh, Stretch leaned into that touch so hard, so needy, and before he could catch himself and lean away, Boss made an executive decision and leaned in, capturing his mouth. Stretch squeaked, dropping what was left of his sandwich and returning the kiss hesitantly.</p>
<p>His tongue tasted like honey, as always, but with the added peanut butter lingering it was an experience, and oh, it tasted so good. Boss made a little noise of contentment, and Stretch shuddered in his grasp, pressing into the kiss a little bit harder. It was over far too soon, and Boss lingered his fingertips on Stretch's jaw, looking into half-lidded sockets, his dazed eyelights and dopey smirk stirring a ridiculous amount of affection in his soul.</p>
<p>"I LOVE YOU," Boss said softly. "PERHAPS I HAVEN'T EXPRESSLY SAID IT, BUT I DO. YOU ARE ALLOWED TO HAVE A ROUGH DAY, AS LONG AS I AM ALLOWED TO LOVE YOU THROUGH IT."</p>
<p>"i love you, too," Stretch sighed. "all of you, every bit."</p>
<p>Boss chuckled. "IT'S FINE TO NOT LOVE MY PHOBIA. WE BOTH WISH I DIDN'T HAVE IT, IT'S ALRIGHT TO ADMIT THAT."</p>
<p>"still love you exactly how you are," he insisted.</p>
<p>Boss sighed, pressing his fingertips together in thought. "STRETCH. I AM NOT MY PHOBIA. ALL THINGS GO WELL, IT WILL GO AWAY. WILL YOU LOVE ME LESS IF IT DOES?"</p>
<p>"of course not!" Stretch gasped.</p>
<p>"LISTEN CLOSELY. I DON'T <em> WANT </em> YOU TO ACCEPT IT AND LOVE IT. I WANT YOU TO UNDERSTAND, BUT I WANT YOU TO WISH IT WERE GONE AS MUCH AS I DO." Boss traced Stretch's confused face gently with his fingertips. "DO YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TO HOLD YOU CLOSE? THAT I DON'T SEE HOW DESPERATELY YOU LEAN INTO ANY TINY TOUCH I CAN MANAGE? IT'S FRUSTRATING, AND YOU ARE WONDERFUL AND UNDERSTANDING, BUT SOME THINGS, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO BLINDLY ACCEPT. I <em> ESPECIALLY </em> DON'T WANT YOU WORKING YOURSELF INTO A PANIC <em> TRYING </em> TO ACCEPT IT."</p>
<p>"but--"</p>
<p>"LOVE, PLEASE. WHY ARE YOU SO INSISTENT? <em> ANY </em> REASONABLE PERSON CAN'T EXPECT TO LOVE ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING ABOUT THEIR PARTNER." Boss sighed, exasperated. "PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU PANIC ANY MORE THAN YOU DO ME."</p>
<p>"but…" Stretch breathed deeply, pain in his eyelights. "if i can't accept the bad in you, then how can i hope you both will accept the bad in me? it's...it's still just <em> there </em>, the anger, the fear. i try so hard to be anything other than that but what if one day, i just can't anymore? what if i can't hold it in?"</p>
<p>"THEN YOU LET IT OUT," Boss says firmly. "THEN YOU CRY AND YOU SCREAM AND YOU KICK AND YOU THROW AN ABSOLUTE FUCKING TANTRUM BECAUSE YOU <em> DESERVE </em> TO BE HAPPY. AND WHEN IT'S <em> OVER </em>...I WILL <em>STILL</em> LOVE YOU. I DO IT WITH EDGE ALL THE TIME."</p>
<p>That earned a begrudging chuckle from his partner, even when tears pricked his sockets once more. He hovered a kiss over Stretch's forehead, soft and reassuring as he pulled the blanket back up, tucking it around him and pulling him in again. Stretch rested his head wearily on Boss' shoulder, and the blanket once again served as barrier enough to trick his stupid animal brain into allowing it.</p>
<p>"EVERYBODY HAS BAD DAYS, LOVE. EVERYONE HAS FEARS AND ANGER," he muttered against Stretch's skull. "YOU TAUGHT ME THAT."</p>
<p>A slight nod against his shoulder, sniffling and sighing. He wished he could do away with the blankets, pull him even closer, kiss him breathless until he can't form a thought anymore, let alone a fear. It's difficult to wake up every day and bottle up all your fear and anxiety and plaster on a smile--maybe he does it for different reasons but Boss does that, too. He holds it all in, and then he ends up breaking down on a porch swing and crying two decades' worth of tears in one sitting. He doesn't want that for Stretch.</p>
<p>"thank you, for coming. and for staying. and for--"</p>
<p>Boss chuckles, squeezing his blanket boyfriend burrito a little tighter. "HUSH, LOVE. I'M HAPPY TO."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boss gets to pay Stretch back for being so kind to him, and we get lovely confessions and see a bit more of Stretch's anxieties and worries! Poor bb trying so hard</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. In the Doldrums</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edge and Stretch have their first tiff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stretch is still feeling a bit rocky but this twin is a bit less in the loop about his issues</p>
<p>Warning: anger issues/raised voices</p>
<p>In the doldrums – in low spirits or feeling drowsy or dull.  In 19th century the word “doldrum” meant a “dullard or dull fellow” so “the doldrums” was a general state of low spirits.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edge peeked over at Stretch, sprawled across the couch with his phone out, playing some clicker-game he'd found this morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it shouldn't annoy him quite so much as it did. After all, he had shown up rather unannounced, no date planned or expected, and had told Stretch to relax and let him make lunch. So Stretch relaxing while he made lunch, playing on his phone in the other room...was an expected response, logically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But not the response he had wanted, truthfully. He'd thought that his flirtatious touches and teasing smile had been enough to clue him in on the fact that he'd been hoping Stretch would come distract him pleasantly in the kitchen. Usually Stretch is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> quick on the uptake, sharper than he appears and always keen to Edge's signals, but today, beyond the expected delight when he'd surprised him with his presence, Stretch had been rather distracted and spacey, either buried in his phone or staring into space and nodding at appropriate turns of conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge did his best not to get upset. Best not to make a mountain out of a molehill, but he wasn't sure Stretch had heard a word he'd said earlier when he was discussing the book he and Boss were reading right now. Strange and a little bothersome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lunch is ready," he called sweetly, and Stretch did look up and smile at him. He took his sweet time getting to the kitchen, though, still playing the game. "What is that game, anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you have to collect different types of chickens so you can get better eggs," he explained, sitting at the table. "i'm almost at a stopping point, sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge took a deep breath. An apology is good, he should let it go, because Stretch apologized. He recognized it was rude, and made a promise to amend it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So why is he still so bothered?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally Stretch put the phone down, sliding it away from him as Edge placed down his plate</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"looks great, babe," he hummed, and maybe Edge was expecting a kiss or something but it didn't come, so instead he sat in his seat with his own plate, still slightly miffed. "thanks for coming by today. didn't really know what to do with myself after my bad day yesterday. took the day off but had no idea what to do with it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge stared at him, trying to discern if he was being serious or just telling a poorly thought-through joke. Yesterday was his date with Boss, and Boss had told him it had gone well! What the hell does he mean, 'bad day'?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, 'bad day'?" Edge huffed, glaring at him. "I thought you weren't calling him that anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch looked up from poking at his food, confused. "what? no, i didn't mean boss. boss was the best part of the day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, what did you mean, then?" Edge asked, setting his fork down. "Enlighten me, since it seems I am missing something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i...i just meant that i wasn't feeling 100% yesterday. didn't boss tell you about it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Evidently not," he snapped, turning back to his food. "He told me your date was perfectly lovely, and to find you don't feel the same concerns and infuriates me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"like i said, he was the best part," Stretch huffed, annoyance creeping into his tone. "i'm not complaining about it, i just was saying that i still feel a little weird and i was happy you came by."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So dating my brother is weird now? Why, because I'm not touch-adverse, is that why you're happy I'm here instead of him?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i didn't say that--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you implied it," Edge growled. "I love you, but my brother is the most important person in the world to me. If you bring pain upon him--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"why would i do that?" Stretch asked, exasperated, almost pleading. "what have i ever done to make you think i don't love him? that i would hurt him?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You <em>just</em> told me that he made you feel weird yesterday, so you were happy I was here!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i didn't say that!" Stretch shouted, surprising Edge by slamming his hand on the table and rattling the tableware. He inhaled sharply, staring at his own hand for a long moment, before letting out a frustrated noise. "you know what? i'm not that hungry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that he pushed away from the table forcefully, practically stomping out of the room and up the stairs, leaving Edge with his hackles raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell is his problem? He insults his date with Boss, insults Boss, and then actually gets </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Edge for defending his brother? Not to mention he's been distant all afternoon, and he didn't even mention Edge's cute sweater with the bees on it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creak of metal drew Edge from his thoughts, and with a sigh he released the mangled fork he'd just bent out of shape with his grip. An apt metaphor, he thinks, getting bent out of shape about something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he being irrational? He knows he has a habit of letting his emotions get in the way of logic. And maybe he's used to his brothers being able to read him so easily, maybe he had expected that from Stretch. He'd certainly been good at it up until this point, but that doesn't mean he knows Edge completely inside and out. He's only known that Edge was Edge for about a week, maybe ten days? Not to mention, unlike Edge and Boss, Stretch doesn't have a bond with him. He shouldn't expect Stretch to pick up something he isn't expressly laying down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A buzz in his pocket had him fishing his phone out, a message from Boss flashing on the lock screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Boss</strong>: IS EVERYTHING OKAY? I FELT A BIT OF DISTRESS ON YOUR END.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Edge</strong>: Stretch and I had a bit of an argument.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Boss</strong>: I SEE. IS HE STILL FEELING UNWELL? HE WAS HAVING A ROUGH TIME YESTERDAY, AND HADN'T SLEPT MUCH.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Edge</strong>: I think that may have been what he was trying to communicate but I might have taken it the wrong way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Boss</strong>: BE GENTLE WITH HIM, LOVE. HE'S MORE DELICATE THAN HE LOOKS.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Edge</strong>: I will try. Thank you for checking in but I think we will be fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Boss</strong>: GOOD LUCK.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edge sighed, pushing away the thought that this might not have happened if Boss had just told him the full story yesterday. That may be true but if Edge had bothered to look past his own feelings he might have seen that Stretch was in distress, even possibly disassociated. All the signs were there, with him not being quite himself, losing himself in a mindless game, not quite listening…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood, about to head up the stairs after him and try to fix this mess, but before he could, Stretch shorcutted right into the kitchen doorway, hiding somewhat sheepishly behind the molding around the arch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge could see it, now. The heaviness in his posture, the slightly darkened space beneath his sockets, the glimmer of faint, scrubbed away tear lines. He kicked himself for not seeing it earlier, it was so obvious, and all Stretch had been trying to do was to thank him for being with him when he wasn't well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, love," Edge sighed. "Come here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch did, closing the distance and wrapping Edge up tightly in a hug. Edge did the same, one arm tight around his shoulders and the other gently cradling his skull as he buried his face in Edge's bumblebee sweater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i'm sorry," Stretch whined, and oh, Edge's soul could break at the sound of that. "i got so mad, i'm sorry--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it's my fault," Edge cooed softly. "I put words in your mouth, I made assumptions. I didn't notice you weren't feeling like yourself. It's me who should apologize, you didn't do anything but defend yourself against unfair accusations."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"and i didn't mean to hit the table like that," Stretch said, a shudder running down his spine. "i'm sorry, it won't happen again, please don't hate me--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stretch, I'm not upset that you got a little angry," Edge reassured him, leaning back to look at him, cupping his cheekbone and, oh, the way he tried to hide his face in that hand, as if ashamed of himself. "Hush, Love, everything will be alright."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i'm still sorry," he sniffed. "i just don't feel so hot, you know? and i've been having these dreams, nightmares, and i know i should sleep more but i just…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I disagree," Edge said with a frown, running his hand over Stretch's skull. "You feel very hot. I think you might be getting sick."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"wouldn't be surprised," he chuckled. "pretty prone to fevers when i'm distressed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have low HP?" Edge asked, surprised. "That sounds like a low HP thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch said nothing, but his eyelights flicking away and the weary sigh he gave was answer enough. Edge took the silence as a chance, leveling a CHECK on his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Five," he said sternly. "You have five HP. Total."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch winced at the tone. "...yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stretch, this is important information. Especially for someone like Boss, who is prone to harsh reactions."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"well, boss already knows," he admitted. "almost dusted me once and felt terrible for it. i...kinda assumed he told you? maybe i shouldn't have assumed that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge frowned, making a mental note to chide his brother for leaving out important information like this. "No. He didn't mention it. I'm assuming he wished to give you your privacy, but...I can't agree with him. This is something I should have been told a long time ago."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i'm fine. it's fine," Stretch tried, shrugging. "been dealing with it my whole life, ain't like i'm any more fragile than i was yesterday, or the day before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Precisely," Edge sighed. "I could have hurt you a lot, not knowing how close to death I could put you. I could kill you with a kiss!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"only if you wanted to," Stretch argued. "clearly i'm not dust yet, so can we just leave it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think it's an important conversation that needs to be had," Edge clarified sternly. "But...we may table it. For now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched the tension fall from Stretch's shoulders, watched him slump tiredly from his too-stiff posture, back to something more like himself. He never knew that Stretch struggled with so much--low HP, anger, depressive episodes from what he could see today alone. How often had he stomped down his feelings in favor of Edge's? How often had he brushed things off, set them aside, made his own struggles sound small against others'?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He realized very abruptly that he knew very little about Stretch. It was Boss who knew about his HP, and he had no doubt they did a lot more talking when they were together. What else did his brother know that he did not? What else had he learned about their lover that Edge hadn't bothered to ask after? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't feel like a very good boyfriend right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I flew off the handle," Edge sighed. "I can be very stubborn when I decide I think something is true. It didn't occur to me that you struggle with such things, but then again I never asked. Why don't we get you up to bed, and you can tell me what you're feeling?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch sighed, scrubbing a hand over his tired eyes. "can we go to the couch instead? maybe watch a movie?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course we can," Edge said softly, leaning up to kiss him gently on the cheekbone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch paused only long enough to grab his plate, and though the food was cold by now Edge didn't argue that he probably needed it. He helped him set up the couch and hunted down a blanket, and before long they were cuddled together under a well-loved quilt, and Edge was gently running his fingertips over Stretch's skull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose this explains how spaced and distant you've been today," Edge said softly, tracing his tired sockets slowly with his pinky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i know, i'm usually on top of things," Stretch mumbled. "sorry i'm kind of a mess right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's my fault I didn't realize it sooner," Edge reiterated. "I should have known you weren't acting yourself. Instead I assumed you were doing it on purpose, and that isn't fair to you. I suppose I could have asked more questions, could have tried to get to the bottom of it instead of assuming you know exactly what everything I do means. It must be exhausting having to live up to that expectation and I'm sorry I put it on you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make it seem like I had it on lock, so i guess i'm partly to blame. i just wanted to impress you, with my insight skills. good as they are i guess they can't be perfect 100% of the time and i was worried you wouldn't like me if i didn't wow you at every turn."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I always thought I was the one that was good at communicating, but perhaps, in this instance alone, my brother has me beat. I hope you can forgive me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"s'long as you can forgive me for pretending i was super-boyfriend," Stretch chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a super boyfriend," Edge insisted. "But being a wonderful partner and being completely without flaws are not the same. You can be wonderful without being perfect. Look at me and Boss, neither of us are perfect but you love us. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you had to be perfect for me to return the favor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i just don't understand how my dad did it," Stretch sighed. "so patient and understanding all the time. even if he got angry it was, like, super rare."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure even your father has his moments," Edge offered. "Perhaps if you ask him he could give you some pointers?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch fell silent, sockets closing as he exhaled slowly. "...he fell down when i was seventeen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh." Edge shut his mouth firmly. Yes, good going, he thought, your boyfriend is already suffering a depressive episode and you go and lightly suggest he talk to his dead dad. Smooth, Edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i'm gonna guess that's something boss also decided i should have privacy on," Stretch mumbled. "kinda grateful, but...i don't mind him telling, if it's you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll relay the message," Edge chuckled dryly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could say anything else, Stretch adjusted slightly, kissing him, and oh, it was the first kiss they'd properly shared today and Edge was all for it, a soft moan escaping him as he cupped Stretch's cheekbones and pulled him closer, sighing into it as Stretch pushed back, a soft tenderness alongside his needy desperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"love you," Stretch murmured against his mouth, and Edge could only sigh the words right back, contentment washing over him as Stretch kissed him slowly, gently, as if he might break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers the joke, telling him he can't break him, Stretch promising he never wanted to be like what Edge suffered through in Fell. Back then his gentle touch and hesitance had felt stifling, almost annoying, if endearing. But now, oh, it felt so good, felt like understanding and need, felt like...love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn't take it too far, though he was desperately missing the kind of touching he got to enjoy on movie night he also wouldn't take advantage of how much Stretch needed him right now. He'd stop him if he felt he was overextending himself due to being emotional but right now it was just right, curled around each other in the safety of the quilt, something playing  onthe TV, rain dripping muted in the background outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. This was perfect.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"You've been keeping things from me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss sighed, marking his page and setting down his book. "HAVE I?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Edge insisted. "Important things. You didn't tell me that Stretch only has 5 HP! You didn't tell me their father is dead, and you didn't tell me he has anger issues. What else have you not told me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"THOSE ARE ALL THINGS SHARED WITH ME IN CONFIDENCE," Boss explained, turning in his chair to face his brother. "I LOVE YOU DEARLY, EDGE, BUT I CAN'T TELL YOU EVERYTHING IF I WANT STRETCH TO CONTINUE TO CONFIDE IN ME."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But his HP, at least," Edge sighed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "What if I did something on accident? You of all people should know how easily I could dust him if I didn't know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"EVEN IN YOUR WORST TANTRUMS YOU HAVE NEVER HIT RED OR I WITH INTENT," Boss pointed out. "STRETCH HAS A LOT OF ISSUES LINKED TO HIS LOW HP, I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE FAIR OF ME TO SHARE THAT WHEN ALL HE WANTS IS TO PRETEND IT ISN'T SO LOW. BESIDES, HE'S FAIRLY STURDY, YOU CAN ATTEST. IF YOU SUDDENLY BEGAN TREATING HIM LIKE A DELICATE FUCKING FLOWER, NOT ONLY WOULD HE BE UPSET BUT YOU WOULD BE INFANTILIZING HIM. HAS THAT EVER WORKED WITH RED?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge crossed his arms with a huff. "...No. But I still would have liked to know. And yesterday, you didn't mention he wasn't well so I picked a stupid fight because I thought he was being rude on purpose."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I DON'T THINK IT'S MY BUSINESS TO SHARE HIS FEELINGS, NOR TO TELL YOU THINGS YOU SHOULD NOTICE YOURSELF," Boss said, standing and crossing the small bedroom to his brother's side. "I'M SORRY TO HAVE KEPT THESE THINGS FROM YOU, BUT THEY ARE NO LONGER MY SECRETS TO SHARE. WE AREN'T PRETENDING TO BE ONE ANYMORE, SO HE DESERVES THE PRIVACY OF US NOT TELLING EACH OTHER ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, he says in the future, he doesn't mind you telling if it's me," Edge countered, looking down at the ground angrily. "But why does he only tell you these things? I don't know anything outside of trivial silliness, but you know every secret."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WELL, I LISTEN A LOT. AND I'M NOT SO GOOD WITH THE TOUCHING, SO MAYBE WE JUST HAVE TO FIND OTHER WAYS TO CONNECT." Boss said thoughtfully. "I MEAN...YOU ARE CLOSE TO HIM IN WAYS I AM NOT, AS WELL. YOU ARE ABLE TO HAVE THOSE ROMANTIC MOMENTS, AND HOLD HIM CLOSE, AND KISS HIM AS LONG AS YOU WISH."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, but not for long, you're getting better," Edge countered. "Eventually you will be able to do what you want to, physically, but it won't make him confide in me more."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss sighed, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "EDGE, WE'VE ONLY BEEN PROPERLY DATING HIM FOR TEN DAYS. I THINK YOU SHOULD FORGIVE YOURSELF FOR NOT KNOWING EVERYTHING."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge sighed, patting his brother's hand. "I suppose you're not wrong. I just feel like I hit every possible screw-up button today."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME WORK OUT THE SENTRY STATIONS FOR THE WEEK WITH ME?" Boss offered. "I'M TRYING TO FORTIFY THE NORTH AND HAVE MORE EYES ON THE RUINS. SOMETHING TELLS ME THE THING THAT ATTACKED YOU ISN'T GOING TO BE THE LAST STRANGE THING WE SEE."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge chuckles, following his twin over to the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That would help, I think."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to drop by my tumblr and drop ideas in my ask box for scenarios you want to see with these three! And don't forget to comment I live for comments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sailors Beware</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stretch is still not sleeping well and his boyfriends don't know how to help him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dropping this chapter before I take a week off to focus on original fiction and resting ❤</p><p>Warnings: night terror/nightmares, past trauma, secrets</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stretch still wasn't sleeping very well by the time the next movie night rolled around. He wasn't sure what the problem was, exactly, but he woke up in a cold sweat at least seven times a night and it had gotten to the point where he was waking up to the sounds of his dad's old records floating through the halls of the house--a sure sign his nighttime whimpering and such was getting loud enough to wake Blue.</p><p>Blue said nothing, really, beyond the usual concern during the day. He knows he doesn't like to talk about it, so he doesn't pry, instead simply offering him ample time to rest. As for Boss and Edge...it was impossible to hide it from his boyfriends and he didn't fancy lying anyhow. </p><p>He rubbed his tired sockets, blinking down at the vegetables he was chopping. It was just chopping carrots, is he really this useless? All he'd done all day was nap intermittently and mess around on his phone, he shouldn't be so tired. He shouldn't have such a hard time chopping vegetables without stopping to space out.</p><p>"I'll take that, love," came Edge's voice, a soft coo beside him as his hand coaxed the knife from him. </p><p>"i can do it," he protested weakly, as Edge gently moved him aside to take over. He hummed and leaned into the soft kiss on his temple.</p><p>"I like to help," Edge insisted as Boss also appeared, gentle hands tipping his skull up to survey the dark bruises beneath his sockets.</p><p>"AND YOU ARE TIRED," Boss added. "IT'S OKAY TO TAKE A BREAK."</p><p>"i've been taking a break for a week now," he sighed, shoulders slumping. "i'm tired of breaks. i wanna be useful. if i keep getting sent home from work, they'll fire me."</p><p>"ALL THE MORE REASON NOT TO PUSH YOURSELF," Blue interjected, shooing him and Boss off into the living room. He'd only agreed to let him chop because Stretch kept needling him, and the relief was evident that his boyfriends were here to put a stop to this nonsense.</p><p>"but--"</p><p>"NO BUTS," Boss said sternly. "TO THE COUCH WITH YOU."</p><p>He groaned, but obeyed, allowing Boss to tuck him in with the throw pillows and his dad's quilt, and he made a disgruntled noise and begrudgingly burrowed deeper, leaving the top of his skull poking out for Boss to kiss gently.</p><p>When he woke again, he actually felt rested, a bit. He wasn't near to normal, he'd need a few days worth of sleep that good to get there, but he was rested enough to peek out from beneath the blanket with squinted sockets. He was rewarded with a gentle pat from Edge as he set a plate full of food down for him on the coffee table.</p><p>"Feel better, love?" He asked, his voice gentle as he traced the lines of Stretch's face. Stretch nodded, wrestling his heavy limbs free to make grabby hands at Edge's clothes. He chuckled and sat beside him, leaning in for the requested hug, holding him tightly, and Stretch sighed, nuzzling in. "It's almost time for the movie, you should eat something."</p><p>"hmmmm…" Stretch hummed, displeased, refusing to let go, and Edge laughed, gently untangling his hands from around him, tipping Stretch's face up for a sweet kiss before taking his leave to finish serving.</p><p>"I TALKED TO RED," Boss said matter-of-factly when Edge returned to the kitchen. "WE SHOULD STAY HERE TONIGHT, HELP HIM SLEEP. RED CAN COVER IN THE MORNING AND HE CAN CALL IF THERE'S AN EMERGENCY."</p><p>"I do love the idea of staying, but do you think he'd agree if he knew we were going to babysit him?" Edge sighed and began piling food onto a plate for Red. "I just don't know how we can convince him."</p><p>"EDGE, THERE ARE MANY WAYS TO TUCKER A MAN OUT," Boss chuckled. "PITCH IT TO HIM <em> THAT </em> WAY."</p><p>Edge flushed, fumbling a roll. "Brother!"</p><p>"WHAT, WEREN'T YOU <em> JUST </em> COMPLAINING THAT WE HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO PLAY SINCE LAST WEEK?" Boss teased, snatching the roll up before it could roll off the table. "LITTLE BROTHER, NEVER <em> COULD </em> KEEP IT IN HIS PANTS. ALWAYS LOUDLY WANTING, NEEDY LITTLE--"</p><p>"Shut up!" He hissed, smacking Boss, who only chuckled and blocked it.</p><p>Boss dropped his voice low, mocking him in barely a whisper. "Having To Listen To You Every Night--'Oh, Stretch, What I Would Do If This Were Your Hand'--"</p><p>"I will dust you where you stand if you do not <em> shut up </em>!" Edge squeaked, smacking him insistently as Boss merely raised his hands in defense and surrender. He was pure crimson from the neck up, blushing fiercely as he quickly returned to the task of serving up Red's plate. "I wish I wasn't the only one with the knowledge that you aren't the quiet one!"</p><p>"OH, LOVE, THE NOISY ONE WILL ALWAYS BE YOU," Boss laughed, patting his brother's shoulder. "I KNOW YOU ARE, WE SHARE A ROOM."</p><p>"Dust you!" Edge reminded him, holding a spatula up threateningly, glaring at him as he walked out of the room, laughing to himself.</p>
<hr/><p>It didn't take sexy promises to convince Stretch they should stay. All it took was promises of cuddles and a few well-placed kisses, and not only did he accept it but he was out like a light--Edge had to carry him upstairs from the couch, curled up against his chest so small as if he didn't have several inches on them. Once they had him safely in bed, Edge slid in between the sheets beside him, pulling him close, and Boss so wished he could do the same.</p><p>Logically, though, being in bed with them wasn't an option. He couldn’t be in bed, not without worrying he would wake or hurt Stretch in a sleepy panic, so instead he was curled up in Stretch’s desk chair, in what Edge affectionately called “Sentinel’s Rest”.</p><p>Boss was a fairly light sleeper. He’d often woken to the tiniest noises, able to wake immediately to the sounds of Edge whimpering in his sleep or Red’s rattling bones in the next room. The creak of a door was sure to wake him nearly immediately.</p><p>Tonight, it was none of those things that woke him. Instead it was the sound of the mattress and floorboards creaking.</p><p>He snapped awake, properly alert as always--long gone were the days of blinking awake slowly. But all he saw, for all his hackles being raised, was Stretch, sitting on the edge of the bed, slumped forward, and Edge pulling himself upright behind him, wiping the sleep from his sockets.</p><p>“Love? Is everything alright?” Edge whispered into the night, and the words hung, unanswered, for a long moment. “Stretch?”</p><p>From his spot on the chair, Boss could see what Edge could not--Stretch wasn’t awake, not even close. His sockets were half-open, but dark as night, and the twitch of his shoulder was nearly supernatural.</p><p>“DON’T!” Boss whispered urgently as Edge reached out to touch him. Edge obeyed, hand stilling in midair. “HE’S SLEEPWALKING. YOU CAN’T WAKE HIM.”</p><p>As if he heard him, Stretch stumbled to his feet, dragging himself across the room slowly, and Boss shuddered, the creepiness not escaping him. Still, he removed his blanket, tiptoeing after their boyfriend as he wandered down the hall, Edge hot on his heels. He hovered as Stretch somehow navigated the stairs, ready to catch him should he fall, and they followed him into the living room, where he stopped dead in the middle of the room, slumping once more, teetering on his bare feet.</p><p>“I think he’s reached his destination,” Edge muttered. “We bring him back to bed, now, right?”</p><p>Boss nodded, and using their long-studied silent communication skills, they decided to get on either side of him.</p><p>“STRETCH, LOVE, LET’S GO BACK TO BED,” Boss said softly, and Stretch hummed sleepily, his sockets slipping fully closed, almost peaceful.</p><p>Edge took Stretch’s hand and elbow, tugging him gently along, and he followed, albeit slowly. They reached the bottom of the stairs, and Boss was about to take the other hand–-</p><p>Stretch suddenly cried out, hitting the floor like a sack of potatoes and dragging Edge with him. Edge squeaked as he was pulled to the floorboards, before Stretch released him, hands coming up to instead grip his own head as he opened his mouth, letting out a marrow-curdling screech of absolute terror.</p><p>“Stretch?” Edge gasped, trying to pry his hands from his face as Stretch screamed again, more desperately, hoarsely, as if he’d been screaming and crying for days on end.</p><p>“HE’S HAVING A NIGHT TERROR.” Boss knelt on his other side, going for the other arm, and wrapped his arms around both his boyfriend and his brother as Edge held Stretch close.</p><p>“Stretch, it's time to wake up!” Edge pleaded, and they both heard the sound of Blue’s door flying open upstairs.</p><p>“no, no, no, no–” Stretch repeated, scrabbling against their hold, orange magic sparking from beneath his lidded sockets as he gripped their clothes, his body bending in horrific ways as if he were being electrocuted. “no, please, no!”</p><p>He repeated the demands for cessation, scrabbling at their arms, codeswitching into different languages--Boss recognized French and Italian at the very least but there were more.</p><p>“IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP, LOVE,” Boss repeated, doing his best to keep his flailing legs from kicking out and hitting anything. “PLEASE, WAKE UP!”</p><p>“GAZPACHO!” Blue shouted, standing on the first landing of the stairs, out of breath with his robe hanging loosely over his pajamas.</p><p>With that one word, Stretch went entirely limp in their arms, and it was all they could do to keep him from hitting his head against the floor. Edge pulled him from Boss, sensing Boss reaching his own limits, and cradled him close, checking him over. Boss could only hover worriedly.</p><p>“THAT…WAS A BAD ONE,” Blue admitted, breathing deeply, drawing his robe closed and tying it. “I HAVEN’T HAD TO USE THE WORD IN SOME TIME.”</p><p>“You have a special word for these?” Edge asked, exasperated, as he ran his fingertips gently over Stretch’s skull.</p><p>“YES, FOR BAD ONES. WE HAD OUR GRILLBY USE HIS FLAMES TO HYPNOTIZE HIM, AND THAT WORD WAS CHOSEN TO PUT HIM INTO DREAMLESS SLEEP,” Blue explained, descending the stairs to inspect his brother a little more closely as Boss took his limp hand and squeezed. A small squeeze back reassured him. “THEY USED TO BE THIS BAD ALL THE TIME, AND NOTHING ELSE HAD WORKED UNTIL THAT POINT. IT ONLY WORKS WHEN HE’S ALREADY UNCONSCIOUS, BUT STILL, WE TRIED TO PICK SOMETHING HE WOULDN’T HEAR TOO MUCH. IF WE USE IT TOO MANY TIMES IT WILL WEAR OFF.”</p><p>“SO ON ONES THAT AREN’T QUITE SO BAD, WHAT DO YOU DO?” Boss asked, running his thumb over the back of Stretch’s hand.</p><p>“USUALLY I LET HIM SORT HIMSELF OUT, OR I PUT ON SOME OF DAD’S RECORDS IF HE’S SLEEPWALKING FOR MORE THAN A FEW MINUTES,” Blue said, sighing as he straightened. He snapped a few times. “PAPY, IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP.”</p><p>Stretch stirred at that, sleepily opening his sockets, smiling hazily up at Edge.</p><p>“heeeey, lover, fancy meeting you here,” he purred tiredly, before seeming to realize he wasn’t in his room. “…what happened? how did i get down here?”</p><p>“You were sleepwalking,” Edge explained softly. “We followed you, but then you had a night terror of some kind.”</p><p>That made Stretch sit straight up, worry on his face. “i didn’t hurt anyone, did i?”</p><p>“I USED THE WORD BEFORE THAT COULD HAPPEN,” Blue informed him. “I WOULD SAY IT SEEMS YOU OWE THESE TWO AN EXPLANATION, SO, I’M HEADING BACK TO BED. SLEEP BETTER, PLEASE.”</p><p>Stretch sagged in Edge’s grip, and Boss sighed. It was going to be a long explanation, no doubt, and a long night if he had them in twos or threes like Red.</p><p>He smiled wryly at Stretch, who looked like talking was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He brought the hand he was holding up to his face and kissed it softly.</p><p>“LET’S TURN ON THE TV, AND YOU CAN TELL US WHENEVER YOU’RE READY.”</p>
<hr/><p>Boss looked up from where he was placing cookie dough on the tray in dollops, his brother sighing as he entered the kitchen to lean against him. He wrapped his arm around him, using his free hand to pat the dough down--maybe he can't cook, but baking is a precise art and he's actually very good at it.</p><p>"HOW IS HE?"</p><p>"Resting," Edge sighed, leaning into his hold. "He might be ready to talk once the cookies are done, he always did take well to bribery."</p><p>"WE SHOULDN'T FORCE HIM," Boss reminded him gently.</p><p>"I'm not forcing anything!" Edge whined, only getting a raised brow in return. "Alright, so maybe I was using some interrogation tactics to get him to loosen up a bit, but--"</p><p>"EDGE, HE IS OUR BOYFRIEND, NOT A CRIMINAL," Boss said sternly. "WHAT HE HAS TO SAY IS CLEARLY DIFFICULT AND IF HE GETS WIND THAT YOU ARE MANIPULATING HIM--"</p><p>"I'm not!"</p><p>"YOU <em> ARE, </em> AND YOU NEED TO STOP," he insisted, abandoning the tray momentarily to hold his brother closer. "YOU DON'T NEED ANY TRICKS, YOU ONLY NEED TO LISTEN. WE'LL GET SOME COOKIES IN HIM, SNUGGLE UP, AND CREATE A SAFE SPACE FOR HIM TO TALK. I KNOW YOU ARE ONLY EAGER TO BE A PART OF WHATEVER BIG THING HE HAS TO SHARE BUT IF YOU WANT HIM TO TRUST YOU, YOU NEED TO START BY TRUSTING <em> HIM </em>."</p><p>"And what about you?" Edge huffed, pushing him back and crossing his arms. "I know your tactics, too, you know. I think you only kept what you knew about his HP and father to yourself because you're trying to solve the puzzle and you didn't want to share the pieces. The only thing missing is good old fashioned intimidation--but I'm sure we aren't far off from 'IT IS IMPERATIVE YOU TELL US SO WE CAN PROTECT YOU' now, are we?"</p><p>"THAT'S DIFFERENT!" Boss huffed, setting his timer as he put the cookies in the oven. "THAT IS HONEST CONCERN. WE CAN'T PROTECT HIM IF HE DOESN'T TELL US WHAT'S WRONG."</p><p>"It's just as manipulative as me asking loaded questions. Tucking him in, baking him cookies, just <em> admit </em> that you're trying to coax the truth from him as much as I am."</p><p>"I'M BEING A GOOD BOYFRIEND!" Boss growled, exasperation lacing every word. "SHOULDN'T I MAKE HIM FEEL SAFE AND LOVED AFTER AN EPISODE LIKE THAT?"</p><p>"You put Red back to bed and leave it alone," Edge pointed out. "It's me who checks on him after and watches for more panic. Then again, we <em> know </em> everything about our brother's past."</p><p>"SO NOW YOU'RE ACCUSING ME OF BEING MANIPULATIVE? BECAUSE I AM BAKING COOKIES?" Boss glared at his brother, who only raised a brow in return. "I AM JUST...I…"</p><p>The words hung in the air between them, before finally he glared down at the kitchen timer, beat.</p><p>"...I am not saying it isn't a good strategy, nor am I saying it's unkind," Edge said softly, touching his twin's arm. "I just wanted you to realize what you were doing. You were right when you said he doesn't deserve to be treated like a criminal, or a fell monster at all. By either of us."</p><p>"FINE. FINE." Boss took a deep breath, gripping the tiled counter. "LET'S JUST FOCUS ON MAKING HIM FEEL BETTER, THEN. NO MORE QUESTIONS, WE DON'T EVEN MENTION IT. HE CAN TELL US WHENEVER HE'S READY AND WITHOUT PROMPTING. AGREED?"</p><p>"Agreed," Edge sighed. "Let's <em> silently </em> hope he's feeling talkative.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to leave a comment, it goes a long way to motivating me, I love you guys ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Fear Blows Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stretch remembers his past, but his decision on whether or not to tell them about it is ultimately his. Will he choose wisely?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fear blows wind into your sails--A saying meaning that when you are scared you work harder to avoid something than it would be to come clean/not do the thing.</p><p>Warnings: Body horror, medical trauma, torture, past trauma, secrets, resets/character death mentioned<br/>If I missed a warning you think should be here let me know</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Papyrus was trying, really trying, to be nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly he'd been trying so hard to be everything he isn't, since he was what, 13? But it's frustrating. There's so much anger inside him still, so many unanswered questions. He loves his family and would give anything to be like his dad--strong, able to protect his family and still the nicest, most understanding person he had ever met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can help you, child."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"dad says i shouldn't trust you," He murmured, taking a step back from the hooded scientist. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> says that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad keeps the tree for the berries," the strange monster said, and even though he couldn't see his face he knew he was grinning. "Prune the branches, less sickness for the roots."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Papyrus scoffed, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets. His first without stripes, he was 16 now. It had a jar of honey embroidered lovingly on the front and his father was very proud of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Prune the branches, less sickness for the roots," the scientist said, a long finger pointing to his chest. He felt a CHECK wash over him and shuddered--it wasn't often anyone had need to CHECK anyone else down here. "Tired of 5, are you not? Anger is bad for the bones."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"are you saying you can fix my low HP?" He asked, and despite his best effort to stay wary as his father instructed, it had indeed caught his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fix, fix, tinkering away, that's what the scientist does all day~" The crazy old coot sang softly, beckoning him to follow further into Waterfall. "Tra la la la la…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus looked over his shoulder, back into Snowdin. His Dad wouldn't be home until morning, and Blue was spending the night at Catty's. There would be nobody home to wonder and he could be back by morning, right? Besides, he's out of his stripes now, he's practically an adult. He can make his own choices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he followed the monster through Waterfall, through Hotland, down into the depths. It was stifling, and he removed his sweater and held it close as he sweated. The lab itself was cooler, and interesting to see--much like visiting the doctor, but this doctor had notes scattered about, tubes and things he had only seen in fuzzy old science fiction movies he found in the dump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"this is a particle accelerator," Papyrus said, hand hovering over the mentioned item.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The sapling is smart and it knows it's tools," the scientist said off-handedly. It was praise, he realized, and he smirked, proud of himself. The scientist indicated the table, as clean and clinical as any other examination table he'd ever seen. "Learn about the other saplings to find where your rot lies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't understand what he meant by that, but he hopped up on the table like instructed. He cried out in confusion when the monster strapped him down, and he tried to pull against the restraints, but it was useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hurt but not kill," the monster explained, and surely he thought he was being helpful but it didn't even begin to cover the agony he felt when he yanked his soul out and sunk a rod directly into the middle of it. He screamed, but nobody would hear him down here and he had just followed him willingly like a fucking idiot--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He passes out, and he dreams of alternate realities. He dreams of worlds where he is strong, and somehow when he wakes he's smarter than before. He not only knows it's a particle accelerator, he knows how to build it. He's hazy, but what he knows for sure is someone is pulling the needle from his soul and he's sobbing, and a familiar warmth envelops him, his father hushing him softly and holding him so close he might break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds out later he was gone for months, and he was in horrible agony the entire time. His visions of other worlds were dismissed as his mind trying to distract him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He was still only 5 HP, only now even excess sleep couldn't climb it higher. He didn't really understand any of it until the Queen called him to the palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Judge the scientist for his sins. With the power he had been gifted in the very atrocities the Scientist was being judged for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't ask my son to do this," his father argued, and oh, he rarely ever got angry but the fury in his face was so potent that it surprised Papyrus. "I don't care how, you will find another way. This man has tortured my boy enough. He doesn't sleep at night for the terrors that plague his dreams, and you want him to pass judgement? To take this man's life in his hands? He only lost his stripes this year, he is still just a child--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will have no more argument," the Queen said calmly. "I understand the circumstances, but the fact remains that your son is now the Judge. It is his duty to give fair trial and deliver a verdict. Allow him the closure and to take the power forced upon him as his own, Gaster."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he did. He looked into the hood, and he remembered, oh, he remembered horrible things. The Encounter began, and there was a new Option, big and heavy and bright orange: JUDGE.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He selected it, and oh...atrocities unspeakable, to many more than him. He was the first successful patient, only a low HP patient could take the power for some reason and he was the only one with will enough to live. He viewed every scene, every atrocity, every patient the monster had ever destroyed in his quest for a "fair trial" for all monsters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Guilty</b>
  <span>," he said, in a voice that wasn't his own. "</span>
  <b>Too Guilty. Punishable By Death</b>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with movements that were not own, he took revenge and dispensed justice. The last sliver of HP was struck down by one of the queen's personal guard, to prevent him from gaining LV--he learned that purity was considered important to being the Judge, that it made him fairer and better at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost wanted to gain LV on purpose, just to avoid it.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"You don't have to go," His father said softly, running a hand over his skull, and Papyrus closed his eyes, taking it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"yeah, i do," he sighed. "like it or not, judging is my responsibility now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gentle hands cupped his cheekbones, and he looked up into his father's worried eyelights. "You need to sleep sometime, and I fear if you keep burdening yourself with these you never will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i'll be fine, dad," he sighed, allowing his father to kiss his forehead gently. "just worry about sans, he's still getting over that cold. an' they pay me, right? i'm helping, we aren't struggling on one income anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care about money, I care about you," his father snapped, before sighing. "Just...please consider the hypnotism, for my sanity's sake. To help you sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"okay, i'll think about it."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> this all happen now. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> the human come </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> they have these time-altering powers and only come late enough to not be able to do anything about his father's death. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> they keep resetting, keep loading, keep restarting the same three days, taking his only family away and then bringing him back as if he hadn't watched him dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"why are you doing this to me?" He asked, pleading, near tears. "why are you torturing me? what did i ever do to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hit his knees in the snow, the tears falling as the child stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"just kill me, please. leave sans alone, i don't care about anything else, if it's me you want to hurt then just </span>
  <em>
    <span>do it</span>
  </em>
  <span> already!" He sobbed, bowing his head, waiting for that knife to hit him like he'd seen it hit his brother so many times. "i'll pay for my sins. just don't take it out on him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing he expected was a hug, but he took it, drawing the child close, sobbing into their sweater as she cried and apologized for what she'd been forced to do. She said it wasn't her, and he Judged her...and found her </span>
  <em>
    <span>innocent</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The first innocence he had ever judged and he cried, he cried and cried and held her close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she led them to the surface, and he was released from duty as the Judge, and he and Blue were finally, finally free of it. They soaked in the sun, they worked hard, they bought a house their dad would have loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a few more years down the road he fell in love, and found out that love was doubled, and even though he'd never been happier, never felt closer to anyone…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...he couldn't bring himself to say anything when he began to have nightmares of the resets, couldn't tell them what he'd been through. He ate the cookies and joined the cuddle puddle and told them he loved them, but he never once told them why.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Stretch blinked awake slowly, knowing that regardless of the time it was still far too early to be up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, he noticed, his face was pressed to the chest of his softer boyfriend, who in turn was snuggled against Boss, making for a sweet little cuddle puddle, and even he couldn't curse the time when it granted him the vision of the two of them pressed together, passed out and somehow so comfortable despite the odd angles of their limbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was impossible to tell them apart when they slept, except for the scars. When awake, he'd begun to notice the tiniest differences that made them unique--Edge's slight grin was always present, whereas Boss was almost constantly slightly scowling (he liked to call it Resting Boss Face), and Edge's eyelights were more perfect crimson, whereas Boss' had a tinge of orange still--almost vermilion. With both faces relaxed and all eyesockets closed, it was hard to tell who he was looking at. He can totally see how they tricked him for all those months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, his phone. That was what had woken him, buzzing in his pajama pants insistently. He drew it out slowly, trying not to move too much and wake the twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"hello?" He muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"my bros need to come home. now."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Red's voice crackled fiercely through the static, and he almost didn't understand him at first. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"they got their phones off or somethin' so you gotta send 'em back."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could respond, a gloved hand snatched the phone away, and Boss pulled it to his skull as Edge roused gently. "WHAT'S GOING ON?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't hear what Red said on the other end, but Edge could, and their faces were matching disbelief and Stretch pushed himself up quickly to avoid Edge's movements as he quickly moved to share the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're certain?" Edge whispered, and Stretch tried to find a clue in their faces but all he got was surprise. "Yes, we'll be right there!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hung up and very suddenly, and still full of questions, Stretch was descended upon by Edge as Boss quickly tidied around them, picking up the empty cookie plate and glass from the table. He tried to ask but it was lost in a kiss so overwhelmingly passionate that he couldn't do anything but hold onto it desperately, following him when he pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Boss was there as Edge smoothed his clothes, standing, and a softer kiss, more gentle and delicate and full of hopeful Intent was pressed to his teeth, and oh, he hated that they were being called away but he can't argue with results.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"what's happening?" He managed when Boss finally released him. He scrambled off the couch to follow them as they bustled out the back door to the shed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The human!" Edge said excitedly, grasping Stretch's hands as Boss punched in the code for Fell. "The human has arrived! It's finally our turn to get out of this nightmare and oh, Stretch, once it's over? We can be together all the time, no guard, no pretending to be one. Once we're topside we can leave that place if we want!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS BEFRIEND AND PROTECT THE CHILD," Boss said, tugging on his brother's wrist to get him to let go. "WE MAY NOT BE AROUND FOR A FEW DAYS, UNTIL THIS IS DONE."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't it exciting?" Edge practically giggled, his whole face lit up in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"wait--" Stretch tried, desperate and confused, fear rising in his chest, but before he could protest he was getting another deep kiss from Edge, and all he could do was melt into it with a soft whimper, trying to hold on as tightly as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We love you," Edge muttered, and Boss leaned by him to kiss Stretch again, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WE LOVE YOU," Boss repeated. "WE WILL SEE YOU SOON."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"love you, too," he said weakly, his fingers easily pried from Edge's shirt and then--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gripped his own shirt instead, tears running down his cheekbones. He scrubbed uselessly at them--they didn't know, how could they? They didn't know what resets were, what they do. He'd had the chance to tell them last night, to explain his night terrors and the horrible memories he still held onto in the darkest time of night, but he'd chosen not to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now they were off into a world of murder and mayhem, trying to befriend a tiny human, and there was no way to know what would happen. But it was clear, it was clear that if there was even one reset, just one…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could forget him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his other hand, he clutched his phone, lighting up with a single text message from Red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Red</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry, honeybun</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, oh no, things are bad, things are real bad guys. We don't know what will happen but if there's even one reset, who knows how far back it will take the Fell verse?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. In Deep Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stretch can't just sit around and wait. He has a terrible, terrible feeling.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a dark timeline. Please mind the warnings, and I usually refrain from reassurances but, please remember that I love the twins and I love this story.<br/>Skip the tags if you don't want spoilers.</p>
<p>Warnings: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH (offscreen), mourning, twinless twin, loss of a loved one, resets, PTSD mild flare-ups, menitoned death, mentioned genocide, mentioned night terrors, somewhat dubious consent to kissing (emotionally compromised characters)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stretch lasted exactly one day before he couldn't take it anymore. The snatches of text messages he was getting from Red and the twins wasn't enough to calm his nerves. They were nothing, practically, hardly even updates, and all that he knew was that the human was in Snowdin, and who the hell knows what that means?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And silence, since this morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With shaking fingers, he punched in the code for Fell, stepping through and climbing the stairs two at a time. He knocked frantically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok. Well. That could mean they were on their way to the Capitol, ready to storm the castle, defeat Asgore, and get the fuck out of here. Or it could mean they're all dead, dust in the cold caverns, and he pounded on the door again, anxiety rising with each unanswered knock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the door swung open, oh, thank the stars, it was one of the twins, and at the last second he was able to stop himself from throwing his arms around Boss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"fuck!" Stretch cried, crumpling to the ground and covering his face. "fuck! i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i know it isn't safe for me to be here and i know i should trust you all, but i had this terrible, horrible feeling and i--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A broken noise from above him cut him off, and before he knew it, Boss was crumpled similarly in front of him, and only now did he see the stains all over his clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...boss?" He squeaked, reaching out, shakily brushing over his shoulder. His boyfriend wailed loudly, and it felt wrong, like for a moment he thought maybe he got it wrong and this was Edge, because Boss never sounded like this, never cried this much but the once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even more lending itself to his confusion, Boss all but threw himself into Stretch's arms, dragging him closer than ever, burying his face in his sweatshirt, and oh, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> be Boss because it's so stiff and he can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the discomfort--but the comfort of being with Stretch must be overwriting the discomfort of touch, because he made no move to release him, only sobbed harder as Stretch cradled him, looking around the house behind him frantically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"STRETCH," he sobbed. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO NOW?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"alright, big guy, let's just...calm down, okay? where's...where's edge?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wailing stopped, and then picked up again, louder, and Boss held him tighter, and oh, oh no, that told him everything he needed to know, and he felt his voice choke in his throat as he tried to calm his…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...his only boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It took two more hours to calm him down enough to glean important details.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge was gone. Red was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just...gone. The kid had...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hole they left was vacuous, and one CHECK on Boss showed his soul in almost shambles, his mind not much sharper. He clung to Stretch's chest as if his life depended on it, and perhaps it did--he had never been without the connection of his twin, never, and the best he could get was the Papyrus right in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I SHOULD HAVE GONE," Boss said softly. "WE DIDN'T THINK THEY WOULD BE HOSTILE. WE SENT EDGE BECAUSE...BECAUSE HE'S...HE WAS BETTER WITH WORDS."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"it's not your fault," Stretch said quickly. "where did the kid go? maybe i can--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"NO!" Boss shouted, shooting up and grabbing Stretch by the shoulders, pinning him to the couch. "NO, STRETCH, YOU WILL GO NOWHERE NEAR THE CHILD, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>REFUSE</span>
  </em>
  <span> TO LOSE ANYONE ELSE!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"okay," he cooed, sliding his hands gently over his elbows. "okay, okay. but listen, yeah? i never told you something, and it's important for you to know. we can get them back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss scoffed, giving Stretch a piteous look. "OH, STRETCH. THERE'S NO WAY TO BRING THEM BACK FROM DUST. I...YOU HAVE TO KNOW THAT."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"right, but listen," Stretch insisted, sitting up with him. "the kid is powered by determination, yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"THAT'S WHAT I WAS TOLD."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"so was chara, and they did this thing called a reset." He shuddered. "it does what it says on the tin. it resets to when the human fell. it sounds crazy, but...those night terrors? memories. of watching blue die, over and over and over again. of replaying the same fights."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"THAT DOES SOUND CRAZY," Boss agreed, but he calmed considerably, thinking on it. Stretch could practically see his HoPe ticking upward slowly. "HOW DO THEY RESET?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"by their will, basically, which means we'd have to find them, and convince them. but we can't kill them because that will only set us back to the beginning of the fight." He gulped, paling a bit. "unless, for some reason, your human doesn't reset or load."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WE NEED TO TRY," Boss said, leaning back and contemplating. "I HAVE TO, STRETCH, I CAN'T...I HAVE TO TRY."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"then i'll come with you," he insisted. "please, i can help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"BUT WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU IF THEY RESET WHILE YOU ARE HERE? Boss countered. "YOU DON'T BELONG HERE. YOU COULD...I DON'T KNOW. YOU COULD DISAPPEAR."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch inhaled sharply. He was right, of course. But how could he sit at home and wait?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i don't know if i'm capable of just...going home and waiting by the phone. how would you even know to call? what if they kill you, too?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I WILL...I WILL GO AND GATHER INTEL. FIND OUT WHERE THE HUMAN IS, AND THEN WE CAN FORMULATE A PLAN. YOU CAN STAY HERE WHILE I DO THAT, AND I WILL COME BACK BEFORE I GO AFTER THEM, AND WE CAN DECIDE THEN WITH MORE INFORMATION WHERE YOU SHOULD BE."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"yeah," he said softly. "did they…did they get anyone else around here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss shook his head. "JUST EDGE, BECAUSE HE WASN'T FIGHTING BACK. THEN RED, BECAUSE HE FLEW INTO A RAGE. THE REST OF THE TOWN IS FINE."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"then there's a chance it was an accident, sort of, it isn't a...a genocide run." He looked away from Boss pointedly. "means we might be able to guilt them for killing them. talk them into resetting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shuddered again, unwanted memories rushing through him. His bones felt like ice, and Boss noticed nearly immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"LOVE. YOU DON'T HAVE TO RELIVE YOUR TRAUMAS HERE WITH ME," he said, cupping Stretch's cheekbone. "THERE IS SOMETHING I CAN DO, ALL IS NOT YET LOST. I CAN HANDLE IT. YOU SHOULD GO HOME, LOVE, HUG YOUR BROTHER."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"later," Stretch insisted. "you go, collect intel. i'll stay here in case they come back, try to reason with them if they do. m'fine, i can handle this. i want them back, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss shifted, and suddenly he was kissing him, gentle and yet more desperate than ever. Stretch leaned into it, giving and taking the comfort they both need at this moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"STAY SAFE. LOCK THE DOOR." Quiet, hardly even a mumble. Boss kissed him again. "I WILL BE BACK, I PROMISE."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you'd better be," he pleaded, and Boss had to pry his fingers from his arms, kissing his hands before backing away, only finally tearing his eyelights from Stretch's to turn and leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch went over to the door, shakily sliding the locks into place, and then he sunk down, his back to the door, tears bursting forth finally, mourning Edge, mourning Red, worry flowing like a waterfall. He wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed, shaking, the numbness of the situation wearing off now that he didn't need to focus on saving Boss from despair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if it doesn't work? What if they really are gone? What if he never sees Edge again, never hears his voice, never feels his touch? What if he loses Boss out there, too? He never got used to it, seeing Blue die, living without him. It was torture, pure torture, and he was reliving it with the loves of his life and he's so loosely glued together already that he can't say for sure if he will fall apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let himself cry, though. Because when Boss comes back, he'll need to be strong, and he can't be strong if he's holding back tears.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof. Here we go. I'm so sorry, you guys.<br/>If you skipped because you were worried about content, here's a summary:<br/>Edge and Red were dusted by the human, and Stretch tells Boss about resets. They argue a bit about whether Stretch should stay, Boss is obviously and understandably a bit of a mess but ultimately more collected once he has a direction to go in. He leaves to collect Intel on the human's current whereabouts and leaves Stretch at the Fell house to wait for him.</p>
<p>My boys 😭 I know it seems like Boss was less affected than one would expect but first he was in shock, then confused and lost, and then once Stretch gave him hope he had to believe that it was possible.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. *All at Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boss has no leads and he needs something, something to lean on, something...he needs to be close, closer still.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All at Sea: Confused, unlike oneself, out of sorts, needing correction or comfort</p><p>This chapter is smut and hurt/comfort, nothing that advances the plot so you may skip if you don't wanna read that</p><p>Warnings: the slightest dub-con due to both parties being emotional, references to character death, mourning, hurt/comfort, twinless twin</p><p>Smut: making love, p in v, ecto bits, loss of virginity, cowgirl and missionary</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was nearly midnight when Boss dragged himself back to the house, with practically nothing to show for hours of legwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody had seen the human, or if they did, they weren't talking. He didn't blame them, rumors had already spread about his death from the handful that had watched Edge and Red dust, and the pale visage of everyone's faces, as if seeing a ghost, was a cruel reminder of his brothers' absences. Even he wouldn't tell much of anything to the ghost of The Executioner on the warpath to avenge his brother's death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Undyne and the Dogi, at least, had all promised to keep their ears to the ground, and that he'd be the first to know if anything happened or if they caught wind of the human. He emphasized not to kill them, and though they probably think it's because he wants to, they agreed to keep the human busy and alive until he could get there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for now he had nothing but time, so he trudged up to the house, his soul aching, threatening to crumble from the lack of bond. He probably would have dusted right there on the carpet if Stretch hadn't come along, given him something to cling to, filled that aching space for just a little bit. Gods, he loves that skeleton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of locks clicking must have drawn Stretch's attention, because he hovered near the door as Boss clicked them shut again behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i thought, we should eat, but…" Stretch glanced at the kitchen. "don't wanna waste your resources with my shitty cooking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss sighed, nodding, and reached out to wrap his arms around Stretch. Stretch leaned into it, carefully, gently, as if unsure, but Boss had never cared less about touch than he did right now. He needed this, needed closeness, and even this wasn't close enough to soothe the ache completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'M AFRAID WE AREN'T MUCH BETTER OFF IF I'M TO BE COOKING TONIGHT," he admitted. "MAYBE SOME...THERE MIGHT BE LEFTOVERS."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"way ahead of ya, big guy," Stretch cooed softly, squeezing him a little tighter. "talked to blue and he sent over a basket of dinner. i didn't...tell him everything. i just didn't want him to mourn if he doesn't have to, if it...goes to plan--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I UNDERSTAND," Boss said quickly, cutting off Stretch's nervous rambling. He pressed a kiss to his skull, and he can't tell which of them is trembling slightly. "THIS IS ALL SO FUCKED."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"yeah," he agreed hoarsely. "is...is this okay? m'not...holding you too long?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"GODS, PLEASE, NEVER LET ME GO," he whimpered, pressing closer to him. He's sure his armor wasn't fun to hug, but to his credit, Stretch didn't complain. "IT BURNS BUT I NEED IT MORE THAN I'M SCARED OF IT. DOES THAT MAKE SENSE?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"no, but...i was never entirely sane when i lost blue, either, so…" He sighed, nuzzling the side of Boss' face. He inhaled sharply at a wandering hand, needy Intent being conveyed as Boss softly, slowly, explored the new ability to touch. "i-i need to know you want it, though, okay? anything that happens tonight i need to know it's okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"IT'S NOTHING I HAVEN'T WISHED I COULD DO FOR SO LONG," he murmured, running a gloved hand up Stretch's back. "I'VE DREAMED OF HOLDING YOU, OF...TOUCHING YOU. I JUST DIDN'T THINK I WOULD NEED SUCH CIRCUMSTANCES TO MAKE IT HAPPEN. TO MAKE MY BODY BEHAVE."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"intimacy is nice but it won't fix everything," Stretch warned him, gripping him as he shuddered a bit under Boss' gentle touch. "if this is what you need i'm down for it, but i don't want you doing it because you think it'll solve all your problems."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NOT ALL MY PROBLEMS," Boss said firmly, leaning back and eyeing Stretch. "JUST ONE. I NEED TO BE CLOSE TO SOMEONE, I NEED...I NEED YOU, I'VE WANTED YOU FOR SO LONG BUT RIGHT NOW I </span>
  <em>
    <span>NEED</span>
  </em>
  <span> YOU."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"okay, okay, you have me," Stretch whispered, cupping Boss' face and bringing him in for a kiss. "i'm yours. green light."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ARE YOU SURE?" He breathed, kissing him back in his signature short but passionate pecks. "I'M NOT ASKING TOO MUCH?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"positive. kiss me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he did, needy and full of want, exhaustion set on the backburner in favor of passion and filling the deep hole in his soul. This couldn't replace the space where Edge once lived, but Stretch's own space was overflowing, his love for his boyfriend swelling and numbing the ache of sheer loneliness. He'd never been alone, never, and he didn't know how to be, but it's alright because he isn't alone, Stretch is here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch's fingertips lingered over the clasps of his armor, and Boss separated from him momentarily to unclasp them. He removed it, fingering the armor with a bitter taste on his tongue. He shouldn't even have this, he should have let Edge take it, should have insisted he did, but Edge had said he wanted to appear non-threatening and had gone in just an all-black turtleneck and jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much for non-threatening. He had seen flashes of his brother's pain, and he doesn't know exactly what happened, but obviously the child had felt threatened. In that case he should have had the armor, to protect him until his words could break through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Stretch took the armor, setting it in a pile next to the wall, just barely out of sight unless he craned his neck to see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silent bid for him to stop torturing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"should we go upstairs?" He asked, returning to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss shook his head. Upstairs held his brothers' things, in either room, and he didn't trust himself not to break down thinking about how empty Edge's bed was. "RIGHT HERE."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch understood enough, and Boss kissed him again, his usual gentle kiss but he knew his need and pain was palpable on his tongue. Not close enough, not close enough. He could be closer, so he closed the distance, his hands pulling Stretch in by the hips. They both stumbled to the couch, falling over each other and it ended up being Boss' back pressed to the cushions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"what do you need?" Stretch muttered against his mouth, all honey-sweet in taste and words as his fingertips drew down over Boss' undershirt, and he wrestled some part of his logic free to think on his options. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea of letting Stretch fuck him into the couch was tempting, it would help him get lost in it, help him feel full of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But he would hate for it to be suddenly too much while Stretch was inside him, whatever numbness was keeping his phobia at bay might not extend that far. Letting Stretch ride him was likely the better option, but he's not sure it will be enough, not close enough--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you remember last week when i caught you touching yourself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss let out a chuckle, slightly forced, yes, he did remember that. He'd been texting him, and Stretch was working in the garden. Some scandalously sweaty wet t-shirt pictures had made their way to Boss' phone, and he couldn't help himself. Only for Stretch to pay a surprise visit, and stay for the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHY BRING THAT UP NOW?" He snorted, his hands tightening on Stretch's hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i thought it'd both lighten and set the mood," Stretch hummed, tracing the curve of Boss' ribs through his shirt. "i love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I LOVE YOU, TOO," Boss sighed, gripping his wrist and pulling him gently down, down, for another kiss, and Stretch was right, the small memory of watching Stretch watch him, curiosity flashing in his eyelights, was more than enough to get him to stop thinking too much. Without another moment's deliberation, his magic helpfully supplied a cock, and he grinned just a bit as Stretch weakly groaned into his mouth, feeling the press of it through Boss' jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe they should savor this more, this first time, the loss of Boss' virginity though he isn't certain he had told Stretch that much. But he couldn't wait, couldn't slow down, that one groan had flipped a switch in him and he needed more, more of those noises, more of the closeness, more distraction. Stretch was easy enough to undress, he was delightfully bendy and pliant in his hands, suspiciously skillful in the art of kicking off pants without breaking a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, was he beautiful or what? He'd never seen Stretch's female parts before but they were gorgeous, pale orange against delicate white bones and oh, later, later when he wasn't so desperate, he'd have to dive in with his tongue and explore it thoroughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't even bother to undress Boss, not that is was entirely necessary for the parts Boss was using, but he wasn't sure he had the patience today to undress all neat and tidy as he usually did. Neat and tidy Boss wasn't home right now. Logic and deliberate organization took a backseat to his emotional needs, and if there was anyone he would allow to see him this way, besides Edge, it would be Stretch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was he hardly had him unzipped before Boss intervened, shoving his own pants down and letting his cock bounce free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you let me know the moment it's too much," Stretch said softly, but Boss was far too distracted by Stretch's delicate fingers, lost in the orange, prepping himself and slick magic was already dripping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YES," Boss breathed. "I DON'T THINK IT'S GOING TO BE A PR--FUCK!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hissed with pleasure as Stretch gripped his cock, and then whined with disappointment when he immediately released it with worry. He grabbed up Stretch's hand, pulling it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"sorry, sorry, i just--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"LOVE, I WILL TELL YOU. NOW TOUCH ME, PLEASE."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he did, and he didn't utter one more word of doubt. It didn't mean his eyelights and movements didn't hesitate and question, but that was easy to answer with heated looks and movements of his own, and oh, it felt so much better than he could have dreamed it would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't close enough, but it would do. He isn't so far despaired that he would think sex would ever equal the bond he was missing, but he also wasn't so lost that he couldn't love it, and Stretch, for exactly what they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was beautiful. So beautiful, glistening pale orange sweat from the exertion, his tank top sticking to his ribs as he rode him, and oh, the thought flashed through his mind that he wanted to tell Edge all about it, about how perfect it was, about how elated he felt in these moments as he finally got to touch, got to feel, got to hold him. With shaking hands he tugged him down urgently, one gloved hand holding his pelvis to prevent him from stopping and the other tugging him close to kiss him, desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious Stretch was beginning to tire, panting softly against his mouth, and it was all too easy for Boss to bowl him over, flipping the script and driving into him. He gasped and tried to meet his thrusts, chuckling breathlessly as he gave up, flopping back over the armrest and simply arching into it, enjoying it, and if the whole exchange was dampened by their circumstances then you could hardly even tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden opening was too good to resist, and soon Boss was gently assaulting all that smooth bone with kisses, his tongue curling gently around the clavicle and Stretch's breath hitched delightfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh, fuck, boss," he whined softly, long fingers digging into his shoulders and yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, closer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>closer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he didn't beg it aloud but he hoped Stretch could feel it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch's own kisses were feather-light, dusting over his skull, his underarmor, whatever he could reach from his limited position. It sent a shudder down Boss' side and how, how had he ended up the soft twin? How was it that with all of Edge's talk of being in touch with your emotions, it was Boss who was in it for those soft touches, for the closeness and the whispered affections? Maybe all those years Edge spent bitching at him to open up had done something after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something serene about this moment, in spite of all the noise they were making. It was muted panting and moans muffled by kisses, and any actual words were whispered reverently into the air, as if secrets spilling out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Stretch who finally succumbed first, to Boss' delight, shuddering beneath him and pulling him closer, yes, closer, and if those blunted fingertips were nearing bruising force then Boss hardly noticed. His own peak came embarrassingly quickly after that, and it was pure fucking ecstasy and yes, perfect, beautiful and perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sobs came without warning, but even then it didn't feel wrong. He made no move to remove any part of him where they had frozen together, and Stretch was holding him as tightly as he could, crooning wordlessly at him as his emotions bubbled over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love you, he thought, his sobs preventing him from speaking it, but he hoped his kiss held the Intent of it. It must, because he felt that warmth right back, and their magic had dismissed and dried uncomfortably for a long while by the time they finally withdrew from the Intent-heavy press of teeth and tongues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch's thumb was gentle as he wiped the tears away "feel better?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YES," he said honestly, sighing and scrubbing at the tears with his sleeve. "I'M SORRY FOR CRYING, THAT HAD TO BE STRANGE. I ENJOYED IT, I PROMISE, YOU ARE...AMAZING. IT WAS PERFECT."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"it's okay, handsome," Stretch cooed gently. "nobody here is holding your emotions against you, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And wasn't that a relief? He whimpered and allowed Stretch to tug him down against his chest, and they were both a fucking mess but it could wait. Not close enough, but he wasn't about to beg a bond of his boyfriend from grief. Everything will be alright once the reset hits, he knows it will, he trusts Stretch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So for now he lays his head on Stretch's chest with a sigh, almost a reverent bowing position, but it's comfortable. Perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long he's in an uneasy sleep, dreaming of more of this, and a twin to share it with.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Overboard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stretch doesn't remember everything that happened, but apparently he remembers more than everyone else.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: bittersweet, time shenanigans, manhandling, resets</p><p>I was wondering how to continue when I realized the best course of action is sometimes skipping what seems like it'll be hard to write!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stretch woke slowly, confusion settling heavy on his bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This isn't his bed. It wasn't even a couch, but rather the cold, hard, damp ground of Waterfall beneath him. But that couldn't be right, his world had been aboveground for a few years now, Waterfall was a distant memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, getting his arms under him and pushing himself up. A tinkling noise caught his attention, and he brought a hand up to his throat--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--a delicate choker, no, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>collar, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he remembered the distinction was important, bearing a simple metal charm shaped like a soul. It was fitted perfectly, and touching it brought him a sense of </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfort, love, protection.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, sleepiness leaching away in favor of sudden clarity. He whirled around, looking desperately for any fucking clues as to what had happened. He remembered begging Boss to let him go with him when Undyne called, and he remembered Boss producing the collar, telling him it was the only way he would let him out of the house in Fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fell. He was in Waterfall, alright, but Fell Waterfall. The grimy sludge of dusty puddles beneath him was enough of a reassurance of that fact. He had taken the collar, of course he had, apparently Boss had picked it but never really planned to give it, and that didn't really hurt at all, thanks. He supposed Edge had voiced his opinions and the consensus was that Fell traditions were not for Swap monsters, though it clearly hadn't kept Boss from setting it aside and marking it properly, just in case, and wasn't it just like him to be prepared for something as weird as Stretch deciding to leg it out in Fell?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But lucky he'd had it because he just curled up for a nap in plain view, in Fell, and if he hadn't had it he'd have likely been the very dust he was marinating in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially since he was, he realized, staring at the pointed end of a trident, this world's strange mockery of his best friend poised at the other end of it (how do you get so far from his Undyne?) with one yellow eye glaring at him from beneath her helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trident poked closer, making the charm on the collar tinkle pleasantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who the fuck are you and why do you have Papyrus' magic all over you?" She hissed, although that last question seemed an obvious answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, hadn't they met just before his impromptu nap? He remembered, it was fuzzy but they had met when Boss had barreled onto the scene to get to the human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if she didn't remember...his hand hesitated as he touched the collar again, both a silent answer and a moment of understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reset had been successful. The kid had reset the moment Boss had asked them to, and not a moment later, and Stretch remembers fearing he would disappear. But the collar must have been enough, Boss' magic lovingly wrapped around his throat to tell the reset not to take this one, thanks, he belongs here somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I fuckin' see it," this Undyne snorted. He felt the sting of foreign magic CHECKing him, and it was unusually warm and gentle, like maybe she was worried about her Captain's things getting broken. "It doesn't answer my question but I guess I'll have to add you to the multitude of things the Captain doesn't fuckin' tell me. Anyone ever tell you Waterfall ain't a great place to take a nap? Especially with 5 HP, and barely any attack or defense, jeez, no wonder he fuckin' collared you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i...i got lost," he tried, hoping that this Undyne was at least close to good friends with the twins as he was with 'Dyne back home. "don't get out much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't blame you," she scoffed, reaching down to pull him to his feet. "Alright, let's get you back, then, before he tears Snowdin apart lookin' for ya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only nod mutely, completely helpless to argue. All he had in his favor here was the Judge and he didn't fancy watching anyone curl in on themselves today, thanks. He helped reset death just now, he wasn't looking to cause more. They took all of ten steps before she stopped, turning a calculating gaze on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There a reason you're all the way out here?" She asked. "You weren't running away, were ya?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something tells him that even if he was, she might very well still deliver him back, but he only shook his head. "no, uh, running </span>
  <em>
    <span>from</span>
  </em>
  <span> something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded sharply, her fingers staying firm on his arm as she pushed him through Waterfall ahead of her. He stumbled a bit but she kept her grip firm, at times practically dragging him and oh, he was so exhausted, if she wasn't here he could have just 'ported to the house in Snowdin but damn it all he had to walk, and he was just a tiny bit out of breath by the time they reached the edge of the snowy cavern mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"UNDYNE, YOU ARE LATE TO REPORT!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped his gaze up in disbelief, oh, oh, that wasn't Boss, he knows it isn't because he can see those eyelights, pure crimson curiosity and shock as they fell on him and nobody else would ever be able to tell but he could see, in the glare of the dingy snow, two fake scars painted alongside a real one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"edge," he sobbed quietly, unable to stop himself, and he watched him stiffen, almost bristle at the nickname, eyelights flaring with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, found your little boy toy here taking a snooze in the mud," she replied, shoving Stretch squarely in the back until he staggered forward into Edge's arms. "If that collar didn't have your magic all over it, he'd have been dead. Keep him on a tighter leash this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'LL THANK YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS," Edge grunted, and oh, what Stretch wouldn't give to hold him properly right now but he knows, he knows he has to keep up appearances out here so Stretch has to, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a few more clipped reports of everything, and then gloved hands circled his arm where Undyne had been holding a moment ago, a little too tight. He didn't expect to be crowded up against the rock as Undyne disappeared, practically shoved, pinned there, and normally from Edge that might not be alarming if it were paired with a rough kiss and some wandering hands but this was paired with only scrutiny and a low growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you and where did you get this?" He asked, his cadence low, not to be overheard as he reached up to grip the little soul-shaped charm. "And don't play stupid with me, I heard you say my name, you know some very dangerous information and I am having a very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad day and have very little patience."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"boss gave it to me," he sniffed, tears prickling at the corners of his sockets as he looked into sockets that didn't recognize him, not even a little bit, not even in passing, just how fucking far had this reset gone? "it was made for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I can see that," Edge sighed, loosening his grip a slight bit as the tears began to roll down Stretch's cheekbones. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you, but you need to tell me what I'm walking into if I bring you back home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gentle gloved fingers wiped his tears away and oh, if that wasn't his baby in every goddamned way, and it only made him cry harder, made him feel worse, to know the softness in his boyfriend's soul was still there without even an ounce of memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh, and then he was dragging him through the snow. His feet were much more accustomed to snow and he faltered only a moment before Edge impatiently pulled him closer, tucking him into his side and glaring at any monster that stopped to gape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, then," he hissed, giving him A Look. "If you're apparently mine then at least act like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With pleasure. He snuggled into his side, a little guilty, but from Edge's endeared sigh he didn't mind, shaking his head as he maneuvered him back towards the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried not to look around, didn't want to see Fell Snowdin, could already smell the moldy smell of wet dust in the air. He recognized the large red door, at least, and allowed Edge to carefully enter first, pulling him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boss!" He called up the stairs, practically a hiss, before turning to Stretch and looking him up and down. With a sigh he began trying to pull his sweatshirt off, and Stretch could only squeak and squirm. "Hold still, you're filthy! What did you do, lay down in the mud? I don't care how much he loves you, he doesn't love mud on him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the sweatshirt was free as a jaybird, leaving him trembling slightly in muddy shorts and a black tank top and dammit if he can't help the flush of arousal at Edge manhandled him like that. It was a numb sort of backburner problem, amplified by the stinging memory that Edge doesn't remember him at all, not a bit, not even a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart sank at the words and oh, he had suspected, but oh, he had really hoped that being alive when it reset would give Boss a chance at remembering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You tell me, he's wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> collar," Edge huffed, pushing Stretch over to him. "Undyne found him wandering about Waterfall, so thanks to your secrets we now have the eyes of a hundred monsters on us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'VE NEVER SEEN THIS MONSTER BEFORE IN MY LIFE," Boss scoffed, and the worst part is he could tell he wasn't lying, Stretch had always been great at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, look again. That's your magic on that collar and it was made for him, it had to have been, or Undyne would have speared him while he slept." Edge said coldly, crossing his arms and glaring at his twin. This was a monstrous secret, and it was irksome that he was still trying to lie about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'M TELLING YOU I DON'T KNOW HIM. YOU MIGHT GET MORE ANSWERS FROM THE ONE WEARING IT." Stretch let Boss tip his chin up, looked into those vermilion pinpricks, curious and cold, unrecognizing. "SO, LOST LAMB. WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch sighed and leaned into the touch, surprising both twins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"what does it matter? you wouldn't believe me if i told you." He perked up, a sudden idea. "wait, where's red? he might, i mean, if he's a judge too then he could remember!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think this one hit his head on a slippery rock," Edge chuckled. "Is that why you were taking a mud nap?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"no, i mean, i don't really know, i guess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, if he isn't yours," Edge said with a greatly tragic sigh as he tugged Stretch back, hands wandering to rest on his hips. "Then you won't mind if I have him? I think he's cute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ploy, Edge always had a strategy, didn't he? But Boss only shrugged, his hands only just beginning to fall from where he'd been unexpectedly cradling his face until a moment ago. "FEEL FREE. BUT IT STILL DOESN'T EXPLAIN THE COLLAR."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, whenever you're done lying to me, then I suppose you will explain then," Edge huffed, and didn't Stretch kinda understand what it felt like to be a dog biscuit between two rottweilers?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'M NOT LYING!" Boss growled back, stomping his foot. Stretch chuckled before he could contain it and suddenly furious eyes were on him. "IS SOMETHING FUNNY?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"no, i mean...aren't tantrums edge's territory?" He giggled, a little too tired and hurt to disallow this simple pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has a point, Mr. Great and Terrible," Edge chuckled himself, and Boss only rolled his eyelights. "Listen, there's a simple way to settle this. If he's yours and you really gave him this collar, then you wish to protect him. Therefore, you would never dust him yourself, even though he has less HP than a baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Stretch didn't really like that, it sounded far too ominous and--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--and he didn't get to finish his thought before Edge shoved him forward, making sure he stumbled right into Boss. Boss was forced to catch him completely, wobbling until they fell in a pile on the floor, a flurry of limbs and surprised cursing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch scrambled to try to get up, oh, with Boss' phobia this must be an absolute nightmare and even yesterday (if it was yesterday) they had barely been able to embrace and make love, let alone however far back in time they had gone to where the twins didn't know his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WAIT."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze, sitting perfectly still in his lap as Boss shifted, sitting up about halfway, his clothes rumpled as they stared at each other in shocked silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, with surprisingly gentle hands, Boss pulled him in for a hug, and he felt him look up at Edge behind him, and who knows what kinds of faces twins make at each other but his voice was bewildered when he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I PROMISE I DON'T KNOW HIM," Boss said softly, though he held Stretch to his chest with care. "I DON'T, BUT...THIS FEELS RIGHT, SOMEHOW. I DON'T HATE IT."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"gee, thanks," Stretch huffed, but tears were threatening again and he buried his face in Boss' shoulder, took the unearned comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge shifted, sighed. "You can shut the fucking bond, I believe you on your face alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"the fuck is going on in here?" Three sets of eyelights drifted to the bottom of the stairs, at rapidly widening sockets and then-- "what the fuck, stretch, how the everloving fuck did you get here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, so at least one other person remembers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fucking shame it isn't either of the ones he wanted.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh the boys forgot 😭😭😭<br/>But, if Boss' behavior is any indication, then maybe all isn't lost because he remembers him enough, somewhere, to not panic at his touch 👀👀👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Holy Mackerel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stretch is stuck in Fell and the twins remember nothing.<br/>The twins try to solve the mystery of the unknown skeleton given the pieces they have, and its a much harder puzzle than Boss bargained for.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy Mackerel: Though markets weren’t normally open on Sundays in 17th century England, fishmongers were allowed to sell mackerel on the day of rest because it spoils quickly. This phrase today expresses surprise</p><p>Yep, the twins are in for a few surprises on this voyage.. A little bit of sad/melancholy/ Stretch's reset trauma but I don't think there are any specific warnings for this one.<br/>A tiny bit of comedy peeking in 👀👀👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stretch was relieved to see recognition in Red's eyelights, his own nickname garnering a soft, flickering candlelight of hope in him.</p><p>"Ah, the lost lamb <em> does </em> have a name," Edge hummed. "Mystery solved, he's apparently Sans' little lamb."</p><p>"like hell," Red huffed, holding a hand out. Stretch took it and stood shakily, glancing back at Boss who was busy gently pressing hands to every spot Stretch's body had been touching, a puzzled look on his face. "seriously, how the fuck did y'get here?"</p><p>"usually i use the machine," Stretch snarked. "looks like this time i got hitched to the wagon and came along for the ride."</p><p>"what ri--you mean…" Red inhaled deeply, pressing his fingers to his face. "you were here, in this world, with danger of a reset? is that what happened? i musta been dust because yer ass woulda been back in that machine before i could call you an idiot!"</p><p>"you were," he said softly. "you and edge. i was only checking in, i was worried, and then boss was all alone and--"</p><p>"okay, okay, stop. how the fuck did you…" His gaze wandered to the collar, and he apparently came to the same conclusion Stretch had. "alright, so boss can be fuckin' smart sometimes. he musta solved that puzzle long before it was a question."</p><p>"THANK YOU, I THINK," Boss scoffed from where he was standing up and brushing himself off. "ARE WE MISSING SOMETHING?"</p><p>Red closed his sockets and sighed. "come with me, stringbean. you're gonna wanna see this."</p><hr/><p>The basement was eerily silent as Stretch stared at the machine, or at least, the pieces of it.</p><p>"how did this happen?" He squeaked, kneeling, turning pieces in his hands, mentally cataloguing.</p><p>"reset took us back to before i finished fixing it," Red grunted, giving a metal screw a half-hearted kick. "pure luck i got the bucket o'junk workin' the first time."</p><p>"...i can't get home," he said softly, and the reality of that sentence brought more unbidden tears to his sockets. "stuck here. while the human is here."</p><p>Can't get home to Blue, no telling if this is the first of many resets, and now because he'd followed his heart to the literal end of the world, he might have to live this nightmare again, and again, and again, constantly rebuilding his relationship with his loves only to have them dust, or maybe not return his affections this time or the next or the one after that. He wouldn't say it was worse than constantly watching his brother die, but it certainly was a whole new form of torture the world had cooked up for him, wasn't it?</p><p>He bowed his head, all the sorrow finally becoming too much to bear and he leaned his head against the machine and cried, cried, cried, tears streaming down his face and wasn't this what he deserved? He deserved it for keeping quiet about the resets when they asked. He asked for this, by not telling them the important information they needed to stay safe.</p><p>Red shuffled nervously behind him, not exactly good at emotions, never had been and Stretch didn't expect him to suddenly gain a talent for it.</p><p>"all my tools are here," he said awkwardly, already retreating. "f'you wanna work on it a bit, it might make ya feel better."</p><p>Stretch nodded, wiping uselessly at his tears as his footsteps retreated up the stairs. He grabbed the nearest loose piece, a switchboard, and got to work, shaking himself a bit.</p><p>It's fine. He can fix this. He can.</p><hr/><p>Edge laid the blanket over Stretch's shoulders, asleep over the hunk of junk Sans kept in this freezing fucking basement, and the skeleton hardly even moved beneath the gentle touch.</p><p>That was enough to convince him he wasn't of this world. Any Fell monster that grew to be this old would have startled, woken, at the very least looked up at him before assessing he wasn't a threat. His touch only didn't do so to his brothers because of the familiarity in magic signatures, the trust they had, and his bond with Boss.</p><p>"DO YOU THINK SANS IS TELLING THE TRUTH?" Boss asked. An idle question, one that didn't really need an answer.</p><p>"I think he hasn't much of a reason to lie about it," Edge responded softly, giving in to the strange urge to run a finger over Stretch's skull, smiling softly at the way <em> that </em> garnered a sleepy noise of contentment. "Look at him. He <em> knows </em> us. And the collar?"</p><p>"...IT IS MINE, THERE IS NO DOUBT ABOUT IT," Boss conceded. "AND I WON'T DENY HE IS PRETTY. BUT WE DON'T KNOW HIM. DON'T LOSE YOUR HEAD BECAUSE YOU ARE THINKING WITH YOUR PANTS."</p><p>"Charming," Edge scoffed. "Now help me get him into a bed. It's far too cold down here for someone with HP like his."</p><p>Boss stiffened, and Edge waited patiently for him to overcome whatever mental block was rejecting the idea of holding this foreign skeleton again.</p><p>Haltingly, he knelt beside them, gathering lanky limbs, and Edge helped tuck limp arms into him and adjusted the blanket as he stood with him.</p><p>"I wish I remembered," Edge sighed as they ascended to the much warmer upper house.</p><p>"IF WISHES WERE MOLDSMALS, WE'D BE OVERRUN," Boss scoffed. "EVEN IF THERE IS A YEAR MISSING FROM OUR MEMORIES, IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING. THIS COLLAR COULD BE A SIMPLE MATTER OF PROTECTION, LIKE WITH SANS, SO DON'T BE FILLING YOUR HEAD WITH IDEAS OF ME AND ROMEO."</p><p>"I think from his body language alone even you could glean there's something there," Edge grumbled. "Why are you so resistant to romance?"</p><p>Boss paused, on the top step, sighing and turning to his twin. His face held the look of a man haunted, and the twinge in Edge's chest was a muted mirror of the pain his brother harbored. "YOU KNOW THAT NOTHING GOOD EVER COMES FROM BEING RECKLESS WITH MY FEELINGS."</p><p>"Look at him and tell me he isn't something good," Edge countered, gesturing to Stretch's sleeping form. "Really look at him."</p><p>Boss looked down, passing a CHECK over him and it wasn't as thorough as Sans could do, they both knew that, but it was enough to see how pristine he was, his soul untainted by LV, hardly any attack or defense as if he'd lived in a glass bottle his entire life. His weight was slight, bones slim and pearly, unmarred by scars and if he was a little muddy it didn't cover up the gentle smattering of orange freckles that dusted his face and upper arms.</p><p>Beautiful.</p><p>And dangerous.</p><p>Boss swallowed thickly around the unexpected choke of emotion. He was holding him, <em> holding </em> him, there's a level of trust here that he only understands deep in the recesses of his soul and he doesn't know how to feel about it. "WE DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S CAPABLE OF."</p><p>Edge sighed, tossing his hands up in exaggerated exasperation. "You are impossible. Here you sit, actually <em>holding</em> someone that is not me or Sans, looking at him and the collar filled with <em> your </em> loving Intent, and even <em> now </em> you can't fucking admit you aren't a stars-damned robot. Put him to bed, I'm going to go make dinner."</p><p>He watched his twin troop down the stairs, sighing quietly to himself before continuing the trek to the bedroom.</p><p>He paused. This skeleton was <em> filthy </em>, there's no way he was going to lay him in the sheets on either of their beds like this. Considering his options, he didn't have much of a choice, but…</p><p>...this is his collar, on Stretch's neck. And Edge was right, it was obvious there was a great deal of love for Boss clanging around in that untainted soul. Then, it stands to reason, he wouldn't be opposed to being changed? Maybe washed?</p><p>Yes, that's a better option. Be clinical about it, help him so he doesn't catch a nasty virus from all the dusty Waterfall mud. Low HP monsters can get sick a lot easier, and if he was wearing Boss' collar then that made him Boss' responsibility to care for.</p><p>He changed course, heading for the bathroom instead, bumping the door open and toeing it closed behind him. No sense in giving everyone a peep show.</p><p>Blue magic started the tap in the bath, and he nudged the sleepy skeleton in his arms. "WAKE UP A MINUTE."</p><p>Stretch grumbled, but blinked awake enough for Boss to set him unsteadily on his feet. He was easy to coax into undressing, a few nudges had his shirt over his head, and he wobbled sleepily.</p><p>Clinical, efficient, that had been the plan, but Boss was still not used to being able to touch another and Stretch heavily leaning on him was a hurdle he hadn't expected.</p><p>Not to mention the slender fingers playing gently at his own clothing.</p><p>"A LITTLE HANDSY, AREN'T WE?"</p><p>"says the one undressing me," Stretch hummed, blinking slowly up at him as he leaned back against the door. "according to you, you don't even know me."</p><p>"REGARDLESS," he scoffed, bringing a hand up to brush over the collar. Stretch sighed, lolling his head to the side to give him better access. Foolishly trusting and it made something in Boss' soul flutter. "WHATEVER THE REASON, YOU WEAR MY COLLAR. THAT MAKES YOU MY RESPONSIBILITY AND I'M GOING TO TAKE CARE OF YOU."</p><p>"like a job, huh?" Stretch scoffed, folding his arms around his naked torso and looking away. Anyone could see it upset him, and Boss felt a pang of guilt.</p><p>He wasn't doing a bang-up job of taking care of him, so far. He flexed his fingers, thinking of a way to fix this.</p><p>"but it's fine." Stretch sighed, dropping his arms to his waistband. "everything's so fucked, i'm stuck here, my phone doesn't work, the loves of my life don't remember me and what's one more insult on this injury? go on, doc, gimme a full physical."</p><p>Boss watched in silence as Stretch pulled his shorts off, pearly bones dappled with mud and flushed with pale orange magic. He bit off a noise of appreciation, he didn't want to embarrass the poor guy any further, but he also couldn't keep his gaze from wandering.</p><p>He chose to grip him gently by the shoulders, forcing himself to look him in the sockets. "IN THE SHOWER, IF YOU PLEASE."</p><p>"gonna come with me?" He asked, and though his face and gentle touch were inviting, his eyelights were full of trepidation and his sockets rimmed with exhaustion.</p><p>"IS THAT WHAT YOU REALLY WANT?" He asked softly, carefully steering him into the tub, under the warm spray. "WILL THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY? REALLY HAPPY?"</p><p>His downcast gaze and shrug was enough. Whatever he remembered that Boss didn't was causing him pain, and Boss wasn't the strategic one, he wasn't the one to guess what butterfly effect could be caused here.</p><p>He wishes he'd brought Edge in with him.</p><p>He sighed, turning around to stare at the bathroom door. "I'LL GIVE YOU SPACE. LET ME KNOW IF YOU NEED ANYTHING."</p><p>It was possibly a chuckle, maybe a sob, that he heard beneath the sound of the shower spray, and then silence. Boss busied himself with the attached laundry room, luckily finding some clean pajamas and a still-warm towel for his guest. He was so busy with it that he barely heard when he suddenly spoke again.</p><p>"thought you'd be meaner."</p><p>"I'M...I'M SORRY?" He asked, looking back at the shower indignantly as he placed the clothes on the counter.</p><p>The water stopped, but the curtain stayed in place.</p><p>"...it took you a while to warm up to me last time," he said, so softly that Boss had to lean closer to hear through the curtain. "it was funny, because at the time you and edge were still keeping up that you were one person, and the difference between you two was so stark that i swear i got whiplash. the way you an' i used t'argue you'd think we were getting paid to not get along."</p><p>The curtain finally moved, and Boss offered the towel automatically. Stretch let him wrap him up, and he tipped his head when Boss ran his fingertips over the collar. "HOW DID WE GET HERE FROM THERE, THEN?"</p><p>He hummed, sockets closing as he breathed in the scent of the simple detergent on the towel. </p><p>"how else? edge. he kissed me on a whim and started a rollercoaster nobody could stop. you got dragged along pretending to be him, an' i somehow got lucky enough to fall for both of you. this is new, though. touching has always been...hard." He punctuated it by reaching out from beneath the towel to draw a hand over Boss' chest, before leaning against him with a sigh. "sorry. can i stay like this for a minute? it's been a really, really long day."</p><p>Of course, he didn't say. He didn't tell him that the idea of being able to hold him was a warm feeling of relief for him, didn't want to mix his relief from his phobia with whatever volatile feelings this stranger had. </p><p>It makes sense, the way Stretch described him. Honestly he's surprising himself with his behavior, but things are different when someone wears your collar. It might be hard for Stretch to understand, he doesn't exactly understand it himself, but he wasn't about to stress him out any further by trying to explain.</p><p>Instead he just pulled him in, still wrapped in a towel, held him close, and tried to pretend he didn't know he was crying.</p><hr/><p>"No funny ideas?"</p><p>Edge chuckled at his brother's steely glare. Boss was laying on his bed with their new apparently-more-than-friend, Stretch somehow both curled up against his chest at the same time as spreading out over him, gangly limbs tossed across him as he slept peacefully in his borrowed pajamas.</p><p>"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED," he hissed, low enough to not disturb the sleeping skeleton pinning him to the bed.</p><p>"I do," Edge hummed, leaning down to pull the blanket up over them both with the hand not holding a plate of food. "It's alright to be soft, sometimes, brother."</p><p>"I'M NOT SOFT!" He growled, going dead still as Stretch groaned and shifted. His next glare silenced Edge's good natured chuckle.</p><p>"You're stubborn. So am I. So I bet he is, too." Edge placed the plate on the desk. "Try to get some food in him. If not, I can try tomorrow while you're out. He's been through a lot if what Red says is to be believed."</p><p>There was a long pause, and Edge allowed it. Ever since Red explained, it was hanging in the air, but he would let Boss approach the subject.</p><p>He didn't need to wait much longer. </p><p>Finally, Boss sighed, and Edge pointedly did not look at him, lest he lose heart. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU AND RED."</p><p>"Whatever it takes, apparently," Edge said dryly, turning back to him. He used his pinned position to his advantage, dropping a kiss on top of his skull that he almost didn't wipe away, frustrated. "I know you don't remember any more than I do, but thank you for getting us back. From what I can see, it cost us all dearly."</p><p>He reached over, gently brushing the collar, and he knew Boss was watching every movement in silent agreement.</p><p>Whoever this skeleton was, whatever they had all been through together, whatever they had forgotten...it must have been a high price indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Back to the bits and bobs of the twins at the end of the chapter...what a callback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Roll in the Clover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edge tries to care for Stretch while Boss is at work, but how do you take care of someone who isn't sure you'll remember this conversation in a minute?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"A roll in the clover won't do us no harm": a lyric from an old sea shanty where sailors would sing of the things they dreamed of when they got back to land, such as a drop of whiskey or some good old fashioned loving. Used here to indicate Stretch and Edge's dreams of "when this is all over"</p><p>Warnings/tags: themes of depression, trauma, PTSD, character descending into madness, physical comfort, slight dub con due to emotionally compromised character</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You don't have to eat it, but I'm going to leave this here for you," Edge said, his voice low and placating as he placed a fresh breakfast on the low table between the beds.</p><p>Boss had wrestled himself from bed before dawn, of course, it was his day to be captain. Their guest had yet to get up, or even say a word since he left. It stung a little, since apparently he was also Edge's boyfriend so shouldn't he want to spend time with Edge, too? But the jealousy was brushed away in favor of gentle concern. It was clear that something was wrong, the poor thing was huddled up in the blankets like it was his only protection from the world, his eyelights hazy and unfocused.</p><p>Stretch closed his sockets when Edge put his hand on his skull, testing for warmth. Perhaps he got sick after all? Who knows what one could get from laying in the filth in Waterfall.</p><p>But his skull was cool to the touch and it didn't seem like lethargy was the problem. He made a noise of protest when Edge pulled his hand away.</p><p>"You really should eat."</p><p>There was some shuffling, and finally those haunted sockets looked out at him, tears threatening as he softly called out: "seven."</p><p>Silence. When it didn't seem likely he would explain, Edge perched lightly on the edge of the bed. "What's that?"</p><p>"how many times you've come in here, placed that plate, and told me to eat," he sighed. "seven times. seven loads. seven."</p><p>He didn't understand. This was the first time he'd done this, he was pretty sure, but then again he wasn't about to question the only one home who seemed to remember when weird time shenanigans happened.</p><p>"Would it make you feel better if I did something unexpected?" A shrug came from the bundle of blankets, and he thought about it for a moment. "Alright. Here goes. There once was a man from Bel Air, who was doing his wife on the stair. But the banister broke, so he doubled his stroke, and finished her off in mid-air."</p><p>A disbelieving chuckle sounded from within the blankets, and oh, something about that laugh was so familiar and it made Edge feel better to hear it.</p><p>"i thought boss was the one who liked bad jokes," he mumbled, almost accusing.</p><p>"He is. My jokes are clever," Edge huffed, hunting for the edge of the blanket. Finding it, he peeled it back enough to reveal Stretch's curled up form. "May I?"</p><p>Stretch nodded and Edge kicked off his slippers, sliding beneath the covers alongside him. He felt him shudder and press closer slightly, but he didn't reach out and grab like expected. So Edge reached out instead, dragging him closer until he was right up against him, enjoying the way his breath hitched, the shudder of relief.</p><p>"That's  better, isn't it?" He hummed, and Stretch nodded, flushing honey-orange, and that was more like it, wasn't it? "Boss was right. I may not remember but it doesn't feel wrong."</p><p>A shuddering sigh, and Stretch blinked away tears. Poor thing, so hurt and confused, he simply can't begin to imagine how he must feel.</p><p>"no," he said finally, gripping him just a little bit tighter. "it doesn’t."</p><p>Edge said nothing for a while, only ran gloved fingertips over his skull and gave him some time to collect himself. Maybe Boss wasn't the best at physical comfort, but it was where Edge shined, and the way that Stretch pressed ever-closer, nuzzled his face into his shirt, and whimpered softly was proof that he needed it.</p><p>"I really loved you, didn't I?" He said softly, and Stretch only pressed closer, and Edge closed his sockets with a sigh, imagining, or trying to. "What was it like? Having both of us there, me being...me?"</p><p>"perfect," he mumbled, without delay. "it was perfect. i took you shopping, and to the beach, and you were just so cute and free and…"</p><p>He pushed back a bit, his hand coming up to his face, and Edge went perfectly still as he touched his socket scar, the only real one, traced it gently, almost reverently.</p><p>"it'll be that way again, okay? you'll get to have it."</p><p>The determination in his voice was so unlike what he'd seen thus far, the boy has a courageous streak and Edge would be a liar if he said he didn't love that. There was no fear in his gaze, only sadness and could-have-beens, but he wasn't afraid of Edge even a little bit and that was...refreshing.</p><p>"Do you promise?" Edge asked, his voice small, and maybe it was a little mean to delight in the way his sockets widened. "Do you promise to take me away from here when this is all over? You'll show me the beach, the ocean? You'll love me even if I'm not Boss?"</p><p>Stretch made a soft, broken noise, almost a sob. "of course. of course, i promise, i'll take you as far as you'll let me."</p><p>"My hero," he purred, and oh, those eyelights gleamed, he must have said that before, it must be a thing because he can see him trying not to be too hopeful. "You know, little lamb...maybe one day I'll remember, but I have to say, if this is to be your first impression for the rest of our lives, then I'd say you're on the right track."</p><p>"yeah, crying all day in bed, real atteactive," he snorted, reaching up to wipe at his tears with the sleeve of his pajamas.</p><p>Edge propped his head up on his hand, batting his hand away gently to wipe at the tears himself. "When you live with Boss and Red, in a place like this, one gets a certain longing for expression of emotion. I think it's quite beautiful, that you wear your heart on your sleeve."</p><p>"you would," Stretch sighed, giving him a wobbly smile. "at least--"</p><p>Edge made a noise of surprise when Stretch was suddenly not next to him, his arm falling onto suddenly empty sheets. In a frantic moment, he patted around.</p><p>"Stretch?!"</p><p>"here."</p><p>He sat up, whirling around to find Stretch in the chair by the desk, his legs drawn up against his chest. He was noticeably more tired and wearing some of Edge's clothing, a wash-softened t-shirt and slim fleece pants, instead of the borrowed pajamas.</p><p>"How did you--"</p><p>"shortcut without taking you along? i didn't."</p><p>Edge huffed at the interruption. "That doesn't--"</p><p>"make any sense, yeah, i know." He sighed, laying his head on his arms. "i don't move back to where i was when it loads and resets. i stay wherever i am, exactly how i am. don't belong here, don't follow the rules."</p><p>Edge swallowed dryly, unsure of how to respond and clenching his fists around the agitated magic forming. "How many this time?"</p><p>He held up four fingers. "but they were long, sometimes. last one was a few hours."</p><p>"Oh, Stretch. That is quite the burden to bear," Edge acknowledged. "Is there anything I can do?"</p><p>He opened his mouth to speak but then he was gone again, and Edge had hardly stood when he noticed him on his own bed, laughing bitterly.</p><p>"the universe thinks it's so <em>fucking</em> funny," he laughed, covering his face. Edge's eyelights wandered, noticing his shirt pushed up around his ribs, the pale orange flush on his bones, insistent magic swirling, unformed, in his pelvic cavity. He felt a blush rise to his cheekbones as he realized exactly what position he must have been in before that most recent load.</p><p>He reached over and gently tugged the shirt down, smoothing it over him as he chuckled, and even with his face hidden he could see the pale tears.</p><p>"where were we?" Stretch giggled. "you asked a question before this but there's been a few since. what was it?"</p><p>Edge breathed deeply, sitting beside him and trying to coax his hands from his face. "I was asking if there's anything I can do."</p><p>"you had a pretty good distraction going last time if you couldn't tell," Stretch grumbled sarcastically, sighing and dropping his hands. "anyway, why bother? i'm pretty good at numbers and the odds of you even remembering what i say right now are slim to none. the odds of you falling for me again are even less, and the odds of you ever remembering what we had before are thereabouts, too. i might as well run off to the capitol an' try to break the barrier myself at this rate."</p><p>"Boss would lose his head if you did that," Edge warned lightly. "As would I for that matter."</p><p>Stretch didn't answer, only stared up at the ceiling, and Edge heaved a little sigh. How is one supposed to predict the moods of someone who travels constantly through time and sees endless possible outcomes?</p><p>"Listen," Edge said softly, reaching over to draw his face to look at him. "No matter how many times you have to restart, I think you're clever and charming and you'll find a way to make us fall for you each time."</p><p>The look on his face was heartbreakingly blank. The hurt he'd displayed yesterday and only moments before was better by miles than the blank indifference he was seeing, and maybe Edge didn't remember but his soul did, somewhere, it was screaming at him that this was wrong.</p><p>But then, it softened for just a moment, and Stretch put his hand over Edge's on his cheekbone. "i've lived this day 37 times and it isn't even lunchtime. it's numb, edge, i'm going numb and it's scaring me. it's been almost seven years since my own resets, i...i was good, i had therapy, i was coping, the me you met before had it together but i don't think, i don't think i can do it again i don't think i can make it again--"</p><p>"Hush, hush," Edge cooed soothingly. "It's okay, you're okay. Nobody blames you for your traumas, Stretch."</p><p>"love." Stretch squeaked. Edge cocked a brow curiously. "can...can you call me love? both of you used to call me that and i miss it. i need it."</p><p><em>You mean you need us to be the boyfriends you lost</em>, he thought. But he didn't say that--it would get him nothing but apologies and tears, and Stretch would be no help to anyone if he was a mess. The best solution was clearly to get him in the mindset to finish fixing that machine in the basement, but he was so far from okay right now that it wasn't likely to happen.</p><p>Unless Edge plays along and gives him what he needs.</p><p>"Oh, Love, I'll give you anything you want, just say the word," Edge purred, sockets lidding as his magic buzzed, sleepily stirring, a delayed reaction to the lovely view he'd been greeted with a moment ago, thinking of pale orange magic and flushed bones.</p><p>"will it be real?" He asked, trepidation in his eyelights as they flicked over him.</p><p>"As real as anything else you've seen today."</p><p>"that's fair," he chuckled, sockets closing briefly. "please. make me feel something, anything."</p><p>"Happy to, Love," he hummed in return, leaning in and oh, there was desperation and tenderness alike in his kiss, a practiced sort of feel that made it feel like it wasn't their first kiss.</p><p>Because it wasn't, was it? When he kisses him he can tell, there's glimmers of something pulling at the corners of his memory. He shuddered and allowed Stretch to pull him closer, climbing into the bed with easy grace to straddle him, enjoying the gasp of surprise as hands pushed up the well-worn shirt. He paused, just long enough to rip off his gloves, and then went back in to explore smooth bone.</p><p>"Lovely," he hummed, appreciative of the view. One hand came up to draw fingertips over the collar at his throat, filled to the brim with loving, protective magic, and if anyone but him had touched it his brother's magic would burn into them, would cry out for him--but it was Edge, and his touch was accepted with warmth, and it was unlikely he could explain the way it made his soul swell with affection. "So lovely."</p><p>"lovely?" He chuckled. "now i know you have the wrong guy. you're the pretty one."</p><p>Edge felt magic warm his face and his movements stuttered. No, that's wrong, he isn't that pretty. How can he compare to these slim, smooth bones? How can he match those beautiful freckles, dappled orange magic hiding underneath his own borrowed clothes?</p><p>He squeaked as Stretch flipped him over, straddling him instead. "please. i need this."</p><p>Anything. Anything for him, Edge decided.</p><p>"Anything for you," he said softly, pulling him down for another kiss, and this one was hard and even more desperate, and oh, he meant it when he said he believes this monster will make him fall in love over and over again. </p><p>He knows he can, because it's already happening,  from the promise to take him away down to the desperate kisses and the way his body responded like he was an old friend, or in this case, more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My poor boy, and Edge is just trying to keep up.<br/>But as we can see Stretch has yet to lose that charm that drew Edge in the first time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Red Sky in the Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boss is home from work, and his evening does not go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning. Red sky at night, sailor's delight" is a saying that helped to predict storms and other calamities at sea. A red sunrise can mean that a high pressure system (good weather) has already passed, thus indicating that a storm system (low pressure) may be moving to the east. A morning sky that is a deep, fiery red can indicate that there is high water content in the atmosphere. So, rain could be on its way.</p><p>PLEASE NOTE THE WARNINGS AND STAY SAFE. Remember I tend to overtag to be cautious and feel free to ask for a more in-depth description on my tumblr if you aren't sure. Also remember our boys love each other very much and none of the past trauma mentioned was inflicted by any of our main characters.</p><p>Warnings for this chapter: self-injurous behavior/self-harm, thoughts of suicide implied, mental breakdown/PTSD, past trauma/past non-con/attempted rape mentioned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Oh!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge could only gasp as Stretch pressed him up against the kitchen counter with a fierce kiss, and if it weren't for the lack of a popping noise he would say he'd teleported.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed him back, questions on his mind but voicing none of them. Ever since this morning, whenever a time loop got particularly difficult to handle, Stretch would seek his comfort. He can't tell if having sex was the thing that managed to break each loop or if they're the only endings he can remember, but so far he can't argue with results.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll burn dinner," he muttered playfully, even as he guided him down to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"y'didn't the last three times," he answered, and that somewhat answered his unasked question. Yes, he was in a loop, and it isn't as if he'll be making much progress on the machine if it keeps reverting back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch let Edge pull him into his lap on the tiled floor, enjoying the moment, the frantic kisses slowing into needier ones. Edge had hooked up with a few monsters in his lifetime, much to Boss' ever-growing exasperation, but Grillby (best not to think about him) and the miscellaneous Bun and Dogi his age had never showed this much passion, or even as much reverential hesitancy as Stretch provided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"please," he squeaked. "i don't know how many times, i lost count, i--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just kiss me," Edge hummed, and Stretch did just that. Beyond a few wandering touches, it didn't seem he wanted more, and Edge pushed down his disappointment. Kissing him was just as lovely, though the sex had also been gratifying. As much as he wanted more he can't be sure how many times Stretch had just had sex, it's likely that his magic was tiring from all the trying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally he laid his head on Edge's shoulder, curling in small, and Edge only held him. He wonders how it went last time, falling in love with Stretch, because this time it seems so inevitable, so...right. The way he bares his soul with every word, the way he needs Edge from the very core of his being, the way he held onto him as if he might disappear, it all made his soul flutter and oh, he knows he is supposed to be careful but it's impossible to say no to all that needy, insistent Intent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better?" He cooed, running gloved fingers over Stretch's skull. He nodded into his shoulder, and Edge closed his eyes, drinking the moment in. "Good. Would you like to sit in here for a while whilst I cook? Then when you're sure you're alright you can go back to the machine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"yeah, okay," he sighed, leaning back a bit. "i'm just...so tired."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Boss and Sans should be home soon," Edge said, raising his fingertips to wipe ever-so-gently at the forming tears. "Sans should understand your frustrations, yes? And Boss will take care of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"like a job," Stretch sighed. "or a pet. i'm just another responsibility on his already overflowing plate. yours, too, I've done nothing but get in the wa--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cut off when Edge pulled him in for a kiss, silencing that train of self-destruction. "Not in the way, you're a welcome guest, love. Having you here has been a pleasure...in more ways than one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch flushed, a beautiful honey-orange color and Edge has only known him a day but that blush did things to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me again, about the beach date," he said softly, leaning back against the cabinet behind him. "I love listening to it. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch chuckled, but there was nothing but happiness and relief flowing forth from him as Edge listened to him tell the story again.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"WHERE IS HE?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Edge, how are you?" Edge scoffed mockingly as Boss crossed his arms. "Why, lovely, brother, how was your day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HE ISN'T WHERE I LEFT HIM." Boss insisted, drawing closer as Edge stirred his stew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you expect him to sit in bed all day?" Edge asked, raising a browbone at him. "Not that he wasn't inclined to do so, especially if I was there with him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss bristled, just slightly, and Edge chuckled at the flare of jealousy that Boss had just stomped into nothingness as quickly as it came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Last I checked he was on the couch, waiting for you two to come home. However, there have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>time loops</span>
  </em>
  <span> all day so who knows, he pops up anywhere he was when the time rolls back." He paused and looked over at his twin. "He was mine before, too, according to Red and his own admission. Green is not your color, understand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I AM NOT…!" Boss huffed, then sighed. "JUST ONCE I WISH YOU WOULD LISTEN TO ME."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was it...I give myself very good advice but I very seldom follow it," Edge quoted, turning back to his stew with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"INFURIATING."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I love you, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss rolled his eyes and left him behind in the kitchen to find his mate--er, to find Stretch. He mentally shook away the word "mate", only one skeleton in this house needed to be reckless with his emotions, thank you, Boss had learned a long time ago that Edge was far better with strategy and therefore he was the one who should take chances. Boss was much better with puzzles and logic, so he'll stick with </span>
  <em>
    <span>very logically</span>
  </em>
  <span> not falling in love again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch wasn't on the couch like Edge had suggested, but a still-warm blanket was a sign he recently had been. He hadn't been up in the bedroom when Boss had checked a moment ago, but from what Edge had said he could show up anywhere. Sans had been complaining about the time issues all day, but at the very least he could go to Grillby's and--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Best not to think of that. instead Boss turned to searching more earnestly, doing what he does best and shoving down his feelings until he feared he might choke on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"STRETCH?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"in here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He peeked his head into the bathroom, where Stretch was standing at the mirror, slumped over the counter and cradling his head. His clothes were rumpled, and his sockets were heavy with unrest as Boss could see from where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch chuckled, but there was no mirth to it. This was an entirely different skeleton than he had left here this morning. "trying not to have a breakdown. again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed away from the mirror, his eyelights only meeting his reflection once, turning to Boss with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"go in. inspect me." He held his arms out. "you'll find the same things you did the last three times."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't ask about that, but he did let his eyes roam to inspect him as he asked. Tired, yes, and filthy, covered in soot and oil from working on the machine he supposed. There was a tremble to his frame, and his hand was covered in a well-wrapped bandage. Stretch allowed him to gingerly unwrap the bandage, inspecting the injury, pushing down panic at the messy marrow and lacerated bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT HAPPENED?"</span>
</p><p><span>"broke the mirror, tired of looking at myself in this damn thing." He sighed. "you tried to drag me downstairs to have edge heal it but</span> <span>we could never get there so i told you to wrap it."</span></p><p>
  <span>He didn't even flinch as the CHECK washed over him, his flavor text revealing that he was "experiencing a little de ja vu". His HP was down to 4, but horrifyingly, so was his total.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOUR HP TOTAL WAS FIVE THIS MORNING," he said sternly. "IT IS FOUR NOW."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"relive </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> nightmares again and again and see how you fare!" He snapped, pulling his hand away. "but your HP is so low, but your HP is dropping, you should see the doctor, stretch, you should go to the lab and remember what that man did to you--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swung his hand with a hoarse noise of frustration, right into the mirror, shattering it. Dark marrow seeped through the bandage as he raised his other hand and grabbed a shard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"EDGE!" Boss was quick to grab his wrist, his other hand circling around the wrist of his injured hand to keep him from injuring it further. "STRETCH--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"calm down! relax! everything is fine!" Stretch yelled, pulling desperately. Tears were streaming down his face but he hardly seemed to notice or care, laughing in a disturbing way as he tried to yank the hand holding the glass shard free. "i'm not the best at comfort, you'll say, don't do anything rash, it will all be over soon but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it's never over, you repeat the same thing over and over and over again and you don't love me, you look at me with those fucking eyes like i'm some </span>
  <em>
    <span>stranger</span>
  </em>
  <span> and i can't, i can't fucking take it anymore--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Gods!" Edge  gasped as he appeared in the doorway. Without another word he rushed in, helping to pry the shard from Stretch's hand until it clattered to the floor. "Get his other side, we'll walk him to the bedroom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss allowed Edge to take the now-empty hand, and they locked hands across his chest as well for support, something they'd each done individually with other guardsmen before, with LV crazed monsters due for a jail cell. It felt wrong to use it on Stretch, who kicked and screamed and tried to get away, but he consoled himself with the fact that he wouldn't be throwing him in a cell, just a bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"edge! let me go, edge, please, let me go let me go, don't take me to the doctor, don't take me--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hush, love, nobody's taking you to a doctor," Edge reassured him. "You're only coming to bed with us, alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miraculously, it calmed him enough to stop kicking, his breath still coming in rapid gasps as his eyelights, tiny panicked pinpricks, darted between the both of them. When they angled toward the bedroom instead of the stairs, he visibly relaxed with a sob, and the rest of the walk was easier to get through. Boss latched the door behind them as Edge guided Stretch to the closer bed, gingerly inspecting his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is more than I can heal," Edge said softly, his voice full of worry as Stretch stared at the floor. "I'll do my best, but you'll have scars, love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"fine." He didn't say anything else, and Edge only looked up at Boss with fear and worry in his eyelights before getting to work healing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss stood awkwardly by the door, trying to piece together the puzzle. Time loops, low HP, a fear of doctors, Stretch's ominous comment about what that man did to him...there were traumas here that he was reliving on constant repeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO DOCTORS," Boss promised, and Stretch looked up at him in surprise. "I PROMISE. UNLESS YOU ARE ACTIVELY DYING, WE WON'T MAKE YOU GO. IS THAT FAIR?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch swallowed and nodded. "uh-huh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything will be alright," Edge cooed, wrapping the hand with fresh bandages he pulled from his inventory. "Come here. Was it a bad one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch curled small in Edge's arms and nodded as Edge petted his skull soothingly. "so many times. boss came home, looked me over, told me about my HP. go to a doctor, we need to run tests, go to a doctor, maybe they can fix it, go to a doctor--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO DOCTORS," Boss promised again, and Stretch stopped, taking a deep breath and nodding, tears falling from those tired sockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"thank you," he said softly, so softly Boss almost missed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you need, Love?" Edge cooed, and Stretch shrugged a bit. "Alright. Will you be okay up here with Boss while I go finish dinner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss resisted the urge to scoff, he was wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> collar, of course he would be okay. But he thought of the events he just witnessed and wisely held his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Edge laid him down, whispering something sweet to him and kissing his forehead, and Boss wondered if he had tried to be cautious at all, or if he'd just allowed this clearly unstable monster to galavant off with his heart. Then he left, bumping Boss' shoulder for good measure and he could only huff in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I TOLD HIM TO BE CAREFUL WITH HIS FEELINGS," he grumbled, mostly to himself but Stretch looked up at him with a wry smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"that's just edge, huh?" He said quietly, and oh, that, that may or may not have melted Boss just a little bit. "happened last time too. he was all reckless optimism and you were a list of rules ten pages long. somehow along the way it was you who broke every one in the end."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"IS THAT SO?" Boss asked, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"rule number one. no holding hands. but you liked that, actually." He looked up at the ceiling, a faint glimmer of a smile. "rule number two, stay on your right side, i did my best. rule number three, no pet names, but it didn't take you long to start calling me yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss chuckled in spite of himself, the initial adrenaline of the breakdown moment starting to wear down. "I SUPPOSE I PUT IN THERE A RULE AGAINST ASKING ABOUT MY PAST LOVE LIFE AS WELL."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"no," Stretch said, confused, looking over at him. "you didn't mention it. i mean, i never asked, but…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stiffened. He'd been under the impression that this skeleton probably knew him better than he liked, but he hadn't told him about that incident?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...HAD I BURIED IT THAT DEEP?" He asked himself, sitting on the edge of the bed. Stretch bared his neck as Boss' fingertips smoothed over the collar, intense feelings of adoration held in every fiber. "THAT I'VE COLLARED YOU AND DIDN'T TELL YOU?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He allowed Stretch to grip his wrist. "you can tell me now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO. NO, I DON'T THINK I CAN," he mumbled, but didn't pull away. "I SHOULDN'T UPSET YOU ANY MORE THAN YOU ALREADY ARE. TOMORROW, I HAVE IT OFF, I'LL TELL YOU THEN."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"if tomorrow even ever comes," he sighed. "promising tomorrow might as well be next fucking year. gods, i need a smoke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss hesitated, and sighed. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his inventory, finding a strange sense of pleasure in how surprised Stretch was. He gave him one and indicated the window, and Stretch eagerly took it and pulled a chair to the barred opening, producing a zippo lighter from his own inventory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh, fuck, yes," he groaned after the first drag, leaning his head against the cool bars. "not that i'm complaining but why do you have these? don't tell me my great and terrible boyfriend smokes, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I KEEP THEM ON HAND FOR WHEN SANS HAS A PARTICULARLY AWFUL DAY," he admitted. "TOO EXPENSIVE TO KEEP AS A TRUE HABIT, BUT OCCASIONAL COMFORT IS DOABLE SO I DO MY BEST TO PROVIDE IT."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched him nod, taking another drag, and the shake in his hands went away just a little bit. He always thought Sans looked sicker after smoking, but somehow it wasn't the case with Stretch, a hesitant smile and relaxed shoulders going a long way to make him appear healthier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"that's my man, providing occasional comfort. you and edge both." He had finished it all-too-quickly, sighing as he stubbed it out on the outside of the windowsill. "an' just as fleeting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HE COMFORTED YOU TODAY, I GATHER?" A nod. Boss nodded, too. "I SUSPECTED AS MUCH. EDGE ALWAYS HAS A STRATEGY, AND IF SLEEPING WITH YOU WOULD HELP THEN HE'LL DO SO HAPPILY."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"yeah, a strategy, a job, a minor annoyance, something to babysit and put on suicide watch," he scoffed. "that's me, alright. this is it, you know? this is what i really am. the you you both met before, he had it together, he was a pile of coping mechanisms in a trenchcoat but now? well, better to introduce the real me this time, i guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH YOU," Boss insisted. "IF YOU AND YOUR PROBLEMS ARE SO BAD, THEN I CAN'T BEGIN TO IMAGINE WHAT YOU MUST THINK OF ME AND MINE."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i only ever saw the symptoms, i think," he said slowly, pushing away from the window. Boss grunted as Stretch fell into his lap, straddling him, leveling that nihilistic look on him with an added bit of hooded sockets for flare. "but they're gone now. it's everything you wanted, to touch me, to hold me. you said it yourself when we had sex, you wanted--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WE HAD SEX?" He asked swiftly, and Stretch looked up at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"um. well, yeah, before the reset. when you knew me." He scratched his jaw thoughtfully. "edge and red were...and you said you needed to be close to someone. that you'd been wanting to touch me for a long time and only hated the circumstances."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AND I HAD TOLD YOU NOTHING OF MY PAST RELATIONSHIPS?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"no, not really," he admitted. "did i do something wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO, I JUST...AM SURPRISED. I WILL TELL YOU NOW, THEN, BUT YOU MUST PROMISE ME YOU WILL STAY IN THIS HOUSE."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch gave him a look of confusion. "yeah? where would i go anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TO FIND THEM, LIKELY," he answered dryly. "YOU MAY BE DELICATE BY FELL STANDARDS, BUT YOU CLEARLY LOVE ME, AND EVEN I KNOW THAT LOVE PLUS FRUSTRATION EQUALS RIGHTEOUS FURY, AND YOU DON'T STRIKE ME AS THE TYPE TO SIT BY. AND YOU SAID SOMETHING ABOUT BEING A JUDGE, SO IF YOU ARE LIKE MY OLDER BROTHER THEN YOU'LL BE OFF TO JUDGE THEM BEFORE I CAN SAY STOP."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...they hurt you," he said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"THAT IS SUBJECTIVE." Boss paused, and then nodded. "BUT YES. THEY DID. IT WAS A FEW YEARS AGO, EDGE AND I WERE HARDLY OUT OF STRIPES. I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THE CAUTIOUS SORT BUT EDGE, HE WAS NOT. HE BUILT A BIT OF A REPUTATION, TO MY DISMAY, BUT IT WAS ALL HARMLESS FUN FOR THE MOST PART. IT WAS MY FAULT FOR LETTING MYSELF GET TOO INVOLVED. THIS FLING SHOULD HAVE BEEN LIKE ANY OTHER, FLIRTATIOUS FUN AND A ONE NIGHT STAND, A SCOLDING FROM ME AND RED AND THEN FINISHED."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drummed his fingertips on Stretch's hips idly, closing his sockets. It's hard for him to remember, he spends so much time pushing it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HE PICKED SOMEONE I HAD A CRUSH ON. SOMEONE I'D BEEN PINING FOR. AND WHEN HE CHARMED HIM INTO BED, IT OPENED UP AN OPPORTUNITY FOR ME TO TRY, TOO." He sighed, rubbing his sockets, his head beginning to ache. "BUT I WASN'T LOOKING FOR FUN. I DON'T BLAME EDGE, MIND YOU, BUT WHEN I APPROACHED THIS MONSTER, HE ASSUMED I WANTED MEANINGLESS SEX. I LET OUT SOME BIG FLOWERY SPEECH ABOUT FEELINGS AND HOW LONG I'D LIKED HIM, AND HOW I KNOW IT WAS WEIRD BUT I THOUGHT THERE WAS SOMETHING THERE. HE LET ME BELIEVE IT ALL, HE TOLD ME IT WAS GOING TO BE A DATE, BUT WE'D BARELY MADE IT OUT OF SIGHT WHEN...WELL, HE WAS READY FOR ROUND TWO, WHEN I HAD NEVER EVEN BEEN IN THE RING."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"he forced you?" Stretch asked, appalled, anger rising in his eyelights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HE CERTAINLY TRIED," he said quickly. "I MAY NOT HAVE YET BEEN CAPTAIN BUT I WAS NO SLOUCH. I GOT AWAY AND I WENT HOME WITH BRUISES AND A BROKEN HEART. AND EVER SINCE THEN I...CAN'T STAND TO BE TOUCHED. I NEVER TOLD SANS WHAT HAPPENED, AND EDGE ONLY KNOWS BECAUSE HE NEEDED TO REMEMBER, AND EVEN THEN I ONLY TOLD HIM THE BAREST DETAILS, THAT HE WAS UPSET WHEN I DIDN'T WANT SEX. IF I COULD HOLD IT IN MY ENTIRE LIFE I PROBABLY WOULD HAVE."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"why didn't you tell red? i mean, sans. why didn't you tell sans?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. "HE QUITE LIKES GRILLBY'S PLACE. IT'S THE ONLY PLACE HERE THAT CAN PUT A SMILE ON HIS FACE. IT'S THAT WAY FOR A LOT OF PEOPLE HERE, THAT BAR IS A BEACON OF LIGHT IN DARK TIMES. IF HE DUSTED THE OWNER AND NAMESAKE THEN I THINK WE WOULD HAVE PROBLEMS."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Stretch connect the dots, his whole expression changing. "grillby…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'M AFRAID SO," he said. "BUT IT WAS LONG AGO YET, AND IT WAS MY FAULT FOR THINKING...FOR BEING RECKLESS WITH MY FEELINGS."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> your fault!" Stretch seethed, climbing off his lap and beginning to pace. "this is so, so not your fault! how old is he here? because in my world he's goddamn ancient, he shouldn't have been messing around with edge to begin with and he definitely shouldn't have been trying to mess around with you! does he have hypnosis here too? no, you got away, he can't or you wouldn't have…" Stretch sighed in frustration, and then turned to him, solemn. "i'm going to fucking kill him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE," Boss reminded him patiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"yeah," he inhaled sharply, closing his sockets. "yeah, i did say that. fuck, i never would have guessed, i...you always said too much touch felt like fire, i didn't know you meant it literally."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'VE NEVER MADE THAT CONNECTION BEFORE," he said thoughtfully, his hands coming up to embrace himself. Now that he thought about it it was so obvious, the memory of flames licking at his bones and that voice telling him to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He shut his sockets from the memory. No. He was stronger than this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"boss?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes to find Stretch on his knees beside the bed, looking up at him and oh, his eyelights were pale orange flames of love and devotion, and he can see why in that previous life he had caved into his charm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch didn't touch, but he brought his hand up to draw an X across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i promise i will never force you into anything you aren't comfortable with. i don't know if you remember this promise from before, but i kept it then and i'll keep it now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss chuckled and shook his head, but it did seem familiar, Stretch promising to stay within his comfort zone. "THANK YOU."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i can't promise i won't hurt you, no partner can promise that, but i can promise that i love you and your brother more than anything, and i would die before i ever forced myself on either of you." He took Boss' hand. "and if i ever do, i want you to kill me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT?" He scoffed. "THAT IS RIDICULOUS. I'M NOT PROMISING THAT."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"then promise you'll tell sans if i ever do," he offered. "he'll do it for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"IF YOU ARE AS HONEST AS YOU SEEM, THEN I WON'T NEED TO. BUT I WILL IF NECESSARY." He squeezed his hand. "WHOEVER YOU WERE TO ME, YOU MUST HAVE BEEN SPECIAL OR I NEVER WOULD HAVE TRUSTED YOU WITH MY BODY TO BEGIN WITH. SO I WILL TRUST MYSELF, AND SAY THAT I TRUST YOU."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch smiled then and, oh, isn't that a lovely sight? "not love, but it's a damn good start."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood and hovered awkwardly for a moment, and Boss appreciated that he didn't go for a hug right away. He squeezed his hand, pushed the memories back down where they belonged, and pulled him closer. Stretch hugged him, and it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for the first time in his life it felt right to hold someone who was not one of his brothers and maybe, maybe he should be careful with his feelings, maybe he should, but it doesn't seem so necessary for Stretch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His careful, cautious self had fallen for him once already, so what's once more?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Description: Stretch breaks a mirror and shows a mental break regarding going to the doctor, injures his hand. Boss tells Stretch about the incident that resulted in his Haphephobia.</p><p>Oof. Hopefully we can get back to fun chapters soon, there is a lot of baggage in this timeline but hopefully it will return to normal soon enough. Lots of bombshells dropped today, what do you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. *Sailor's Delight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nighttime is the worst for an insomniac. Especially when it never seems to end. Luckily for Stretch he has a willing partner for the most delightful of between-the-sheets activities.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is 100% self indulgent smut and hurt/comfort. Just a little glance at the view from Stretch's eyes and also some good old fashioned teasing and humor. The title is the other half to the title from last chapter and it usually meant that Red skies meant for fair weather and Smith sailing</p><p>Smut: p in v, ecto bits, teasing, slight dom/sub vibes, voyeurism, Jealousy baiting, does this count as cuckholding?</p><p>Warnings: mentions of trauma, sad boi Stretch, nothing we haven't seen in the last few chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stretch rubbed his sockets, staring at the ceiling of the twins' room with mounting frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, midnight LOADs bother him more than regular ones. Nothing happens except that the clock turns back suddenly, to 12:32, and Edge shifts in his sleep, but it makes the night seem so horrifyingly long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"edge?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" Edge hummed, sockets cracking to reveal crimson eyelights. "What is it, love?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"time loop," he said softly. "i just wanted something different to happen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," he yawned, propping himself up on one elbow. "Shall I take your mind off of it, so long as you're awake?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated. This feels wrong, maybe, after his talk with Boss. "you don't think i'm taking advantage of you, do you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Stretch," he chuckled. "It's virtually impossible to take advantage of someone who is always five steps ahead of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i'm serious," he said quietly. "do you actually want me or do you just think you're helping?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge rolled over on top of him, a tangle of limbs separated by thin pajamas, and he leaned down to nuzzle against his neck, the collar tinkling softly. "It would be a lie to say I don't want you. It would also be a lie to say I don't think I'm helping. We don't have to do this, love, but I assure you that when I have the choice, I do not do anything I don't want to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"tantrums the size of texas, right?" He chuckled, cupping Edge's face and bringing him down for a kiss. Edge pressed against him eagerly and oh, oh, that hits all the right buttons, Edge's clever fingers already working their way over smooth bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll have to be quiet," Edge muttered. "Boss is a very light sleeper."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"don't wake mama bear?" He joked, hardly above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'M AFRAID IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT," came the dry response from the opposite bed. "I WAS AWAKE THE MOMENT THE MATTRESS CREAKED."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, this does complicate things," Edge said, that sparkle in his eyelights that told Stretch he was plotting. He rolled his hips, grinding up against Stretch who could only try and stifle the whimper. "Or perhaps it makes it easier. Are you going to join us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss sighed. "YOU SHOULD BE SLEEPING, EDGE. YOU HAVE TO BE UP IN A FEW HOURS."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Stretch a moment to realize they'd jumped back to this part of the conversation. Is he lucky or unlucky that this is one of the times the aborted timeline fades? He vaguely remembers hands on him, and his pajamas are gone, much to Edge's delight. He's already quaking slightly with the aftershocks of an orgasm, he wishes he remembered it better, but Edge's noise of intrigue is enough to remind him it's going to happen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, look at that. It looks like you said yes after all," Edge hummed, drawing a finger over sensitive bones. "There's two scents on his body."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss rolled over slightly, likely to protest but his eyes were quickly drawn to Stretch's naked form beneath his brother and scenting wasn't as big of a thing in Swap as it must be here but Edge was right, Stretch could tell there were two spicy scents mingling with his own sweet one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHY IN GODS NAME WOULD I SAY YES?" He huffed, sitting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"gee, thanks," Stretch grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jealousy? Temptation?" Edge drew a finger down Stretch's body, his smirk growing wider as he found the soft folds of a pussy beneath it. "Curiosity?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch muttered a curse as Edge slid down his body, diving in with that silver tongue, and oh, oh, it was good, it was so good, his mind couldn't keep up anymore as Edge slowly and methodically mapped his cunt with his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you just got tired of watching," Edge panted as he pulled away, licking his teeth as he pushed his flannel bottoms down to reveal a cock and oh, Stretch was pretty certain any of the times they had done it with Edge being the dick had been timelines that hadn't stuck, but every time was always enthusiastic and lovely, and he couldn't help but groan at just the thought of it. "Or maybe, you thought I was doing it wrong? Or, perhaps, you simply wanted to hold him for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was teasing, rubbing his length against the folds, his smoldering gaze watching Stretch's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh, oh," Stretch squeaked. "oh, don't tease me--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll sit quiet like a good boy," Edge commanded, and Stretch quivered and shut his mouth. "Just like Boss will. He's scared, you see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That caught Boss' attention, bristling all over and puffing up like a soufflé. "YOU HAD BEST RE-THINK THAT SENTENCE!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Am I wrong?" Edge teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"don't," Stretch pleaded, and Edge looked down at him with surprise. "don't, if he doesn't want to, he doesn't have to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"IT'S FINE, HE'S ONLY TEASING," Boss insisted. "AND YES, YOU’RE WRONG. I AM NOT SCARED, I JUST WOULD PREFER TO DO THIS ALONE, SHOULD I CHOOSE TO."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, fine, stay over there and watch, pervert," Edge chuckled, finally lining up. "Is that alright, love?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"y-yeah," Stretch squeaked, feeling Boss' eyelights on him. His cheekbones flushed and he covered his mouth to stifle a groan as Edge finally guided himself in. "mmm fuck!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An apt description of the coming events," Edge sighed, thrusting slowly and methodically until he had worked his way in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle from across the room made them both look up. Boss covered his mouth. "I'M SORRY, IT'S JUST...THE </span>
  <em>
    <span>CUMMING</span>
  </em>
  <span> EVENTS, WAS IT, EDGE?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge groaned loudly even as Stretch began to giggle uncontrollably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" He pointed at Stretch. "No puns in bed or I swear to the Gods I will pull out!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"CAN YOU </span>
  <em>
    <span>SWALLOW</span>
  </em>
  <span> THAT RULE, STRETCH?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch clapped both hands over his mouth as Edge made another noise of frustration, but his giggle was cut off by a spitefully hard thrust. "ah! shit! edge!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I DON'T THINK THEY HEARD YOU IN HOTLAND," Boss supplied dryly. "MAYBE TRY BEING LOUDER."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, he is plenty loud, aren't you, love?" Edge cooed, his soft voice and sweet praise juxtaposed by the hard and fast pace he was setting. "Show him how much you're enjoying this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you--ah! told me to be quiet!" He whined, shifting up into the thrusts as he gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YES, WHICH IS IT? DO YOU WANT HIM QUIET OR LOUD?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to take over, or shut up and watch," Edge growled, eyelights flaring brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SOUNDS LIKE A </span>
  <em>
    <span>HARD</span>
  </em>
  <span> CHOICE, REALLY HAVE TO THINK A </span>
  <em>
    <span>LONG</span>
  </em>
  <span> WHILE, I'LL PROBABLY HAVE TO TAKE THE </span>
  <em>
    <span>SHAFT</span>
  </em>
  <span> ON THIS ONE."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch chuckled as Edge made a gruff noise of displeasure. "You are ruining this for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"IF ANYONE IS GETTING RUINED HERE IT'S THE LITTLE LAMB," Boss hummed, standing slowly. His eyelights were trained on Stretch, a playful smirk growing on his face. Seeing his brother was going to come play, Edge smirked, too, slowing his pace and making Stretch shudder and moan with clever fingers. "POOR DEAR, TRAPPED IN HERE WITH THE WOLVES."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think he minds, do you, little lamb?" Edge purred, thrusting slow and hitching his femurs up for better access. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"n-no, i don't," He gasped as Boss settled beside the bed to watch closer, not touching, not joining, but watching intently and it reminded him of that movie night in his room, stuck between the two of them as Edge pleased him, and it seemed so long ago but it was reassuring to see that some things never change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pleased now with his audience, Edge did what Edge does best and turned up the charm, languid touches and soft words, looking oh-so-beautiful and commanding at the same time and Stretch was weak, so weak to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like it had been days since this morning, since he had first tangled in the sheets with Edge in this timeline. Before the reset they had been so carefree, so unaware of how limited their time was that they hadn't gotten far physically beyond just messing around like they'd done on movie night. But he got right to it here, and it's a bittersweet sort of consolation but it's enough, it's enough to keep him loosely glued together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Edge was patient, and he was thorough, and he had strategies for his strategies and whatever strategies he'd decided to use right now had Stretch seeing stars, and oh, oh, the collar on his neck was practically buzzing with pure bliss, heightening every second as Boss lifted his hand to kiss down his arm like he were some prize, something worthy instead of the mess he truly was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had already cum at least three times by the time Edge even started to show any exhaustion, glistening with sweat and panting only slightly, groaning in contentment as he finally reached his own peak and Stretch quivered, broken moaning as he came one more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then blissful darkness as his eyes finally drifted shut, soft whispering and gentle hands cleaning him up, pulling and pushing him into fresh pajamas as he lay curled against someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"LOVELY," Boss murmured from beneath his skull, nuzzling the top of it. "SO LOVELY."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he hit the ground with a clatter, startled fully awake as he sat up, looking around. Edge, asleep in bed, and Boss rousing in his to look over at him curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the clock. 12:32, for the fifteenth time this evening, and he drew in a shuddering breath and wrapped his arms around himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid, he thought. He should have guessed it wouldn't last, the most perfect moments never do. But he could feel the pleasant soreness, the lingering sticky magic on his femur, so he knows it was real, even though they won't know anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"DID YOU FALL OUT OF BED?" Boss asked, peering over the edge of the bed at him. He shook his head, and he shuffled a bit, drawing his blanket back. "COME ON, THEN."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pity, but Stretch would take it. He crawled into bed with Boss, trembling slightly as he pulled him in close. He could feel Boss' breath tickling, sniffing him curiously, and he probably smelled like sex and sweat, but if it bothered him he didn't say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you won't kick me out if i suddenly load back beside you?" He asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I WOULDN'T KICK YOU OUT OF BED IF YOU PAID ME TO," he mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep. "SLEEP."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded against his chest, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About five minutes later, a groggy noise of confusion came from the other side of the room. The mattress and floorboards creaked, and slowly, Edge slid in on the other side of him. Boss only lifted his arm, drawing them both closer the moment Edge was settled, and Stretch smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sandwiched between them both, he was warm and safe, and each time he rouses with them on either side of him is an instant realization that there are no loops right now. And that reassurance, the sleepy snuggles of his loves, the warmth of being tucked between them on a bed just slightly too small for all three of them…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...that was better than sex any day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At his core, Stretch just wants the love back. Poor baby.<br/>Looks like Boss is more attached than he wants to admit too 👀👀👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Listing to Port</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boss' plan was to go about his day off as per usual, and Stretch shouldn't be able to derail him so easily.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listing to Port: Leaning to one side or direction.. used here to indicate the way Boss is leaning more and more towards what he says he doesn't or shouldn't want.</p><p>Phew! This chapter took me a bit, I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to do with it. I think I may have written myself into a bit of a corner with the reset, but I can fumble my way through. I hope you like it!</p><p>Warning: haphephobia mention, past trauma mentions</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Boss' plan was to let Stretch sleep in, take care of some chores, and check on him around lunchtime with the lunch that Edge had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A plan that was foiled when his hand fell on empty sheets not long after Edge left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked awake quickly. He was certain he'd been here only a moment before, any movement out of bed would have woken him. It was odd to find him not within his reach. Curiously, he looked up around the room, not yet light with artificial daytime, and saw nothing but shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a primal urge to find him, a deep-seated </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> really. He was sure he was fine or else the collar would tell him, but this was his mate, whether he wanted to use the word or not, his collared, his to protect. He couldn't just lay back down and go to sleep again, not until he was tucked securely back into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he rose and slid his slippers on, soft and worn thin with years of use. He pulled on a similarly threadbare robe, enough of a buffer from the cold as he poked around the house to find him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't gone very far when he spotted him, his soul sighing in relief to see him unharmed, sitting in a kitchen chair that had been dragged up just outside the bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at him with a wry smile, sockets tired, and the itch to CHECK him was so strong. "go ahead, lover. CHECK me and feel better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated, remembering last night in the bathroom, the wild eyes, the sheer agony in his soul. "YOU'RE SURE?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"yeah. edge takes care of me his way, you take care of me yours. go on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and did as instructed. No surprises, thankfully, though his HP still stood at 4/4 instead of 5/5. "YOU DIDN'T REST ENOUGH TO GAIN A SURPLUS?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"nah, can't do that anymore," he said, wrapping arms around his legs and setting his chin on his knees. "no matter how much i rest it never goes above the total. ever since i was a teenager."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"THAT'S ODD," Boss hummed, grasping his chin thoughtfully. "I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH A THING."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...red doesn’t...i mean, sans doesn't have that?" He asked curiously. Boss shook his head--Sans always sleeps heavily at night for that very reason. "huh. always thought it was a judge thing. guess it's a me thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT MADE YOU THINK IT WAS A JUDGE THING?" He asked, before jumping to retract the question. "SORRY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO TALK ABOUT IT, I ASSUME IT'S A TOUCHY SUBJECT LIKE IT IS WITH SANS, I DIDN'T THINK...NEVERMIND."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"it is," Stretch said quickly. "it's a touchy subject. but...i don't mind, if it's you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OH." Well, didn't that just butter his biscuits up real good, oh, this monster knows exactly what to say to him, doesn't he? Damn it all he's trying to be careful but the trust here is...immeasurable. "WELL, THEN, WHY DON'T I MAKE SOME TEA AND YOU CAN TELL ME ABOUT IT?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i can make it," he offered, long legs unfolding as he stood from the chair. "i used t'make it for you all the time. it'll be nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was fine in theory, but he didn't make it halfway down the stairs before he was gone, and Boss poked around to find him sitting at the kitchen table with his head down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"IS--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"no, everything is not alright," he sighed. "you make the tea before i go insane making it a twelfth time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss didn't pry, only did as he was asked as Stretch slowly decompressed at the table, hands folded over the back of his skull and forehead pressed to the wood. At the sound of the kettle whistling, he seemed to relax a little, and a little more each second that passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HOW DO YOU TAKE YOUR TEA?" He asked, gently, pulling down his two favorite teacups (seasoned perfectly, thank you, and only a hairline of mended china in each).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"honey, if you have it. lots of it. sugar if you don't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss hummed. He did have honey, but it was a rare commodity so...no. Stretch looks as if he needs it, he can have that argument with Edge next time he needs honey for something. He squeezes a generous amount into the tea, the tinkling of the spoon against the cup a pleasant sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid the teacup across the table and sat with his own, silence reigning in the early morning as Stretch didn't budge from his position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, with a sigh, he looked up, and oh, he looked so much more tired than he had a few minutes ago at the top of the stairs. He has no idea what it must be like, only that it is slowly driving both Stretch and Red insane and he hates to see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He downed the tea and Boss tried not to grimace at how sweet it must be. It was caffeinated but apparently not enough to keep his head up, as he pushed the empty cup away and returned to his turtle-like position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i dunno about red but i wasn't always a judge," he mumbled from beneath his arms. "i was just a kid. a normal kid with a normal house and a normal dad and brother. only thing remarkable about me was my HP but it wasn't exactly a bragging point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed heavily, finally dragging his hands over his skull, over his sockets, resting his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"the judge was forced on me. the royal scientist, he...tricked me." He closed his eyes, shut tight against the world, against the memories. "crazy fucker, he...he…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"DON'T," Boss said softly, touching his shoulder as he began to shake. "I DON'T NEED DETAILS IF IT'S TOO HARD TO RELIVE."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, and then sighed, leaning into his gentle touch and laying his head on his shoulder. "...thanks. anyway, it's been since then that i can't rest up higher than 5, so that's why i thought it was a judge thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"DOES IT...HURT YOU? JUDGING?" He asked. "IT SEEMS LIKE IT HURTS RED. HE JUDGES AND WE DEAL THE KILLING BLOW, BUT SOMEHOW, HE SEEMS THE WORSE OFF ONE EVEN IF HE DOESN'T GAIN ANY EXP OR LV."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"it doesn't hurt, it just…" He shuddered. "feels wrong. like, i'm nobody special so why should i decide? feels like another person in there piloting me. an' i see, i see everything they've done worth judging, all the bad, all the good but usually it's bad. and you can't forget any of it, sometimes it's almost like they're your own memories now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"THAT SEEMS A TERRIBLE BURDEN."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"it's fine," he dismissed, shrugging. Boss didn't think it was anywhere close to fine, but he said nothing. "haven't had to judge for seven-ish years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"THAT'S GOOD." His hand ghosted awkwardly by his shoulder, before settling with lightly tracing the bone down to his elbow, and he was rewarded with a soft sigh and some of the tension leaving him. "IT'S EARLY YET, MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO BED."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"yeah. yeah, maybe," he mumbled, shaking his head. "will you come with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to say no. He wanted to say that he had a list of chores to do, that laundry needed doing and dusting was imperative, that he had plans to draw and puzzles to elaborate upon…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...but somehow he couldn't say it. His soul tugged at him, whispers of </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>as long as you need</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he could only nod. He let him take his hand, lead him up the stairs. Past the bathroom, where laundry waited, past Sans' room where he needed to hunt down loose dishes, all the way to bed where he found himself sliding beneath the sheets, pulling him close, and the whispers of a memory knocked at the inside of his skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i know you don't remember," Strstch said softly, and Boss could only watch as he hovered his hand near his face, as if afraid to touch, as if still subconsciously minding his phobia by habit. "but i told you i wouldn't love you any less when it went away, your phobia. just wish i could say the same about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"DON'T," he squeaked. "DON'T. THAT...IT HURTS WHEN YOU DOUBT MY LOVE."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"do you love me?" Stretch asked, fingertips finally grazing his cheekbone. "can you really say that, logically?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO. NOT LOGICALLY," he admitted. "LOGICALLY I DON'T KNOW YOU. LOGICALLY I SHOULDN'T WANT TO PUT ASIDE CHORES FOR YOU. LOGICALLY, I SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TOUCH YOU, SHOULDN'T WANT TO. BUT, AND I DON'T KNOW IF YOU NOTICED THIS…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed the distance, little as it was curled against each other, and kissed him gently, almost hesitant. Stretch shuddered and kissed him back, gentle desperation as he leaned into it and oh, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> familiar, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>real.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingertips brushed the leather of the collar, again, the powerful emotion imbued in it so starkly clear as he pulled away just slightly, meeting his pleasure-hazed sockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant Stretch was beside the bed, confused for only a moment before realizing what point in time he was at. Without any more hesitation he was clamoring back into bed, kissing Boss with even more desperation, and he was salty with the taste of tears, and there was no way for Boss to know how many times he had been back here, or what had happened, but everything about him was more desperate than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he was gone again, and Boss sat up, breath hitching in surprise before he whirled to see him in the doorway. He was over there in a flash, pressing him to the door jamb and kissing him again, and Stretch held on, clinging tightly, small moans escaping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AS I WAS SAYING," he huffed, separating for a moment. "EVERYTHING--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"everything about me defies logic?" Stretch offered, quoting his exact next words with the practice of someone who's heard it many times over, and Boss made a soft, sympathetic noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...PRECISELY."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh Boss can't help himself once again</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. *Back and Fill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time passes and we continue, and Stretch has certain roles he's expected to fill. In practice, it isn't so bad all the time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back and Fill: to stay on a fixed point or get used to a position. Used here as a play on hoe they are all getting used to being here together.</p><p>Some good lovely smut with who else but Edge? Boss will get his moment again but for now we have a fuck-hapoy twin who's willing to fill that role. He's a little more controlling than his demeanor gives off, but Stretch doesn't mind bottoming.</p><p>Warnings: self-consciousness, worry that love isn't genuine, underfell's messed up relationship hierarchy, collar culture</p><p>Smut: p in v, shower sex, cum marking, sub stretch/dom edge, praise, body worship, pinned wrists</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next few days were a little more settled. Time loops happened less often, and the human still hadn't appeared from the ruins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Stretch was relieved to be given a break from the endless looping and confusion, he was worried, too--what if the human had looped so many times that they forgot the conversation they had with Boss? What if they come and the same thing happens all over again. And Stretch has to start over with his loves, again, and again, and again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He distracted himself from those thoughts with the machine. If he and Red could get the damn thing fixed, then he could go home, wait it out maybe. Or if he could convince them, they could come live in Swap with them and never face the possibility of dying by the hands of the human ever again. He's working on his speech for it, when it's fixed, and it's pretty compelling he thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With less loops he's made some progress. The panels are at least in the right place, but there's a lot of missing pieces. Plus Red--Sans, he has to start calling him Sans--bitches at him every time he reorganizes the tools in a way that makes sense to him, so half the time he can't find the right tool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Knock knock?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"who's there?" He said dryly, and Edge only chuckled in response, sweeping down the stairs. Stretch didn't turn to see what was up, Edge did this three times an hour, probably making sure he hasn't tried to stick a screwdriver in his eyesocket or lick the outlets or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodness, you're filthy," he mused, gloved fingers wiping a smudge of oil from his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"if this morning's calisthenics are anything to go by, precious, you're the filthy one," he teased, finally looking up at him with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, he loved watching Edge melt a little every time he used a pet name. Some things never change and he's so happy for it. So far Stretch has been testing out "precious", "cutie", and "sweet thing" today, all of which have been moderately successful in making him flush and hide a smile. Much better than the other day with "handsome", "sugar", and "big man", no, those seemed to be more Boss' territory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, let's clean you up before lunch, yes?" Edge offered a hand, and Stretch took it, setting down the component he was working with gently and rising to meet Edge in the middle for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He delighted in that pleased hum, and he was grateful for Edge's love of domesticity and little things, his affection was becoming more genuine by the day. Stretch could tell some of it was still calculated fakeness, meant to placate him or make him feel better maybe, but he saw less of that fakeness every day and that's all he could expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, Edge was always very good at making expectations go right out the window with new, completely unexpected things. Stretch felt like maybe he was a plaything for him, but that didn't bother him as much as he thought it might. Edge liked to play, liked to kiss, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fuck, and he supposed he should be grateful that his attention is 100% on him and he isn't coming home smelling of other monsters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to undress or am I going to have to do it for you?" Edge hummed, crowding him into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"that depends, am i the only one getting stripped?" He asked, pulling Edge in alongside him, hands wandering as Edge began roughly shoving his shirt up, his warm mouth finding sensitive ribs and Stretch groaned, lifting his arms as Edge wrestled the shirt over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avoiding the broken part of the mirror that had yet to be fixed, Stretch braced himself against the counter as Edge turned him, nimble fingers playing at his now-bare spine and dipping beneath the waistband of borrowed pajamas to stroke the muddled swirl of aroused magic in his pelvis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"we've been at it all day, how can you still be horny?" He huffed, teasing but also legitimately caught off guard by Edge's libido. How does he manage to act like Boss every day? They're polar opposites--despite the firey kisses, he's yet to get to sex with Boss, but with Edge it was almost nonstop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can I not be with you half-naked before me?" He cooed, making eye contact in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"mmm, fair," Stretch laughed, leaning into his touch desperately, magic straining to decide a form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to fuck me?" Edge purred, his pelvis grinding against Stretch's sacrum agonizingly slow. "Or maybe you'd like me to fuck you? Wouldn't that be fun, hmm? My cock inside your tight cunt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"sounds like that's what you want, huh?" Stretch managed, pressing back into his embrace. "want to fuck me senseless?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want whatever is going to have you begging for more," he growled, and oh, Stretch shuddered and his magic settled and Edge made a pleased noise to find a soft cunt beneath his fingertips. "Oh, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want me to fuck you, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a treat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh, oh fuck, please--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hush," Edge shushed, wrapping one gloved hand over his mouth and holding him back against his chest. He used his mouth to delicately tug the other glove off, setting it aside, and warm fingertips returned to prod at the wet honey-orange entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch whined when he pulled away,and Edge only directed him to the shower. Kicking off the pajama pants, he watched with hungry eyelights as Edge quickly removed his own shirt and pants, joining him with a twist of the knob. The shower water beat down over them, and Stretch could only whimper as Edge slowly washed him, the water running gray from the discarded oil and dust and damn, he really was filthy--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the oil and dust was nothing compared to how filthy he felt pressed against the wall of the shower, Edge behind him, wet fingertips sliding over his bones, pushing and pulling him to arch his back, gently maneuvering him into place and oh, he shuddered against the tile at the firm, water-slicked press of Edge's cock against him from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course he was teasing, and Stretch cursed softly every time the head brushed his entrance, barely catching, and Edge huffed out a little laugh behind him, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So pretty," he sighed behind him. "Look at these little freckles, hmm? The color of your magic is so beautiful. And your bones are so delicate, so lovely--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He circled his fingers around Stretch's wrists, pinning them to the tile as he pressed into him and Stretch could only groan and push back, his aroused magic greedily taking every inch. Edge's own voice echoed the moans, thicker bones aligning with his own and Stretch turned his head to catch a fiery kiss as he set a slow pace, gentle and almost worshipful, and Stretch could feel emotions choking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge doesn't love him. Not like he used to. But he's very, very good at faking it, he's so good that...it makes Stretch wonder. As he lets him twist him around, as he wraps his legs around Edge who holds him up with very little effort and kisses him as he slowly works him up, as Edge wraps him in a towel and fucks him again on the bed for good measure, Stretch wonders if Edge had ever really loved him at all, or if it was all strategy on top of strategy, a falsehood like it is now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you're too good at this," he sighed softly, panting and his pussy still fluttering with pleasure as he empties into it, and it earned a chuckle from his partner. Stretch assumes that Edge thinks he means sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should I dial it back?" Edge teased, nuzzling a kiss to his cervical vertebrae just above the collar. "Would you like to cum only three times? Less, perhaps?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"not sex," Stretch sighed, bringing his hands to his face. The roughness of healing bone greeted him, healed far past the handful of days that had passed for the twins, a testament to how many hours, days, maybe weeks he had been through. "not that you aren't good at that, you are, but i meant, like...pretending you love me. you're too good at it and it makes me...makes me wonder if maybe you were always pretending?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed, and Stretch let him run his fingertips over his bare bones, groaned slightly when he pulled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was this a concern then as well? That I was faking it?" He asked. His tone gave nothing away, just another example of him always being five steps ahead of him. Nothing surprises him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch shook his head. "no. i worried you might change your mind, that you might meet someone better and leave, but not that it was fake. but i...i don't know, it was so long ago now, i...can't remember it as much as i want to? it's all...you know, i don't know. maybe i did worry about it then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge watched him as he rambled, cleaning him up with the softest touch he could muster. It made him happy to see that red, red magic, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> red, splashed all over these slim bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I worry about it, too," he admitted. "That maybe I wasn't as important to you as Boss is. It hurts, that the collar is...his. Only his. Something in me feels wrong when I think of you being only his."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch lowered his hands, looking up at him in surprise. "oh. well, that's...boss said you had argued against a collar because you didn't think Fell traditions should be meant for Swap monsters. my world is...softer, it's less do or die, everyone's nice and we leave our doors unlocked at night. even on the surface facing monster racism it was still obviously…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better. Than here," Edge finished. "I guess...that makes sense. I suppose I wouldn't want to...mar you with something ugly like my world. Fat lot of good it did, though, I suppose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i'm still here because of a piece of that ugly world," Stretch pointed out, fingering the collar. "and i'm not about to lie and say it isn't beautiful. even ugly worlds have pretty things, like this collar. like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hush, smooth talker," Edge chuckled. "We're getting off track. I want you to know that while I'm not so sure about the 'L' word yet, I can assure you I have very real feelings for you. Some are hidden, in here--" He tapped his chest, above the soul. "--and some are new, but they are all perfectly lovely and I wouldn't trade them for anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"promise?" He asked, his voice soft, and oh, if Edge could melt he'd be a puddle right now, how could anyone ever look at this monster and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> instantly fall in love with him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very much so." He promised. "And if ever you want a collar that holds both of our emotions, I think this version of me can reconcile it. It looks so very sweet around your neck, you see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"now who's the smooth talker?" Stretch chuckled, accepting Edge's kiss as he leaned down, tongues tangling, and Edge delighted in the way his magic buzzed beneath his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AHEM."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both jumped, turning towards the doorway, where Boss was clicking the door closed behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're home early," Edge said swiftly, a little embarrassed to be caught totally naked, still damp from the shower and flushed from sex. "Sorry, I...didn't finish my chores list yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"IS THAT WHAT WE'RE CALLING HIM NOW?" Boss chuckled, looking over at Stretch who was flushed bright orange with embarrassment. "HELLO, CHORES LIST, HOW WAS YOUR DAY? HARD AND LONG?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch laughed, a short bark of genuine mirth. "yeah, could use a glass of water, m'feelin' a lil' </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrusty</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge groaned as Boss stifled a chuckle, and Stretch's smile grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WELL, THERE WILL BE PLENTY OF TEA IN ABOUT THIRTY MINUTES. UNDYNE IS COMING OVER." Boss informed them, straightening and striding over to the closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Now?" Edge sighed, sliding off of Stretch and the bed and joining him by the closet to pull some clothes out for himself. "This is hardly any notice, and she never comes all the way out here--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I TRIED TO PROTEST BUT SHE INSISTED ON MEETING MY 'BOYTOY' HERSELF, WITHOUT THE LAYER OF MUD AND TRIDENT TO THE SKULL." He huffed and replaced the hanger he was looking at, moving over to Edge's side of the closet. "AND, LIKELY, SHE'S GOING TO BE SURREPTITIOUSLY CHECKING HIM FOR BRUISES, PROTECTIVE AS SHE IS. HE NEEDS SOMETHING MORE...FELL. HE NEEDS TO LOOK THE PART."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will handle the clothes, I have some things he can wear. But I think you should talk to him about all this so he knows what's expected of him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both turned, finally, to where Stretch was sitting up, listening intently but also very clearly lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss left Edge to it, crossing the room to sit next to where Stretch was still naked, covered only barely by the towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"what's going on?" He asked, glancing down and using the towel to scrub at some leftover magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AS I SAID, UNDYNE IS </span>
  <em>
    <span>UNDYING</span>
  </em>
  <span> TO MEET YOU." Boss suppressed a smirk as his twin scoffed in disapproval behind him. "SHE SAID LAST TIME WASN'T A PROPER INTRODUCTION AND HOW DARE I TAKE A MATE WITHOUT TELLING HER, SOMETHING LIKE THAT. YOU COULD SAY SHE'S THE CLOSEST WE HAVE TO AN ACTUAL FRIEND HERE."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"okay...so i gotta get dressed up for that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sort of," Edge mumbled, pulling on a pair of tight black jeans. "It's...closer to dressed </span>
  <em>
    <span>down.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YES, I...WOULD HAVE TO PRESENT YOU AS MY MATE, NOT JUST MY MATE BUT MY...SUBMISSIVE MATE," Boss explained. "REGARDLESS OF WHO ACTUALLY TOPS BETWEEN YOU TWO, THAT COLLAR MARKS YOU AS THE SUBMISSIVE, THE ONE WHO NEEDS PROTECTING. THE...WEAKER ONE. A NECESSARY EVIL IN THIS WORLD, ESPECIALLY FOR THOSE LIKE YOU WITH NO LV AND VERY LOW HP."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"that seems unfair, but not a whole lot is fair down here, is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss smiled wryly at him. "UNFORTUNATELY NOT."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This one is perfect," Edge said softly, and they both turned towards him curiously as he stepped over and held it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch's sockets widened when he saw what it was. "woah, wait, no, this is...this is your special outfit, i can't wear this. you're saving it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge seemed taken aback to have the cardigan and floral top pushed back at him, bewildered sockets blinking. "I...well, yes, I am, but it's fine if you wear it today. How did you…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"it's the outfit you wore when you told me there were two of you," he explained, fingering the knit gently. "i just...i couldn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you may have to. Gentle dress like this isn't common down here and I don't have a whole lot else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch frowned, humming in thought. He didn't want to wear this, not when Edge was saving it specifically, he wanted to see it on him for the first time again, so proud to finally dust it off. He won't take that moment from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh!" He snapped as a thought crossed his mind. He opened the bedside table and rummaged for his phone--useless usually, but it still held his inventory. "i totally spaced it, but i kept some of your outfits we bought in my inventory just in case you wanted to change on the go or something. maybe one of these?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out the outfits, nostalgia hitting him in a wave as he laid out the velvet dress and sheer sleeves, a selection of cardigans, the overall shorts from--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From the beach date?" Edge asked softly, running his fingertips over the fabric of the striped shirt. "You told me so many times but I couldn't quite picture it…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...you wanna try them on?" Stretch asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his dismay, he hesitated, but ultimately shook his head. "Not now. We're short on time. Wear this one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed him the velvet dress and the sheer sleeved button up, and Stretch remembered, oh, he remembered how good Edge had looked in that dress. There's no way he could do it any kind of justice, not compared to beautiful, precious Edge wearing it, but it would have to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you looked so good in this one," he said fondly, hugging it to his chest. "you looked like you, and i promise next time it gets worn it'll be by you, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge was flushed crimson, a nervous laugh as he turned away from the compliments and genuine sweetness. "It's fine, they're only clothes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"GET DRESSED, I NEED TO GIVE YOU A QUICK CULTURE SHOCK SO YOU ACT ACCORDINGLY," Boss said, herding Stretch up and out the door, to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge stayed a moment longer, staring at the outfits laid across the bed. Had he really worn these? He could never, not here, but he supposed he could in a kind place as Stretch had described. They were very cute, very...everything Edge wanted to be…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...but right now Edge had to be Boss, and he needed to finish dressing so that Boss could redraw his scars to take tea with Undyne.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! Looks like being here together  so long is starting to really effect all three of them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Copper-Bottomed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Undyne comes for tea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Copper-Bottomed: secure, to be trusted. Usually applied to a guarantee, assurance, etc. Below the waterline the hulls of wooden ships used to suffer grievously from the attacks of wood-boring molluscs. After unsuccessful experiments with lead it was found that sheathing the hull with sheets of copper prevented these attacks and the build-up of weeds and barnacles. The fixing of copper bottoms began in 1761 and later became general practice.</p><p>Ehhh sorry this became a bit of a ramble, its over 3k words haha. Hope you like 3k words of Stretch being a disaster and Edge being Horny on Main haha</p><p>Warnings: self-harm/implied self-harm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The pinafore didn't look quite the same on Stretch as it had on Edge. It was slightly too big due to Edge's bones being denser, and it highlighted just how slim Stretch's bones actually were, but a few safety pins from Boss' inventory fixed that. The sheer fabric was soft against his bones, delicate, and as he drew the zipper up the front he wondered if maybe it was too short on him, since he was a tad taller than Edge and Boss. Boss said nothing, though, so he assumed it looked fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss even helpfully applied makeup for him, just a little, and it made him look oh-so-slightly softer. The red they had wasn't quite his color but Boss muted it with bone-white, giving a pinkish blush to him. His freckles were all well and good, Boss said, it really sells the innocence, and normally Stretch would be offended by that but he didn't have that in him today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All in all he looked pretty nice, like maybe he was going on a date, but he understood what they meant by him having to look submissive--he looked even softer than usual, the roundness of his cheekbones starkly obvious when set next to Boss' sharp angles. Not for the first time he wished he were that handsome, but from the way Boss was looking at him he supposed the appreciation was mutual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't speak unless told to, do as instructed, don't challenge Edge--it was almost textbook subservience they were describing, but Boss reassured him that he and Edge had no intention of holding him to an abusive standard, that even in this scene they were about to play out for Undyne they wanted to be seen as a loving, doting partner. Edge would be doing his part to make Stretch feel taken care of, it may be rare in Underfell but it isn't unheard of and everyone knows that the Great and Terrible Papyrus has good intentions at heart, so it won't be surprising to find he has a soft spot for his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL, YOU KNOW," Boss said softly as he triple-checked the collar, straightening it, gently buffing the charm until it shined. "IT MAKES ME WONDER HOW EXACTLY I SLEPT AT NIGHT WITH YOU IN AN ENTIRE OTHER WORLD, NO COLLAR, WHERE ANYONE COULD SNATCH YOU UP."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"step one was knowing i didn't want anyone but the two of you," he retorted, and Boss flushed a little and it was so sweet, so cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'M SORRY YOU HAVE TO DO THIS," Boss sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i dunno, it's kinda nice. to be seen as your mate, properly. the fell stuff is whatever but...i don't mind it that much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"UNDYNE MIGHT MAKE A PASS AT YOU," Boss warned him. "IT'S FELL TRADITION TO TEST LOYALTIES OF MATES, TO MAKE SURE THEY WON'T FLUTTER OFF TO ANOTHER STRONG MONSTER THAT MAKES SWEET PROMISES. BUT I ASSURE YOU SHE HAS NO INTEREST IN YOU. OR ANY OTHER MAN, IF YOU CATCH MY DRIFT."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"my 'dyne likes girls, too, i get it. she's dating our alphys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"MY UNDYNE ONLY WISHES," Boss chuckled. "ALPHYS IS VERY INVOLVED IN HER WORK AS THE ROYAL SCIENTIST AND HAS BEEN THUS FAR OBLIVIOUS TO UNDYNE'S PINING."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"so weird that they're reversed, i could never imagine a meat head like al being a scientist."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gods, you're beautiful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both jumped, Stretch a helluva lot more so than Boss, at Edge's sudden appearance in the doorway, half-dressed in a simple black outfit, his face dusted with crimson blush and a hand halfway to his mouth as if to stifle the compliment a moment too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...you think so?" Stretch chuckled nervously, hovering a hand near his face but careful not to touch the makeup. "doesn't look nearly as good on me as it did on you, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"RIDICULOUS."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Impossible!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch could only blink at the twin outbursts of disagreement, but it didn't seem to faze either of them as they continued, talking in tandem, over each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't even begin to list the qualities you have that I don't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"EDGE AND MYSELF ARE HANDSOME, SURELY, BUT YOU ARE </span>
  <em>
    <span>GORGEOUS.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look absolutely stunning, there's no way I wore it better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SO DELICATE AND LOVELY--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"--Not even going to mention my scars, you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"--STUNNING--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"--Absolutely perfect and anyone who says otherwise is a liar--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"woah! okay, okay, i look good, just...stop!" Stretch squeaked, his face burning, waving his hands wildly to shut them both up. Then he covered his blushing face with his hands. "just...a little much, in stereo, i think."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't see, but he assumed they exchanged amused looks. The low chuckles from both of them was proof of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i'm. gonna go start the tea." He said swiftly, standing, slightly wobbly on the heeled boots he'd borrowed, before striding out of the bathroom past them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeaked and wobbled harder as Edge patted him right on the coccyx.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do that, love~" He purred, reigniting the heat in his bones from earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"LEAVE HIM BE, BROTHER, FOR GODS' SAKE, YOU JUST FUCKED AND WE HAVE A GUEST COMING IN FIVE MINUTES," Boss scoffed, though there was a playful lilt to his tone. "GO ON, LOVE, I MUST REDRAW HIS SCARS AND THEN HE'LL BE DOWN TO JOIN YOU."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"okay," he chuckled, shaking his head. "gods help me, what am i going to do with you two?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hopefully lovely, dirty things!" Edge called after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kettle was quickly found, it was swiftly becoming his best friend, and unfortunately honey and sugar were scarce but Edge had set aside a special tea mix for him that was inherently sweeter than most, and, since his own cooking skills as well as Boss' were nil, he practically lived off of tea on Edge's days as captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, his hands were shaking. This was going to be so strange, having Undyne here--their previous interaction had been short, but it was jarring to see his best friend in such a strange, different way...he isn't sure he's emotionally stable enough for this, he's hanging by a thread as it is and this might be the thing that makes him--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You take it off when it whistles," Edge supplied helpfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch bristled slightly, jumping to take the kettle off the burner. "sorry, sorry, sorry--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, love," Edge hummed, taking it from him. "Could you get the tea set from the pantry? Be careful, it's delicate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, doing just that, and he helped Edge pour the hot tea water into the decorative teapot with what looked like golden flower tea (his Undyne's favorite, so he assumed it was Fell-Dyne's as well). He arranged it on the tray with some cookies Edge supplied from a Tupperware.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If she asks, you made all this," Edge informed him as the doorbell rang. He leaned in for a kiss, caressing his cheekbone ever-so-gently. "I'll call you when we're settled so you can bring the tray in. Break a leg, as they say, but not my china, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earned Edge a chuckle as he bustled off, leaving Stretch behind in the kitchen. The doorbell rang again and he barked out a reply to her impatience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm here, hold your fucking--oh." He stuttered in his tep slightly, caught off-guard by the two figures on his steps. One, his second-in-command, as expected...but the other, a bundled-up royal scientist, yellow scales shivering in the cold breeze. "I didn't realize this was an invitation for two."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gonna let us in or what? We're freezing our goddamn scales off!" Undyne snapped. Edge stepped aside and let them come in, directing them to the couch and bolting the locks behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit, sit--no, wait, coats first, you're soaked," Edge sighed, impatiently waving his hand. They handed their coats over, revealing the two of them from the depths of fluff and layers, and he hung it on the coat rack. "There, fuck. Stretch! Forget the tea, please, love, bring us some towels instead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch hesitated in the doorway, tray in hand, stepping forward, and then back, and then whirling slightly too fast to return to the kitchen, the clatter of china making Edge wince slightly, before he hustled back out and past them all, up the stairs, hardly looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry he didn't greet you, he doesn't get many visitors," Edge explained as they curiously craned their necks to watch him. "Now, care to explain why there's two of you here? Your self-invitation didn't have a plus one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphys looked up at Undyne, who gave a curt nod, and then...pulled her turtleneck down to reveal a delicate lace collar, a tag not unlike Stretch's dangling from it. Undyne's signature blue and red weaved into the lace, and it wasn't long before he was looking back up at Undyne with both browbones raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nobody else knows yet," Undyne said, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "Didn’t wan' anyone tryna use her against me for leverage. Figured that's why you kept pretty boy a secret, too, so, I know yours and you know mine. We cool?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge huffed out a laugh. "I wasn't worried about you knowing. Of course we're fine. Congratulations, by the way, how long?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Been dancing around each other forever. How long with the collar, babe?" Undyne asked, and both sets of eyes turned curiously towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphys stuttered slightly, adjusting her glasses at the attention. "Six...six months."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Undyne's eyes softened, and she gave Alphys and affectionate pat, claws gently scratching, and oh, it warmed his soul to see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His world may be rough, and it may be crass, but love has a way of softening the blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"towels, uh, i wasn't sure how many you--" Stretch squeaked in confusion as a towel caught underneath his foot, and Edge gasped and shot over there, catching him before he could clatter to the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Careful, love, it isn't a race," he said softly, softer than he meant to, but as he set Stretch on his feet he found he didn't care. "Thank you for the towels. Could you get the tea now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"too soft," Stretch muttered, and Edge quirked a smile in response, half an apology and half a challenge, one Stretch wisely did not take. Leaving the towels with him, he took off to the kitchen, and Edge distributed them and they all finally sat, the girls on the couch and Edge in Red's chair (so often had he sat here like a tired parent with a migraine, and he struggled not to smile at the thought).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, I thought since we both have mates now, you know...we could...be couple friends." Undyne offered. "Al has all these sitcoms she found in the dump and like, they make a big deal about having other friends who're also couples, 'cause they understand each other n'shit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is hilarious and superfluous," Edge chuckled. "I love it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right? Just seems so unnecessary but...I dunno. Could be fun. Hang out once a week, maybe. Shoot the shit." She shrugged, her red hair bobbing with her shoulders. "Course, uh, if you aren't comfortable with that we don't have to. I know your boy is delicate n'all, must be hard to trust anyone around him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch placed the tea set down with a comical amount of concentration, and if there were tea splashes, Edge said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Delicate. That's one way to put it. Thank you, love." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"welcome," he said, getting ready to escape, but he ended up squeaking as Edge pulled him right into his lap, looking down at him with a grin as he propped his head on his free hand. "uh...hi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello," Edge purred, making no move to release him. Gloved fingertips drew over the little collar, and Stretch suppressed a shudder at such an intimate moment in front of people. "Anyway, Undyne, if you were going to hurt him you would have done so when you found him in Waterfall. So perhaps you are one person I may not worry about 'delicate' around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Undyne grinned wide under the compliment, the expression of trust, but ultimately said nothing. The conversation instead turned to the day's patrols, and Stretch was apparently going to stay right there in Edge's lap because he didn't shoo him away, rather picked up a gentle, rhythmic touch up and down his arm, lingering on the collar with every journey up. Stretch accepted his new title of lapdog, hey, he could get used to this, practically dozing as they talked, they'd made this sound so bad, he'd been nervous, but despite the differences between the worlds it seems Undyne wasn't all that changed. It was kind of like listening to Alphys and Blue talk, although with more spikes and deadly stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he was nudged from his half-awake state. He blinked up at Edge, confused. "humzzha?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said more cookies, please. The ones you made the other day, in the pantry," Edge ordered, pushing him to his feet. "Thank you, love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only nodded and went off to fill the request, aware of Alphys quickly following him. He bristled underneath her attention in the doorway, but focused on the cookies, just get the cookies, get them and bring them back to Edge--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeaked in surprise when he turned to find her right </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, jeez, hadn't she been across the kitchen a moment ago?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it t-true?" She asked, adjusting her glasses. "You have no LV? None at all?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"um." He shuffled from one foot to the other under her stare. "...no. i don't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fascinating,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Alphys mused, eyeing him, eyes following his lithe, unscathed bone. "I've never seen a m-monster without LV, n-not one out of, out of stripes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held the Tupperware of cookies up almost like a shield, eyeing his exit. Not much choice but to wait her out, she was standing in front of the doorway. Besides, didn't Boss say there might be some shenanigans? Maybe he hadn't expected Alphys but it should be similar, yeah?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does Papyrus, does he take care of you?" Alphys asked, cocking her head. Her eyes lingered on the lacerations still healing on his hands before roving upwards to his face. "You seem slim. D-do you eat enough? He probably, probably knows a lot about low HP m-monsters, he did collar Red f-first, done that a long time, he's likely good, good at it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"yeah, he takes care of me," Stretch said with a nod. "he's careful with me. i eat plenty, i just have bird bones."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a motion, and he reluctantly held out his hand for her to inspect. "S-self inflicted?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said nothing. But that was enough of an answer, and Alphys rolled up her own sleeve, showing a series of neat little scars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated, unsure what to say, but she just put a finger to her smile, and he nodded dumbly. Don't tell, but she has issues too. Solidarity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"undyne, she takes care of you?" Stretch blurted out before she could turn to leave. Whatever this ritual was, he wanted to be part of it, didn't want to miss any cues and get Edge in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphys' glasses glinted. "Oh yes. V-very good care. Many times a day, hmm? Ehehehe…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch felt his skull flush immediately at the insinuation, oh, uh, okay, he's not sure what just happened, but it seemed he passed her test because she returned to the living room, and when he craned to watch her go he saw her give a curt nod to Undyne, who visibly relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He supposed sometimes you just gotta make sure your friends are on the up and up, and that's okay. In a world like this, it's probably pretty necessary. It's kinda nice, knowing they were looking out for him, and he feels a little bit better as he slides into Edge's lap with the cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge either didn't notice or didn't care that Alphys followed him to the pantry, because he didn't mention it. Instead he offered Stretch bites of cookie and demanded kisses, demands Stretch filled with quick pecks, nervous of the other eyes on them, but Edge's amused chuckle made it worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that Alphys was the Royal Scientist didn't even occur to him until they were saying their goodbyes, but by then he'd decided he didn't really mind her. She reminded him of his Undyne, and he didn't mind her being the current Royal Scientist either because she knew not to ask him to come to the lab. It made a sense of longing well up in his soul, heavy with nostalgia of anime nights, learning Japanese together, eating ramen bowls... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They offered they come to visit them next time, but Edge politely declined, citing Stretch's "delicate nature" as a reason against traveling and well, nobody could argue that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Edge said as he bolted the door. "I didn't realize Alphys was coming. I know you don't like doctors, but she's really very sweet, doesn't belong in this hellhole, really. She didn't scare you, did she?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch shook his head. "nah. asked a few questions, got the feeling she was checking me over but nothing invasive. just if she's gonna come again, go ahead and tell her i don't like doctors and don't want to do any experiments...she asked about my LV, got all excited when i said i had none…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it's rare. But I won't let her do anything to you, I promise," he said softly, pulling him in by the waist. "Though I can't say I don't have some experiments in mind, seeing you in that outfit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"DOWN BOY."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge made a confused, angry noise as Boss squirted him with a spray bottle, causing Stretch to stifle a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No fun, no fun at all," Edge huffed, wiping the water from his face. "You’re just jealous of our thriving sex life. Hmph."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"JEALOUSY IMPLIES I WANT SOMETHING I CANNOT HAVE, AND I'M FAIRLY CERTAIN I COULD HAVE IT IF I WANTED."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're saying you don't want him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss stuttered, flushing vermillion and sputtering out a response, making Stretch chuckle again. The sibling feel was strong in this house today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"THAT IS! NOT WHAT I MEANT! STRETCH, YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch nodded. "i know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"GOOD. I...I'M GOING TO GO FINISH THE EVENING ROUNDS. BY THE GODS." Boss huffed, turning on his heel to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of stifled laughter followed him out, and as soon as the door closed, Stretch found himself tossed to the couch with a squeal of surprise, eager fingers sliding up the skirt.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edge is Horny on Main and I can't stop hahaha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Albatross Around Your Neck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even twins don't always see socket-to-socket on all issues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An Albatross around one's neck: Encumbering, inescapable liability. In Coleridge's the Rime of the Ancient Mariner (1798) the mariner tells of an occasion when his ship became ice-bound and was visited by an albatross, greeted as a bird of good omen. The ship was freed from the ice but for some unknown reason the mariner shot the albatross. A curse fell on the ship, the dead albatross was hung round his neck as punishment and the rest of the crew died. While watching beautiful water snakes around the ship the mariner found himself blessing them; the albatross fell from his neck, the ship was no longer becalmed and his life was saved. He must wander the earth telling his tale and teaching reverence for God's creation, 'All things both great and small'. In the metaphorical expression to which this story has given rise the albatross is, strictly speaking, a symbol of personal guilt from which freedom has to be earned. In practice it is used of any oppressive influence that is difficult to escape from.</p>
<p>Heeeeeeeey I'm not dead! I know it's been a bit but here's a little update for you. I say little but it ended up almost 3k so maybe not so little.</p>
<p>Warnings: none really<br/>Smut: slight somnophilia (touching sleepy partner leads to more), p in v</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn't often that Boss indulged in hobbies. Before Stretch had been hand-delivered to him and his brother, like some sort of angel-sent mail-in boyfriend, he had never seen much point in hobbies, choosing instead to spend his free time revising strategies and making puzzle diagrams, or doing chores.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for some reason, having Stretch around was not only a distraction in and of itself, but it had led to him picking up a few leisurely activities. After all, when the only way to get Stretch to sleep was to let him lay across his lap, he needed something more mobile than schematics to occupy himself with. And when he was getting up every half hour or so to check on him, to make sure he was still there and not suffering quietly or injured somehow, he needed things he could pick up and put down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thus began the curious addiction to crossword puzzles, and the absolute delight of doing them together with Stretch over breakfast or lunch. Mulling over clues and hearing him go off about the origins of words and phrases, this funny thing that happened one time, and "oh did you know the reason orange is my favorite color is actually--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU'RE ADORABLE."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch stopped mid-tirade, blushing fiercely with a stutter, his anecdote about goldfish lost to the brisk morning air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss felt himself blush and floundered momentarily, glancing back down at his crossword book. "OH, I DIDN'T...PLEASE, CONTINUE, I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD SAY THAT ALOUD."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"no, uh, it's okay, " Stretch chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"NO, IT WAS SO RUDE, YOU WERE TALKING AND I JUST--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"a compliment will never bother me, handsome," Stretch purred, stirring his tea and looking up at him with hooded sockets. "enticing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss blinked. "I'M. I'M SORRY?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"6 down. the word is 'enticing'." Stretch chuckled, downing his tea and standing, closing the meagre distance of their chairs to lean down over him where he sat. "8 across is 'temptation'."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss leaned up, allowing Stretch to capture his mouth, his sickly sweet tea still heavy on his tongue, and he made a soft, involuntary noise of satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch chuckled against his teeth, picking up the pen that Boss had dropped in his bliss, pressing it back into his hand. "and 12 down is…'invitation'."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, he turned to leave, glancing back just once with that mysterious smirk of his before disappearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was ridiculously fond of that skeleton, he thinks it borders on insane at this point. He turned back to his crossword with a hint of a smile on his face. How odd that what had started as hesitant, sensible wariness had very quickly devolved into </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate</span>
  </em>
  <span> love and affection. He knows that Edge has already declared his own feelings, and also enthusiastically consummated those feelings many times over, but over the two months he's known Stretch (this time, Stretch still insists on saying they've been together for much longer) Boss had yet to take them much further than heated kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he didn't want to. He'd thought about it many times, even in his dreams, and the image was always pleasant and oh-so-tempting. He only worries, really, that bad memories will invade his mind if he tried, and besides that Stretch always seemed sated by Edge's eager wandering hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was halfway through scrawling "invitation" on 12-down before he realized there weren't enough spaces. There was no way the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>invitation</span>
  </em>
  <span> was to be used here. Maybe 'invite'? Or 'letter'? Why would Stretch knowingly give him the wrong word--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped his pen as realization set in, oh, he'd been </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirting</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it had gone </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> over his thick skull, gods, how dense is he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was only halfway out the kitchen door before he found his mate, and Stretch only chuckled as he pulled him in for another kiss, muttering a quiet "thought you'd never get it" as he pressed close. He kissed his grin and savored the taste of sweet tea and honeyed magic, the buzz of happiness and it's good, so good, seeing him a little more stable, smiling a bit more is so nice. He never understood his brother's longing for a different life but looking at Stretch he wants it. He wants to be free of his shackles here, wants to kiss his mate's smile and not be afraid to leave the house with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to not worry about his HP being still stuck at 4, but those are thoughts for another time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I WANT TO RUN AWAY WITH YOU," he murmured gently against that grin. "THIS PLACE MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME BEFORE YOU. NOW IT MEANS NOTHING."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"funny you say that," Stretch mumbled back, his grip tightening just slightly. "the machine's almost done. when it is...will you guys come with me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss pulled back just slightly, looking down at Stretch in shock. Considering what he'd just said, the answer seems obvious, but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"LEAVE EVERYONE BEHIND?" He hummed, bringing up Stretch's hand to kiss the fingers gently. "I WOULD IN A HEARTBEAT IF…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...if you didn't have a duty here," Stretch finished for him, with a sigh. He let him go, and Boss very nearly yanked him back into his embrace, a low whine escaping as testament to his will as he let him step away, cradling himself. "it was too soon to ask. sorry. just forget it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he shortcutted away with the crackle of honey-scented magic, leaving Boss to sigh, pressing his fingertips to his temples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He always says the wrong thing, he thought bitterly. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a talent.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Edge loved this part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching Stretch's face, every slight change in expression, every sleepy moan and groan as Edge's fingers  curled delightfully over smooth bone and threadbare pajamas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wake up, Love," he cooed as Stretch opened his sockets, eyelights hazy with desire and sleep. A midday nap, just something to keep his energy up but oh, how could Edge resist waking him so pleasantly? How could he resist these lovely pale bones in his bed?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"oh, ohhhh, yes," Stretch gasped out, pressing up into his touch, gripping his wrist and bringing it lower, lower, until he could press against his public symphasis through the thin flannel pants. His thumb stroked expertly at it, causing him to cry out, and in that instant there were soft folds beneath his touch, already quivering and slick with arousal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge let his magic form, too, hard and ready and wanting, and Stretch all but teleported right out of his pants, eager fingers pulling him down to the mattress with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"oh! oh, edge," he groaned as he pressed in, enjoying every moment, savoring every sound. "oh, oh please--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I always deliver, Love," he cooed softly. "Let me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was code for him to put his hands up by his head, allow Edge to take control, and he always did, always so good and obedient for him. Edge liked to have the power and Stretch loved to give it, and even if these afternoon meetings never lasted long, Edge found they were a wonderful way to gauge how Stretch was feeling in an honest way, no bullshit, no covering it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He always told the truth after they made love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Better, Love?" He cooed to Stretch, pulling him close after cleaning him meticulously. Stretch hummed,  noncommittal, but with a sense of contentment. "You know, before you came I thought every day would be the same for the rest of my life, just mindlessly parroting my brother day in and day out. I'm not wrong often, but in this instance I am grateful to be so. Being with you is...having you here is more than I ever dreamed and I know it isn't perfect here but thank you for being here with me. Even if you haven't much of a choice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"even if i had a choice i'd still choose you two," Stretch mumbled, shifting slightly to look up at him with hazy eyelights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cute, but if you think I would keep you in this hellhole by my own volition then you are incorrect," Edge insisted. "The faster that machine is fixed, the faster you can stop living this nightmare, and the faster you can be well again. Maybe even back up to 5 HP." Stretch started to say something and stopped, instead burying his face, hiding from his gaze. "...love? What is it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head slightly. "nothin', i shouldn't even ask, i already got my answer from boss."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What answer?" Edge prodded, nudging him to look up. He felt him sigh, defeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...i asked him if you guys would come with me when the machine is done," he muttered, so quiet Edge had to strain to hear it. "for good. away from here, all three of you, we'd take good care of you and you'd never have to do any of this again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was stunned silence as Edge let the invitation sink in. A way out, a real one! For good. No more royal guard, no more hoops to jump through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would love nothing more than to leave here," he said finally, and from the surprise on Stretch's face it was likely Boss hadn't said the same. "You can take me anywhere. Like you promised me, right? To the ocean again, even? I want that, a life with you, free of all of this...wear what I want, be who I want."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"but you have duties here," Stretch grumbled, laying his head on his shoulder. "you can't just leave everything, not when this town needs you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would say I would only have two conditions, myself," Edge hummed. "That we wait until the child is here so we can rescue them, too, and that we take Undyne and Alphys. Everyone else here can eat dust for all I care."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"really?" Stretch asked tentatively. "i mean...i thought the dogs were pretty okay, boss said? an' he's always saying the buns are too sweet for this world."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge took a moment for thoughtful silence. It was true, those monsters were tolerable. Most everyone in Snowdin had built up quite the pocket of trust with them--there were bad eggs in any pot, but Snowdin wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> overall, just misguided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess...it wouldn't be right to leave them </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> to rot," Edge hummed. "But I also have you to worry about, and if you won't leave without me and Boss then as far as I'm concerned it's a necessary sacrifice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch sighed, clearly disbelieving as he laid his head back down against Edge's chest. "at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think so."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It was probably close to midnight, maybe 1am, when Stretch was woken by hushed arguing. With the bed empty beside him, it was one guess who was up and snapping at each other in whispered tones, and he yawned, rolling over into the space Edge normally occupied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cold. They'd been up arguing for a while, then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh he turned slightly, straining to hear what was being said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...THAT WE PROMISED WE WOULD DO WHEN WE SIGNED UP FOR THIS--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> promised! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> signed up for this! I am just doing all of this for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Is it so much to ask that we do something for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> For </span>
  <em>
    <span>him?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"SOMETHING LIKE LEAVING EVERYONE IN THE UNDERGROUND BEHIND IN THIS HELLHOLE WHILE WE GET A HAPPY ENDING? YES, I THINK THAT'S TOO MUCH!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch shuffled over to the door, curious, and stepped out cautiously. The voices were coming from the bathroom, so he edged closer to peer in through the crack, only able to see the exasperation on Edge's face. The door obscured Boss completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand where you are coming from, but who here has actually ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span> something for you? Beside me and Sans, and Undyne and Alphys." There was a beat of silence. "Quickly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...BEING GOOD DOESN'T MEAN ONLY BEING GOOD TO THOSE WHO DO GOOD TO YOU," Boss said slowly. "YOU TAUGHT ME THAT, YOU ARGUED THAT VERY POINT WITH ME EVERY NIGHT, IT'S THE ONLY REASON I HADN'T LOST MY HEAD YET--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was before we had something to lose," Edge said softly, his face so soft and open and oh, that was his baby, his soft-hearted man, the one that had captured his soul from the beginning. "Some</span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> to lose. Because this, here? It's killing him. And you know it, you saw. He's down to 3 now, 3 </span>
  <em>
    <span>total</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and who knows if that's permanent? The only thing that will help is getting him back in a stable world, and he won't lose us again and I don't know about you but I'm not about to break his heart and kill him myself if I can fucking help it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh from Boss, the slamming of the lid to the washing machine. "WHY ARE WE EVEN HAVING THIS CONVERSATION? THE MACHINE ISN'T EVEN FINISHED. SANS SAYS HE'S MISSING PARTS, IT'S A MOOT POINT."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because," Edge sighed. "When it's a reality instead of a dream, and he holds his hand out to us, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to fucking take it. And I just want to know if you will, too, or if I'll be mourning regardless of the outcome."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...YOU'RE SAYING YOU'D LEAVE ME BEHIND?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, the look on Edge's face softened, and tears pricked his sockets, and Stretch shouldn't be hearing this, shouldn't be listening in-- "If you make me, brother, then I will have to. Sans is with me, and you can't possibly expect me to choose between you--my bonded, my twin, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulmate</span>
  </em>
  <span>--and my brother and my mate. A piece of me is going to die no matter what with a choice like that and the only one making me make it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge disappeared slightly as Boss pulled him in, and the rest of the conversation was so muffled by tears and likely Boss' sleeping shirt that Stretch couldn't make out what was being said on Edge's end, only the soothing tones of Boss responding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"OF COURSE I NEVER WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU, YOU IDIOT...NO, I DON'T PARTICULARLY WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT HIM OR RED EITHER...</span>
  <em>
    <span>BECAUSE</span>
  </em>
  <span> I DON'T THINK IT'S RIGHT TO...OH, LOVE, PLEASE DON'T START THAT." A heavy sigh. "YOU'RE SUCH A BRAT."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something close to "Well, you're an asshole" got mumbled out just as Stretch leaned slightly too close, knocking the door open slightly. Panicking, he 'ported back to the bedroom and tried to throw the blankets on before he could be caught out, but it wasn't much use when Boss came to the door right away, before he could pull the blankets back over his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WAS THAT YOU, LOVE?" He asked softly, crossing and maneuvering the blanket-strewn floor to sit beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...sorry, wasn't meaning to eavesdrop," he mumbled, flushing brightly and looking down at his hands, tangled in a sheet. "just heard arguing, got worried."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I DON'T FAULT YOU, EVEN OUR WHISPERS ARE RATHER LOUD," he scoffed. He took Stretch's hand in his, his other hand dragging lightly over the collar. "LISTEN, LOVE...IT ISN'T AS IF I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU. I TRULY DO, BUT I HAVE A DUTY I HAVE SWORN BY AND UNTIL THAT DUTY IS DONE THEN I CANNOT LEAVE. I CANNOT LEAVE SNOWDIN DEFENSELESS, I CANNOT LEAVE ALL THESE MISERABLE MONSTERS BEHIND. MY LV IS HIGH BUT BECAUSE OF EDGE, AND NOW YOU, I STILL HAVE LIGHT IN MY SOUL. LEAVING LIKE THIS, IT...I FEAR THAT LIGHT WOULD GO OUT. LIKE I HAD FINALLY DONE SOMETHING ATROCIOUS ENOUGH TO CONVINCE WHAT LITTLE GOOD IS LEFT TO GIVE UP."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...s'fine," he mumbled with a shrug. "like i said, was too soon to bring it up anyway."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"NO, IT WAS THE PERFECT TIME TO BRING IT UP," Boss insisted. "YOU'VE GIVEN ME WARNING AND TIME TO PLAN. I MAY NOT HAVE ALL THE ANSWERS BUT I AM CLEVER WHEN I WANT TO BE--THIS I PROMISE YOU, THIS PLACE WILL NOT </span>
  <em>
    <span>NEED</span>
  </em>
  <span> ME ANYMORE BY THE TIME YOU'VE FIXED THAT MACHINE."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge, who'd been leaning in the doorway, perked up at the thought, a soft noise of understanding escaping him. "You mean to retire. To train someone else up to do as you've done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"EXACTLY." Boss said, glancing at his brother for the barest second before turning back to Stretch, pulling him in for a kiss, and Stretch could only squeak and moan and melt into it. "I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT I'M GOING TO DO IT, FOR YOU. SO YOU NEVER HAVE TO SEE A REALITY WHERE WE DON'T LOVE YOU EVER AGAIN."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"do realities like that even exist, though?" Stretch chuckled, and Edge laughed, and Boss chuckled along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'M NOT CERTAIN THEY DO, LITTLE LAMB," he hummed, before kissing him again. Stretch followed with a whine as he broke the kiss and stood, squeezing his fingers and kissing them delicately. "NOW FORGIVE US FOR NOT JOINING YOU TONIGHT. THERE'S PLANS TO BE MADE AND A SUCCESSOR TO CHOOSE, BEFORE WE MAY BED WITH YOU."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I bet you I can do both at the same time," Edge purred, earning a smack to the sternum from Boss. "Oof! Fine! Prude. We'll be to bed later, love."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge stepped quickly to meet him for a kiss, too, one that held more promise than Stretch's tired little soul and magic could take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're getting out of here," Edge promised him quietly. "We're leaving with you. I promise you that, as you've promised me your world. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for the first time since the reset, as he kissed him again, Stretch actually believed him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a lot that's a gray area in this story. I also think it's funny that meeting them at different times has sort of flipped the twins' personalities a little bit--Edge is a little harsher, a bit more of a playboy, not as genuine, likely because he hasn't been given berth to see what he could be if given his own life. Before he'd had six months or so of visits to another world where nothing was expected of him to settle into himself.<br/>And Boss is kind of an emotional mess and very very dense haha. He isn't used to being made to feel things by anyone other than Edge and he's buried his traumas and shit so deep he isn't quite sure how to deal with this whole being-in-love thing. It's all very vexing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Rough Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are progressing. The L word is used, but many aren't sure yet what it means for them. A fear is faced.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew! It's been a hot second for this one! Scienceisfood requested an update, and so here I go! I had half the chapter waiting around for months so I just had to do SOMETHING.<br/>Hope you like it!</p>
<p>Warnings: references to character trauma, indirect references to noncon/rape, panic attack, PTSD, burns, homesickness</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Do you love me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch paused in the act of tightening a screw on the machine, looking up at Edge in bewilderment. "...what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you love me?" He asked, resting his head on top of his hands, which were folded over the top of the chair he was sitting in backwards to watch him work. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not the Edge you knew. We're different, I bet we are, and I was thinking about it and I can't help but wonder if it's me you love or the me you knew."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"what if it's both?" Stretch asked in return, leaning back on his hands and looking up at him. "loved you the first time. an' i love you now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A romantic idea, but how much of what you love about me was just because you loved the other me? Would you have let me or my brother touch you the way we do if not for the previous versions of us?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"am <em>i</em> even the same guy who loved you before?" He said softly, looking back at the skeletal machine, missing so many parts still, so many wires. "i don't even know who i am anymore, but…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked up at Edge, and watched him melt a little at his gaze, let him lean down to kiss him, even resisted the urge to make a Spiderman joke Edge wouldn't even get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"but i know i love you," he finished, throwing as much cheesy lovey-dovey spin on it as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sap," Edge chuckled, kissing him again. "Good answer."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"DO YOU LOVE HIM?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge hummed as he chopped vegetables for dinner. "Of course I do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"DO YOU REALLY?" Boss asked again, leaning back against the counter. "OR IS THIS A LONG CON? A GAME? A WAY OF GETTING FREE FOR THE LOW, LOW PRICE OF FAKED AFFECTION? BECAUSE AS MUCH AS I HATE TO SAY IT, LOVE, YOU'VE USED PRACTICALLY EVERY TRICK IN YOUR BOOK SHORT OF PHYSICAL TORTURE TO GET HIM TO PROMISE YOU ANYTHING YOU ASK FOR."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe it wasn't at first," Edge admitted. "Maybe it was only fun, then. I don't know for sure when it shifted. He's...grown on me. It's as if he sees my soul for me, not who I pretend to be. He always knows what to say, knows when I need something. Aside from you...I've never felt more cared for."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put the knife down, looking up at his twin with a softness in his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know how to explain it so it must be love. Mustn't it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He touched his chest, and Boss lowered the walls around his soul and let the bond flow. They both closed their eyes, the humming of their souls loud and inviting. There was something in there, something deep and secretive, that neither of them could touch. As if the memories were in a pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...You love him, too," Edge cooed, touching Boss' chest gently. "So much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HE GROWS ON YOU," Boss snorted, flushing and looking away with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge could feel it, though. Their combined love for Stretch was strong, so strong. "I wish I knew of some way to show him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WE DO WHAT WE CAN," Boss assured him, moving to the pantry to retrieve a box of crackers. "WHICH REMINDS ME. I'VE MADE MY DECISION AND I WANTED TO RUN IT BY YOU."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" Edge hummed, turning back to his chopping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"IF WE ARE POSSIBLY TAKING UNDYNE AND ALPHYS THEN I CLEARLY CANNOT PICK HER, EVEN THOUGH IT'S AN OBVIOUS CHOICE," Boss said, fingers tapping the crackers box. "BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK OF BENJAMIN?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge paused, considering this. Benjamin wasn't even a part of the guard, not really, but he had a sense for puzzles and traps beyond anyone else in Snowdin. He'd recently become a father of triplets, and being a Bun his family would likely not stop there. He could use the pay grade, he could upkeep the puzzles and build new traps, he was fast, and he had good rapport with the rest of the town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If he'd accept, I think it's a good idea," Edge said finally. "A good opportunity for him and Snowdin both, and Dogamy and Dogaressa will listen to him, if you tell them to. Everyone else will fall in line."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"IF HE ACCEPTS, YES, THAT'S THE HOPE. OTHERWISE I'M BACK AT SQUARE ONE." Boss closed the pantry door. "IN ANY CASE I'M GOING TO SEE IF OUR RESIDENT WORKAHOLIC WILL EAT SOMETHING AND REST. RED WILL BE HOME SOON AS WELL."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dinner is in fifteen minutes, don't fill him up on crackers," Edge called after him. His teeth curved into a smile as he resisted the dirty joke to add.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They really could leave. Possibly soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hopes the human gets here fast.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"I WAS JUST ABOUT TO COME FIND YOU. HAVE YOU HAD ANY TIME JUMPS TODAY?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch hummed, looking up at Boss from where he’d sprawled on the living room floor with the piece he’d been working on. “not yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"THANK HEAVEN FOR SMALL MIRACLES," Boss chuckled, sitting with him on the floor and offering a sleeve of crackers from the box. "TIME TO EAT AND REST."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch took a cracker and chomped it slowly, not breaking eye contact. "no time. this piece is almost finished and if i put it down it'll fall apart."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WELL, THE MOMENT IT'S DONE I WANT IT SET DOWN," Boss said, wiping a crumb from his cheekbone. "I'LL EVEN COME REST WITH YOU, IF THAT'S INCENTIVE ENOUGH."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch chuckled. "yeah? big bad boss gonna come take a nap?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HMM...SOMETHING LIKE THAT," Boss teased, and he delighted in the way Stretch lit up a soft orange in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things had been somewhat calm these last few days...perhaps too calm. But no time jumps means that Stretch is sleeping better, he's smiling more, and he's generally happier. Boss can't complain about that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I WAS TELLING EDGE JUST NOW THAT I'VE THOUGHT OF SOMEONE WHO COULD TAKE OVER FOR ME HERE," Boss said conversationally. "THAT IS. IF HE SAYS YES."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...really?" Stretch asked, his smile falling in surprise. "serious? you've actually been thinking about it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss blinked, furrowing his brow. "OF COURSE I AM. I TOLD YOU I WOULD."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"no, i know, i...sorry, but, i figured you just kinda...said that to keep me from slipping further down the rabbit hole," Stretch said sheepishly, tapping his chest as if to indicate his soul. "not that i don't think you would keep your word! i'm just surprised to hear you've thought about it so soon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss hesitated to answer, a biting comment about not trusting him lingering on the tip of his tongue. It wouldn't do any good, and Stretch has his reasons to be dubious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WELL, I HAVE BEEN. AND I THINK I'VE FOUND SOMEONE. BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, YOU LOOK AS IF YOU'RE DOING BETTER LATELY. SLEEP WELL LAST NIGHT?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"yeah, pretty good, actually," Stretch hummed fondly. "it helps when whoever i'm not sleeping with comes sneaking into the bed with me at 2am. i feel cozy between you two. safe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU LIKE THAT, DO YOU? BEING CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE?" Boss teased, leaning down to nuzzle a kiss to his temple. "I'M GOING TO GO FETCH SANS, DINNER WILL BE DONE SOON. TRY TO FINISH YOUR WORK IN TIME TO EAT SOME."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"kay," he hummed back, leaning hard into the kiss. "see you soon, handsome."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It's fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss can do this. It's just a fucking bar. Edge goes in here nearly every day he works, to check in, and to fetch Sans. Boss can do it just this once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It isn't like he even has to talk to anyone, let alone Grillby. All he has to do is growl out his brother's name and make a gesture like "we gotta go" and they'll be gone in a blink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, it was a night just like this that had led to that horrible encounter. It was nonchalantly walking in, and the place looked the same, had the same monsters that frequented, hadn't changed much of anything in the past six years. A boon for most of the town but a glaring reminder for Boss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he had someone now that he loved to touch, that he longed to touch. This pain can't hold him back any longer. He can't keep letting that wicked encounter control his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So in he stepped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What little chatter there was petered out to a hushed murmur at his entrance, and Sans looked up from his stool, unbothered, if slightly tipsy. Boss gestured, a tight turn of his head, and Sans sighed, hopping off his stool and meandering over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i 'as comin'," he slurred, shoving his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"THEN DON'T MAKE ME COME GET YOU," Boss said stiffly, turning on his heel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss tried not to bristle at that low voice, the telltale crackle and hiss of flames revealing what he hardly wanted to turn to see. But he did turn, slowly on his heel, a steady glare into Grillby's flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"CAN I HELP YOU?" He spat, making sure to pepper in enough vitriol without giving away his weakness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Your brother owes me quite a bit of gold. I can only keep a tab for so long before I can't ignore it," Grillby said, a lilt to his voice that showed he was enjoying this already. "So you'll be settling with me before you leave tonight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss grit his teeth, inhaling deeply. "IF YOU HAVE A BILL, SEND IT TO MY MAILBOX. I'VE NO DESIRE TO BE IN THIS GREASEPIT A MOMENT LONGER."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned on his heel, ready to storm out, only for Grillby's laugh to catch him in his tracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. More like, what he muttered after his laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh. Maybe I will. I hear there's a new skeleton in town, and he's twice as cute as you. That makes me want to see him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"boss--" Sans warned, but not quick enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss whirled around, grabbing Grillby by the front of his stupid silky shirt and pinning him roughly to the wall. "IF YOU SO MUCH AS EVEN <em>LOOK</em> AT HIM--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll what, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Grillby chuckled, wrapping a hot palm around Boss' wrist. He leaned forward, so only Boss could hear. "You couldn't even scratch me when it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was...</span>
  <em>
    <span>looking at.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss jolted back at the heat, shoving Grillby away from him hard enough to make him stumble, his facade crumbling a moment into a grimace. It only lasted a moment before he was smirking, unbothered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"AS I SAID, YOU CAN SEND ME A BILL. AND YOU WILL NOT HARASS ME OR MY MATE WHEN YOU DO," Boss growled. "SANS. WE'RE LEAVING."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...yeah." Sans was looking up at him with an unreadable expression, calculating, and Boss just knows there will be questions as he stomps out of the bar and into the snow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT," Boss warned him as they trudged towards home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"okay," Sans hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss sighed. That tone of voice means Sans is going to pull all of his strings to dig up whatever he can to figure out what he just saw. And he'll probably find what he's looking for, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if he's smart, he'll never tell Boss when he does.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"welcome back--oh!" Stretch gasped as Boss crowded him back into the bedroom he'd just been leaving, his fresh pajamas rumpling under his wandering hands, his surprise muffled under a smothering kiss "hi, hello?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HELLO," Boss rumbled, closing the door behind him and drawing him close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"heya, handsy," he chuckled. "what's up, handsome? only been gone twenty minutes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I MISSED YOU TERRIBLY," he claimed, kissing him again. "I WANT YOU TO TOUCH ME."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"mmm, okay," he hummed, kissing him back, winding his arms around his shoulders. Boss may be bigger, but Stretch is taller, and he used it to his advantage right now to pull him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something felt off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Nevermind that this was already ridiculously intimate--even though they can touch now, Boss has never been so desperate for his touch except…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...except for when he was very emotionally vulnerable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"babe," Stretch protested, leaning back enough to meet his eyelights as he cupped his cheekbones gently. "what's wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss' eyelights quivered slightly, and that was the only tell he was giving physically that something was wrong. But Stretch knew his baby…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There. His eyelights shifted just slightly, to his right arm, and Stretch followed them down, down, down to just above his gloves where his bones nearly glowed red-hot with a fresh scorch mark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the shape of a handprint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...come sit, let me heal that, okay?" He said slowly, drawing him along with him as he stepped back towards the bed. Boss nodded, his bones beginning to tremble just slightly, and sat heavily on the edge and hung his head as Stretch started healing the burn. "hey, it's okay, it'll be good as new in a jiffy, okay? look. already gone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't look, only looked away and down, the tremble getting worse. Stretch ran his fingertips over the healed bone reassuringly and felt him shudder, watched him squeeze his sockets shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"what happened?" Stretch asked softly, crouching by the bed and looking up, forcing Boss to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"NOTHING," he snapped, all-too-quickly. "I WENT TO GRILLBY'S TO GET SANS. THAT'S IT."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you had a burn in the shape of a hand," Stretch said sternly. "i'm gonna need to know a little more than that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would like to know, as well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss startled, looking up at Edge's entrance, snatching his hands back to his chest as if trying to cover his soul, as if physically blocking their connection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"IT'S REALLY NOTHING," Boss said, setting his jaw firmly. "I HAD A DISAGREEMENT WITH GRILLBY, ABOUT HOW HE TALKED ABOUT STRETCH. WORD HAS GOTTEN AROUND, I SUPPOSE, AND I TOOK EXCEPTION TO HIS SUGGESTIONS. I TOLD HIM TO LEAVE US ALONE, AND I LEFT."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That doesn't explain the way you're feeling," Edge said, bringing his own hands to his chest, indicating the bond. "Even without a bond, Stretch can even tell something is wrong."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i healed where he touched you," Stretch said quietly, running his fingertips over where the mark had been. "it's over now. all that's left is my touch, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss was silent for a long moment, before nodding. "...THANK YOU."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"s'my pleasure, handsome," he hummed, leaning up to kiss him. Boss took it, almost too eager, nearly too needy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I LOVE YOU," Boss said suddenly, catching him before he could pull away. Stretch knows he shouldn't get so excited given the circumstances, but he couldn't help the little flutter in his soul. "I LOVE YOU, SO MUCH. YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN ME, YOU </span>
  <em>
    <span>HAVE</span>
  </em>
  <span> BETTER THAN ME AND YET YOU STILL DO THIS FOR ME. I LOVE YOU."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"hey, don't talk like that, you're the greatest good i'll ever get, both of you," Stretch shushed him, kissing his forehead, subtly exchanging glances at Edge. "love you, too, big man. so, so much. so you gotta tell me what i can do right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"THIS IS WHAT I NEEDED," he confirmed, bringing his hands up to remove Stretch's from his cheekbones. He ran his thumbs over the back of his hands, so gentle, as if Stretch might break. "I'M SORRY, I WASN'T PREPARED FOR HIM TO TOUCH ME, I JUST WANTED TO GET SOME GOOD TOUCH AGAIN, IMMEDIATELY. I NEEDED IT."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"s'okay," Stretch mumbled, smiling at him apologetically. "but i think you owe your brother an explanation. the whole truth."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boss' eyelights flickered up to Edge, who gave a half-shrug of bewildered confusion. "I GUESS I DO."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can do dinner first," Edge said quickly, stepping forward to place a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down a bit? Then we can do this in a better headspace."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"THANK YOU," Boss sighed, leaning in as Edge hugged him tightly. Stretch sat back, letting them hold each other comfortingly, pushing down the twinge of loneliness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's stupid to be lonely in a room of people that love him, but he really does miss his brother at times like this. How is Blue, he wonders? How long has he really been gone? He wonders if Blue, Sans, and Papyrus are already mourning them, if they've given up. If anyone even knows that Stretch is in Fell, or if they think he's missing. He wonders how much heartache he's caused Blue this whole time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His wonderings were interrupted by Edge drawing him in, squishing him between them for a big group hug, and he let himself be placated by it, resting his head on Edge's shoulder with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is life, for now. And his boyfriends need him present for it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love is a little messy sometimes. Boss has lots of hurts but Stretch is starting to become his safe space.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="graciedoesart.tumblr.com">My tumblr for original fiction</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="msmkcreates.tumblr.com">My tumblr for Fanfiction</a>
</p><p> </p><p>My original fiction is all original Urban fantasy with themes similar to my fanfictions (Monster love, LGBT rep, neurodiverse rep, horror/fantasy themes)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>